


Delirio

by ladycrazy13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Boys In Love, Doncel, Español | Spanish, Family, Fantasy, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Magic, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Thrones, War, Yuri On Ice Español, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 103,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: Nació teniendo el más valioso estatus de su casta pero por el nulo título que poseía su madre y el día de su nacimiento, le despojaron de su riqueza.Vivió como un simple campesino hasta que su familia quiso incluirlo en su partida de ajedrez.Amó a ese insignificante caballero creyendo que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos pero cuando este asciende al trono lo hace a un lado.Crío a sus hijos esperando que fueran el dragón y el fénix que harían prosperar al reino pero solo fueron pisoteados como pequeñas hormigas.Y por eso, en su lecho de muerte, los maldijo a todos hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.*La idea de este fic surgió gracias a la novela «La princesa Wei Yang».Advertencia: No tengo una ship definida, eso se decidirá a lo largo de los capítulos así que pido que sean tolerantes si la ship que al final queda no es de su agrado.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lee Seung Gil/Yuri Plisetsky, Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Leo de la Iglesia & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Georgi Popovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 0. Maldiciones

**Author's Note:**

> © Publicado originalmente en Wattpad.
> 
> Antes de iniciar me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos para facilitar su lectura:
> 
> 1\. La historia se basa en la novela «La princesa Wei Yang». NO es una adaptación, solo retomo lo que considero más relevante de dicha novela y lo acoplo a una trama propia.
> 
> 2\. Ships principales: Otayuri y SeungYuri (realmente no sé si esa pareja tenga un nombre xD).
> 
> Aunque, repito, hay más ships y aún no me decanto sobre sí Seung o Beka se llevarán el corazón de mi hada rusa. Recomiendo leer las etiquetas del fanfic en todo caso.
> 
> 3\. Los primeros capítulos seguirán el hilo original de la versión anterior (publicada en el 2018, si no mal recuerdo) después la trama cambia un poco en beneficio de la nueva versión.
> 
> 4\. Al ser un AU no respeto la edad canónica de los personajes.
> 
> Nota: Al ser uno de mis escritos viejos encontrarán la narración de los primeros capítulos precaria a comparación de como narro actualmente.

El castillo se sumió en un agobiador silencio hasta que el llanto de un recién nacido alivió los corazones de la servidumbre.

La puerta de la habitación principal se abrió, dejando al descubierto al Emperador, quien ni siquiera se detuvo a observar a su alrededor, simplemente caminó directo al frágil doncel que lo esperaba y le dio una bofetada.

—¡Mila casi pierde el bebé a causa tuya!

La sangre ensució el delicado y pálido rostro del joven doncel pero aun así se mantuvo firme, apretando los puños a sus costados y conteniendo la rabia de gritarle al Emperador.

—Meili murió... —murmuró tan suave que incluso el _tic-tac _del reloj se compadeció de él.

La expresión del Emperador se suavizó solo un poco, esa pequeña era su niñita después de todo, debía dolerle algo su pérdida. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba eso ahora?

Mila había dado a luz a un fuerte varón y eso era lo que el reino necesitaba, un heredero y no material para hombres.

—Era una niña rebelde, de no haberle gritado a Mila...

Los ojos del doncel se cristalizaron irradiando dolor y rabia, su pequeña solo tenía cuatro años y había muerto porque el Emperador la había encerrado en la última habitación de la más fría torre.

—Pudiste rescatarla, el doctor ya la estaba atendiendo...—masculló sin apartar la mirada.

Meili estuvo encerrada durante un mes, cuando su padre se percató de su estado de salud corrió a la puerta del palacio del Rey de la Casta del Este pidiendo misericordia, ese maldito simplemente pateó al doncel fuera de su casa y le cerró la puerta, excusándose con un simple «No es asunto mío».

Como último recurso sobornó al Doctor Real para que atendiera a su pequeña, por desgracia, esa noche Mila Babicheva daría a luz y su parto se complicaría.

Las criadas de la mujer pidieron su ayuda, alegando que necesitaban la presencia del doctor, él se negó rotundamente. Meili estaba en un estado crítico y de no ser atendida, moriría. Por desgracia, no contaba con la repentina presencia del Emperador, quien le arrebató al doctor y las llaves de la habitación, dejándolo sin la posibilidad de salvar a su adorada hija.

Ese hombre era lo peor.

—Solo le di una lección, no respetó a la futura Emperatriz.

—¿Una lección? ¿Así como lo hiciste con el Príncipe heredero?

El doncel tampoco olvidaba el asesinato de su primogénito, este fue tratado como un simple accidente. Aunque ya habían pasado dos años aun vivía con el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo de tan solo seis años, Shura.

Aquel devastador día Shura «tropezó mientras corría en el despacho del Emperador y cayó por la ventana directo a una muerte segura». Recordaba como la sangre de su pequeño tiñó los pétalos blancos de su rosal favorito y cómo al mirar hacia dicha ventana se encontró con la gélida mirada del Emperador.

_No fue un accidente, tú asesinaste a Shura cuando descubrió que me despojarías de mi título para hacer Emperatriz a Mila._

—Yuri... —El Emperador rechinó los dientes con rabia. El doncel estaba acabando con su paciencia—...al quitarte tu título no pensaba dejarte a la deriva, tendrías techo y comida, pero esos pequeños lo arruinaron todo.

—Otabek... —Era la primera vez que el doncel no pronunciaba su nombre lleno de amor—...¿así que solo puedo tener techo y comida mientras Mila y su hijo gozan de felicidad?

Yuri Plisetsky sabía a la perfección que ser un doncel hijo de una concubina no lo llevaría lejos, por eso, cuando sus familiares decidieron casarlo con uno de los caballeros de la familia Nikiforov se esforzó para que este llegara a lo más alto, no solo le entregó su corazón, también arriesgó su vida incontables veces por él.

Cuando el Príncipe Nikiforov se convirtió en su amenaza, él puso veneno en su copa; cuando las inundaciones atacaron sus territorios, él formuló un plan de recuperación; cuando el Príncipe Lee intentó asesinarlo, él recibió la fecha; y así durante sus ocho años de matrimonio.

_Es injusto que después de tanto reciba tan poco._

—Mila es una persona magnífica, siempre fue la esperanza de tu casta mientras que tu...solo eras el hijo de una concubina nacido el primer día del mes.

«Una desgracia».

Según las creencias, existía una lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad entre el trigésimo —o trigésimo primero, según sea el caso— y el primer día de cada mes. Dicha lucha está a favor de la oscuridad justo a media noche y se dice que los niños nacidos en ese lapso solo traerán desgracias a su casta. El devastador destino de Yuri Plisetsky no solo lo condenó a ser un doncel nacido de una concubina, sino que también lo obligó a nacer en tiempo de mala fortuna, convirtiéndose en la mayor desgracia de su familia.

Mila, en cambio, había nacido el día más próspero de su mes, justo cuando una grulla se posó en el estanque de su casa —la cual representa abundancia—. Era la segunda hija de la familia Babicheva y para sus tres años ya caminaba correctamente, leía poemas con fluidez y tocaba el arpa como toda una musa.

Ella no nació con un estatus alto como Yuri pero era hija de la primera esposa, y en su casta eso era lo que importaba, hijos de concubinas eran unos simples peones mientras que los nacidos de la primera en dar a luz a un varón lo tenían todo.

—Entiendo que la prefieras a ella pero no era necesario arrebatarme a mis dos únicas bendiciones. ¡Pudiste mandarme al campo como lo hizo mi familia alguna vez!

Otabek miró estupefacto a su marido, era la primera vez que le hablaba con tanta rebeldía, de seguir así se convertiría en una amenaza para la corona y su reinado.

Un segundo después sonrió con tranquilidad y llamó a los guardias.

—Desde hoy el doncel de la familia Plisetsky vivirá en la torre de los esclavos, nadie tiene permitido darle de comer más que un vaso de agua y un trozo de pan.

Los ojos de Yuri se ensombrecieron, no hizo reclamo alguno cuando los guardias lo esposaron y lo obligaron a arrodillarse, simplemente esperó.

Esperó doce años encerrado en esa torre, doce años donde la única compañía que recibía era de las ratas y los gusanos de la comida podrida que comenzaron a llevarle con el paso del tiempo.

Esperó hasta que esa puerta se abriera y lo llevaran ante el Emperador. Era inevitable que la luz del día dañase sus ojos pero tuvo que soportarlo, al estar en la sala principal lo primero que notó fue al pequeño pelirrojo que practicaba esgrima en el centro. El niño corrió a las faldas de su madre al verlo, Mila ya no era una jovencita, era una mujer madura pero seguía conservando su figura y belleza.

Los guardias patearon sus piernas obligándolo a arrodillarse, mantuvo la mirada en Mila, quien parecía no reconocerlo.

—Yuri. —La voz ronca de Otabek resonó por todo el lugar trayendo consigo una oleada de recuerdos que hacían florecer la sed de sangre del doncel—. Te he llamado para que supliques perdón, Mila tuvo una pesadilla que nuestro hechicero interpretó como una advertencia.

Yuri sonrió con dulzura, solo lo habían sacado de esa torre para detener las futuras desgracias que se avecinaban. No los complacería.

Mila, al escuchar tales palabras, corrió a abrazarlo, fingiendo tristeza y dolor.

_¿Tú qué sabes de dolor si nunca has perdido a tus hijos?_

—¡Oh, Dios! Yuri —sollozó—. Pide perdón y te liberarán, ¿querías viajar por el mundo ayudando a los menos favorecidos? Yo me encargaré de cumplir tu sueño...

Mila no tuvo oportunidad de terminar con su teatro, Yuri jaló los sedosos cabellos rubí de arpía, arrebatándole un mechón. Río con fuerza y se levantó ignorando que los guardias pronto irían a ponerle fin a su vida.

—¿Yo, pedirle perdón a ustedes? —cuestionó entre risas—. ¡Nunca! Al contrario, los maldigo a todos. Todo aquel que alguna vez se interpuso en mi camino lo pagará muy caro. Todo aquel que me pisoteo morirá de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

Los guardias derribaron al doncel y estaban a punto de cortarle la cabeza cuando Otabek los detuvo.

—Alto. —Caminó con fluidez hasta estar frente a él y desenfundó su propia espada.

—Te maldigo, Otabek Altin. Te maldigo a ti y a tu descendencia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cortó el cuello del que alguna vez fue su marido, la sangre salpicó las albas paredes dejando rastro de la justicia de su señor.

Aún el eco albergaba las últimas palabras de Yuri, su maldición, que perseguiría a los culpables hasta que se hiciera verdadera justicia.


	2. 1. Despertar

—¿No crees que esa tarea es demasiado para él?

El frío comenzó a calar sus huesos, por instinto se envolvió en el cobertor y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—De eso se trata, dejaremos la puerta del corral abierta y lo culparan. ¡Así nos desharemos de ese mocoso!

Esa voz le sonaba tan familiar que abrió los ojos de golpe, observó extrañado su entorno, esa vieja y polvorienta habitación había sido suya cuando vivía en el campo, recordaba cada detalle a la perfección y al encontrarse ahí de nuevo no pudo aguantar las lágrimas.

_Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar._

Aún tenía el amargo sabor de las maldiciones en su boca y sentía el ardor en su cuello de cuando la espada lo cortó en un solo movimiento. Era imposible que todo lo vivido hasta el momento fuera un sueño.

—Shhhh...te escuchará. Bien, hagámoslo.

Yuri se levantó con cuidado de la cama y cogió el trozo de espejo que ocultaba debajo del colchón, este reflejaba un rostro juvenil, de un niño de no más de doce años y no a un hombre maduro con la peor apariencia posible.

Tocó extrañado su cabello, era corto, muy corto para su gusto.

—¡Mocoso, levántate!

Por instinto ocultó el espejo y se levantó, miró por un segundo a la chica frente a la puerta. Sin duda era una de las hijas de los granjeros que lo acogieron durante su infancia, ese par se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible durante años. Realidad o sueño, no importaba, ahora que tenía la oportunidad se los haría pagar.

Ya no era el niño inocente de aquel entonces, vivió una larga agonía en carne propia, sabía a la perfección cómo pagar ese dolor con más dolor.

—Buenos días, Nana —saludó con alegría, ocultando detrás de ella sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Buenos... —El repentino saludo dejo confundida a la chica, tras recuperarse, regresó al tono altanero de antes—. ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! Deja de holgazanear y dale de comer a los cerdos.

Nana era la hija mayor y constantemente maltrataba a Yuri físicamente, mientras que Nina era la menor y ella simplemente era un floja sin remedio. En su anterior vida se la pasaba dándole sus tareas a Yuri y asumía el logro ante sus padres.

Yuri fingió emocionarse ante la orden de la mayor, sabía que todo eso era una trampa para correrlo de la granja. Recordaba que cuando él estuviera en el lodo pidiendo disculpas, llegaría un carruaje de su familia, tal escena lo dejaría con una mala reputación ante la sirvienta de su abuelo.

Si ese «sueño» seguía el hilo de lo que recordaba, suponía una gran oportunidad para mover las piezas a su favor y cambiar su futuro.

En un pueblo tan rural como aquel, una tarea como alimentar a los cerdos solo la podían ejecutar los padres o el hijo mayor de la familia, dejársela a un niño pequeño como Yuri era una cosa inimaginable.

El rubio tomó con cuidado la cubeta con las sobras y caminó lentamente hacia los corrales, sabía que los cerdos ya habían sido liberados así que no se detuvo, caminó y caminó hasta llegar a la vereda. Una vez ahí tiró las sobras detrás de unos matorrales y la cubeta a mitad del camino.

En lugar de regresar a casa fue directo a un pozo cercano a lavar su rostro. Antes no le preocupaba su aspecto pero con el tiempo entendió que una cara bonita y un título te abrían más puertas que el esmero y el trabajo duro.

Claro, también escogió ese sitio con una doble intención. Las personas que conoció a lo largo de su vida eran así, no te saludaban sencillamente porque les agradabas, querían algo más de ti. Muy tarde entendió que no debía confiar en todo el mundo.

—Pequeño, ¿acaso no eres el acogido de los granjeros Kozlov?

Al escuchar esa chillona voz sonrió satisfecho. Sin mirar a la persona frente a él se arrodilló y la saludó.

—Así es, Sra. Petrov.

La mujer lo miraba horrorizada, ¿cómo era posible que dejarán al pequeño lavarse en el pozo comunitario mientras recibían cinco monedas de oro al mes para su crianza?

—¿Por qué te lavas aquí y no en la granja? ¿Acaso Nana y Nina no te atienden como las hermanas mayores que son?

—No diga eso, Sra. Petrov. ¡Ellas son muy lindas conmigo! Pero...

—¿Pero? —cuestionó la mujer con un rayo de curiosidad, cosa que alegró aún más a Yuri. Era bien sabido que esa mujer era muy eficaz a la hora de esparcir rumores.

—Como los señores de la granja viajan seguido para vender sus productos, las tareas aumentan a tal punto que ninguna de las dos se da abasto y por eso las ayudo. ¡Los cerdos comen mucho, ¿sabe?! Y bueno...les di mi balde con el que solía bañarme para que los alimentaran.

La mujer suspiró con tristeza, ¿cómo era posible que un angelito de su edad trabajará tan duro y que ni siquiera tuviera ropas adecuadas ni un balde para bañarse?

Ese par de hermanas era despreciable.

—No te preocupes, pequeño. Ven a mi casa y toma un baño digno. No tengo ropas que prestarte ya que solo tengo mujercitas pero puedes quedarte y descansar.

—Le agradezco, pero si no regreso pronto Nana se enfadará y me castigará.

La mujer frunció el ceño y miró la vereda con resignación, no podía dejarlo en ese estado y tampoco permitiría que el asunto se quedará así. Se mantuvo indecisa por unos minutos hasta que ablandó su semblante y sonrió.

—Iré a pedirles permiso, así no habrá problemas y de paso hablo con ellas.

Internamente Yuri sonreía con malicia, ese par pronto recibiría su castigo.

Durante el trayecto la Sra. Petrov se encargó de obtener más información sobre la miserable vida de Yuri, con cada anécdota contada descubría en el cuerpecito del pequeño alguna cicatriz que la respaldara.

Estaba tan concentrada en el pequeño que cuando este cesó sus palabras le pareció despertar de un sueño, solo vio como el niño corría desesperado a recoger un balde que estaba tirado a mitad del camino.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Este es el balde que usa Nana para alimentar a los cerdos...

Yuri no pudo terminar la frase cuando alguien golpeó su espalda, volteó y ni se sorprendió al ver a Nana con una vara de madera.

—¡Mocoso! ¡Te pedí que alimentaras a los cerdos y ahora han escapado!

La muchacha se preparaba para darle otro golpe pero al notar la presencia de la Sra. Petrov solo pudo bajar el tubo y avergonzarse.

—¡Pequeño, ven acá! —ordenó con furia la mujer. Yuri atendió su llamado y se ocultó detrás de ella, fingiendo temor.

_Tranquila, ella solo se encargará de hacerte la vida imposible mientras yo no esté aquí. Pronto llegará la persona que grabará mi nombre en tu piel._

—¡Sra. Petrov! —gritó Nina mientras corría por la vereda—. ¡Disculpe a mi hermana! Solo se alteró un poco al ver que los cerdos habían escapado.

Yuri ahogó una risita cuando la mujer abofeteó a Nina, ambas muchachas la observaron atónitas, nunca creyeron ver cómo la esposa de un burgués se ponía del lado de un mocoso sin estatus alguno.

—¡Arrodíllense! ¿Acaso sus padres no les enseñaron modales?

Ambas acataron la orden.

—Se excusan diciendo que es culpa del pequeño cuando su obligación como hermanas mayores es velar por él. ¡¿Cómo es posible que tenga que lavarse en el pozo?! ¡¿O que tenga que vestir con esos harapos cuando es bien sabido que reciben dinero por su crianza?!

—Fue mi error darle esa tar...

—¡Silencio! No he terminado. Me parece denigrante que te atrevas a mentirme, lo sé todo. El pequeño ayuda en las tareas del hogar con buena fe, pero estoy segura que le dan más de lo que deberían, incluso hoy. ¿Darle de comer a los cerdos? ¡Por favor! No eres tan tonta como para darle tales responsabilidades a un niño de once años. Solo te excusas, seguramente te la pasas vagando por ahí perdiendo el honor de una señorita y cuando alguien viene te es sencillo encubrirte.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, después de aquello seguramente los Petrov ya no harían tratos con la granja y su señora se encargaría de esparcir malos rumores sobre el honor de las muchachas, pero no era suficiente, tenían que experimentar el dolor en carne propia.

—¡Sra. Petrov! ¡Un carruaje! —avisó Yuri con una dulce vocecita inocente ganándose miradas de odio por parte de las hermanas Kozlov.

Con tan solo ver el carruaje se podía descifrar que pertenecía a alguien de la alta nobleza, no se podía ni comparar al de la familia Petrov, los caballos que tiraban de él eran corceles sangre pura e incluso las ruedas tenían incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Este se detuvo frente a la caótica escena, la puertilla se abrió y de ahí saltaron dos jóvenes que vestían mejores ropas que los presentes y eso que eran criadas. Pusieron un taburete y ayudaron a bajar a una mujer de mediana edad.

Yuri sintió calidez en su corazón cuando los ojos turquesa de la mujer se cruzaron con los suyos.

Ella lucía un elegante vestido marrón y un collar de rubí a juego con un par de largos pendientes, mientras que su dorada cabellera estaba delicadamente peinada en un moño adornado con diamantes.

La Sra. Petrov se arrodilló y jaló consigo a Yuri, quien permanecía perplejo observando a la encantadora mujer.

Ella era la criada de mayor confianza de su abuelo y también su tía. Yuri sabía la historia de su madre, que era una simple lavandera pero un día el joven de la familia Plisetsky llegó ebrio a casa y le arrebató la pureza. A comparación de su hermana, su tía Amelie, obtuvo las bendiciones de su abuelo logrando escalar hasta ser una criada de primer rango.

—¿Qué ocurre? —La voz de Amelie sonaba como el murmullo del viento, era un voz pacífica pero con fuerza.

Al ser la de mayor rango, la Sra. Petrov tomó la palabra explicándole la situación. Amelie de principio a fin mantuvo la mirada sobre Yuri, él ya sabía perfectamente el porqué. Era prácticamente una duplica de su madre, en su antigua vida, su padre tomaba eso como excusa para golpearlo de la nada.

«Ensucias mi visión, solo eres la cría de una zorra».

Si su madre hubiera tenido algún título habría tenido una mejor vida, quizá sería una concubina con los mismos derechos que el resto, pero era parte de la servidumbre, no tenía voz ni voto en nada.

—Átenlas —murmuró Amelie.

Todos, menos Yuri, se sorprendieron ante tal orden. No comprendían por qué una criada de alto rango iba a actuar como el ángel justiciero de un pueblerino.

Al ver las reacciones, Amelie sonrió con dulzura y añadió.

—Ya veo. Ni siquiera saben con quién se metieron, ¿verdad? —Con un gesto le indicó a Yuri que se acercara a ella, una vez que él ya estaba bajo su resguardo, continuó—. Les presento a Yuri Plisetsky...

La Sra. Petrov se arrodilló de nuevo mientras observaba con temor a las hermanas Kozlov, la familia Plisetsky era la que mayor estatus social tenía en su casta, contaban con el apoyo de la familia real Nikiforov y sus integrantes solo ocupaban puestos de alto poder, esto sin mencionar que poseían casi todos los títulos de la nobleza.

En otras palabras, meterse con un integrante de esa familia era como saltar a la boca del lobo.

—Yuri Plisetsky, único doncel de la familia e hijo del Marqués.

Los otros títulos solo le dieron el tiro de gracia a la orden de Amelie. Las muchachas intentaron huir pero fue en vano, unos minutos más tarde ya estaban amordazadas y amarradas, tiradas como bultos sobre el lodo.

—Denles una paliza hasta que sus corazones dejen de latir.

Yuri fingió terror aunque internamente se regocijaba por los gritos y sollozos. Cuando vio que los rostros de las chicas estaban cubiertos de sangre decidió que ya era momento de dar su siguiente movimiento.

Se soltó del agarre de Amelie y corrió hacia ellas, provocando que la servidumbre dejará de golpearlas.

—¡Por favor, no les hagan más daño! Solo estaban estresadas y obraron mal... ¡No merecen la muerte!

El corazón de Amelie se estremeció al ver lágrimas brotando de los ojos de su sobrino, recordándole cuando su hermana menor solía defender a los niños que se burlaban de ellas.

Por eso cuando vio cómo Nana logró zafarse de las cuerdas y azotó la cabeza de Yuri contra el suelo no dudo ni un segundo en ordenar que le cortaran la mano con la que osó dañar a un miembro de la familia Plisetsky.

Yuri observó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro aquella mano a mitad del camino sobre un charco de sangre mientras se alejaba en el carruaje junto a su queridísima tía.

En su anterior vida no se había enterado de su parentesco hasta después de que Otabek ordenó su ejecución por un falso crimen.

Esta vez la protegería a ella, a su madre y a su abuelo.

No perdería a su familia de nuevo.

* * *

El sol estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, sus cálidos rayos acobijaban a todo el mundo y derretían con rapidez la delicada capa de hielo que se había formado durante la noche. Yuri miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje cómo los aldeanos realizaban sus actividades cotidianas con fluidez.

Mujeres caminaban del brazo de sus maridos, niños jugaban en las orillas de las calles, el olor del pan inundó sus fosas nasales y se deleitó con los coloridos colores de las sedas que vendía el mercader.

Amelie no dejaba de mirarlo, cada uno de sus rasgos le recordaban a su querida Yulia, desde la forma en que miraba con regocijo el exterior hasta el color de sus ojos.

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente.

Amelie sentía la tremenda necesidad de abrazar a su sobrino y brindarle el amor que se le fue negado por años, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por el momento. Evitar errores sería su misión para lograr que Yuri se posicionase en un nivel alto.

Yuri desvió la mirada de la ventanilla y la observó con lágrimas en los ojos, era imposible no mirarla y recordar cuando la obligaron a beber vino envenenado. Recordaba el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de sus pálidos labios y el brillo inexistente en sus ojos turquesa.

Al ver las lágrimas de su sobrino el corazón de Amelie se estremeció, en un mundo paralelo ella sería capaz de huir con él fuera de la casta y vivir plenamente a su lado. Pero eso solo era un deseo egoísta, el destino de Yuri Plisetsky fue marcado desde antes de su nacimiento.

«Un doncel hará que escalemos socialmente, un doncel puede convertirse en concubina de nuestro Príncipe. Un doncel es la pieza que nos falta».

—Niño tonto.... —murmuró Amelie fingiendo indiferencia—...no llores y mejor agradece que tu padre ha decidido verte.

Yuri negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano, no lloraba porque vería a su familia, lloraba porque era cruel recordar la muerte de Amelie.

La mujer observó curiosa el gesto de Yuri pero no dijo nada más, permanecieron en silencio hasta el atardecer, cuando el carruaje se detuvo repentinamente. En la otra línea temporal, Amelie lo llevó directamente ante su abuelo, que sucediera esto lo sacaba un poco de contexto.

—Dormiremos aquí, mañana partiremos al alba. —Las otras dos sirvientas abrieron la puertilla y ayudaron a Yuri a bajar—. No puede presentarse luciendo así.

Tras entender lo que sucedía, Yuri comenzó a formular una nueva estrategia, tenía que estar diez pasos por delante de los planes de su familia si quería llevar a cabo su venganza con glorioso éxito.

Las sirvientas lo llevaron a una modesta habitación tapizada con pieles de animales, en el centro había una cama de gran tamaño cubierta por mantas de lana y almohadones de diversos colores.

Amelie indicó que ya era hora de tomar una ducha, lo ayudó a desvestirse y con cuidado entró a la bañera. El contacto del agua tibia contra su piel tuvo un efecto tan relajante y placentero.

¿Hace cuánto que no tomaba una ducha?

La última vez había sido la mañana de la muerte de Meili, después de eso los perfumes y el jabón solo vivieron en su memoria.

No entablaron plática alguna durante la ducha, Amelie ordenó a las otras sirvientas que trajeran algo para que Yuri cenara mientras que ella lo vestía con ropas mucho más decentes pero que aún seguían denotando la baja categoría del rubio.

Estaba seguro que la madre de Mila le había dado esos ropajes, disfrazaba su hipocresía con caridad pero no era capaz de deshacerse ni de un simple trozo de pan para ayudar a los menos favorecidos.

Cuando Amelie lo dejó a solas, corrió al espejo y cepilló su dorada cabellera en un intento de encontrar la forma de que se viera un poco más larga, le desagradaba ese corte.

—Joven amo —interrumpió Amelie.

Yuri soltó el cepillo como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera un crimen. La mujer ahogó un risita y caminó hasta su maleta, sacó una pequeña botella púrpura y vertió un poco de su contenido en sus manos. Con delicadeza peinó al pequeño.

Yuri, por medio del espejo, no paraba de mirar la diminuta sonrisa que Amelie le regalaba. Solo así se animó a hablar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

—Es una poción para aumentar el crecimiento del cabello y, además, deja el cabello sedoso.

Una vez que Amelie terminó, le tendió la botella a Yuri, este la observó sin saber qué hacer.

—Vamos, tómela. Puedo conseguir otra con la ayuda de su abuelo, será muy difícil que usted obtenga esto dada su situación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yuri se abalanzó sobre la mujer y la envolvió en una cálido abrazo.

—¡Gracias, Tía!

—Tí...ti...¿tía?

Yuri alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de Amelie y sonrió, ver sonreír a Yuri era como ver a un ángel.

_Un ángel con alas rotas._

—No sé como llamarla así que decidí nombrarte «Tía», ¿está mal que lo haga?

Amelie desvió la mirada por un instante, buscando los pros y contras de ese sobrenombre, finalmente correspondió el abrazo.

—Mi nombre es Amelie pero usted puede llamarme «Tía» únicamente cuando nadie nos vea. ¿De acuerdo?

Yuri no cuestionó nada, estaba consciente de los peligros a los que estaban expuestos si alguien los descubría. Simplemente asintió y abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a Amelie.

En la mañana, Amelie había conseguido ropa más decente. Ropa que sin duda haría ver a Yuri como alguien de clase alta aunque las telas fueran de baja calidad.

Lo vistió con una camisa blanca, un pantalón y chaleco azul marino y un par de zapatos de charol.

El corazón de Yuri latía como loco, el paisaje cambió considerablemente del de un pueblo al de una ciudad y cuando menos se lo esperó, el carruaje ya se había detenido.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Amelie con un poco de preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

Yuri cerró los puños sobre su regazo, las imágenes de las personas dentro de esa casa se dispararon como rayos, todas las burlas, las humillaciones, la sangre derramada, todo el daño hecho opacó el inocente brillo de sus ojos y fue reemplazado por uno más maquiavélico. Suspiró para después sonreír.

—Si le da una buena impresión a su padre y a Ruth Babicheva, arreglaran un buen matrimonio para usted. Solo mantenga la calma, sea paciente y cuando menos se de cuenta habrá salido de esta casa y podrá vivir feliz.

—Claro, les dejaré una buena impresión, una que nunca olvidarán.

_Tanto que se arrepentirán de haberme conocido._


	3. 2. Jardín de espinas

Alanis era el nombre del imperio donde vivía Yuri, este se distinguía del resto del mundo al ser el único que se dividía en castas, estas a su vez eran reinos pequeños.

La Casta del Norte era la más cercana al palacio del Emperador y por años había sido gobernada por la familia Nikiforov.

La Casta del Este era cuna de la familia Lee, quienes por siglos habían portado la corona. Según rumores, los Lee eran arrogantes y pretenciosos, las castas vecinas por generaciones habían mantenido su distancia en un intento de no empaparse con sus males.

La Casta del Sur era gobernada por los Leroy, gracias al Emperador Yang pudieron asumir la responsabilidad de resguardar a dicha casta. Por último, se encontraba la familia Nekola gobernando la Casta del Oeste.

Otra de las particularidades de Alanis era la forma en que se elegía al Emperador. El hecho de ser hijo de la corona Imperial no era el factor que te daba el pase al trono.

Todos los príncipes de las castas tenían derecho a reclamar la corona, a base de sus logros escalaban a grandes pasos para ser el favorito, pero la decisión final recaía en el Emperador, la cual no era necesariamente imparcial.

En la antigua vida de Yuri, el Emperador escogió como sucesor a Otabek gracias a que lograron desprestigiar y borrar del mapa a la mayoría de príncipes.

En esta oportunidad apostaría todo por los demás príncipes, no le importaba quién de ellos fuera, solo quería que alguien de la verdadera Familia Real fuese quien gobernara al Imperio.

Yuri miró el gran portón que le daba la bienvenida, recordando la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Aquella vez se había presentado sin modales y sin ropaje limpio. Incluso los sirvientes denotaron la gran falta de valores que tenía con tan solo verlo caminar por el pasillo principal. Por suerte tenía oportunidad para callarlos sin la necesidad de dirigirles palabra alguna.

El portón se fue abriendo poco a poco hasta dejar al descubierto un hermoso jardín, la hierba verde y vibrante le dio la bienvenida en compañía del colorido arco iris que formaba la variedad de flores en el lugar. Un camino empedrado marcaba el rumbo que debía seguir para llegar hasta la puerta principal, esta era de madera de roble y tenía detalles de oro y plata en el contorno.

La puerta se abrió y una fila de sirvientes de todos los rangos le recibieron con una humilde reverencia.

Sin inmutarse comenzó a andar con gracia y delicadeza, con la cabeza alta y sin dejar de mantener la vista al frente. A sus espaldas los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar.

—Dicen que viene del campo pero se comporta como alguien digno de la realeza.

—Creí que tendría que limpiar después de que él pasase por aquí...

—Shhh, no hables así del joven amo.

Amelie miró de reojo a Yuri, temía que los malos comentarios le afectaran pero, para su sorpresa, el pequeño sonreía.

Suspiró con alivio y se detuvo frente a la puerta del estudio del señor Kolya Plisetsky.

—Su abuelo se encuentra detrás de esta puerta, entraré primero para presentarlo y cuando se lo indique podrá pasar.

Amelie no esperó la respuesta de Yuri, entró y salió en un instante.

Los ojos de Yuri se iluminaron de una manera peculiar al ver a todos los presentes. Hasta el fondo, sentado frente a un escritorio, se encontraba su abuelo. A su derecha estaban dos mujeres, una de ellas era Ruth Babicheva, poseía unos fieros ojos verdes que resaltaban gracias al opaco y recatado vestido gris que portaba.

La acompañaba Olivia Giacometti, era inevitable no dirigir la mirada al pronunciado escote de su vestido púrpura y a su larga cabellera castaña. A comparación de Ruth, Olivia era menos conservadora y más liberal.

Yuri juraba que ambas habían salido del mismísimo infierno, Ruth soñaba con casarse con su padre y asumir todo el poder de los Plisetsky, mientras que Olivia creía que usando a su hijo podía escalar alto y para ello no le importaba pisotear a algunas cuantas hormigas en el camino.

Un poco más al frente había una mesa de té, ahí se encontraban dos mujeres que Yuri casi no conocía. Una de ellas era Mari Katsuki, era bien sabido que su familia era la segundo al mando de su Casta hasta la aparición de los Plisetsky. Pero todo fue en picado para ellos cuando la familia desapareció misteriosamente.

Con 22 años y una nula dote era casi imposible que contrajera matrimonio pero, para su beneficio, quedó bajo la tutela Minako Komatsu, la mujer a su derecha. Ella era una de las mujeres más influyentes de la Casta así que mientras Mari fuera su protegida le esperaba un futuro alentador.

Ambas doncellas no fueron relevantes para su vida, solo las había visto un par de veces. La primera era justamente en la misma escena y la segunda cuando encontraron un cadáver en los territorios de los Giacometti.

Tenía la corazonada que debía investigar más ese asunto para prevenirlo, contar con la bendición de Minako le ayudaría mucho.

Toda la atención fue directamente a él, pero la única opinión que importaba era la de su abuelo, este mantenía un semblante duro. Yuri hizo una reverencia antes de entrar y caminó hasta quedar a mitad de la habitación.

—Acércate —ordenó su abuelo.

Con delicados pasos llegó hasta el escritorio y sonrió.

—Es un honor estar en la misma habitación que abuelo.

Ruth dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona, el viejo Kolya era conocido por su humor de los mil demonios y su intolerancia a los niños.

Varias veces había intentado que su querida Mila se le acercara y en todas había fallado, entendió que lo mejor para tenerlo contento era ser respetuoso y mantener la distancia. Que ese doncel recién llegado se sintiera ya parte de la familia haría que Kolya se molestara.

O eso creía.

El hombre se puso de pie y posó una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, dio un par de palmaditas y sonrió.

—Dicen que los donceles son tan delicados como una flor y tan pretenciosos como una mujer pero mi nieto jamás caería en los extremos, ¿verdad?

Yuri cerró los puños y frunció el ceño.

—¡Qué cosas dices, abuelo! Soy tan fuerte como un roble.

_Vaya, el mocoso le alzó la voz._

Kolya mantuvo su mirada seria y fría, pero poco después sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue color rosado y al final dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

—Tienes la apariencia de tu madre y el carácter de tu padre. Sin duda eres mi nieto, muchacho.

Yuri sabía a la perfección que su abuelo detestaba la hipocresía, en especial el hecho de aparentar ser algo que no se era. Mila era justamente eso, haciendo todo lo que su madre quería para agradarle al resto, cuidando sus palabras con los superiores y fingiendo ser amable con todo el mundo.

Era por eso que Kolya no quería del todo a las Babicheva, incluso soportaba más a Olivia. Si a la Sra. Giacometti no le agradaba algo, lo decía y no precisamente de una forma educada como Minako y Mari Katsuki.

Ruth reaccionó de inmediato, se aclaró la garganta ganándose la atención del pequeño y con un delicado gesto le pidió que se acercara.

—Gusto en conocerla, Sr. Babicheva....y Srita. Giacometti.

Olivia sonrió y cubrió su rostro con un rosado abanico.

—Kolya, tu nieto es tan agradable. Deberías dejarlo ir a nuestras reuniones de té.

Ruth desaprobó el comentario de Olivia y endureció su expresión, en esas reuniones habían mujeres de alta clase, no permitiría que el hijo de una concubina se mezclara con ellas.

—No creo que sea lo correcto —interrumpió esta—. Creo que Yuri se aburriría.

Kolya tomó asiento de nuevo y lo meditó por un segundo. Cuando miró a Mari Katsuki ella intentaba quitarle una copa de vino a Minako, la mujer ya estaba ebria.

—¿Usted qué opina, Srita. Katsuki? ¿Las reuniones de mujeres son tan aburridas como para que mi nieto se aventure a ellas?

Mari empalideció al escuchar tal pregunta, no sabía cuál sería la forma correcta de responder sin enfadar a la temible Ruth. Con tan solo verla se podía deducir que no quería al chico en la reunión.

—Yo...creo...yo...

—¡Tsk! ¡Si el chico quiere ir entonces que vaya! Si quiere tomar té y platicar de cómo la duquesa Altin quiere que su nene sea emperador puede hacerlo. —Minako interrumpió a todos mientras se ponía de pie, apoyándose en la mesita, señaló sin miedo alguno a Yuri y prosiguió—. Ten cuidado, jovencito. Tu familia no es la única de temer aquí.

Mari de inmediato se arrodilló frente a Kolya y se disculpó, tomó a Minako del brazo y la sacó casi a rastras del lugar, dejando a sus espaldas un terrible silencio incómodo.

Para relajar el ambiente, Amelie les sirvió a todos una taza de té de almendra.

—Olivia.

—¿Si, Kolya?

—Puedes llevar a mi nieto a la próxima reunión que tengan, siempre y cuando esté en la compañía de su sirviente.

Yuri sonrió por lo bajo, no se esperaba el comentario de Minako pero si el hecho que con una simple alabanza Olivia Giacometti le tomara aprecio.

—Abuelo, yo no tengo ningún sirviente a mi cargo.

—No se preocupe, joven amo. Yo puedo acompañarlo —aclaró Amelie obteniendo como respuesta un gesto de negación por parte del abuelo de Yuri.

El hombre miró a los dos jóvenes que ayudaban a Amelie con el servicio del té y al azar señaló a uno de ellos. Este dio un paso adelante e hizo una reverencia.

—Dígame, señor.

—Nombre y rango.

—Leo de La Iglesia, sirviente de cuarto rango.

—Ahora eres de segundo rango y propiedad de mi nieto, Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri miró con felicidad a Leo, era su sirviente más fiel y siempre quiso permanecer a su lado hasta que el rubio decidió darle la libertad y dejarlo ir por su propio rumbo.

—Yuri, ¿porqué no vas a saludar a mi querida Mila y a Chris? —sugirió Ruth de la nada.

—Lamento decirte que mi Chris salió con el príncipe Nikiforov esta mañana rumbo a la capital de la Casta del Sur.

Yuri sabía perfectamente porque Ruth quería que saludara a Mila, lo querían dejar en mal frente a su padre. A él le gustaba dar paseos por los jardines antes de regresar al trabajo. Casualmente Mila se encontraba por ahí.

El rubio aceptó la propuesta sin rechistar.

No le costó trabajo encontrarla a Mila, ella se daba a notar con tan solo quince primaveras. Todo mundo la comparaba con una frágil rosa pero, para Yuri, era como las espinas de una.

—¡Oh! Tu debes ser Yuri, gusto en conocerte. —Mila le regaló una dulce sonrisa a la cual el rubio correspondió en compañía de una reverencia.

—Es verdad que Mila es tan hermosa como una flor.

La pelirroja dejó escapar una pequeña risilla.

—¿Quién dice eso?

—Todo el mundo.

Mila se mostró pensativa por unos segundos hasta que se animó a preguntar.

—¿Y a ti te gustan las flores, Yuri?

Ella sonrió con malicia para sus adentros, era el momento adecuado para ir desprestigiando al doncel. Su madre no estaba contenta con la presencia del bastado de Misha, y ella, como hija, creía como deber ayudarla para deshacerse de él.

—Claro, son lindas y delicadas.

—Maravilloso. A tu padre le encantan, me atrevo a decir que las ama incluso más que a su esposa. ¿Por qué no le llevas alguna para saludarlo?

—¡Que buena idea! Pero... ¿Qué flor debería llevarle?

—Está más que claro —respondió la doncella con obviedad—. Las rosas blancas son las que más aprecia tu padre. Toma una y llévasela.

Yuri dudó por un segundo pero al final le agradeció a Mila y comenzó a buscar un rosal de rosas blancas por todo el jardín. Mientras tanto, Mila se reencontró con su madre y ambas se prepararon para mirar el espectáculo.

* * *

Misha Plisetsky era un hombre justo y tolerante cuando estaba fuera de su hogar, dentro de este no era más que un ser egoísta y frívolo. Creía que todo mundo estaba a su servicio, por lo tanto, a las únicas personas a las que les tenía aprecio era a aquellas que habían mostrado fidelidad y devoción hacia él.

Tener un hijo nacido en tiempo de desgracias fue un golpe duro y más si este era de una concubina. Lo odiaba, tanto que no le importaba matarlo, por desgracia, el abuelo del pequeño intervino. El respeto hacia su padre le obligó a acatar sus deseos.

«Tomaste la pureza de la chica y ella te ha dado un hijo, ¡asume tu responsabilidad!».

El adefesio además era un doncel, más adelante podía usarlo a su favor, tenía que cobrar de alguna manera las desgracias que esa _cosa_ le traería.

Como pronto sería el decimoséptimo cumpleaños del príncipe Nikiforov decidió que ya era momento de usarlo. Podía soportar la racha de mala suerte por algunos meses, podía perdonárselo.

Al ver pétalos de rosas blancas a mitad del camino supo de inmediato que el autor intelectual de ese crimen era su _querido_ hijo, el pobre chiquillo era el único que desconocía que esas rosas eran más valiosas que su pobre y miserable vida, además, era su primer día en la residencia. Sería demasiado pedir si con su llegada no comenzarán a suceder cosas desagradables.

—Vaya, que descuidado —murmuró—. Tendré que darle una inolvidable bienvenida.

* * *

Mientras se alejaba sonrió satisfecho, le parecía patético que Mila creyera que había caído en su notable trampa, estaba más que claro que quería que tuviera problemas con su padre. Lo más curioso —o irónico— era que los tendría sin la intervención de las Babicheva.

Conocía mejor que nadie el genio de ese hombre y el odio que le tenía, cualquier movimiento provocaría su ira, incluso su pobre presencia sería la culpable de muchos golpes.

En el pasado se creía una víctima que solo podía aceptar eso sin más, ahora haría lo mismo pero para ganarse las bendiciones de más personas. Ya tenía a Amelie y a su querido abuelo. Solo le faltaba una última pieza, alguien que en su vida pasada nunca pudo conocer pero que jugaba un papel de gran importancia dentro de la familia.

Esa era la primera esposa de su padre, Alice Plisetsky. Ella estaba enferma y en un par de meses tras su llegada moriría. Dicha desgracia también se la adjudicaron e hizo su vida aún más miserable.

Así que decidió ir y ganarse su cariño, tenerla en el bolsillo y salvarla de la muerte, eso le traería múltiples beneficios.

—Joven amo, Amelie me acaba de mostrar su habitación. Lo llevaré para que pueda descansar. —Leo apareció frente a él, portando el usual uniforme de los sirvientes de segundo rango, su semblante serio pero amigable.

Yuri recordaba que Leo siempre se comportaba como una mamá, estaba al pendiente de lo que le faltaba y velaba por él. Y no era algo para sorprenderse, Leo era el hijo mayor y por años tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos hasta que uno de ellos enfermó y decidió trabajar para la familia Plisetsky en un intento de solventar los gastos médicos.

El doncel seguía teniendo la sensación de que Leo solo le era fiel por los notables beneficios que le traería ser parte de su servidumbre pero ahora se presentaba una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba su lealtad.

—Me gustaría hacer algo más antes de descansar. —Hizo saber mostrándose un poco curioso.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita, joven amo?

Yuri se mostró pensativo por un par de segundos hasta que sonrió.

—Consigue unas tijeras y un par de guantes de jardinería.

Por más que Yuri quisiera vengarse no podía ir por la vida destrozando todo a su alrededor, debía mantenerse cauteloso. Cualquier paso en falso y perdería la partida, por eso era mejor utilizar a las personas a su alrededor para cumplir sus objetivos.

Su padre definitivamente se daría cuenta que alguien cortó sus rosas favoritas pero no sería precisamente él quien ejecutaría la acción.

Leo siguió al pequeño por todo el jardín hasta que se detuvieron frente a un majestuoso rosal, su encantador aroma los cautivó al instante.

—Quiero que las cortes.

Leo empalideció al escuchar la orden de Yuri, era el rosal favorito de Misha y sin duda se meterían en graves problemas por hacer algo tan atroz.

—Joven amo, este rosal es el preferido de su padre...

Yuri pasó de tener una tierna mirada a una más seria, Leo sintió escalofríos de tan solo verle en ese estado. No era común ver a un niño tan pequeño mostrándose de tal modo.

—Lo sé. Córtalas todas ahora antes de que llegue, sería un problema sin nos encontrase. ¿No crees?

Misha Plisetsky no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con los errores de los sirvientes, cuando uno le dejaba de ser útil simplemente lo desechaba. Pero una orden de su amo era una orden, por más egoísta o absurda que fuera él tenía que acatarla y confiar completamente en sus actos. Leo estaba en las manos de Yuri y estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Las tijeras comenzaron a moverse como si de otra extremidad del chico se tratase, las rosas se fueron amontonando frente a Yuri, quien observaba la escena sin expresión alguna.

Cuando Leo estaba a punto de cortar la última rosa, Yuri dio por terminada la tarea, le ordenó que le quitara las espinas a los tallos y que posteriormente las colocara en un florero.

—Te esperaré en la sala principal, quiero llevarle esas rosas a la esposa de padre.

Leo se sintió aliviado, el cortar las rosas favoritas de Misha tenía una infantil justificación. No era un simple capricho de su joven e inmaduro amo, eso le daba aún más confianza en él.

Una vez que Leo se alejó del lugar, Yuri envolvió la última rosa en su pequeña mano, esa rosa le recordaba a su _antiguo yo_. Tan frágil y solitario, en medio de un jardín de espinas y sin escapatoria.

Cerró el puño y estrujó sin piedad alguna al bello brote, al abrirlo, el viento se encargó de esparcir los machacados pétalos por el suelo empedrado.

—Si las rosas blancas son tus favoritas, entonces, las mías serán las rojas.

Rojas como la sangre.

* * *

Leo se sorprendió por la monotonía de Yuri, había imaginado que estaría asombrado por la belleza de su hogar, que suspiraría al ver las escaleras de marfil o que se iluminaran sus esmeraldas ojos al ver los candelabros de oro. Pero no, Yuri mantenía su mirada fija al frente sin inmutarse a tan siquiera cambiar su expresión.

—¿Desde cuándo está enferma?

Leo se aferró más al florero y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Llevo nueve años trabajando aquí de los cuales ella a estado en cama durante ocho.

Yuri suavizó su semblante y se detuvo.

—Hablaba de tu madre.

Leo también detuvo su caminar, bajó la mirada en un intento de contener sus lágrimas, se sentía avergonzado por mostrarse tan vulnerable frente alguien que acababa de conocer. Incluso, por un momento olvidó que frente a él se encontraba Yuri Plisetsky.

—Desde que tengo memoria....—susurró.

Yuri sabía a lujo de detalle la vida de Leo, solo tenía curiosidad por saber qué tanta confianza le tenía hasta ese punto, escuchar aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir más tranquilo de alguna manera.

—¿Y tu hermano? ¿También tiene _Lupus_?

Leo admitía que era extraño que su joven amo supiera tanto de él, sin embargo, su deber era no refutar y aceptar todo lo que este le ordenara.

—_Tifus._

Yuri continuó caminando hasta quedar frente a la alcoba de la primera esposa de su padre, tomó el florero que Leo sostenía y antes de entrar, añadió:

—Lleva al doctor de mi familia con tu madre y hermano.

«Días antes de su llegada escuché que Yuri Plisetsky era la mayor desgracia para su familia...ahora sé que estaban equivocados».

* * *

Distintas fragancias inundaron su olfato al entrar, el calor lo envolvió y las telas coloridas le dieron la bienvenida. Una pequeña figura se reincorporó de la cama y permaneció atenta a cada sonido.

Yuri se quedó perplejo al descubrir la belleza de Alice, era como una muñeca de porcelana, desde su dorada cabellera hasta sus brillosos ojos y su rubor frambuesa.

—¿Misha? ¿Eres tú?

Incluso su voz era como escuchar a alguien tocar el arpa pero... ¿no podía verlo?

Estaba prácticamente frente a ella pero la dulce mujer permanecía en alerta.

Yuri sonrió y se acercó con cuidado, sin hacer ruido alguno, hasta quedar a un costado, extendió los brazos poniendo el florero frente a ella.

Alice percibió el olor a rosas por lo que extendió las manos y cuando sus delgados dedos se toparon con la fría cerámica del florero se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—¿Por qué mataría a la esposa de padre?

Los ojos de Alice reflejaron terror por un segundo, al siguiente, ya se encontraba serena.

—Eres el hijo de Yulia... estoy segura que me odias.

Yuri no sabía si la mujer estaba delirando o si en verdad debía tener un motivo para odiarla como ella afirmaba, hablar era arriesgado así que solo guardó silencio.

—Si no fuera por mi y mi hijo, tú serías el primogénito y heredero de todo esto.

—¿Tengo un hermano? —preguntó por impulso.

—Si quieres conocerlo puedes visitarlo, lo enterramos a lado de su abuela.

Una oleada de emociones atacaron a Yuri, eso no lo sabía ni en su vida pasada, era uno de los tantos misterios que tenía la vida para él.

—¿Cómo murió? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Ruth lo mató, supongo que ya la conoces... se ganó la confianza de tu padre.

Alice solo convivía con su marido, tener contacto con alguien más la hacía sentir tan renovada que se veía obligada a revelarle hasta el más oscuro de sus secretos. Era como dejar libre a un animal en cautiverio después de tantos años.

—Tenía dos años, en esa época yo podía ver. —Sonrió con melancolía al recordar la calidez del rostro de su pequeño—. Estoy segura que fue ella, Ruth Bavicheva nos envenenó... ¡esa perra le arrebató la vida a mi pequeño y a mi me quitó la vista!

Alice sabía muchas cosas que Yuri desconocía, no fue un error visitarla e intentar ganarse su afecto. Si lograba que se pusiera de su lado tendría una pieza importante para su venganza.

Solo necesitaba que le revelara más cosas, más datos, más hechos, más y mucho más.

—Oh... Así que aquí estabas.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de Yuri mientras que Alice guardó silencio al reconocer esa varonil voz.

Por fuera su padre parecía todo un príncipe, incluso sus modales eran dignos de uno, pero Yuri conocía al monstruo que se ocultaba detrás de esa fachada. Cuando este caminó hasta él no titubeó ni un segundo al notar la gran diferencia de estaturas.

Al contrario, mejoró su postura y le sonrió, al fin de cuentas, volvía a encontrarse con su padre.

—Eres una copia de tu madre, asombroso. —La mano de Misha se elevó a la par que decía—. Y eso es tan molesto.

Aunque no hiciera nada su padre siempre terminaría golpeándolo por cualquier cosa por más estúpida que fuera. No le quedaba más que resignarse y aprovecharse de eso.

Yuri cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero se vio obligado a abrirlos cuando un estruendo se apoderó de la atmósfera.

El florero se encontraba hecho trizas en el suelo, Misha bajó su mano y concentró su mirar en Alice.

—Que torpe... Lo siento, solo quería ponerlas en el buró —habló la doncella con timidez.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Era un completo milagro escuchar una palabra tan dulce saliendo de la boca de su padre.

—Si. El hijo de Yulia me trajo rosas del jardín pero las he arruinado.

Misha observó con frialdad a Yuri, aun no olvidaba el hecho de que había destrozado su rosal preferido.

—Eran rosas blancas —le aclaró a su esposa en un intento de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Yo planté esas rosas, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando caí en cama tu te hiciste cargo de ellas...—Alice sonrió con dulzura pero de inmediato ese gesto fue sustituido por uno de asombro—. ¿Acaso estás molesto con él?

Así fue como Yuri conoció la debilidad de su padre, al ver cómo esa fría expresión cambiaba por un rostro sonrojado y con ceño fruncido lo supo, Alice era la adoración de su padre.

_Su talón de Aquiles._

—No lo estoy, solo creí que te incomodaba su presencia —objetó Misha.

—Al contrario, me gustaría que me visitara a diario. Ahora déjalo ir, no me ha acompañado por mucho tiempo pero ya me siento cansada.

Con un gesto de mano Misha corrió a Yuri de la habitación, este acató la indicación al instante. Alice lo había salvado de una paliza pero eso no sería siempre así, lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de su padre.

* * *

—Estuve buscando a tu sirviente por todos lados, ¿tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

Yuri dirigió su mirar a la puerta donde Amelie lo observaba estupefacta.

—Yuri, levántate del suelo. Puedes pillar un resfriado.

Uno de sus irremediables hábitos sería ese, acostarse en el suelo y mirar el techo por horas, pensando en cosas con sentido y divagando por las que carecían de este. Solo que ahora era diferente, analizaba cada cosa que había pasado hasta el momento y planeaba qué hacer en un futuro en base a los recuerdos de su antigua vida.

—Tía, no te molestes con Leo. Le pedí que hiciera algo, no está descuidando sus deberes —aclaró mientras se ponía de pie.

—Entiendo...— Amelie sonrió con dulzura y añadió—. Tu abuelo a llamado por ti, quiere que cenes con él.

Antes cenaba solo en su habitación ya que su padre prefería estar con las Babicheva y su abuelo mantenía distancia por alguna razón. No conoció lo que era cenar en familia hasta que se casó con Otabek y tuvo que convivir con su suegra por un par de años. Lo cual le causaba gran conflicto, después del comentario de Minako comenzaba a dudar en la gentileza de la duquesa Altin.

Despejó esos pensamientos negativos y sonrió, cenaría con su abuelo y eso era lo que debería importarle.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando notó a su padre recargado en una de las paredes del cuarto. Amelie de inmediato hizo una reverencia y permaneció con la mirada en el suelo.

—Buenas noches, padre —saludó Yuri.

El hombre soltó una especie de gruñido en forma de respuesta, recobró la postura digna de un príncipe y se dirigió a la salida.

—Mi esposa quiere cenar contigo, te espera en su alcoba. —Una vez dicho esto desapareció tras la puerta.

—Le diré a tu abuelo que no podrás cenar con él —dijo Amile recobrando su postura..

—¿Quién dijo que no podré cenar con mi querido abuelo? —preguntó el doncel con incredulidad.

—No puedes rechazar la invitación de la primera esposa.

_Pero tampoco pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad de cenar con mi abuelo._


	4. 3. La ceguera de la muñeca

La habitación emitía una aura distinta, antes la melancolía y la soledad gobernaban el lugar pero, al parecer, esas dos horas sirvieron para que la tranquilidad y la calidez hicieran acto de presencia.

La misma imagen de antes invadió la visión de Yuri, la bella doncella de porcelana permanecía sentada en medio de esa enorme cama de seda y algodón.

—Buenas noches —saludó evitándose la molestia de hacer una reverencia, después de todo, ella no podía verla.

—Buenas noches, Yuri. ¿Sabes por qué te llamé?

Una de las posibles razones era para continuar con su interesante plática, otra podría ser que Alice quisiera saber las intenciones de Yuri en esa casa o —la menos probable— la mujer en verdad deseaba compañía.

—Supongo que la primera esposa de padre tiene una buena razón para invitarme a cenar, quiero decir, hace unas horas usted preguntó sobre su posible muerte.

—Creí que eras otra persona.

—¿Hay alguien que quiere asesinarla? —cuestionó el rubio.

Alice se limitó a regalarle una dulce sonrisa, al instante siguiente una sirvienta entró a la habitación con una bandeja, en la cual posaban dos platos hondos de cerámica. El olor de la crema de champiñones opacó de inmediato al sutil aroma floral de la habitación.

La mujer colocó un plato sobre uno de los muebles y le indicó a Yuri que ese era de él, mientras que el otro lo dejó sobre el regazo de Alice, hizo una reverencia y salió tan rápido como entró.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un _quid pro quo_?

—Un... _¿Quid pro quo?_

A pesar de ya haber vivido casi toda una vida, habían muchas cosas que desconocía de ese lamentable mundo por culpa de su nula educación. Ese había sido otro factor por el cual las personas se aprovechaban de él. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad se empaparía de todo el conocimiento posible.

—_Una cosa por otra._ Un cambio, tu haces algo por mi y yo respondo a tu pregunta. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Ve a la cocina y trae dos cucharas de plata.

—¿Me está pidiendo que robe dos cucharas de plata?

—No —aclaró Alice mientras tomaba la cuchara de su plato y la guardaba debajo de un almohadón—. Te estoy pidiendo que vayas a la cocina por dos cucharas ya que la sirvienta no las trajo —finalizó a la par que sonreía y extendía su mano en señal de querer la cuchara de Yuri.

Sabía que si le entregaba la cuchara estaría aceptando ese extraño trato, Intentó analizar los pros y los contras lo más rápido posible y al final optó por seguirle el juego a esa curiosa invidente.

_Algo bueno puede salir de todo esto._

No le fue difícil escabullirse por la cocina, la mayoría de la servidumbre se encontraba cenando y habían descuidado la zona donde se guardaba toda la cristalería fina y los cubiertos de plata.

Cuando regresó lo primero que le pidió Alice fue colocar las cucharas dentro de los platos y que le describiera la escena.

—Supongo que todo es...¿normal?

—¿Normal?

—Si, no hay nada extra... —Yuri silenció sus palabras de inmediato al ver cómo la cuchara que se encontraba en el plato de Alice se tornaba de un tono oscuro—. Ha cambiado de color —se corrigió.

—Eso responde tu pregunta. —El pequeño frunció el ceño al no comprender—. La plata reacciona ante el veneno, no habría veneno en mi comida si alguien no quisiera matarme.

Yuri se mostró sorprendido, había recordado la vez que Otabek le pidió que sirviera vino envenenado en la copa del príncipe Nikiforov, aquella vez le recalcó que la copa debía ser de bronce y no de plata. Ese detalle no tenía gran significado para él hasta ese instante, justo una vida después, lo cual era irónico.

—Ruth Babicheva ha estado envenenándola, ¿verdad?

Alice se limitó a asentir.

—¿Por qué no se lo cuenta a padre, lo del asesinato de mi hermano y su pérdida de visión?

—Ya se lo he dicho, él cree que solo son delirios de una madre que ha perdido a su hijo. Eso sin contar que Ruth y Misha han sido grandes amigos desde la infancia, ella no estaría viviendo aquí si no fuera por eso.

—Si continúa consumiendo el veneno morirá —susurró Yuri sintiendo un poco de lastima por la mujer.

—Si me abstengo a comer moriré más rápido, no pienso beneficiar a Ruth.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces, cene con mi abuelo y conmigo.

* * *

Mila dejó escapar un suspiro a la par que partía el trozo de carne frente a ella en pequeños trocitos.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó Ruth mostrándose preocupada.

—No pude ver cuando el Sr. Plisetsky regañó a Yuri por haber cortado las rosas del jardín.

—Tranquila, estoy segura que recibió una buena reprehenda. Dudo que lo deje cenar con nosotras, pero pronto verás los moretones que Misha dejó en su piel.

Mila se mostró más aburrida y comenzó a jugar con el tenedor, no tenía nada en contra del nuevo huésped pero su madre le había advertido que por ese niño corrían el riesgo de perder todo lo que tenían. Si su madre le pedía ser frívola con el pequeño, lo sería sin dudar.

—Buenas noches.

Mila y Ruth se levantaron de sus asientos y saludaron con una reverencia a Misha, no se sentaron hasta que este tomó su lugar.

—Creí que Yuri nos acompañaría a cenar —fingió sorpresa la mayor.

—Mi esposa lo invitó a cenar —respondió con seriedad Misha.

Tanto madre como hija dejaron los cubiertos a un lado, no esperaban que el pequeño fuera tan audaz como para ganarse la empatía de la primera esposa. De hecho, no habían considerado eso como una posibilidad.

—Creí que el pequeño nos traería desgracias pero veo que es una buena señal que la primera esposa deje de cenar en soledad —se apresuró a decir Mila.

Misha la miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

—Ese bastardo solo estará con nosotros hasta el cumpleaños del príncipe Nikiforov, un mes más y se largará con su mala suerte a otro sitio.

—Misha, ¿no te parece arriesgado que conviva con Alice y con tu padre? —cuestionó Ruth.

Mila cubrió su boca con la servilleta intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, su madre sabía cómo lidiar con los _pequeños inconvenientes_ de una forma rápida y sutil.

—Se clara —bramó Misha con poca paciencia, no le gustaba hablar de desgracias cuando cenaba.

—Yuri nació en época de males y... Bueno, Alice ha estado enferma por años y tu padre ya no goza de buena salud. Tener a alguien con tan mal karma a su lado podría ocasionarles la...

Muerte.

Misha azotó los puños contra la mesa a la par que se levantaba de su asiento, era muy orgulloso como para darle la razón a Ruth pero ella ya había plantado esa idea en su mente.

Sin decir palabra alguna salió del comedor directo a la habitación de su bella esposa, no permitiría que un estúpido mocoso se la arrebatara de las manos.

* * *

Platos de fina cerámica se encontraban ya sobre la mesa, dos sirvientas de cuarto rango se apresuraban a colocar la cristalería y los cubiertos, habían atrasado un poco la hora de la cena por petición de su superior, pero la paciencia de Kolya Plisetsky ya se estaba poniendo a prueba.

—¿Dónde está mi nieto? —preguntó mientras observaba el cielo nocturno por la ventana más cercana a su asiento.

Amelie les indicó a las demás sirvientas que guardaran silencio y ella se apresuró a responder.

—La distancia entre la torre del Este y su comedor es algo... larga para un niño tan pequeño —se excusó torpemente.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces, ¿por qué no partió contigo cuando le hiciste la invitación?

—Él...él... —Amelie por primera vez en años se veía intimidada por la frialdad de su amo, nunca había visto tan ansioso a Kolya.

Y mucho menos hubiera creído que Yuri se demoraría demasiado, cuando el pequeño le pidió que atrasara la cena un poco, no dudó en aceptar. De haber sabido que su demora sería extrema se hubiera negado rotundamente y obligado a ir con ella.

—Solo un par de pasos más y llegamos. —La infantil voz de Yuri resonó al otro lado de la puerta.

Su abuelo se apresuró a regresar a su lugar mientras que Amelie ahuyentó a las sirvientas del comedor y se dispuso a abrir.

Tanto Amelie como su amo se mostraron sorprendidos al ver que Yuri ingresaba al comedor en compañía de Alice, la mujer caminaba con torpeza y permanecía aferrada a las manos del pequeño.

—¡Dios! ¡Esto sin duda es un milagro! —exclamó Kolya mientras corría para auxiliar a Alice.

—Abuelo, ¿no hay problema en que ella cene con nosotros? —preguntó con inocencia el rubio.

Su abuelo acarició su cabello y le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

—Es una bendición para mi poder cenar con mi nieto y mi nuera, ¿cómo podría negarme?

Una vez que Alice tomó asiento, Yuri corrió a sentarse en el lugar que estaba entre ella y su abuelo.

—Agradezco sentirme bienvenida, querido suegro.

Kolya estaba apunto de hablar cuando los gritos de su hijo mataron la calma y alegría del momento, alarmado le pidió a Amelie que fuera a ver que estaba ocurriendo ya que no era común que Misha perdiese la compostura sin motivo aparente.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! TIENEN QUE ENCONTRARLA AHORA.

Yuri cerró los puños y bajó la mirada, era obvio que su padre estaba furioso por no encontrar a su querida esposa en su habitación.

—Viene por mí —murmuró mientras sonreía con tristeza.

—Tranquilo, yo te protegeré —aseguró Alice.

—No —respondió con determinación—. Le pido que permanezca en silencio, limítese a escuchar.

Alice no tuvo oportunidad de negarse, la puerta del comedor se abrió con violencia dejando al descubierto a una verdadera bestia.

—¡Misha! ¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto?! —exigió saber el abuelo.

Misha irradiaba furia hasta por los ojos, una vez que localizó a Yuri caminó hasta él y de un puñetazo lo derribó dejando al pequeño sangrando en el suelo.

—¡Maldito, bastardo! —gritó mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa y le propinaba otro par de golpes en su delicado rostro.

Kolyai le gritó a su hijo que dejara a su nieto en paz pero Misha no escuchaba razones.

Amelie ya no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver cómo su amado sobrino estaba empapado en su propia sangre.

Llegó el punto en el que el puño de Misha se tornó de un tono carmín y fue cuando botó a Yuri contra la pared.

Ver esa escena afectó tanto a su abuelo que comenzó a tener indicios de un infarto, de inmediato Amelie lo socorrió con sus medicinas.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Yuri se puso de pie y le sonrió a su padre.

—Buenas noches, padre. —Internamente reía al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su despreciable progenitor.

En esa vida no era más que un niño pero contaba con la experiencia y dolor de toda una vida pasada, una paliza de su padre no se comparaba en nada con el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

Ante tal burla, Misha elevó su mano con la intención de darle otro golpe pero su acción fue interrumpida por su amada Alice.

—¡Basta! —gritó la mujer a la par que se ponía de pie mientras decenas de lágrimas eran derramadas por sus apagados ojos—. ¡Tratas así a sangre de tu sangre mientras tienes en un altar a la asesina de nuestro hijo!

—Estás delirando de nuevo, cariño. ¡Todo es culpa de esa adefesio! —acusó injustificadamente a Yuri.

—Sabía que me había casado con un monstruo, fui capaz de amarte y perdonar todas los crímenes que cometiste pero sigo sin olvidar...—Misha intentó abrazarla pero ella se alejó de inmediato—. ¡Sigo sin olvidar como te aprovechaste de Yulia! ¡Más que una empleada, era mi amiga! Y aun así...te atreviste...¡te atreviste a abusar de ella! ¡Te odio!

Yuri fue el único que quedó impactado ante tal revelación, nunca imaginó que su madre fuera la sirvienta de Alice y mucho menos que ella odiara a su marido.

* * *

Tras tan icónica escena, el abuelo de Yuri pidió que todos los presentes se retiraran. No le importó ver a su nieto ensangrentado ni a su nuera sollozando.

A regañadientes, Misha salió del comedor llevándose en brazos a Alice quien aún le gritaba maldiciones. Yuri se limitó a caminar por el pasillo con una lentitud agobiadora, daba un paso y al instante se detenía.

¿La razón?

Una parte de él quería estallar en carcajadas mientras que la otra se cuestionaba si el rumbo que las cosas tomarían sería similar a lo que ya había vivido con anterioridad.

Recargó su espalda contra la pared y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentando en el suelo.

—Todo esto es una completa mierda —murmuró para sí—. Pero estoy vivo.

—¡Joven amo!

La voz de Leo lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, con cuidado se puso de pie y esperó a que su sirviente estuviera a una distancia considerable de él para hablarle.

—¿Todo está bien? ¿Tu hermano se recuperará?

Leo lo miró atónito, traía consigo vendas y algunos ungüentos para curarle, seguramente Amelie le había contado sobre el incidente.

—Eso no importa por el momento, usted necesita ser atendido cuanto antes.

Yuri le regaló una media sonrisa a Leo y le pidió que dejara esos utensilios «inútiles» en donde los encontró, ya que esos ungüentos no le servirían de nada. Causaban una rápida curación pero dejaban cicatriz, si de remedios caseros se trataba Yuri era el indicado para hablar de ello.

—Trae musgo del jardín, barro y algunas hojas de Grosella espinosa.

Leo acató sus órdenes al pie de la letra, cada una de las técnicas que Yuri le indicó eran nuevas para él. Pero no se sorprendió, viniendo de un chico de campo era de esperarse que confiará más en los remedios naturales que en los ungüentos casi industrializados de los doctores.

Después de tratar los golpes en su piel, Leo preparó para el rubio una tina con agua tibia, cosa que agradeció internamente el pequeño ya que necesitaba urgentemente un momento de relajación e intimidad.

Cuando Yuri se sumergió en la tina se dio el tiempo para contemplar los nuevos moretones que adornaban sus piernas y brazos.

Al cumplir catorce años, después de su boda con Otabek, todas sus extremidades tenían horribles marcas por doquier. Su marido solía decirle que eran el atributo que más le gustaba de él.

_«Son tus marcas de guerra, ¿cómo no voy a amarlas?»_, solía decir justo antes de besarlas una por una. Claro, eso fue antes de que Mila se interpusiera en su matrimonio, antes de que Otabek se obsesionara con ser Emperador y mucho antes del verdadero dolor.

—Otabek te aseguro que no tendrás marcas que besar esta vez —masculló sin importarle que Leo escuchara sus palabras—. Por que todas están aquí —finalizó mientras posaba sus manos sobre su pecho, justo arriba del corazón.

—¿Necesita algo, joven amo? —preguntó Leo entrando al cuarto de baño, Yuri negó levemente—. Tampoco encuentro su equipaje.

Yuri no pudo contener su risa, Leo de inmediato se mostró sorprendido, no le veía gracia al comentario.

—Y no lo encontrarás, todas mis posesiones son la ropa que vestía.

—P-pero...usted es el hijo de Misha Plisetsky...un doncel...¡su armario debería estar lleno de las mejores ropas!

Si tenía que agradecerle a alguien que eso no fuera cierto, le daría las gracias a Ruth, esa mujer tenía la orden de tener todo listo para su llegada pero callar se le hizo tan fácil que incluso a Yuri tampoco se le ocurrió delatarla con su padre.

—No importa. Intenta quitarles las manchas de sangre y déjala secar toda la noche, por la mañana visitaré a mi abuelo.

Eso tranquilizó un poco a Leo pero Yuri no tenía la intención de estirar la mano y recibir cosas de Kolya. No, él prefería recibir esas ropas de parte de Ruth aunque esta lo hiciera de malagana.

Esa noche Yuri durmió en ropa interior y envuelto en casi una decena de mantas. Le pidió a Leo que dejara una lámpara encendida en un triste intento de calentar su fría habitación de piedra. Pero ningún frío se comparaba al del calabozo donde estuvo cautivo por años. Recordarlo lo hacía apreciar más los lujos con los que vivía en la actualidad.

Por la mañana Leo ayudó a vestirlo casi a regañadientes. La ropa seguía húmeda y con extensas manchas marrón, de ninguna manera permitiría que su amo vistiera tal atrocidad pero después de una animada orden de Yuri tuvo que resignarse.

Antes de entrar al comedor de su abuelo, Yuri se percató de la presencia de su padre y la de Alice. Ambos desayunaban en compañía de su abuelo pero era más que obvia la tensión que se esparcía en el aire.

Leo abrió por completo la puerta dejándolo al descubierto, su abuelo de inmediato lo invitó a entrar mientras que Alice lo saludaba con una dulce sonrisa, su padre sencillamente ignoró su presencia.

Cuando el rubio estaba a un par de metros de su abuelo este frunció el ceño.

—Espera. ¿Por qué traes puesta la misma ropa de ayer? ¿Acaso tu sirviente no es tan competente como para ayudarte a vestir correctamente?

Tanto Leo como Yuri se detuvieron en seco, el pobre muchacho comenzaba a sudar por los nervios y enrojecer por la vergüenza. Yuri negó mientras sonreía y admitió:

—No es eso, querido abuelo. Las ropas que me ve vistiendo son la única posesión con la que cuento.

—¿Y porqué no me has pedido ropa? No puedes andar por ahí luciendo de ese modo. —La ronca voz del viejo se esparció como un rugido por todo el lugar.

—Lo sé, pero no quería importunar a mi abuelo con una responsabilidad que no recae en él.

Yuri dejó de ser el objetivo del mirar de su abuelo, ahora lo era su padre, quien lo observaba furioso. Alice permanecía en silencio, simplemente tomaba pequeños sorbos de su taza de té pero Yuri sabía a la perfección que ella ya se había percatado de lo que se avecinaría. Su pequeña sonrisa oculta detrás de la taza la había delatado.

—Misha...—gruñó el abuelo.

—Padre, los asuntos del hogar recaen en Ruth. Desde hace una semana le había pedido tener todo listo para la llegada de...él.

Antes de que su padre pudiera objetar algo al respecto, Misha ya había dado la orden de llamar a Ruth. Esta no tardó en llegar, la mujer se mostró sorprendida al ser convocada de forma tan inesperada pero supo guardar la compostura.

—Buenos días —saludó en compañía de una reverencia—. Me honra estar ante todos...—silenció sus palabras al ver a Yuri entre los presentes—...ustedes.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué ese mocoso viste así? —cuestionó de inmediato Misha—. Eres la encargada de mi hogar, debes evitar que este tipo de cosas sucedan. ¿Tan incompetente eres?

—No es mi incompetencia, Misha. El sastre no ha enviado la ropa que ordené y...

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Si no sabes manejar el retraso de un simple peón dudo mucho que sepas qué hacer en una situación más delicada.

Por un segundo Ruth no supo qué responder, guardó silencio mientras sonreía incómodamente hasta que se dio por vencida.

—Es cierto, fue un error mío. Me haré cargo de ello —aseguró antes de posar su mirada en Yuri—. ¿Podrías acompañarme a la sala de estar?

Yuri asintió y de inmediato siguió a Ruth,

—No solo ropa informal —añadió Alice antes de que ambos salieran del comedor.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó entre dientes la pelirroja. Aún seguía sorprendida por verla ahí, fuera de su habitación y con un aire tan fresco.

—Pide un traje para cacería y otro para fiesta, el primero lo utilizará más tarde así que sea tu prioridad.

Tanto Yuri como Ruth se mostraron sorprendidos por el mandato de Alice, las cacerías eran planeadas con anticipación ya que se solía invitar a toda la casta.

—Pronto nevará y Alice desea una bufanda de piel de zorro, más tarde se abrirán las puertas de mi territorio para llevar a cabo dicho evento —añadió Misha.

—También es una buena forma de presentar a Yuri ante la casta —afirmó el abuelo.

—¡Ja! Solo espero que alguien quede prendido de ese mocoso y pague por su mano, así me ahorraría su dote —dijo con sarcasmo Misha.

Ruth salió del comedor con Yuri y Leo a sus espaldas, le era tan inesperado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Primero la llegada del doncel, después Alice saliendo de su encierro y, para variar, una casería improvisada. Algo andaba mal y los méritos los tenía sin duda el bastardo.

—¡Tú! Ve a la casa de los Giacometti y pídele a Olivia que te venda un traje de cacería de su hijo, dile que es para Yuri —ordenó Rith a la primer criada que vio en el pasillo—. Y tú lleva al joven Yuri a la boutique de los Nishigori. —En ese momento Ruth se detuvo y observó a Leo—. Tu amo solo tiene permitido escoger cinco conjuntos informales y un traje de gala, si me entero que el crédito excede eso, los azotes serán para ti. ¿Entendido?

—Si, señora.

—Y tú —finalizó mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Yuri—. Si continuas haciendo travesuras por ahí..

—¿Qué? —respondió desafiante Yuri—. ¿Le dirá a mi padre que usted nunca habló con el sastre? —Una fina sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del rubio, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Ruth.

Esta se puso de pie y le regaló una mirada llena de arrogancia.

—Eres tan pretencioso. Mejor date prisa y ve a la boutique, en cualquier caso el único afectado sería tu sirviente.

Mientras que la mujer desaparecía por una de las puertas del pasillo, Yuri dejó escapar una especie de gruñido, no le molestaba que Ruth se las apañara contra él pero jamás permitiría que otros se vieran afectados por sus acciones.

Ruth era tan desdichada que no le proporcionó a Yuri un carruaje para llegar al centro de la ciudad, tuvo que ir de pie junto a Leo y la sirvienta asignada para mostrarles el camino. Durante el trayecto, Yuri no intercambió palabra alguna con el castaño, tenía la intención de hacerlo pero cada vez que lo miraba este agachaba la cabeza.

La ciudad era ruidosa, llena de colores extravagantes gracias a los vestidos de las doncellas, los carruajes se desplazaban de una calle a otra con elegancia mientras resonaba de fondo voces sin nombre de las decenas de personas que transitaban el lugar.

Las enormes mansiones se elevaban por los aires mientras que las plazas comerciales eran el punto de reunión de centenares. Con dificultad pudieron llegar hasta una alejada calle de la zona de ricachones donde un elegante comercio con vitrinas iluminadas y telas brillantes los esperaba.

Al entrar un fresco aroma primaveral inundó sus fosas nasales siendo esto una dulce bienvenida. La criada que envió Ruth se dirigió al mostrador y le tendió una nota a la joven de cabello chocolate que se encontraba detrás. Después de esto regresó con Yuri, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—¡Bienvenidos! —saludó con entusiasmo la joven—. Soy Yuko Nishigori, es un placer tener a un doncel en mi boutique.

—Gracias —musitó Yuri.

—¡Woha! Tienes una hermosa piel y esos ojos...—añadió la chica mientras se estiraba por el mostrador para tocar las manos de Yuri—. ¡¿Pero qué son esas ropas?! ¡No, no, no! —exclamó con horror.

Yuri de inmediato se separó de ella y se ocultó detrás de Leo. Su energía y alegría lo cohibían un poco.

—Señorita, ¿podría mostrarnos la ropa para mi joven amo? Tenemos un poco de prisa —pidió con amabilidad Leo.

Yuko asintió entusiasmada mientras se desplazaba de su sitio a uno de los anaqueles a su izquierda.

—Muchos donceles optan por algo más femenino para complacer a sus maridos o familiares pero yo creo que algo más andrógino les viene bien...—canturreaba mientras escogía entre las ropas de su negocio.

Yuri bajó la mirada ante tal comentario, eso le recordaba a la época en donde ya estaba casado con Otabek, para comodidad de él siempre se enfrascó en lucir como una doncella.

Eso le traía tan malos recuerdos.

—¿Qué les parece este hanfu? ¡¿O este menta?! ¡Son hermosos! —exclamó con alegría la señorita.

—Solo...deme cinco camisas blancas y cinco pantalones informales. Si tiene trajes de gala, muéstremelos...por favor —pronunció desanimado Yuri.

Yuko asintió y fue a la bodega de su local a traerle lo que le pidió. Mientras tanto, el rubio acariciaba la tela de un hanfu que estaba en el aparador. Era de un sutil color azul hasta que en los bordes de la parte de abajo aumentaba la tonalidad a un potente color ultramar.

Yuri recordaba que había utilizado uno similar el día de su boda con Otabek pero, sin duda, el que veía ahora era más hermoso.

—¿Por qué no se lleva este? —preguntó Leo.

—¿Qué dices? Este hanfu es para una fiesta, además, es muy grande para mi.

—Si, pero...—musitó—...si no aprovechamos ahora, la señora Babicheva jamás permitirá que compre algo como esto. Conociéndola, la muy...¡Argh! ¡Seguro que se las arregla para hacerle la vida imposible! Incluso cuando usted esté por irse...

Solo así Yuri pudo entender porque Leo no le había dirigido palabra alguna durante el trayecto. Su joven sirviente se encontraba en un debate interno en donde tenía que decidir entre acatar las órdenes de Ruth o mantenerse fiel a él.

—Entonces, llevaremos los cinco conjuntos, el traje de gala y el hanfu. Este último lo esconderemos en algún lugar de la habitación, si Ruth se entera...

—Si la señora Babicheva se entera, tomaré toda la responsabilidad —respondió Leo decidido.

—¡Te azotarán! Jamás permitiría que..

—Usted salvó a mi hermano y a mi madre, ha sido bueno conmigo desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Me parece injusto que tanto su padre como la señora Babicheva quieran hacerle daño, se justifican diciendo que usted es una desgracia pero...¡no es así! Recibir unos cuantos azotes no significarán nada si le sirvo de algo.

—Gracias.

* * *

Las cacerías eran enormes reuniones para todo una casta, sin importar el estatus social o el apellido todo mundo estaba invitado. Este tipo de eventos sociales servían para que los jóvenes pudieran destacar y como empujón para que las doncellas pudieran encontrar marido.

El evento iniciaba con la recepción de los invitados, en este caso, Ruth tenía que estar todo el día en la puerta saludando a quien se animara a participar.

Se tenía que preparar una mesa de bocadillos enorme para distraer a las mujeres y niños, de esta manera los hombres se concentraban en la caza.

Una vez que alguien lograra atrapar al animal codiciado se hacía una fogata y la cocinera de la casa se encargaba de azar la carne del animal. Al final del día todos convivían en paz y armonía, o esa por lo menos era la idea que Yuri tenía en un principio de esa clase de eventos.

Solo había participado un par de veces por lo que se podía dar una idea de lo que sucedería.

La primer cacería a la que acudió fue en honor a Mila, la chica había cumplido dieciocho años y quería un tapete con piel de lobo. Aquella vez alguien había dañado su silla de montar, provocando que se cayera de este justo en un charco de lodo. Recordaba las risas burlonas de los jóvenes mozos y los cuchicheos de las doncellas.

Otra cosa que no lo benefició aquella vez fue que no sabía montar, Leo intentaba guiar su caballo pero por el nerviosismo del rubio, este perdía el control causando más burlas.

Las cosas serían diferentes, podía cambiar el rumbo de todo y contaba con la gran ventaja de tener una ligera idea de los sucesos futuros.

—El traje le queda un poco ancho de la espalda —declaró Leo mientras se alejaba de Yuri y observaba cómo lucía—. Aún tenemos un poco de tiempo para arreglarlo. —Leo le ayudó a quitarse el saco y se sentó en el suelo junto a su estuche lleno de hilos y otras cosas de costura.

—No sabía que supieras coser. —Yuri mintió, lo sabia y a la perfección.

Minutos antes de su boda con Otabek, Mila se apareció en su habitación para «felicitarlo», cuando Yuri estaba apunto de salir, la pelirroja pisó una parte del hanfu ocasionando que la tela se rompiera considerablemente.

Yuri lo había tomado como un accidente, había preferido creer en las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Mila y cuando se había resignado a salir así, Leo le arrebató uno de los cintos decorativos a uno de los arreglos florales y con ello improvisó una costura.

—Teniendo hermanos pequeños y poco dinero tienes que aprender muchas cosas para tener una vida cómoda —admitió con una sonrisa el castaño—. Para navidad suelo tejerles bufandas, a veces les hago peluches o cuando el frío es muy potente compro retazos de tela y les hago mantas.

Yuri sonrió ante eso, le hubiera gustado nacer en una familia pobre pero unida y llena de amor. De nada le servía ser hijo de una acaudalada familia si su padre lo aborrecía y su madre se encontraba cautiva en algún sitio.

Pero tenía que ser paciente, recuperaría a su familia y haría pagar a sus verdugos.

—¡Listo!

* * *

Decenas de señoritas y respetables esposas se encontraban sentadas en el jardín con sus ostentosos vestidos de seda y sus estorbosos sombreros con adornos florales.

Las mujeres de clase baja permanecían cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, sabían que esa era su oportunidad para deleitarse con extravagantes y finos platillos.

Los niños, en cambio, no les importaba juntarse con otra clase mientras que ambas partes se integraran al juego.

Los hombres permanecían cerca de la periferia del jardín con las salvajes tierras, era fácil reconocer a la clase alta de la baja, en primer lugar por el traje de cacería. Los pobres no podían costearse algo tan quisquilloso mientras que los ricos incluso adornaban el traje con pequeños escudos de oro con los símbolos de su familia.

El segundo punto a diferenciar eran los caballos, era fácil diferenciar a un _pura sangre_ de una raza criolla. Sin embargo, habían hombres de clase baja con algunos caballos que podían describirse como «interesantes». Uno de ellos era un joven de piel tostada y ojos lila y pinta de gitano, este llevaba consigo un hermoso corcel azabache. Lo montaba sin silla y el caballo no contaba con herraduras.

El gran botín que se llevaría al afortunado en cazar un zorro era la módica cantidad de quince monedas de oro. Un monto que dejaría una mesa llena de comida por al menos dos meses a una familia de clase baja pero que solo le interesaba a la clase alta por la medalla que podrían adjuntar a la lista de logros familiares.

—Este será su caballo, joven amo. —Leo le llevó a Yuri un corcel blanco como la espuma de mar.

—Hola —susurró Yuri mientras acariciaba al corcel.

—Supongo que es la primera vez que monta un caballo, así que...

Yuri frunció el ceño y negó.

—Vengo del campo, sé montar a caballo. —Otabek se demoró cinco semanas en enseñarle a hacerlo, ahora era el momento adecuado de demostrar esas habilidades—. Solo revisa la silla.

Leo asintió y al instante de mover solo un poco el artefacto este se desarmó.

—¡¿Eh?! Las hebillas estaban dañadas, en un momento traigo otra silla.

El evento inició con la presentación de la familia Plisetsky, todo el mundo quedó intrigado cuando fue el momento de presentar al rubio. No sabían que Misha Plisetsky tuviera otro hijo y mucho menos que este fuera un doncel.

Los participantes montaron su caballo y se alinearon, Yuri pidió que Leo le acompañara en otro corcel y así fue, su sirviente se encontraba a un costado suyo.

Uno de los viejos llevaba una decena de perros de caza, los animales estaban ansiosos por cumplir su tarea.

Cuando se dio la señal, todos comenzaron a correr, algunos se dirigían en dirección a la periferia con las tierras del príncipe de la casta, se sabía que era una buena zona de caza. Otros optaron por perseguir a los perros, estos se dirigieron hacia la periferia con el territorio de los Giacometti. Pero hubo tres caballos que no avanzaron junto al resto, el primero le pertenecía a Yuri, el segundo a Leo —quien no avanzaría hasta que su amo se lo ordenase— y el tercero era el del gitano.

Yuri no tenía la intención de cazar al zorro, sus planes se basaban en recorrer todo el territorio en busca de algún lugar donde pudiera estar cautiva su madre. Para eso necesitaba a Leo pero, ¿y el joven gitano?

—¡Mickey! —gritó una joven con las mismas características del chico, piel tostada, ojos lila y pelo azabache—. ¡Oeste!

Después del grito de la joven, el caballo comenzó a correr hacia la dirección indicada.

Yuri ignoró ese suceso y también comenzó a andar.

—¡Joven amo! Si nos dirigimos hacia la colina que está cerca de la torre mayor tendremos una mejor vista del terreno.

Desde aquella colina se tenía un amplio panorama, no solo del territorio de su padre, también se podía ver parte de los territorios de más familias.

—Si vamos al norte llegaremos a la periferia con los territorios de los Giacometti —señaló Leo—. En el este nos toparemos con las tierras del príncipe Nikiforov. Y en el oeste hay una gran extensión de bosque sin dueño. Por ahí es posible llegar a los Jardines Imperiales.

Si su padre quisiera ocultar una desgracia no la dejaría al alcance de cualquiera, la llevaría a un sitio sin nombre, lejos de la civilización.

—Vayamos al oeste.

—Como usted ordene. Pero debemos tener cuidado, hay una cascada que conecta con un peligroso rio.

Yuri sonrió con dulzura y añadió.

—Entonces vayamos ahí...entre más peligroso mejor.

Con el tiempo, Leo iba aprendiendo a no sorprenderse por las órdenes de su joven amo. Comenzaba a comprender que siempre había una razón para cada acción y palabra del rubio.

Estuvieron recorriendo el terreno alrededor de tres horas, acompañados únicamente de la rojiza vegetación, la brisa otoñal, el canto de los pájaros y los cálidos rayos del sol.

Cada cierto tiempo Yuri le pedía a Leo que revisará los alrededores, no quería que alguien lo descubriera husmeando por su cuenta. Cuando el sirviente se alejó por una vereda, Yuri decidió avanzar un poco más ya que estaban a punto de llegar a la cascada.

Sin proponérselo encontró a un joven de anteojos durmiendo debajo de uno de los árboles del bosque. Era extraño que alguien se atreviera a dormir en esa zona tan _peligrosa_.

—¡Hey! ¡Despierta! —ordenó el rubio provocando que el joven despertara alarmado—. ¿Quién eres?

Podría ser cualquiera, después de todo había un evento de puertas abiertas pero Yuri tenía un extraño presentimiento. Las ropas del chico no eran dignas de la clase alta pero tampoco de la clase baja, además, no lo había visto durante la apertura de la cacería y, por lo visto, no tenía caballo.

Lo único que caracterizaba a ese joven era un pequeño escudo en su traje, el fondo era de un potente azul rey y había grabado un lirio de oro en el.

—¡Tsk! ¿Acaso no me entendiste? ¡Responde!

Nunca antes lo había visto y eso alteraba su paciencia como nunca, se sentía vulnerable al no saber nada de ese extraño.

De la nada apareció el gitano en compañía de su corcel, el chico traía consigo un zorro. Ambos intercambiaron miradas pero ninguno dijo nada, el gitano desapareció del lugar tan rápido como hizo acto de presencia.

Yuri se giró solo para percatarse que el chico de gafas había desaparecido.


	5. 4. Pluma bailarina

Yuri intentó darle una descripción detallada a Leo del joven con quien se había topado minutos atrás pero el castaño no supo darle un nombre o tan siquiera un apellido. Al parecer el escudo del lirio no era muy común en su casta por lo que era difícil determinar la familia de procedencia.

Dejando ese tema de lado, continuaron su camino hacia la dichosa cascada. Yuri tenía la esperanza de que ahí encontraría una cabaña o un pequeño refugio en donde podría estar su madre.

Sabía que ella estaba enferma y descuidada, si él no se apresuraba a ayudarla nadie más lo haría y, por ende, ella moriría también en esa segunda vida.

No tenían mucho tiempo para explorar el lugar, el gitano ya había capturado a un zorro y la casería cerraría en tres horas a lo mucho —mientras se les informaba a los participantes y estos regresaban para la clausura—. Si en ese tiempo Yuri no regresaba a casa estaba seguro que su padre sospecharía y eso era lo que menos quería.

_Si me descubre, llevará a mamá a otro sitio más alejado._

Un hermoso velo de agua cristalina los recibió, el agua caía con potencia pero elegantemente. Yuri se percató que aun costado de la cascada existía una vereda empinada con la cual era posible llegar a la cima.

—Vayamos por ahí —indicó mientras bajaba de su caballo.

—Si, solo tengamos cuidado de no llegar a tierras del Emperador.

Apenas habían llegado a la cima cuando notaron que alguien se acercaba por el camino contrario a ellos, el que iba de la cima rumbo a los Jardines Imperiales, de inmediato Yuri jaló a Leo para que ambos terminaran ocultos detrás de los matorrales.

El doncel no tenía la intención de espiar para ver de quien se trataba pero al escuchar lloriqueos y súplicas de una pequeña no dudó ni un instante en mirar.

Observó cómo dos mujeres con yukatas rojos arrastraban con dificultad un costal, no tardó en percatarse que en el costal llevaban a alguien.

—¿Qué tan lejos la tenemos que llevar? —preguntó la más joven de las mujeres.

—Ella quiere que la llevemos al mercado negro pero es muy pesada —se quejaba la segunda mujer mientras pateaba el costal, un grito de dolor se expandió con rapidez.

—Arrojémosla por la cascada, nadie encontrará su cadáver.

Yuri frunció el ceño ante tal escena, reconocía los yukatas, eran el uniforme de las niñeras de Meili y de Shura, el uniforme de las niñeras Imperiales.

En su anterior vida la Princesa Imperial Isabella Yang había desaparecido el día de su cumpleaños número diez y tras una ardua búsqueda, donde cabe añadir que Mila no perdió ni un segundo en decir que era culpa suya por ser un _imán de desgracias_ y que el Emperador desconfiara completamente de él, nunca fue encontrada.

Para el décimo cumpleaños de la princesa Yang aun faltaban algunos meses por lo que le sorprendía que eso estuviera sucediendo con tanta antelación.

¿Cómo debería reaccionar?

—Joven amo, debemos auxiliarla. —Leo intentó ponerse de pie pero Yuri se lo impidió.

—Espera.

—Pero...la van a matar.

—Solo espera —respondió lleno de seguridad el rubio.

Las mujeres llegaron a la orilla de la cima y balancearon un par de veces el costal antes de arrojarlo.

—Maldita mocosa, me pateó —gruñó la mayor.

—Regresemos cuanto antes, la Emperatriz ya habrá notado que le falta algo.

En cuanto las mujeres desaparecieron de la vereda, Yuri saltó de los matorrales directo a la cascada, cayendo en picado. Leo, asombrado por la acción de su amo, corrió cuesta abajo sin saber qué más hacer.

Permaneció en shock por unos segundos cuando el doncel no salió a la superficie, los segundos pasaban y el único acompañante de Leo era el agudo sonido del agua impactando contra las rocas.

De pronto, Yuri salió llevando consigo el costal, con desesperación lo abrió y se encontró con el angelical rostro de la pequeña Isabella. Con nueve años ya contaba con una belleza magnífica, piel de porcelana, labios frambuesa y sedoso cabello azabache.

Verla le hizo recordar a su pequeña Meili, quien tenía características a las de Isabella y un gran parecido con Otabek. A diferencia de Shura, que compartía sus dorados cabellos.

Yuri salió de su trance casi al instante, Isabella no despertaba y su piel estaba muy fría, tenía algunos moretones en su rostro producto de la caída.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedes morir! —Yuri comenzó a presionar su pecho con insistencia, una y otra vez pero Isabella no reaccionaba—. Por favor, por favor, por favor...—repetía con insistencia mientras presionaba con más fuerza.

—Joven amo —murmuró Leo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas—. Ella...ella ya está muer...

—¡Cállate! Ella no puede, no puede, no puede...

—¡Yuri! —exclamó Leo lleno de furia, el rubio detuvo al instante su fallido intento de reanimar a la princesa—. ¡Si la hubiéramos ayudado cuando pudimos esto...! Esto no estaría pasando.

El doncel contempló atónito a Leo, era la primera vez que lo veía tan fuera de sí. Pero Leo tenía razón, Yuri pensó que no era buena idea confrontar a las mujeres, ya tenía un plan formulado pero lo echó a perder al no ayudar a la princesita a tiempo.

Cerró los puños y recargó su rostro contra el pecho de Isabella, intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Por favor...—murmuró para sí—. Meili, Shura...ayúdenme.

Isabella comenzó a toser arrojando todo el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones, Yuri se separó de ella y la puso boca abajo para que escupiera todo.

—¡Leo, tu abrigo!

El castaño aun seguía impactado por el milagro que acababa de presenciar, tardó unos segundos en regresar en sí, se quitó el abrigo con dificultad y se lo tendió a su amo.

Yuri lo recibió y con cuidado cubrió con este a Isabella mientras le hablaba.

—Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky, yo te salvé. —Isabella sollozaba, el rubio posó sus manos en las mejillas de la pequeña y la obligó a mirarlo—. Yuri Plisetsky, recuérdalo. Él es Leo de la Iglesia, te ayudará a llegar al jardín de tu hogar —señaló a su joven sirviente y la joven princesa asintió—. Lo primero que harás una vez que llegues a casa será... ir con una persona de confianza y le contarás lo sucedido. Dos de tus niñeras te secuestraron e intentaron asesinarte pero yo te salvé. ¿Entendido?

—¿No está siendo un poco rudo con la Princesa Imperial? —apeló Leo al ver cómo confrontaba a la niña.

Yuri negó.

—Si tu madre intenta decirle al Emperador sobre lo sucedido, las personas que te hicieron esto jamás serán castigadas, eliminarán toda prueba de su fechoría. Debes ser cuidadosa, despedir a las niñeras pero sin perderles el rastro.

—Es mucha información para una niña tan pequeña —objetó de nueva cuenta Leo.

Yuri recordaba que Meili era muy inteligente a su corta edad, nada ataba a Isabella para que no lo fuera, tenía una educación excepcional, debía entender que su situación era delicada.

—Guíala hasta la periferia del bosque con los jardines —ordenó ignorando el comentario anterior.

Leo cargó a Isabella con cuidado y comenzó a andar cuesta arriba. Por su parte, Yuri montó su caballo y regresó a casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Amelie lo esperaba nerviosa en los establos, cuando lo vio llegar, lo abrazó sin importarle que él estuviese empapado.

—Oh, Yuri. ¿Qué ocurrió? —Amelie se separó un poco y ahogó un grito al ver que Yuri tenía una herida en la frente—. ¡¿Caíste al río?! ¡Leo no debió permitirlo!

—¿Ya sirvieron la carne? —preguntó el doncel sin importarle que su frente estuviese sangrando.

Amelie recordó que estaban a punto de hacerlo así que se llevó a Yuri a su habitación y le ayudó a vestirse.

—Diez minutos más y te aseguro que hubieras tenido que presentarte con la ropa mojada — le regañaba Amelie mientras colocaba un poco de ungüento sobre su herida.

Yuri desvió la mirada a la ventana y se levantó de inmediato al ver que una decena de soldados de la Guardia Imperial entraban, a sus espaldas, se detenía un elegante carruaje.

* * *

Ruth corrió a informarle a Misha que el Emperador había hecho acto de presencia, el hombre estaba desconcertado ya que no era común que su alteza asistiera a un evento tan popular como ese.

La música paró cuando los soldados invadieron el jardín y ordenaron que todos los presentes hicieran una fila, Mila corrió a las faldas de su madre mientras que Misha fue en busca de su esposa quien se entretenía escuchando a los pequeños jugar a su alrededor.

Kolya, como cabeza de los Plisetsky, esperó al Emperador al frente de todos.

—¡Su majestad, el dragón Imperial! ¡El Emperador Shen Yang! —anunció uno de los guardias, al instante, todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante este. Un hombre que aunque se encontraba en sus cincuentas, imponía mucho respeto y paz para quien lo viera.

Kolya fue el primero en ponerse de pie, le siguió su hijo, su nuera y posteriormente el resto de la casta.

—Es un honor contar con la presencia del Emperador Yang —saludó amistosamente—. Que el buen karma le acompañe.

El Emperador ni se inmutó en contestar el saludo, simplemente ordenó a sus guardias que buscaran por todo el territorio de los Plisetsky.

—Su alteza, ¿qué ocurre? —añadió Misha al ver que la amabilidad de su padre no había servido de nada.

—El tesoro Imperial desapareció —respondió el Emperador haciendo referencia a su hermosa hija.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos ante tal declaración, era bien sabido que la Emperatriz había tardado en quedar preñada y que la pequeña al nacer se convirtió en la adoración de su padre. Si algo le ocurriese, sería una completa desgracia para todo el Imperio.

—Mis guardias ya han buscado en los territorios del Príncipe Nikiforov y en el de los Giacometti.—añadió suavizando su semblante—. Si no aparece aquí...se pondrá una alerta en todo el Imperio.

—Qué desgracia —masculló Ruth.

—Mamá, ¿será que Yuri...? —preguntó Mila mientras se aferraba al brazo de su madre.

El Emperador se vio interesado por su comentario así que se acercó a donde ambas se encontraban.

—¿A qué te refieres, pequeña?

—Bueno...su alteza...quizá...

—Habla claro —exigió.

—Yuri es el hijo del Sr. Misha y él nació en época de desgracias. Antes de que Yuri llegara aquí nada malo había ocurrido pero ahora...

Kolya le dedicó una mirada llena de resentimiento a Mila, le parecía inapropiado que metiera a su nieto en esa clase de asuntos.

—Emperador, no creo que un niño de once años sea el causante de la desaparición de la Princesa —argumentó Alice.

—¿Dónde está Yuri Plisetsky? —Justo cuando el Emperador pronunció su nombre el rubio apareció entre la multitud.

—Emperador, es un completo honor que me llame —saludó el doncel mientras se arrodillaba ante él.

—Puedes levantarte. —Yuri así lo hizo—. ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu rostro?

—Me caí mientras cabalgaba, su alteza —se excusó el rubio mientras tocaba la gasa que adornaba una parte de su frente.

—¿Cómo pudo ocurrirte eso? —cuestionó Mila sin pena alguna—. Parecía que domabas muy bien al caballo. —Yuri observó a la pelirroja sin expresión alguna—. ¿No será que hiciste algo malo y esa herida es prueba de eso? —finalizó mientras señalaba la herida.

Yuri le regaló a Mila una media sonrisa, cuando menos se lo esperó, el Emperador había sujetado su rostro con una de sus enormes manos. Poco a poco aumentaba la presión sobre sus mejillas provocando un potente color carmín en su rostro.

—¿Cuál es la gracia, jovencito? Mi hija, mi única hija, ha desaparecido. No hay gracia alguna.

Yuri se disponía a intentar responder cuando un pequeño bultito se coló y se abalanzó sobre él, causando que terminara en el suelo.

—_¡Dage! _—exclamó con alegría Isabella.

La pequeña ahora usaba un vestido seco y los moretones de su rostro habían desaparecido, probablemente con la ayuda de una considerable capa de maquillaje.

—_¿Dage?_ —preguntó el rubio confundido.

—¡Su majestad, el Fénix Imperial! ¡La Emperatriz Alessia Yang! —Todos los presentes se arrodillaron de nueva cuenta, menos Yuri, quien aún tenía que lidiar con los amorosos abrazos de Isabella—. ¡Su alteza, la Flor Imperial! ¡La Princesa Isabella Yang!

El Emperador observó sorprendido a su querida Isabella, por la sorpresa cayó de rodillas trayendo la atención de su hija.

—¡Papá! —Isabella pasó de estar sobre Yuri a estar sobre el Emperador.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, pequeña? —preguntó Su Alteza mientras acariciaba el cabello de Isabella.

—La princesa se había quedado dormida en el laberinto —aclaró una armoniosa voz, la cual le pertenecía a una hermosa mujer, quien atrajo la vista de todos los presentes.

—Ya veo, tendremos que revisar mejor la próxima vez.

La Emperatriz, cuya belleza era comparable con la de una ninfa, se acercó a donde Yuri se encontraba —aún en el suelo— y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

—Supongo que tu eres Yuri Plisetsky, me siento un poco confundida ya que Misha jamás presentó ante nosotros un segundo hijo.

—Su majestad, Yuri al nacer era muy débil. Decidimos enviarlo junto a su madre al campo hasta que se recuperara —aclaró Misha sin levantarse.

—Oh...entiendo, por eso ya no veía a Alice en las reuniones de la realeza.

—Querida Emperatriz, me temo decirle que no soy madre del pequeño Yuri. —Alice era quien ahora atraía las miradas—. Yuri es honrosamente hijo de una concubina y además un Doncel.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó la Emperatriz a Yuri—. ¿Eres honrosamente hijo de una concubina?

—Eso y más su majestad, mi madre se merece más que un simple título de concubina.

—Ser concubina no es algo malo —objetó la Emperatriz.

—Lo es cuando eres una sirvienta.

La Emperatriz sonrió de nueva cuenta y se arrodillo junto a Yuri, acto que desató una oleada de susurros, el Emperador los calló de inmediato.

La Emperatriz abrazó a Yuri y con toda la sutilidad posible le dio un diminuto paquete mientras le susurraba.

—Gracias.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y regresó junto a su esposo e hija, el Emperador supo que era momento de retirarse.

Yuri ocultó el regalo de la Emperatriz tan rápido como pudo, ya que una vez que los soldados y el carruaje desaparecieron, su padre lo sujetó del brazo y lo llevó hasta su despacho.

—¿Qué fue eso? —exigió saber Misha—. Al parecer eres muy cercano a la Princesa Yang, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

La puerta del despacho se abrió de nueva cuenta, Kolya y Alice abrazaron a Yuri al instante de entrar.

—La Princesa y la Emperatriz simpatizaron contigo, eso nos trae un gran honor —aseguró su abuelo con alegría.

—Con las bendiciones del Fénix y la Flor Imperial llegarás lejos —añadió Alice.

Yuri observó a su padre esperando un grito o una objeción pero este se limitó a suspirar y a salir de su propio despacho.

—No se demoren con las felicitaciones, ya es hora del banquete —dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Yuri pidió estar a solas antes de regresar al jardín, al único que le permitió permanecer con él fue a Leo quien apenas había regresado.

Después de platicarle todo lo acontecido con la familia Imperial, Yuri sacó el pequeño paquete que le había dado la Emperatriz. Este no era más grande que un botón de flor, estaba cubierto por una gruesa tela y enrollado con un fino listón rosa.

Con cuidado desató el nudo dejando al descubierto su contenido, dos pequeños diamantes rojos y una nota. En esta la Emperatriz le agradecía el haber ayudado a su pequeña cuando está se perdió en el bosque, detalle que desconcertó al rubio. ¿A caso Isabella no confiaba en su madre?

—Joven amo...

—Yuri —interrumpió a Leo—. Desde ahora llámame solo Yuri, cuando estemos en presencia de otras personas puedes seguir con el papel que se te ha dado.

Leo permaneció en silencio por varios segundos hasta que asintió.

—Yuri, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?

No tenía del todo claro la forma en que debía actuar pero se sentía tranquilo teniendo a sus espaldas las bendiciones de la Emperatriz, aunque debía investigar más a fondo el intento de asesinato de Isabella, podía usar el apoyo de la familia real en algún momento crítico.

Lo pensó cuidadosamente por varios minutos hasta que le indicó a Leo lo que debía hacer, primero debía vender uno de los diamantes, esa inmensa fortuna junto al diamante sobrante la ocultarían en la casa del castaño.

Yuri era consciente que esa fortuna no superaba a la de su padre, pero si lo quisiera podría huir de casa y olvidarse por completo de esos lamentables seres, algo imposible considerando su sed de venganza, la cual era tan grande que no podía permitirse huir.

Además de que aún era muy joven, apresurarse a tomar venganza podría resultar peligroso, debía adquirir primero los conocimientos y el estatus suficientes para pisotear y no ser pisoteado.

La noche llegó pronto, los indicios de la reunión desaparecieron gracias a la servidumbre, y los habitantes de la casta comenzaron a dormir. Por desgracia, Yuri no se les podía unir, su nuevo perecer de insomnio lo obligaba a permanecer despierto durante varias horas hasta lograr conciliar el sueño.

Ese tiempo el doncel lo utilizó para practicar su caligrafía, por los nulos conocimientos que se le fueron brindados en su anterior vida, no aprendió a escribir hasta que se llevó a cabo su boda con Otabek. Este había tenido la paciencia de enseñarle pero solo lo básico para que tuviera ese conocimiento general. Ahora estaba más que dispuesto en fortalecer sus debilidades académicas para usarlas en su defensa.

Cuando el sueño lo obligó a cabecear, apagó con rapidez la única vela que iluminaba su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Por desgracia alguien llamó a su puerta, obligándolo a despejar sus deseos de dormir y atender el llamado.

—Yuri, es urgente.

Al instante de reconocer la voz de Leo, corrió a la puerta y se encontró con su fiel sirviente. Este lo guió por los pasillos de la mansión mientras lo ponía al tanto de la caótica situación en la que se encontraban.

Un carruaje imperial con un pequeño pelotón de soldados permanecía a las fueras de las tierras de su padre, al parecer la princesita Isabella se rehusaba a dormir si Yuri no prometía que iría a jugar con ella al día siguiente.

El capricho de la niña ponía en riesgo a Yuri, ya que, si Ruth se enteraba de la visita lo obligaría a llevar a Mila consigo. Además de que no estaba dispuesto a que estuviera su padre al tanto de sus movimientos.

Una vez que llegaron hasta el carruaje, una de las puertecillas se abrió, una hermosa mujer de cabellos chocolate vestida de una arcaica pijama bajó y tras esta, Isabella saltó directo a los brazos del rubio.

—¡Dage!

—Juro que golpearé a la persona que te haya enseñado esa irritante palabra —murmuró Yuri mientras abrazaba a la princesa.

—Lamento interrumpir su tranquila noche —dijo la bella dama—. Pero su majestad se opone a dormir, insiste en que usted vaya a jugar con ella pero considerando que ya es más de media noche le he prometido que usted irá mañana.

—¿Entonces es verdad lo que dice, Dage?

Yuri sonrió al escuchar que Isabella era capaz de pronunciar más de una palabra, durante el poco tiempo que la conocía solo había dicho «dage» y «papá» como si fuera el único vocabulario existente.

—Es un hecho que iré, princesa.

Dicho esto Isabella dejó al descubierto una deslumbrante sonrisa y regresó al carruaje, minutos después este desapareció junto a la guardia imperial.

—No deberías tomarte tantas libertades con la princesa —aconsejó Leo—. Nadie tiene permitido tocar o hablar de forma informal frente al Tesoro Imperial.

—Lo sé —respondió dando media vuelta y encaminándose de regreso a su habitación—. Pero es lo que a ella le agrada de mi, supongo que se ha cansado de ser tratada como la primera maravilla del imperio.

Yuri lo sabía a la perfección, conocía ese sentimiento más que nadie, el de querer permanecer junto a alguien cuyo trato no se iguala al de siempre. Pero también era consciente de que un trato diferente es un arma de doble filo así que tendría cuidado con sus acciones y palabras hacia Isabella.

* * *

Después de tomar el desayuno en el comedor de la servidumbre —al parecer habían importantes visitas desayunando con su padre y su abuelo aún no había despertado—, se dirigió a los establos donde Leo lo esperaba.

El plan era sencillo, evitarían a toda costa que Ruth y Misha se enteraran de la visita que haría al palacio y para lograrlo necesitarían no salir ni por la puerta principal ni por la de servicio.

Tomarían la ruta que usaron el día de la cacería y rodearían la periferia del Jardín Imperial hasta la entrada principal, repitiendo el mismo proceso a la hora de regresar y, en caso de ser descubiertos, montando los caballos darían la excusa de que «era un lindo día para cabalgar».

Tal y como lo planearon fueron capaces de llegar al palacio donde fueron recibidos por uno de los cientos de sirvientes que atendían las necesidades de dicho lugar. Este sirviente los guió hasta una de las secciones del inmenso jardín, las diferentes especies de plantas no se hicieron esperar, tampoco los cisnes que adornaban un pequeño estanque.

Cerca del estanque había una mesa y varias sillas para tomar el té, frente a estos había una especie de escenario de madera cuyo laterales estaban cubiertos por una fina tela blanca.

En una de las sillas descansaba la hermosa Emperatriz en compañía de una criada, en específico la misma que había acompañado a Isabella la noche anterior.

—Que el buen karma la acompañe, su alteza —saludó Yuri a la par que hacía una elegante reverencia, Leo imitó el movimiento.

—Los mismos deseos tengo para ti, joven Plisetsky.

Yuri sonrió y retomó su postura, miró hacia los laterales y al no ver a la Princesa se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿La Flor Imperial donde se encuentra, su alteza?

—Justo detrás de ti —señaló la Emperatriz—. Lamento que tengas que cumplir los caprichos de mi Isabella pero estaba reacia a dormir anoche.

Yuri ignoró el comentario de la mujer y se encaminó hacia dicho escenario, las telas blancas se meceaban por el viento en un sutil compás, dejando al descubierto por pequeños intervalos a las dos personas que se encontraban ahí.

Por un lado estaba la pequeña Isabella y por el otro una mujer mayor, dicha mujer no era una desconocida para él. Era sin duda Lilia Baranovskaya, la tutora legal del Príncipe Nikiforov además de ser la mejor bailarina de su generación.

Y justamente eso era lo que Lilia hacía en esos instantes, bailar. De hecho le estaba dando clases de baile a Isabella, y tal acto dejó maravillado a Yuri. Verlas a ambas interpretar una rutina era como ver desplazarse dos plumas de cisne por el aire, todo en ellas era enigmático.

Por un momento deseó ser capaz de hacer lo mismo, olvidarse de sus problemas y convertirse en una pluma bailarina capaz de hechizar a cualquier persona que lo viera.

Pero también tenía un motivo oculto para querer imitar dicho baile, aquel motivo era que en su antigua vida Mila era la mejor bailarina de ballet de la casta, otra de las razones por las cuales se les menos preciaba.

«A pesar de ser un doncel no tienes la delicadeza ni de una vaca».

Si lograba aprender a bailar de esa forma tan enigmática haría que Mila le envidiara y eso para él ya era una recompensa.

—¡Dage! —En un segundo ya estaba en el suelo y sobre él se encontraba Isabella, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a caer por culpa de ella—. ¡Lilia no me quiere dejar jugar contigo hasta que termine la rutina! —se quejó.

—Princesa, no debería comportarse de esa forma. Recuerde que es un símbolo para nuestro Imperio, no puede andar tirando a las personas que se atraviesen en su camino —la regañó Lilia.

Isabella se levantó y de inmediato le pidió una disculpa a Yuri, este pudo levantarse con la ayuda de Leo.

—¿Eso significa que no podré jugar con Yuri?

—Puede hacerlo, pero solo si hace a la perfección la rutina de baile.

—P-pero... —Isabella hizo un tierno puchero en un intento de convencer a su profesora.

—Princesa, ¿qué le parece si ensayo con usted la rutina de baile? De esa manera hace lo que la Sra. Baranovskaya le pide y pasamos tiempo juntos —sugirió Yuri provocando que Isabella de nueva cuenta se abalanzara sobre él.

—¡Si!

Lilia se mostró reacia en un inicio, no le parecía prudente compartir sus conocimientos con un desconocido pero tras unos minutos y notar del potencial de Yuri aceptó e incluso se ofreció a enseñarle cada que fuera de visita. Yuri aceptó la idea sin dudar.

* * *

Durante el trayecto de regreso, el doncel le pidió a Leo pasar cerca de la periferia con las tierras de los Giacometti, no quería perder tampoco de vista a dicha familia y menos sabiendo lo codiciosa que podría llegar a ser Olivia.

Cuando se acercaron a uno de los muros que dividían ambas propiedades escucharon una disputa en la cual participaban varios hombres, dicho suceso llamó su atención.

Al parecer estaban golpeando a un intruso y la Sra. Giacometti incentivaba a que terminaran matando al hombre en cuestión. Las maldiciones cesaron y Olivia ordenó que arrojaran el cadáver al otro lado del muro, cuando todo volvió a la calma Yuri se acercó en donde yacía el cuerpo.

—Es una mala idea. Si alguien nos ve podría culparnos del crimen —advirtió Leo pero Yuri hizo caso omiso.

El cuerpo estaba boca abajo, por lo que el rubio tuvo que voltearlo y al hacerlo se encontró con el escudo de lirio que había visto el día anterior. Reconoció al instante al mismo joven del día anterior y eso ya era decir mucho pues el rostro de este estaba ensangrentado e hinchado.

—Ma...ri —musitó el joven dejando en claro que aun seguía con vida.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo —indicó Yuri mientras acercaba su caballo—. Ayúdame a subirlo.

—Se meterá en problemas si lo lleva a casa.

Leo tenía razón pero tampoco podía dejarlo, moriría de no ser atendido.

—Debe haber otro sitio cerca de aquí, un lugar donde llevarlo y donde el doctor familiar pueda atenderlo.

Leo guardó silencio por unos segundos y suspiró con resignación.

—En los límites de las tierras de los Nikiforov y Plisetsky hay una pequeña cabaña, pertenece al príncipe Nikiforov pero solo es utilizada cuando el sale de cacería. Podemos usarla pero...

—Si nos descubren estaremos en terribles problemas. Lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dage: Hermano mayor.


	6. 5. Escenario invernal

La cabaña era pequeña, con el espacio suficiente para un catre, un viejo hornillo y una mesa de madera. Sobre dicha mesa había una caja con diversos utensilios, como herramientas, botellas vacías o latas de comida enlatada, pero en esencia todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo.

Leo fue el encargado de colocar al moribundo joven sobre el sucio catre, al instante, Yuri buscó en la caja algo que le sirviera para atender al desconocido. Sólo encontró una botella medio llena de alcohol y algunas viejas vendas, también tomó una sucia vasija.

—Necesito agua, tengo que lavar sus heridas antes de curarlo.

—Hay un pozo atrás pero considero que primero debemos dar aviso al doctor —aconsejó Leo.

—Entonces ve por él. —El rubio le echó un vistazo al joven—. Si lo descuidamos por más tiempo...dudo que sobreviva la noche.

Leo de inmediato acató la orden de Yuri, mientras tanto, este se dio a la tarea de limpiar lo mejor posible la ensangrentada piel del joven.

Con cada mancha menos de sangre, el rubio dejaba al descubierto una pálida zona de piel alba, eso sin contar los moretones púrpura que también la adornaban. Pudo deducir que la diferencia de edades entre ambos no era mucha, con suerte el chico tendría unos catorce años. Eso le causaba intriga ya que quería descubrir qué asuntos tan importantes y delicados existían entre él y la desdichada Olivia Giacometti como para que esta decidiera eliminarlo del mapa.

Cuando Leo regresó con el doctor no fue necesario que Yuri le dijera a este que mantuviera discreción ante tal asunto.

—Jovencito eres tan parecido a tu abuelo y padre aunque no lo creas. De jóvenes tu abuelo me pedía ayuda para curar pajarillos y otros animales que se encontraba heridos durante sus paseos. Tu padre, en cambio, me pedía que atendiera sus heridas producto de peleas callejeras que tenía casi cada semana sin que su padre se enterase. Y ahora tú, Yuri Plisetsky, me pides que ayude a una persona diferente desde tu llegada. Así que mantente tranquilo, que sé mucho sobre guardar secretos.

El doctor determinó que el joven tenía varias costillas rotas y que alguna de ellas había causado una hemorragia interna por lo que era urgente operarlo pero dada la clandestina situación en la que se encontraban tuvo que improvisar dicho método con lo que estaba a su alcance con el riesgo de causarle una infección.

Yuri y Leo permanecieron fuera de la cabaña todo ese tiempo ya que el doncel se rehusaba regresar a casa hasta no saber que el joven estaría bien

Justo cuando el crepúsculo llegó, el doctor salió con buenas noticias, la improvisada operación había sido un éxito. En ese momento Yuri solo le dio las gracias al anciano y se fue, sabía que su desaparición le traería problemas con su padre pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias.

Solo fue capaz de dejar a su caballo en el establo cuando un repentino golpe lo hizo caer.

—No creí que tuvieras las suficientes agallas para pararte de nuevo en mi casa —pronunció con severidad Misha—. No puedes desaparecer y después regresar esperando que te den la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

No solo él se encontraba ahí, también Ruth, Mila y un par de sirvientas. Una de ellas era joven, mantenía la mirada en el suelo mientras que la otra era robusta, de edad media y observaba a Yuri con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

—Y tú —añadió Misha dirigiéndose a Leo—. Para tu desgracia eres propiedad de este mocoso, las malas decisiones que él tome serán tuyas pero, como me siento bondadoso el día de hoy, te daré la oportunidad de desmentir los rumores que corren por la casa.

Con una señal le indicó a la sirvienta más joven que se acercará más.

—Esta sirvienta asegura que anoche la mismísima Princesa Imperial tuvo el atrevimiento de visitarnos, pero su visita fue encubierta por alguien más del servicio. ¿Sabes la gran falta que es no informarme de dicho acontecimiento? Así que dime, ¿fuiste tu?

—Si, señor. Yo fui quien pidió que no se le informará —respondió Leo con voz firme y serena.

Yuri no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, de un momento a otro Leo ya se encontraba en el suelo, boca abajo, siendo azotado por el látigo de cuero de su padre. Lo que más le inquietaba de esa escena era la serenidad que reflejaba el rostro de su terrible progenitor, no había ni una pizca de emoción alguna.

—¡Padre, para! ¡Leo no tiene culpa alguna! —suplicó mientras intentaba detenerlo, poco le sirvió ya que la diferencia de fuerza era tremenda y solo le bastó al mayor darle un suave empujón para que regresara al suelo.

—Ruth, encárgate de castigar al bastardo —finalizó cuando Leo ya había quedado inconsciente.

Misha acomodó de forma exagerada las mangas de su traje, dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa. Mientras que Yuri fue sujetado por la sirvienta robusta y escoltado hasta su habitación.

—¡No pueden dejar a Leo así! —objetó—. ¡Necesita que alguien atienda sus heridas!

Ruth ignoró dicho comentario, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de mirarlo, se concentró en llegar a la habitación de Yuri. Una vez ahí, ordenó a la sirvienta más joven que se llevara todas las sabanas y cobertores, tanto los de la cama como los que se encontraban guardados en el armario. Dicha orden desconcertó aún más al doncel, no tenía lógica para él.

—Estoy tan cansada como para pensar en un castigo que te haga reflexionar sobre tus acciones de hoy, no solo desapareces del techo que tu honorable padre te ha brindado, sino que también le ocultas la visita de la Princesa Imperial...—explicó Ruth fingiendo cansancio, como si los acontecimientos del día se repitieran constantemente—. Así que le dejo el resto a mi linda Mila, ella sabrá que hacer contigo —finalizó antes de salir en compañía de la joven sirvienta.

La pelirroja observó burlona a Yuri, hizo un gesto de estar pensando en un increíble castigo y al final sonrió triunfante. Todo eso era solo teatro, Yuri sabía a la perfección que ese par ya se había puesto de acuerdo con anterioridad.

—Puedes soltarlo —ordenó—. De pequeña, cuando mi comportamiento no era el adecuado, madre solía encerrarme en mi habitación así que ese será tu castigo. Te quedarás encerrado, nadie tendrá el permiso de visitarte. Cerraré la puerta con llave y ella se quedará vigilando afuera para asegurarse que mi mandato sea acatado.

En un segundo Yuri era la única persona en la fría habitación de piedra, el tintineo de unas llaves, el crujido de la cerradura y la burlona risa de Mila fueron el último rastro de compañía que pudo obtener.

Resignado se tumbó en la cama, no le preocupaba el absurdo castigo en absoluto, pero el hecho de haber dejado a Leo a mitad del patio inconsciente hacia que su ser se inundara de una inmensa inquietud. Pero procuraba mantener la calma, sabía mejor que nadie que el mundo no se podía controlar, aunque tuviese en sus manos el plan perfecto los imprevistos siempre iban a cambiar el rumbo de su destino.

Antes no podía huir, tenía que quedarse en silencio y esperar lo peor pero con esa nueva oportunidad tenía una considerable ventaja sobre el resto, tenía conocimiento de sucesos futuros.

Así que decidió mantener la calma, confiaría en que Leo estaría bien y que el desconocido pronto se recuperaría.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta la ventana, los primeros indicios de una futura nevada no se hicieron esperar y con ellos una fuerte ventisca provocó que el frío incrementara considerablemente.

El hecho de que se llevaran todos sus cobertores comenzaba a tener sentido.

* * *

Era un hecho de que Yuri estaba acostumbrado a vivir en malas condiciones, había sobrevivido doce años encerrado en una horrible torre, rodeado de ratas y comiendo sobras podridas. Pero era un adulto, tenía un cuerpo fuerte y resistente comparado al de ahora.

Así que no se sorprendió que tras tres días de estar aislado, con un clima sorprendentemente helado y sobreviviendo solo con un poco de café con leche por las mañanas, cayera enfermo.

Odiaba tener un cuerpo débil cuando su fortaleza mental era impresionante pero tenía que tolerarlo, solo así podría cobrar venganza en un futuro.

—¡Tres días! —Una escandalosa voz lo hizo despertar la cuarta mañana de su encierro—. Tres días sin alimento, con este abrumador frío...¡Podría morir!

—Leo —murmuró Yuri mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero una horrible fiebre se había apoderado de su joven cuerpo.

Todo a su alrededor era borroso, incluso la voz de su sirviente a las afueras de la habitación, ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse de pie así que solo llamó al castaño en susurros.

—Me alegra que estés bien —musitó antes de caer rendido ante la fiebre.

Afuera del cuarto se encontraba Leo discutiendo con la robusta sirvienta, pero no había argumento que hiciera cambiar de parecer a la mujer, solo acataría órdenes de las Bavicheba. Leo huyó resignado a la alcoba de al lado con la esperanza de poder comunicarse con su amo, en una de las paredes había un pequeño hueco, desde ahí pudo observar a Yuri tendido en cama con un deplorable aspecto, el frío lo había enfermado.

—Yuri. Por favor, dime cómo estás —suplicó.

—Quieren matarme. —Se escuchó después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Lamento no ser de gran ayuda, intenté dar aviso a tu honorable abuelo pero tu padre ha enviado vigilancia, nadie puede entrar o salir al sector oeste —se disculpó—. Si tan solo esa vieja grosera se alejara de la puerta yo podría...—masculló a la par que daba un golpe a la pared, la débil risa de Yuri sonó por un instante atrayendo su atención.

—Jamás te había escuchado hablar así —se justificó el rubio.

—Tampoco es que tengamos mucho de conocernos.

Yuri guardó silencio y al instante siguiente preguntó sobre si ya había nevado, la respuesta fue negativa, eso lo alarmó un poco. Dudaba sobrevivir la noche y esa posibilidad aumentaba con las bajas temperaturas.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —prometió Leo antes de irse.

Todo lo que podía hacer Yuri era confiar en sus palabras.

* * *

La luz de una vela bailaba por arriba de su visión, ahogadas voces resonaban de fondo y borrosas sombras se elevaban ante él. Una suave mano tocó su frente, después una reconfortante calidez envolvió su cuerpo y al final nada, la oscuridad se volvió a apoderar de él.

Las horas pasaron y la incomodidad que la fiebre provocaba fue desapareciendo, solo así pudo descansar por completo y a primera hora del día siguiente despertó. Lo primero que notó fue una confortable manta de piel de leopardo que cobijaba su cuerpo, lo segundo fue a una chica que entraba en su habitación con algo en sus manos, tuvo que esperar que su visión fuera más nítida para sentarse y observar mejor a la señorita.

—Buenos días, has despertado justo a tiempo. He preparado sopa de pollo, estoy segura que con eso recuperarás tu fuerza.

—Tu...

—Lamento que nos tengamos que volver a ver en estas condiciones.

—Yuko Nishigori, ¿cierto?

Yuko asintió con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba hacia él, usaba un deslumbrante vestido magenta que hacían juego con las oscuras bolsas debajo de sus brillantes ojos.

—¿Pasaste aquí toda la noche?

Yuko no respondió, su sonrisa lo decía todo. Cosa que le sorprendía al joven Plisetsky, de todas las personas del mundo ella era la que menos se esperaba que fuera a su rescate.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Dejemos las preguntas para después, ahora necesitas comer.

De la nada la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Mila apareció y de un manotazo provocó que la sopa que Yuko traía en mano cayera al suelo.

—¡Tiene prohibido comer! —objetó la pelirroja.

Yuko no respondió, solo bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. La expresión de repulsión de Mila no se hizo esperar pero, para sorpresa de Yuri, desapareció al instante.

—¡Oh! Ya veo. Usted solo pudo haber entrado aquí durante la noche...entró durante la noche a la alcoba de un hombre. Y si consideramos que Yuri es mucho menor que usted...¿acaso está intentado propasarse con el joven de la familia? Que sucia.

—Todo lo que dices no tiene fundamento.

Yuri esperaba que Yuko se defendiera pero ella simplemente se mantenía ajena a esa escena como si estuviera esperando desaparecer mágicamente de allí.

—No tienes porque molestarte. ¿Acaso no ves que intento protegerte, querido Yuri?

—Vieja bruja —masculló.

Mila sonrió y llamó a su servidumbre, le pidió a su sirvienta de mayor fuerza que sostuviera a Yuko.

—Es despreciable que quieras aprovecharte de los Plisetsky —argumentó Mila mientras se preparaba para darle una bofetada a Yuko.

—¡Para! —bramó Yuri.

La mano de Mila se movió con una rapidez admirable pero no impactó contra el delicado rostro de la heroína del rubio, de hecho, fue detenida a mitad del camino por el fuerte brazo de alguien más.

—No te atrevas a tocarla.

Yuri sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar esa serena y fría voz expandirse por el lugar, la cara de Mila solo mostraba sorpresa y descontento mientras que Yuko se mostraba más relajada.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó la pelirroja mientras se soltaba del agarre del inesperado visitante—. Has entrado sin invitación, eres un intruso. Así que espera a que el Señor Plisetsky se entere de esto.

—Justamente quiero eso. Que el señor Kolya Plisetsky se entere lo sucedido. —Mila se mostró preocupada al instante, el chico tuvo el atrevimiento de invadir su espacio personal y sujetó su mentón atrayéndola hacia él—. Me pregunto qué opinará al enterarse que su único nieto fue encerrado durante varios días mientras estaba enfermo. O cuando sepa que se le negó el alimento y la asistencia médica gracias a un absurdo castigo. Dígame, señorita Mila, ¿usted qué cree que opine?

Esa escena dejó anonadado a Yuri, el chico que había encontrado en el bosque, el mismo que fue ayudado por él cuando Olivia ordenó matarlo, lucía como un completo Príncipe Oscuro. Su elegante traje negro, digno de la realeza, solo destacaba más su turmalina cabello peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás, dejando únicamente como muestra de color sus cobrizos ojos y el peculiar escudo de lirio.

En ese momento no tenía ante él a dos personas discutiendo sino que había un majestuoso cuervo acorralando a una venenosa serpiente gracias a las propias desdichas que esta había provocado.

Y de alguna manera eso le irritaba, se sentía vulnerable a comparación del joven que extrañamente mantenía la calma.

—Váyanse de aquí cuanto antes y si no quieren problemas futuros será mejor que se mantengan al margen de esto —declaró finalmente Mila apartándose del amenazador joven.

En cuestión de segundos la pelirroja, junto a su servidumbre, desapareció de la habitación dejando solos a Yuri, a Yuko y al joven del cual aun se desconocía su nombre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el joven a Yuko.

—Debí tener más cuidado.

—Tsk, si ibas a aparecer...¿por qué no lo hiciste antes? ¡Ella pudo haber dañado a Yuko! —exclamó Yuri lleno de rabia.

—Solo regrese por esto. —El joven se acercó a Yuri, tanto que este sintió su respiración en su cuello por un momento, después se alejó y mostró un par de anteojos los cuales antes se encontraban aun costado del doncel—. Yuko, será mejor que nos vayamos. Ahora que ya estoy a mano con él, no hay razón para permanecer aquí. .—Una vez dicho esto salió de la habitación.

—¡Espera! Esto no tiene sentido...Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, ¿cómo puedes estar a mano conmigo?

Yuko, al escuchar a Yuri, se detuvo antes de salir, lo observó por unos segundos antes de animarse a hablar.

—Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Eh?

—Tu salvaste la vida de Yuuri Katsuki dejándolo en deuda contigo, por eso ayer, cuando Leo de la Iglesia le hizo saber de tu condición, no dudó ni un segundo en venir a ayudar. Él fue quien te trajo esa manta y quien atendió tu fiebre, incluso durmió a lado de ti. Estaba tan preocupado que me llamó para que viniera a prepararte algo de comer sin que la servidumbre de la casa se percatara. Lamento si te hice creer otra cosa, el cansancio reflejado en mi rostro no es más que el rastro de una dura noche tejiendo abrigos.

—¿Acaso es idiota? Su operación fue de alto riesgo y anda por ahí paseándose como si todo estuviera bajo control...que tonto.

Yuko sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de salir, tenía el presentimiento de que los dos _Yuris _serían grandes amigos en el futuro.

Mientras tanto, Yuri volvió a tumbarse en la cama, cerró los ojos y se obligó a recordar la primera vez que vio al joven Katsuki, esa vez lucía diferente, quizá era el peinado o el hecho que no intercambiaron palabra alguna pero prefería al chico de aquella vez, no lucía tan intimidante como la versión con la que se había topado esa mañana.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable ante un completo desconocido, esa sensación le recordaba a Otabek.

—Otabek Altin —murmuró reflejando dolor, tenía el presentimiento de que lo volvería a ver antes de lo esperado.

* * *

Yuri inundó a Leo de decenas de interrogantes que esperaba fueran contestadas a la brevedad, quería saber cómo fue que Yuuri Katsuki había logrado burlar a la seguridad, andar tan tranquilo por los pasillos de la mansión con la certeza de no correr peligro y sobre todas las cosas, quería saber cómo fue que ahuyentó a la sirvienta de la entrada.

La respuesta de Leo fue simple: «No lo sé».

Al parecer Leo no tenía intención de que Yuuri le ayudara, ya que el antes mencionado había permanecido dormido durante esos días manteniéndose a salvo gracias a los cuidados de Leo.

Este tras un desesperado intento fallido de salir por la puerta principal para ir en busca de ayuda, creyó conveniente buscar alguna ruta por el bosque, en específico cerca de las tierras del Príncipe Nikiforov. Pero antes había pasado a revisar el estado del clandestino visitante, ahí Leo decidió desahogar sus preocupaciones y comenzó a hablar con libertad sobre el estado de su joven amo.

Milagrosamente Yuuri despertó y le prometió a Leo que saldaría su deuda.

Leo pausó su relato al sentirse avergonzado de haber perdido de vista a Yuuri por un segundo, al siguiente este ya no se encontraba en la cabaña dejándole a Leo la única opción de confiar en sus palabras.

Cuando Leo regresó quedó sorprendido al encontrar a Yuuri ya atendiendo la fiebre del rubio, no solo había aparecido ahí de la nada, sino que también pudo lograr que Yuko entrara sin ser vista por nadie.

—Lo mismo pasó la primera vez que lo vi en el bosque —confesó Yuri—. Solo me distraje un segundo y él ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero.

—Es extraño, no solo tuvo la astucia de entrar también tuvo la rapidez de llegar antes que yo.

Ante la impotencia de no poder darle una respuesta lógica a la repentina ayuda de Yuuri Katsuki ambos decidieron dejar el tema de lado por el momento. Así que Yuri no tuvo más opción que dejarse mimar por los cuidados fraternales de Leo, quien aún seguía preocupado por su estado de salud.

Por la tarde el doncel logró convencer a Leo para que lo dejara visitar a su abuelo, no tenía la intención de contarle lo sucedido sólo ansiaba sentirse a salvo.

Algo que no se esperaba al entrar al despacho de Kolya era encontrarse con una alegre Alice y a las arrogantes Bavicheba tomando el té.

Su abuelo al verlo entrar lo recibió con un cálido abrazo y después le indicó a Amelie que le sirviera un poco de té y una rebanada de pastel.

—Extrañaba las visitas de mi único nieto —admitió Kolya—. Creo que ya me he acostumbrado a tu presencia.

—Lamento haber desaparecido, abuelo —se disculpó Yuri esperando un comentario por parte de Mila o Ruth.

—Como le había comentado Sr. Plisetsky, Yuri estaba enfermo y Misha decidió mantenerlo aislado por unos días para evitar que tanto usted como Alice se contagiaran —se apresuró a decir la mayor.

—Misha se preocupa demasiado —comentó Alice al instante—. El encierro es lo que más nos hace enfermar, creo que inconscientemente sentimos que estamos mejor así y poco a poco vamos perdiendo la esperanza de vivir hasta que nos apagamos por completo.

Ruth dejó la taza de té que sostenía a un lado con la intención de responder al comentario de Alice, por desgracia dejó a todos con la intriga ya que la puerta del despacho se abrió dándole la bienvenida a Olivia Giacometti.

—¡Dios! ¡Por un momento creí que moriría congelada ahí afuera!—exclamó mientras hacía una reverencia—. Lamento llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes, Olivia. Apenas estamos comenzando —le notificó Kolya.

—¡Oh! Veo que no solo el pequeño Yuri nos acompaña hoy, también la hermosa Alice nos complace con su presencia, así que aprovecharé para pedir permiso. Sr. Kolya deje ir a Yuri y a Alice a nuestra reunión de mañana, será en una sección del Jardín Imperial. Tuve el honor de que la mismísima Emperatriz me otorgara el permiso para usarlo...

Yuri entendió que Olivia era la clase de persona que una vez que iniciaba a hablar no dejaba de hacerlo por ninguna razón, en menos de quince minutos ya habían tocado diversos temas sin conexión alguna gracias a ella. Del tema de la reunión de té terminaron hablando sobre pepinillos y sal.

Por suerte la llegada de una visita inesperada hizo que el interés de Yuri regresara a la conversación.

—Jamás se había presentado —murmuró Amelie al oído de Kolya—. ¿Será una buena idea dejarlo entrar?

—¿Viene con ellas? —preguntó Kolya ignorando que Olivia le acababa de preguntar algo.

Amelie negó, Kolya se mantuvo pensativo por unos segundos y asintió dándole la autorización.

—Sr. Kolya que desconsiderado de su parte ignorar mi pregunta —comentó Olivia.

Antes de que el abuelo se disculpara la puerta se abrió, Amelie guiaba a Yuuri Katsuki por la amplia sala, una vez que este quedó frente a Kolya hizo una reverencia.

—Que el buen karma siempre forme parte de su vida —saludó el azabache.

Todos los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos por la llegada de Yuuri, por un lado estaba Kolya y Amelie quienes sabían que por más que invitaran a Marie y a Minako este jamás se dignaba a honrarlos con su presencia.

Por otro lado estaba Mila y Ruth, madre e hija jamás habían interactuado con el joven tenerlo ahí de repente era desconcertante, no sabían qué actitud tomar para agradarle después del incidente de la mañana. Y no olvidemos a Yuri, él más que nadie quería saber el porqué Katsuki decidió volver ahí, pero lo que más le intrigaba era la reacción de Olivia. Ella empalideció al instante de verlo, era como si estuviera frente a un fantasma y este absorbiera poco a poco su vida.

—Es una verdadera sorpresa que Yuuri Katsuki asista a una improvisada reunión de té —admitió Kolya.

—Me disculpo pero no tengo intención de quedarme, traigo esto para usted —respondió Yuuri a la par que dejaba sobre la mesa una caja blanca, esta tenía el logo de una prestigiosa pastelería de la ciudad—. Mi hermana y la profesora Minako no podrán venir hoy, me enviaron en su nombre para disculparse.

—Oh, vamos Yuuri. Siéntate y toma una taza de té, no seas desconsiderado con el Sr. Plisetsky —argumentó Mila.

—Creo que podría quedarme unos minutos, estoy seguro que el Sr. Plisetsky está interesado en escuchar mi osadía de esta mañana. ¿Verdad, Mila?

Yuri por un instante dejó escapar su sonora risa atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

—Ahm...yo...me pareció que...—balbuceo Yuri.

—¿Yuuri, sabías que este jovencito lleva un nombre similar al tuyo gracias a tu madre?

Por suerte Alice salió a su rescate y no solo eso, le regaló a ambos Yuris un pequeño dato curioso del origen de su nombre.

—Es un juego de palabras y un chiste que tu madre inventó para nosotras —continuó la rubia—. Algún día cuando te dignes a venir a una reunión te lo contaré a detalle.

Tanto Yuuri como Yuri se observaron mutuamente por unos segundos, al parecer había un pasado que indirectamente los unía. Ese simple comentario despertó el interés de uno sobre el otro y todo fue gracias a Alice.

—Me interesa conocer esa anécdota así que prepárese, asistiré a la reunión de la Sra. Giacometti.

Olivia se mostró nerviosa, incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

—Será un honor contar con tu presencia, podrás conocer a mi Chris y con suerte a el Príncipe Nikiforov...tampoco olvido al hijo de la Duquesa Altin.

—¡¿Otabek irá?! —exclamó con sorpresa Yuri. Por suerte nadie, más que Mila, le tomó relevancia a su comentario ya que la mayoría permanecía en silencio ante la reacción tan extraña de Olivia.

—Nos vemos mañana Sra. Giacometti. Ahora, si me disculpan, paso retirarme.

Olivia se levantó de su asiento y también se despidió, Yuri notó que ella caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida, quizá con la intención de alcanzar a Yuuri por eso inventó la excusa de que debía ir al baño para poder ir detrás de ellos y descubrir qué asunto se traían entre manos.

—Estamos de acuerdo de que el incidente de hace unos días no debe salir a la luz, ¿verdad? —murmuró Olivia.

—Por supuesto, nada de lo que pasó saldrá a luz si usted promete alejarse de mi. Hay personas que saben sobre lo sucedido y si llegara a desaparecer _mágicamente_, esas personas no dudarían ni un segundo en revelar su secreto.

Ambos se encontraban platicando en uno de los corredores, por lo que Yuri tuvo que esconderse detrás de un enorme florero para poder escucharlos.

—Es mi palabra contra la tuya, nadie le creería a un mocoso como tú —amenazó Olivia, pero esta vez se mostraba más confiada.

—Tiene razón, por eso pensé apropiado que el primero en enterarse fuera su hijo. ¿Qué opinará Christophe al respecto? —Seguido de eso Yuuri se alejó de Olivia pero esta lo sujetó del brazo obligándolo a parar.

—Todo lo que estoy haciendo es velar por el futuro de Chris —se excusó.

—Así que cuando su hijo obtenga el cargo le dirá que todo fue el resultado de intentar seducir a uno de los dos últimos miembros de los Katsuki y que este al no caer ante sus encantos estuvo a punto de morir...no puedo imaginarme a mi madre confesándome algo así.

Ese fue el comentario final de Yuuri sobre el tema, después hubo un largo silencio y fue cuando el doncel decidió salir de su escondite. Esa extraña platica le había proporcionado bastante información que podría utilizar en un futuro en contra de Olivia.

—Es irrespetuoso escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

Yuri se detuvo al instante cuando la voz del azabache resonó all fondo del pasillo.

—Desde un inicio sabías que estaba escuchando y no mostraste descontento, así que contaba con tu permiso.

—El vocabulario que usas, tu forma de expresarte e incluso tu caminar no concuerda con lo que me han dicho de ti —dijo Yuuri antes de caminar hacia la salida.

Como Yuri no se iba a quedar con la intriga de saber cómo el joven Katsuki había entrado a mitad de la noche sin ser descubierto decidió correr detrás de él.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que te han dicho de mi? ¿Cómo fue que entraste anoche? Necesito saberlo.

Katsuki ya estaba a punto de cruzar el portón de la entrada principal pero al ver que Yuri iba detrás de él regresó sus pasos hasta quedar a mitad de la distancia entre la entrada a la casa y la salida a la calle.

—Me dijeron que venías del campo, también que eres hijo de una sirvienta además de ser un doncel. Una extraña combinación si me lo preguntas.—respondió lleno de serenidad.

—¿Y anoche? —preguntó de nueva cuenta el rubio mientras intentaba tranquilizar su agitada respiración.

—Es fácil entrar cuando conoces a alguien de la seguridad, el único problema fue la sirvienta que resguardaba tu habitación.

Más preguntas se apoderaron de Yuri pero todas ellas escaparon volando cuando los ladridos de un perro y los cacareos de una decenas de gallinas interrumpieron la tranquilidad del momento.

Yuri se giró en dirección de donde provenían dichos ruidos y pudo observar cómo varios criados intentaban atrapar a un perro que estaba persiguiendo por todo el patio a las gallinas. El perro era de una raza singular, imitando a un lobo. Yuri solo había conocido a una persona que tuviera un perro similar a ese en toda su vida.

La imagen del Príncipe Seung Gil Lee se apoderó de su mente, ese perro sin duda le debía pertenecer a él pero, ¿por qué estaba el perro ahí?

—¿Sabes si el Príncipe Lee está aquí? —preguntó Yuri sin apartar la mirada de la divertida escena pero al no obtener respuesta se giró hacia donde se suponía estaba Yuuri. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio al percatarse que él ya no estaba ahí, tenía una extraña manía de aparecer y desaparecer de la nada.

—Admito que lograste atraer mi atención Yuuri Katsuki —murmuró para sí antes de regresar.

* * *

—¿Me estás pidiendo que espíe a un príncipe? Si nos descubren no tendremos salvación alguna.—resopló Leo.

—Solo quiero saber si está en la ciudad, dónde se hospeda y si se puede...—Yuri interrumpió su comentario a la par que mostraba un gesto adorable—...me gustaría saber porqué está aquí.

—En otras palabras, quieres todos los detalles.

Yuri observó suplicante a Leo, no tenían mucho tiempo, el carruaje esperaba por él y si se demoraba más alguien iría a buscarlo y podría escuchar la conversación.

—No prometo tener toda esa información para tu regreso pero haré lo que pueda —finalizó el mayor.

Yuri sonrió triunfante y tras eso salió corriendo directo al carruaje donde Alice, Mila y Ruth aguardaban. Todas iban vestidas con elegantes vestidos y abrigos de piel, la nieve había cubierto todo, haciéndole recordar a las personas que el Invierno apenas comenzaba.

El sector del Jardín Imperial que Olivia logró conseguir para esa reunión se encontraba a una hora de distancia de las tierras de los Plisetsky, durante ese tiempo MIla y Ruth platicaron entre ellas sobre el clima mientras que Yuri, en voz baja, iba narrándole el paisaje a Alice quien lamentaba no poder ver el espectáculo decembrino.

En un punto del camino los árboles comenzaron a mostrarse con una gran capa de escarcha sobre su follaje, los arbustos posaban sin hoja alguna a la orilla del camino y una larga hilera de carruajes se mantenía a la espera del lado derecho.

—Tendremos que caminar —avisó Ruth—. Por lo visto la nieve impide que los carruajes continúen por el camino.

Todos bajaron sin reproche alguno, pero a diferencia de Mila ,quien enlistaba las razones por las cuales odiaba el Invierno, Yuri se encontraba maravillado por el magnífico escenario que se elevaba frente a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Alice en un susurro.

—Hay un enorme kiosko unos metros adelante, la nevada de anoche provocó que una capa de escarcha lo cubriera y eso provoca que parezca una estructura de hielo.

Eso era lo que más había atraído a Yuri pero omitió el hecho de que en el kiosko había una decena de mesas con finas teteras y tazas de cerámica alrededor de una escultura de hielo. Un poco más adentro del jardín había una fuente cuya agua se había congelado y aun costado de ella había una enorme mesa repleta de postres y dulces.

—¡Bienvenidos!—exclamó Olivia al verlos llegar—. Coman y beban todo lo que quieran.

Ruth y Mila se dedicaron a saludar a todas las invitadas mientras que Yuri decidió llevar a Alice a un asiento apartado donde pudiera descansar, al poco rato le llevó un poco de té de almendra y unas galletas.

—¿Puedes decirme cómo son las invitadas? —pidió Alice.

Yuri fue describiendo a cada mujer a detalle, tras dicha descripción Alice le decía su nombre y le pedía que fuera saludarlas por ella. De esta manera poco a poco, Yuri fue conociendo a las esposas, hijas, sobrinas e incluso abuelas de importantes hombres.

Tras un par de horas de aburridas pláticas llegó un carruaje más, de el bajaron Mari Katsuki y Minako Komatsu ambas miraron hacia el interior del carruaje esperando a alguien más y tras un par de minutos también salió Yuuri Katsuki.

—Ya llegó —informó Yuri a Alice.

—No sé que se traigan ustedes dos pero espero que me lo cuentes pronto —aclaró.

—Lo haré pero por el momento habla con él, por favor.

Yuri se alejó del kiosko en dirección a la fuente en un intento de evitar cruzarse con Katsuki. Tal era su intención de no hablar con él que centró su atención en un montículo de nieve, lo miró durante mucho tiempo que no se percató cuando un carruaje más llegó.

Mientras que Yuri estiraba su mano para apartar la nieve, la puerta del carruaje se abrió; cuando Yuri descubrió que el montículo ocultaba a una extraña flor, tres personas salieron del carruaje y cuando Yuri tomó con delicadeza el botón, Mila exclamó con alegría una breve palabra.

—¡Otabek!

Pero Yuri no la escuchó, estaba tan concentrado en la extraña flor de pétalos transparentes que tampoco supo que junto a Otabek Altin había llegado la duquesa Sezim Altin y Christophe Giacometti.

Los sentidos del doncel estaban completamente eclipsados por la flor de cristal, sus pétalos eran translúcidos pero al estar en contacto con la luz se podían ver ondas de colores en ellos, como si un débil arcoíris se reflejara en ellos.

—Es un gusto tenerte de regreso, Otabek —comentó en forma de saludo Mila. Otabek se limitó a responderle con una reverencia.

—¡Chris! —gritó Olivia a la par que se abalanzaba sobre su hijo.

—Madre, solo me ausente unos días.

Olivia saludó con alegría a su gran amiga Sezim y a Otabek, los invitó a sentarse en la misma mesa que ella y mandó a los dos jóvenes a escoger un postre.

—¿No te parece que la belleza de Mila aumenta con cada día? —preguntó Chris mientras colocaba unas cuantas galletas en un plato.

—Mmm...—obtuvo como respuesta de parte de Otabek.

—¿Mmm? Creí que desde el año pasado estabas enamorado de ella...—Chris guardó silencio al notar que Otabek no le estaba poniendo atención, esta la estaba dirigiendo hacia un pequeño niño rubio de ojos esmeralda que observaba con asombro una flor.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó finalmente Otabek.

—Nunca lo había visto por aquí.

Otabek no espero otro comentario por parte de Chris, se había visto sometido por la enigmática mirada del pequeño tanto que en un parpadeo ya se encontraba a un lado de él.

—Yuri —murmuró Otabek intentando no arruinar la calma que rodeaba al pequeño.

Pero no sirvió, Yuri soltó la flor al instante y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mientras observaba con odio a Otabek.

—No era mi intención asustarte —reveló el mayor—. Solo quería decirte que esa flor se llama así.

Yuri era un torbellino de emociones, por un lado sentía repulsión al ver de nueva cuenta a Otabek y por otro lado, su corazón se fragmentaba al escucharle pronunciar su nombre.

Sentía que si pronunciaba alguna palabra iba a terminar llorando o gritándole así que decidió guardar silencio y huir. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas al norte, adentrándose más y más al jardín, cuando sus piernas ya no podían más se detuvo y dejó escapar un alarido a la par que golpeaba lo que quedaba de un rosal.

—Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio...—masculló una y otra vez hasta que su garganta se cansó y al final se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la nieve.

—No sabia que Otabek Altin y tu se conocían. —La sonora voz de Yuuri resonó a un lado de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso te enviaron a buscarme?

Yuuri simplemente se dejó caer en la nieve al igual que él, evitando responder.

—Si continuas mirando a las personas de esa forma sabrán que tienes algo contra ellos —aconsejó.

—¡Yo no tengo nada en contra de él! —gritó el rubio mientras se ponía de pie—. Sólo...sólo me exasperan.

Yuuri, de nueva cuenta, ignoró su comentario y terminó por recostarse en la nieve.

—Todo lo que haces... Es como si estuvieras planeando vengarte de alguien.

Por un segundo Yuri sintió que estaba expuesto, todos sus secretos y planes los sentía como si estuvieran exhibidos a mitad del jardín. Yuuri Katsuki era peligroso y deseaba saber el porqué, así que se obligó a mantener la calma y seguirle el juego.

—Veo que me ha salido un acosador, creo que comenzaré a preocuparme cuando sepas hasta mi rutina de aseo.

Yuuri dejo una escapar una carcajada en respuesta.

—Deja las cosas como están, nuestro futuro no lo decidimos nosotros. Nuestro futuro quedó escrito en un pasado que ni siquiera nos pertenece.

Y como si tal comentario fuera una oración del día a día, Yuuri Katsuki se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a lo que parecía ser un laberinto.

—No puedes venir de la nada y decirme que hacer —argumentó el doncel.

—Si quieres saber la razón de porqué lo digo tienes que seguirme.

_Tengo la sensación de que esto no terminará bien._


	7. 6. Secreto al descubierto

La nieve cubría cada centímetro de ese abandonado laberinto, poco a poco ambos niños desaparecieron tras los enormes muros recubiertos de plantas que lo formaban. Yuri quedó atrás, solo se guiaba por las huellas del azabache para saber a dónde ir.

—¿Has escuchado acerca de _esa _guerra?

La voz del mayor resonó a la distancia haciendo que Yuri aumentará su velocidad en un intento de alcanzarlo.

—La guerra entre Alanis y Tarab —respondió seguro de su respuesta.

Esa guerra era la única que había enfrentado Alanis en toda su historia como Imperio, en aquella devastadora guerra murieron millones de personas pero el conflicto no se resolvió gracias a la fuerza bruta.

Según las leyendas, la Princesa Alanis y el Príncipe Tarab se interpusieron entre los ejercitos, ambos proclamaron que si sus patrias atacaban ellos serían los primeros en morir. Tras eso, poco a poco los soldados se fueron retirando hasta que la princesa y el príncipe quedaron solos, después regresaron a la capital de su respectivo Imperio y dieron el siguiente mandato:

_«Quien se atreva a cruzar en los próximos años la frontera estará rompiendo los acuerdos de paz, desatando así un nuevo conflicto bélico»._

Los Imperios tomaron el nombre de los príncipes que cesaron el conflicto y respetaron su palabra pero, al morir estos, no supieron si ya era momento de relacionarse con sus vecinos y, con el temor de desatar una nueva guerra, ambas naciones se ignoraron por completo.

—No, ese no.

El rubio frunció el ceño, en toda la historia de Alanis esa era la única guerra que había protagonizado, así que no tenía idea alguna de a qué guerra se refería Yuuri.

—Hace casi veinte años hubo un enorme conflicto con dos naciones que están al otro lado del mar. —Se apresuró a decir el mayor.

Yuri imaginó que era un ave y volaba hasta la costa, para después viajar por todo el mar y llegar hasta donde estaban aquellas naciones.

—Una de esas naciones era Saudade «La nación de las muñecas», o por lo menos yo lo llamo así, ahí viven personas hermosas imitando la fantasiosa belleza de una muñeca. Y todo el lugar está rodeado de flores, diversas y exóticas flores.

De pronto Yuri ya no se encontraba en medio del laberinto, imaginaba estar en una soleada ciudad donde las muñecas se movían y las flores hablaban.

Quizá era el hecho de que volvía a tener once años y que desbordaba imaginación o, tal vez, era su forma de ir asimilando la información que Yuuri le proporcionaba pero se alegraba de poder imaginar con detalle y de forma exagerada lo que el mayor le narraba.

—La otra era Orenda, una nación que quería apoderarse de la belleza de Saudade.

—¿Y que tiene que ver Alanis en todo esto? —objetó Yuri.

Una vez que dijo eso chocó contra él, Yuuri se había detenido de la nada a mitad del laberinto, El doncel estaba a punto de decirle algo descortés pero se detuvo al ver lo que este estaba mirando.

«Añoramos un futuro que no podemos obtener».

Esa frase se encontraba pintada en uno de los muros del laberinto, Yuuri explicó que sólo se podía ver durante invierno ya que el resto del año la vegetación la cubría.

—Deberías preguntarle a la Sra. Alice sobre eso —finalizó después de varios minutos.

Yuri se acercó hasta aquel bestial muro y repasó con los dedos cada una de las letras que le adornaban, la caligrafía era hermosa y delicada, dedujo al instante que eso había sido obra de alguna doncella pero seguía sin poder entender la finalidad.

Yuuri lo había dicho, el pasado no les pertenecía así que las creencias de las personas de aquellos tiempos tampoco, si quería añorar un fantasioso futuro podría hacerlo, si quería cambiar los sucesos futuros también, no había nada que se lo impidiese.

O, ¿si?

* * *

Había algo llamativo en aquel pequeño rubio, algo enigmático en sus ojos, como si fuera un acertijo para el cual Otabek hubiera nacido para resolver. Desde su mirada de soldado hasta la asustadiza forma en la que huyó de su presencia, eso hizo sentir al moreno como un cazador en medio del bosque y el pequeño era la representación de un ciervo.

Tenía más de trece años en un duro entrenamiento para convertirse en caballero real y ese día fue la primera vez que se sintió con un aura asesina, como si su simple presencia representara una amenaza para el resto.

Esa sensación le daba repelús, él no quería ser un caballero que cumpliera sangrientas enmiendas, él quería ser un héroe como su padre y salvar a su casta aunque eso le costase la vida.

Pero la actitud de aquel pequeño le decía lo contrario, le gritaba en silencio su verdadera naturaleza.

_Asesino._

Un nudo se formó en su corazón, no entendía porque se sentía así, como un cruel tirano con la capacidad de hacer perecer con la mirada, la melancolía se apoderó rápidamente de su inocente rostro y una horda de lágrimas comenzó a desplazarse por sus mejillas.

Tenía la sensación de haber destruido a lo que más amaba.

Chris se acercó curioso hasta donde Otabek permanecía en silencio.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso estás llorando por culpa de ese niño? —preguntó Chris a la par que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Otabek—. Calma, calma...

—Cállate —masculló furioso el moreno, para después empujar a Chris haciéndole caer—. ¡No lo entenderías!

Tal escándalo llamó la atención de los invitados y en menos de un parpadeo tanto la madre de Chris como la de Otabek ya estaban junto a ellos.

—¡Lo entendería si no fueras tan serio! —argumentó Chris poniéndose de pie—. Es difícil ser amigo de alguien que apenas y dice lo que siente...Si no dejas que otros entren a tu corazón, ellos tampoco te dejarán entrar al suyo.

Otabek estaba a punto de contratacar pero guardó silencio, lo que decía Chris era cierto y eso lo supo al ver a su madre ahí, su mirada era un regaño silencioso.

Toda su vida había hecho las cosas que su madre quería que hiciera, aunque a veces se permitía ir en su contra. Por ejemplo, ella desaprobaba que se relaciona con Viktor pero él realmente quería ser su amigo. Lo mismo sucedía con Chris, consideraba que era una persona agradable si se le conocía a fondo pero su madre no dejaba que se estrechara ese vínculo.

—Todo lo que sientes y todo lo que pienses tienes que dejarlo en casa. —Solía decir Sezim—. Nunca te muestres vulnerable, nunca, ¿me entiendes? Solo así podrás aspirar a ser Emperador.

Hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta de lo tanto que le sofocaba la idea de hacer lo que su madre le pedía, así que si podía tener un pequeño respiro era en ese momento, desobedeciendo el sutil regaño que ella le había dado, lo tomaría.

Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre Chris, la mayoría de las invitadas comenzaron a cuchichear sobre la riña de los jóvenes mientras que Olivia pedía ayuda de los choferes para separarlos.

Cuando lograron detenerlos ambos niños comenzaron a reírse causando aún más conmoción.

—¡No es cuestión de risa! —objetó Olivia—. ¡Dios! ¡Mira el moretón que le has dejado a mi Chris!

—Mamá, estoy bien —replicó el rubio mientras se separaba del agarre—. ¡Beka, vayamos a explorar el terreno!

Dicho esto sujetó a Otabek del brazo y se lo llevó, adentrándose al místico jardín.

Sezim permaneció en silencio hasta que se animó a hablar.

—Son tan simples los niños —comentó mostrando una dulce sonrisa que resaltaba a la perfección su alba piel.

—Me sorprendió que mi Chris actuara así con tu hijo, ya que solo se lleva así con el pequeño Vitya. ¡Oh! Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Sezim borró la sonrisa de su rostro, sujetó con fuerza los costados de su vestido y masculló algo por lo bajo, Olivia no la escuchó así que le pidió que lo repitiera.

—No menciones a ese estúpido mocoso, fue tan impertinente de saltar en la primera oportunidad que tuvo del carruaje. —Sezim observó a Olivia de tal forma que esta pudo sentir por un segundo miedo—, Un bastardo como él no merece la corona de nuestra casta, no merece ser candidato a Emperador. Un bastardo como él nunca debió nacer...

Olivia, para relajar la pesada atmósfera, dejó escapar una nerviosa risa, Sezim relajó su postura y volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es el pequeño de dorada cabellera que andaba por aquí hace unos instantes?

—Se llama Yuri y es hijo de Misha Plisetsky. Es un niño encantador y con un gran futuro por delante —respondió Olivia.

Los ojos de Sezim mostraron un peculiar brillo de interés, si el pequeño era el único heredero de los Plisetsky eso también le podría traer múltiples beneficios, incluso más que una simple doncella de cabellos rojos.

—Parece que te agrada, querida Olivia. ¿Por qué no me hablas más de él?

* * *

Yuri estaba enfadado, de nueva cuenta Yuuri había desaparecido de su radar, podría seguir el rastro de huellas sobre la nieve pero eso le parecía molesto, no quería parecer como una mascota detrás de su amo, él sólo buscaba respuestas y si el azabache no se las quería dar, las buscaría en otro lado.

Regresó sobre sus pisadas, esta vez observando con detenimiento el entorno que le rodeaba, llegó a la conclusión que aquel sector del Jardín Imperial era como una cristalería, con flores congeladas, escarcha en los secos arbustos y un frío viento envolviendolo.

Los recuerdos regresaron a él, se vio como un adulto jugando con sus pequeños en la nieve, Meili intentando hacer un muñeco de nieve mientras que Shura hacía angelitos. Todo lo relacionado con los niños que perdió era un tesoro único, la verdadera felicidad que la vida le había dado.

Quería sumergirse más a fondo en la laguna de los buenos recuerdos pero varios gritos de mujeres lo alarmaron, corrió de regreso al kiosko solo para encontrarse con una alarmante escena.

Había por lo menos una decena de gitanos saqueando la reunión de Olivia, por instinto corrió a buscar a Alice pero no la encontró con las invitadas.

—Les pedimos de forma amable que apartaran sus carruajes del camino para abrirle paso a nuestra caravana, ya que no aceptaron tendrán que pagar el precio —argumentó uno de los gitanos, este sostenía a Alice y la amenazaba con una daga, ella permanecía tranquila aunque era inevitable notar lo agitada que se encontraba su respiración.

—¡Esperen a que regresen nuestros hijos! —exclamó Olivia mostrándose reacia a entregar sus pertenencias—. ¡Son jóvenes hábiles en el manejo de la espada!

Los gitanos rieron y continuaron tomando todo lo que podían, Yuri lentamente se fue acercando hasta donde tenían a Alice.

—Déjela ir —pidió con voz neutra.

El hombre estaba apunto de responderle cuando otro de los gitanos avisó que se acercaba la Guardia Real, todos comenzaron a subir en sus respectivas carretillas dándoles la orden a sus caballos de correr. El hombre abrió la puerta de su carruaje y arrojó a Alice dentro, Yuri replicó de nueva cuenta que la dejase ir pero solo recibió como respuesta un golpe, después este lo cargó y también lo echó dentro.

—¡Si los guardias se atreven a seguirnos no aseguro la seguridad de la mujer ni la del niño! —advirtió antes de echar a andar su caballo.

El carruaje estaba completamente a oscuras, apenas pudo vislumbrar algunos barriles de agua y varias cajas de madera con legumbres, el único sonido que escuchaba era el galopar de los caballos y la agitada respiración de Alice.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró mientras se arrastraba para llegar a ella.

—Yuri.

Alice por instinto lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, esa era la primera vez que alguien le tranquilizaba en medio de una situación difícil. Pasó por lo menos una hora y al no detenerse el carruaje, el rubio decidió hablar.

—Hace rato Yuuri mencionó otra guerra donde nuestro Imperio estuvo envuelto, creí que era el conflicto entre Tarab y Alanis pero...

—Saudade y Orenda. —Alice se apartó un poco de de él y sonrió—. Por alguna extraña razón siento que ese chico y tú tienen tanto en común.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

—Saudade es la nación de donde yo vengo, es la tierra natal de tu madre, también de Amelie y de la difunta reina Violet Nikiforov —musitó con melancolía—. No estoy lista para hablar de ello...perdóname.

El carruaje se detuvo, se escucharon varias voces de hombres poniéndose de acuerdo para bajar la carga mientras algunas otras voces femeninas y de infantes les daban la bienvenida.

—¡Sara! ¡Michael! Encarguense de nuestros invitados.

—¡Si, papá! —respondió una chica.

—Creo que hablan de nosotros —susurró Yuri.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió dejando entrar una ráfaga de frío Invernal y de luz solar, una femenina silueta se abrió paso y dejó ante ellos un par de mantas.

—Hola —saludó dejando a la vista una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Yuri la reconoció al instante, su delator fue el par de ojos lila que adornaban su rostro.

—Sara, yo me encargaré de ellos —interrumpió alguien.

Ese persona era sin duda el joven gitano que había participado en la caza del zorro.

—Pero...Mickey...papá también me lo pidió —reclamó la joven.

—Ellos son parte de la familia Plisetsky, no quiero que te involucres con esa caótica familia.

Sara hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de su hermano, con cuidado les puso las mantas a Yuri y a Alice en forma de capas y los ayudó a bajar.

—Tu mano —advirtió Sara con tono preocupado cuando Yuri bajó del carruaje.

Su mano tenía varias raspaduras y una herida profunda en la palma, Yuri no lo había notado antes. Sara dejó a Alice bajo el cuidado de su hermano mientras ella se llevaba al rubio con su abuela, según ella, era una de las pocas brujas que quedaban en toda la faz de la Tierra y que contaba con múltiples ungüentos y pócimas que ayudaban a mejorar la salud.

—Seguro tiene algo que cure tu mano.

Caminaron entre caravanas, carretas y viejos carruajes, era visible la diferencia entre la vida de un gitano y alguien de una casta, desde su vestimenta hasta la música que resonaba en el aire.

Cerca del bosque había una caravana roja con detalles amarillos, Sara abrió la puerta y entró, Yuri se sintió agobiado por la presencia de dicha estructura pero aún así entró detrás de ella.

Lo primero que resaltó fueron las repisas de los costados, todas llenas de frascos, también había una vieja mesa con un taburete, sobre esta había una canasta de pan y una botella de vino. Al fondo se podía ver un futón y al costado otra mesa con muchos papeles, enfrente de dicha mesa había una mujer de avanzada edad escribiendo algo con tinta sobre una de las hojas.

—Nonna, ¿tienes algo para curar su mano? —Sara comenzó a buscar entre las repisas algo que le fuera de ayuda.

La anciana volteó en dirección a ellos, la mujer tenía un opaco cabello turmalina cubierto por una pañoleta verde militar, usaba un vestido púrpura y decenas de coloridos collares y pulseras, sus aretes incluso eran más grandes que sus propios ojos lila.

La mujer en un primer instante observó a Sara pero cuando posó su mirada en el rubio este comenzó a sentir ardor en su garganta. La misma sensación que tuvo cuando en su anterior vida cuando Otabek le había cortado la cabeza.

—¡Sara, fuera de aquí! —exclamó la mujer tomando a la chica del brazo y echándola fuera de la caravana.

El ardor fue incrementando al punto que Yuri cayó al suelo, se le dificultaba respirar, su visión se volvía borrosa y tenía la sensación de que moriría.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, serena, la anciana.

—Agh...Yuri...mh..Yuri Plisetsky.

El doncel colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cuello en un intento de tranquilizar el ardor.

—¿Y tu cumpleaños?

Yuri miró con descontento a la mujer pero aun así hizo un intento por responder.

—Primero de Marzo.

Cuando dijo la fecha de su natalicio el ardor desapareció al instante, la mujer se dio media vuelta y regresó hasta la mesa donde estaban los papeles.

—Otra persona podría arrebatarte tu alma con esos datos —aseguró—. Para tu fortuna esa información solo me deja ver toda tu vida.

Yuri se puso de pie.

—¿Qué acaba de ser todo eso? Sentí que moriría.

—No puedes morir si ya lo estás, Yuri.

El rubio lo supo en ese momento, aquella mujer era una verdadera bruja y sabía lo que él había vivido, se encontraba expuesto y vulnerable.

—Estoy vivo, de eso estoy seguro.

La anciana giró su asiento y le invitó a sentarse en el taburete de la mesita de enfrente, Yuri lentamente se sentó.

—No por mucho, no regresaste el tiempo ni mucho menos tienes una segunda oportunidad. Solo te ves envuelto en una falla de tu propia realidad, los sucesos inevitables sucederán mientras que lo demás está en constante cambio.

—Nada es inevitable, somos dueños de nuestro futuro —argumentó Yuri—. ¡No dejare que alguien más decida por mi!

—El primer paso para cambiar algo es aceptarlo. Además, la vida se basa en el dar y recibir.

—Karma.

La anciana negó.

—El karma es para ilusos, ¿dar amor te traerá amor? Si las cosas fueran así la vida sería más fácil. —La anciana se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre las estanterías—. Es la primera ley del Universo y de la existencia: _para recibir algo tienes que dar algo del mismo valor._ Ni más ni menos. Esa es mi sugerencia, si no quieres terminar sin cabeza de nueva cuenta, será mejor que no alteres más esta realidad.

—No lo entiendo. —Yuri desvió la mirada—. Varias personas me dicen eso.

—Para gozar de felicidad debes sufrir primero, tu ya has pasado por bastante dolor, ya has dado una gran cantidad de sufrimiento. Solo te queda esperar el mismo peso en felicidad, si das más puede que las cosas no terminen bien.

—Pero...no puedo dejar impunes los crímenes de los que he sido testigo, no puedo esperar de brazos cruzados.

La anciana se arrodilló junto a él y acarició su mejilla.

—Tienes un alma fuerte así que te ayudaré. —Tomó la mano de Yuri y puso un objeto sobre su palma.

—Eso es...

_«Las segundas oportunidades no existen, todo forma parte de un plan divino»._

Yuri repasó con cuidado los bordes de la pluma negra, el brillo de esta era admirable incluso conservaba su sedosidad.

—Como dije...—retomó la anciana—...para recibir algo se tiene que pagar un precio. Yo te concedo mi ayuda y como pago tienes que permitir que te vigile de cerca.

El doncel frunció el ceño, no entendía la relación de la pluma, la petición de la anciana y él. Todo era tan confuso.

—Tengo la sensación de que eso se relaciona con el hecho de que casi muero al entrar a este sitio.

La anciana asintió a la par que se alejaba de Yuri, retrocediendo lentamente hasta que su cadera chocó contra la pared.

—He tenido un sueño constante donde un ángel de alas rotas y ensangrentadas comienza a destruir a todo el Imperio de Alanis, una de esas incontables ocasiones apareció esa pluma sobre mi almohada. —explicó la mujer—. La encanté para que me avisara cuando su dueño se acercase y bueno... apareciste tú, muchacho.

—¿Pretende decir que yo llevaré a Alanis a la destrucción?

La mujer se mantuvo silenciosa, observando expectante la reacción del pequeño, él simplemente se levantó de su asiento y le regresó la ya fragmentada pluma.

—Eso mismo pensaba...

—Lo sé, vi tu vida. Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que esa mujer soñó, ¿qué relación tienes con una inminente guerra?

Yuri lo pensó con cuidado, recordaba cada detalle de su vida a la perfección, estaba seguro que no pasaba nada por alto, pero tenía que haber algo que lo involucrara con algunos sucesos que desembocarían en un conflicto bélico.

—¿Ayudarme en qué sentido? ¿Adivinar mi futuro? —preguntó en tono burlesco.

La mujer suspiró con pesadez y tomó asiento de nueva cuenta.

—Supongo que a evitar de que te corten la cabeza, si el odio y rencor que tienes hacia el resto se apodera de ti...estoy segura que terminarías de la misma forma que en la que iniciaste.

—Conozco el dolor en carne propia, sé a la perfección que no hacer para llegar a esos extremos. Albergo odio, sí, pero jamás me dejaría guiar completamente por el.

—Una lección sin dolor no tiene sentido. Eso es porque no se puede ganar algo sin sacrificar algo a cambio. Sin embargo, una vez que hayas soportado dolor y lo hayas superado, ganarás un corazón que será más fuerte que todo lo demás. Supongo que tienes un corazón mil veces más fuerte que antes pero eso no es una garantía de que sepas limitarte.

Yuri observó a la anciana con cautela, ella era la única que conocía su secreto, cualquier paso en falso y ella podría delatarlo. Al final de cuentas estiró su mano.

—Yo recibo su ayuda y le doy la libertad de «limitarme», usted recibe el honor de «limitarme» y me brinda su ayuda a cambio. ¿Es un trato?

La mujer asintió y tomó la mano del menor, dando por cerrado el trato. No parecía mucho el costo-beneficio que obtendrían ambos pero era una sutil forma de vigilarse, Yuri tendría a la mira a la única persona que conocía su secreto mientras que ella estaría atenta a los movimientos de aquel que podría desatar una horrenda guerra.

—Tu mano —murmuró la mujer al ver las lesiones que esta presentaba.

Yuri desvió la mirada, decirle que seguramente se lastimó al golpear un rosal estaría de más ya que esa mujer lo sabía todo de él.

La anciana se alejó y comenzó a preparar un ungüento para curar sus heridas, el doncel se sentía incómodo y el silencio sólo lo agobiaba más. No había mucho que mirar en aquel diminuto lugar, tampoco algo con lo que pudiese entretenerse así que finalmente decidió hablar con la mujer.

—¿No dejará cicatriz? —preguntó a la par que balanceaba sus pies.

La mujer negó.

—No te preocupes, Otabek Altín no tendrá cicatrices que besar —respondió en tono burlesco.

Yuri frunció el ceño, le parecía molesto que aquella bruja supiera tanto mientras que él desconocía todo sobre ella.

Cuando terminó con la preparación del ungüento, la mujer se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a esparcir la sustancia en toda su mano, después la fue cubriendo con una venda.

—No te lo tomes a pecho —aconsejó—. Los gitanos tenemos un humor más...

—Extraño —completó Yuri—. Pero no por eso considero que sean bestias salvajes como dice la gente de las castas. —La mujer dejó escapar una carcajada en respuesta—. Personas que son capaces de vivir en estas condiciones y mantienen una vivaz sonrisa como sus nietos nunca podrían ser bestias salvajes.

La bruja terminó de vendarlo, se puso de pie y le regaló otra sonrisa pero esta era más sincera.

—Estoy segura que mi hijo no dejará que se vayan hasta mañana pero no dudes en venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando. Estoy segura que Sala y Mickey estarán felices de tener un nuevo amigo.

Yuri asintió y salió de la caravana, buscó a Alice por un par de minutos hasta que llegó a una pequeña zona donde había una fogata y varias mujeres preparando diversos alimentos. Los hombres iban de un lado a otro repartiendo víveres y mostrando orgullosos el botín que habían obtenido tras asaltar la reunión de Olivia.

Junto a unos barriles de agua estaban Alice y Sala sentadas, cuando la morena lo vio le indicó a través de señas de que se acercara.

Yuri se sentó al otro lado de Alice y sujetó su mano en símbolo de que estaba de regreso, Alice asintió.

—Aún no está lista la carne de jabalí pero les traeré un poco de sopa —informó la jovencita a la par que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hasta donde las mujeres cocinaban.

Yuri suspiró.

—Usted mencionó que no estaba lista para hablar sobre Saudade y Orenda, respeto su postura pero me gustaría saber si aquello que tanto se niega a contar me involucra a mi de forma indirecta —comentó observando detenidamente el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles.

—¿Te han dicho que la forma en la que te expresas no corresponde a tu edad? —preguntó Alice.

Yuri cerró los ojos y soltó su mano.

—Es mejor a que no sepa expresarme y que cualquier pueda pisotearme.

—El fin justifica los medios, ¿no? —finalizó Alice.

—Si.


	8. 7. El Príncipe de hielo

Había sido una noche dura en todos los aspectos posibles, una tormenta de nieve, el secuestro de Alice y Yuri por los gitanos, los niveles de pobreza incrementando, su padre enfermando...

Misha sentía que la presión sobre él iba incrementando a zancadas, su única motivación era Alice, _su bella Alice_, la única mujer que amaba.

Por ello, cuando el gallo cantó y tres golpes secos resonaron en la entrada principal de la mansión, no dudó ni un segundo en él mismo abrir la puerta. Su vista se inundó con la imagen de la rubia siendo socorrida por Yuri, por un segundo no sintió el tan normal repelús que le inundaba cada que veía al chico.

Rodeó a su mujer con los brazos y la cargó mientras llamaba a gritos a la servidumbre, Alice se estaba congelando y era de suma importancia aumentar su temperatura corporal cuanto antes.

—No te preocupes por mí —susurró la mujer mientras era dejada en uno de los sofás de la sala—. Yuri...—Alice estiró su mano en busca del contacto del antes mencionado.

Tal acción hizo que Misha recordará la presencia del pequeño, al girarse se encontró con que él también temblaba por el frío invernal, enormes ojeras adornaban la parte inferior de sus ojos y su cabello se encontraba un poco desordenado.

En ese momento Misha, por alguna extraña razón, pudo ver un poco de Alice en él.

—Yuri —repitió Alice pero esta vez en voz alta. El doncel caminó hasta ella y sujetó su mano, no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente se quedó a su lado.

Amelie entró a la sala unos segundos después con mantas, colocó una primero sobre los hombros de Yuri y el resto sobre Alice. Antes de irse posó su mano por unos segundos sobre la cabeza del pequeño mostrándose más aliviada por su regreso, ese tipo de gestos secretos por parte de su tía le alegraban, era el amor familiar que necesitaba sentir.

—¿Cómo fue que escaparon? —preguntó Misha atrayendo la atención de Yuri, al girarse se percató que la servidumbre ya había encendido la chimenea y que Alice había conciliado el sueño, detalles que se perdió.

No sabía qué, pero había algo que lo hizo distraerse, no era un pensamiento pero si una sensación, algo extraño.

—No escapamos, los gitanos nos dejaron ir. Incluso nos mostraron el camino de regreso... —Yuri cesó sus palabras al ver la expresión en la cara de su padre, era una llena de desaprobación.

El doncel soltó la mano de Alice, sin querer se había mostrado blando, hablar de los gitanos de esa manera tan suave no le traería ningún beneficio. La sensación regresó y al fin pudo compararla con algo, se sentía como si acabara de despertar, no sabía a ciencia cierta si se sentía así por su charla con la vieja bruja o por el simple hecho de que, por unas horas, se sintió libre.

Los gitanos y sus costumbres lo hacían sentir libre, no se comparaba en nada su vida con la de ellos. Estar con ellos lo hacía... feliz. La clase de felicidad que sólo había experimentado al estar con sus pequeños,_ la clase de felicidad que es arrebatada_.

—¿Dejarlos ir de noche? ¿durante una tormenta de nieve? ¡Esos salvajes!

Yuri quería objetar, quería decirle a su padre que Alice había insistido en regresar durante la noche, quería excusarse pero defenderse de esa forma lo hacían recordar lo tan miserable que fue en su anterior vida.

Era un nudo de emociones y torbellinos, no quería dar una respuesta errada así que simplemente guardó silencio pero mantuvo la mirada fija en su padre.

Misha caminó hacia él, Yuri ya sabía con qué intención, golpearle, seguro. Su padre no sabía nada más, parecía que los golpes eran su única solución. El doncel no estaba de humor así que cuando la mano de su padre se alzó, la detuvo a centímetros de que tocara su rostro.

—¿He sido culpable de ello? —preguntó entre dientes. Misha mostró sorpresa por unos segundos y después se alejó abruptamente de él.

—Mi padre... Tu abuelo no se encuentra bien, la noticia de su secuestro lo afectó demasiado, ve a visitarlo.

Yuri asintió y salió de la habitación.

Misha no quitó la mirada de él mientras salía, de nueva cuenta, por un segundo, vio a Alice reflejada en su rostro.

«¿He sido culpable de ello?».

La pregunta resonó en su mente como un ruido sordo, cerró los puños y golpeó la pared. Un poco más, sólo tenía que esperar un poco más y se olvidaría de Yuri para siempre.

* * *

Yuri permanecía sentado a un costado de la cama de su abuelo, observándolo en silencio, recordando el día en que este había fallecido y lo vacío que se había sentido tras su partida

La respiración de su abuelo era sutil, apenas perceptible, el más notable rasgo de vida era la calidez de su piel, lucía preocupado. Aún en sueños se preocupaba por su familia.

—Hoy conocí a los gitanos...—se animó a hablar—. Mientras estuve allí pude ver lo tan unidos que son, todos forman una gran familia... Abuelo, ¿soy merecedor de formar parte de esta familia?

La mano de su abuelo se extendió hasta su mejilla, Yuri no lloraba así que no había lágrimas que limpiar pero el gesto le reconfortó.

—¿Soy yo merecedor de ser llamado por ti como _Abuelo_? ¿Después de permitir que vivieras lejos del seno familiar durante tantos años?

Yuri bajó la mirada, contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y en un suspiro preguntó.

—¿Dónde está mi madre?

Su abuelo alejó la mano y desvió la mirada, el brillo que antes reflejaban sus ojos desapareció al instante.

—Muerta.

Y el mundo de Yuri se derrumbó.

* * *

Cuando Leo vió a Yuri caminar por el pasillo no supo qué hacer más que correr en su dirección y abrazarlo. Estaba mal, si. Pero había estado preocupado por él toda la noche que ni siquiera había podido dormir, se sentía como si uno de sus hermanos hubiera desaparecido.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Les hicieron algo? ¿Cómo escaparon?

Leo inundó con decenas de preguntas a Yuri pero él las ignoró todas, no sabía qué había cambiado como para que esto influyera en la vida de su madre. Recordaba que ella vivía, vivía en su vida pasada cuando él tenía esa edad, entonces, ¿por qué en esta nueva oportunidad no?

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, tanto que no podían ser normales, al parecer Mila había quedado _traumatizada_ por el incidente en la reunión y se negaba a salir de su habitación, toda la servidumbre cumplía sus caprichos en un intento de sacarla de ahí.

Yuri determinó que eso sólo era una excusa para ser el centro de atención, sobre todo la de un joven caballero, las sirvientas cotilleaban acerca de que Mila decía que no saldría a solo que le pusieran un guardia personal y que había nombrado innumerables veces a Otabek Altin.

En cuanto a Ruth, como su hija era la más afectada de todo ese asunto, se conformaba con estirar la mano para recibir regalos de sus conocidos que se sentían apenados por el accidente. La pelirroja salía desde la mañana con sus conocidas y en la tarde regresaba con vestidos, joyas y bocadillos para ella y Mila.

Su abuelo seguía delicado de salud, Yuri permanecía todo el día en su habitación haciéndole compañía, gracias a estas visitas pudo mejorar su lectura y entender un poco más sobre la economía de su casta ya que su abuelo le pedía leer libros relacionados al tema.

Alice también estaba ahí, a veces hablaba y otras simplemente guardaba silencio, escuchaba a Yuri leer mientras que ella tejía. Una cualidad que el rubio desconocía de la mujer y que le sorprendió bastante. Alice había mencionado que tantos años de encierro la habían hecho una experta en tejer sin la necesidad de usar la vista.

Al parecer su padre estaba muy ocupado con asuntos de la casta y no se aparecía durante todo el día, así que si, todo era tan tranquilo que no era normal.

—_Marqués _procede de la palabra..._Marken _y con ella eran desig...designados aquellos nobles o jefes militares a los que se les encargaba el gobierno de las«marcas»...—Yuri se esforzaba al máximo en que su lectura fuera fluida, sus esfuerzos eran notorios y por ello su abuelo había propuesto que se le enviara a la escuela.

«Tu serás el sucesor de tu padre, tomarás su cargo, debes prepararte para ello».

Había dicho su abuelo en una de las tantas veces que Yuri se había trabado con la lectura, sin duda era algo que deseaba pero sabía que era imposible, su padre nunca accedería.

—Es uno de los títulos _mobiliarios..._

—Nobiliarios —corrigió Alice. Yuri asintió y estaba apunto de repetir la palabra cuando decenas de gritos provenientes del pasillo alteraron la calma.

Aún con el alboroto fuera, Amelie entró a la habitación para tranquilizarlos.

—No es nada importante, sólo es un perro que entró a la cocina y ahora anda jugando por todos lados.

Yuri recordó lo que le había pedido investigar a Leo, de inmediato cerró el libro y salió corriendo en busca de este.

Al salir al pasillo, vio que una considerable cantidad de sirvientas habían acorralado al perro en una esquina pero este no dejaba que nadie le tocase.

El perro notó la presencia de Yuri, ladró causando que los sirvientes se asustaran y con ello pudo salir victorioso. Corrió de forma peculiar en dirección del rubio, algo así como cuando un depredador va por su presa. El menor comenzó a retroceder y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo en un intento de que el perro no le atrapase.

En algún punto de la persecución salieron al patio donde Leo se encontraba ayudando a quitar la nieve del camino, al ver que Yuri se encontraba en apuros corrió a la entrada principal y abrió la puerta, llamando así la atención del perro.

Al momento que este salió corriendo se escuchó su chillido, el grito de varias mujeres y el relincho de caballos.

Tanto Yuri como Leo salieron, lo primero que vieron fue al perro tirado a mitad de la calle, después centraron su atención en el carruaje delante de él y posteriormente se percataron de la presencia de Mila con varias de sus sirvientas.

—¡Argh! ¡Mi cabeza!—exclamó la joven mientras se tocaba la sien—. ¡¿Qué fue lo que se atravesó?!—preguntó a la par que alejaba a sus sirvientas quienes querían verificar si se encontraba herida.

—Un perro, señorita.

Yuri se arrodilló junto a él y se sintió aliviado al ver que seguía con vida, sólo tenía una pata lastimada. Mila se acercó e hizo una mueca, detrás de ella apareció una chica morena portando el traje típico de una dama de compañía de la Emperatriz.

La reconocía, era la mejor amiga de Mila, Anya Ivanova. Mila era una santa a lado de ella, en su anterior vida Anya había logrado casarse con un rico mercader extranjero, gusto que no le duró nada ya que meses más tarde murió durante una epidemia provocada por las inundaciones.

—¡Que asco! —exclamó la morena al ver al animalito herido—. No te quedes parado y retíralo del camino —exigió a Leo.

Yuri estaba a punto de protestar pero, para su sorpresa, Mila se le adelantó.

—Está herido, necesitamos llamar a un doctor.

—Tu necesitas el doctor, Mila. ¡Sólo mírate! Te golpeaste mientras bajabas del carruaje por culpa de esa cosa.

Mila repitió la mueca y asintió.

—Quítenlo del camino —ordenó sin dirigirse a algún sirviente en específico, acto seguido entró acompañada de Anya.

—Hay que llevarlo al establo —sugirió Yuri a la par que se levantaba.

Leo junto a otros dos sirvientes se encargaron de llevarse al perro. Una vez fue colocado lejos de los caballos, cerca de una vaca, Yuri pidió que llamasen al doctor para que revisará su lesión.

Los sirvientes salieron dejando completamente solos Yuri y Leo.

—Te pedí información sobre el Príncipe Seung Gil, ¿porqué no me la has dado?—siseó el menor.

—Yo...no quería que te metieras en más problemas —se justificó Leo. Yuri bufó y lo miró esperando que le diera lo que había pedido—. Bien. El príncipe no está aquí por asuntos oficiales, por desgracia no pude encontrar información que nos proporcionara el motivo de su visita. Lo único que pude descubrir es que se hospeda en un viejo hotel de una callejuela del centro, su única compañía es un guardia. Todas las mañanas se dirige junto este y su perro a una cafetería que es popular por sus helados.

—¿Qué relevancia tienen los helados en la historia?

—Ninguna pero son deliciosos y me sorprende que el príncipe no los haya prob... —Yuri fulminó con la mirada a Leo obligándolo a regresar al hilo de la historia—. Entiendo. Una vez que el príncipe toma asiento, su guardia se va y su perro también, después de beber una taza de café se retira, regresa a la callejuela donde se encuentra con su guardia y regresan al hotel, antes de que el sol se ponga sale a la calle para recibir a su mascota y no vuelve a salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Yuri guardó silencio por varios minutos hasta que asintió, le pidió a Leo que esperara la llegada del doctor y regresó con su abuelo, quien le regañó por salir corriendo como un completo lunático.

—Abuelo, ¿puedo pedir algo egoísta considerando que es Invierno? —preguntó el doncel después de la cena, una vez que Alice regresó a su habitación y quedaron a solas.

Como su abuelo ya se sentía mejor, asintió. Era la primera vez que Yuri le pedía algo y se sentía emocionado por ello.

—Mientras esté en mis manos será tuyo —respondió.

—¡Quiero helado! —exclamó el rubio con alegría. 

Kolya hizo un gesto de sorpresa y asintió.

—Pediré que vayan a comprarlo.

Yuri negó y sonrió mostrando una angelical inocencia digna de memorizar.

—Quiero ir con el abuelo y comerlo en la mañana, ambos sentados en alguna de las mesas de afuera de la cafetería y observar cómo las personas caminan por la calle.

—Hiciste una descripción muy exacta, ¿quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza?

—Leo dijo que hay una agradable cafetería en el centro, también dijo que el helado es el mejor. ¡Vamos, abuelo!

—Tendrá que esperar, mañana recibiré la visita de un notario.

Yuri se mostró serio al instante, la visita de un notario teniéndole a él con un delicado estado de salud no era buena señal pero su abuelo no notó eso, pensó que ese gesto lo hacía Yuri al sentirse triste de no obtener lo que quería así que añadió:

—Pero puedes ir tú, Alice está delicada así que no podrá acompañarte, tendrás que ir con Leo. Pediré que les preparen un carruaje. ¿Me traerás un poco, verdad?

Yuri asintió hasta que sonrió genuinamente, lo que le quedaba era pedir por el bienestar de su abuelo.

* * *

Leo detuvo a Yuri antes de que se fuera, negó repetidas veces mientras que el rubio asentía, no estaba seguro de poder lograr lo que le había pedido.

¿Distraer a Ruth para que no notara la ausencia de su amo?

No lo veía necesario, Yuri tenía el permiso de su abuelo así que Ruth no podía poner peros.

El menor insistió tanto y al final se salió con la suya, Leo tuvo que soltarlo y dejar que subiera al carruaje, una vez que el carruaje desapareció Leo cayó en cuenta que dejó ir solo a un niño.

Si le pasaba algo sería su culpa.

Agobiado por sus propios pensamientos fue al establo para revisar el estado del perro, estaba bien, incluso parecía como _nuevo_ —broma que pensó Leo— así que se dispuso a irse cuando este le ladró provocando que todos los animales se alteraran, algunos incluso salieron corriendo.

Supo que no sería necesario que él hiciera algo para distraer a Ruth cuando ella comenzó a gritar que había una cabra en la sala.

* * *

Yuri llegó sin contratiempo a la dichosa cafetería, no había rastro del príncipe Seung.

El rubio esperaba reconocerlo al verle ya que no sabía cómo este lucía en su juventud, sólo lo conocía a su edad adulta.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas de afuera, cerca de la puerta y revisó el menú desinteresadamente antes de observar la moneda de plata que le obsequió su abuelo para gastar. Al final pidió un litro de helado de chocolate para llevar. La mesera lo creyó loco al pedir helado en la mañana pero un cliente era un cliente así que se ahorró sus comentarios.

Mientras Yuri esperaba su orden, se percató de la llegada del joven Seung Gil en compañía de un hombre de avanzada edad, sin duda se trataba de su guardia. Las expresiones de Seung no cambiaban en nada, una mirada fría y penetrante, sin rastro de molestia o alegría, una mirada monótona.

Seung tomó asiento en la mesa más alejada de la parte de afuera, cerca de la calle, cuando tomó asiento su guardia le murmuró algo al oído y se fue.

Ya que estaba tan cerca de él no sabía como sacarle platica o provocar que él le hablara, podía ser rechazado y no se enteraría de nada, tenía a su mascota en su poder. Un punto a favor pero no podía llegar y decirle «Tengo a tu perro», sonaría demasiado extraño.

La mesera trajo la orden de Yuri, este pagó y antes de que ella se fuera añadió en voz alta con la intención de llamar la atención del príncipe.

—Encontré un perro, parece un lindo lobo pero mi padre no me permite tener mascotas. ¿Usted no quiere acogerlo?

La mesera se negó amablemente y se retiró. Yuri miró de reojo a Seung, este le observaba con interés.

Tomó su orden y se levantó de la mesa, procurando caminar lo más cerca posible de la mesa de Seung.

—¿Es un Husky Siberiano? —La voz de Seung resonó a sus espaldas, Yuri se giró y lo observó fingiendo que no entendía su pregunta—. El perro que encontraste, ¿es un Husky Siberiano?

—No lo sé, es lindo y grande como un lobo.

Seung se puso de pie.

—Perdí a mi amiga ayer, luce como un lobo, responde a Luna. ¿Podría ver al perro que encontraste para confirmar que es ella?

Yuri asintió, guío al azabache hasta su carruaje donde el chófer esperaba y regresaron a casa.

Durante el trayecto el rubio inundó a Seung con decenas de preguntas, recordaba que su pequeño Shura hacia lo mismo, inundarle le preguntas así que suponía que era una actitud propia de los niños. Su objetivo era fingir no saber quién era Seung, simplemente fingir para ganar ventaja.

¿Sobre qué? No lo sabía pero era bueno irse ganando su confianza.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo once, cuando cumpla doce quizá pida una mascota de regalo. ¿Te gustan los animales? A mi si...

Seung observaba el paisaje con desinterés, era notorio que estaba preocupado por Luna y quería llegar cuanto antes.

—Tengo catorce años. Como aclaración, Luna no es una mascota, es mi amiga. Y si, me agradan los animales, en especial los perros. —Hizo una efímera pausa antes de continuar—. Por cierto, ¿siempre eres tan hablador?

El doncel se limitó a sonreír, ya tenía una ligera idea de cómo comportarse con él: no hablar de más y dirigirse a Luna como un igual.

El carruaje se detuvo y Seung se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Llegamos?—preguntó a la par que abría la puerta sin esperar la respuesta—. ¿Dónde está?

Yuri lo guío hasta el establo donde Seung al fin se reencontró con su apreciada Luna.

—Está herida, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Un pequeño percance que involucra un carruaje, el doctor ya la ha revisado.

Luna parecía contenta por la presencia de Seung mientras que este la acariciaba con delicadeza.

—¿Cómo puedo pagarte por esto? —preguntó el príncipe mientras se ponía de pie con Luna en brazos.

Yuri negó repetidas veces.

—No es necesario. Le pediré al chófer que te lleve de regreso.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera oponerse muchos gritos inundaron el ambiente, Yuri sonrió despreocupadamente mientras jalaba a Seung directo al carruaje, lo empujó dentro y le pidió al chófer que se lo llevara.

El príncipe se asomó por la ventanilla cuando el carruaje comenzó a andar y gritó.

—¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!

Antes de que el carruaje se alejara más Yuri se apresuró a responder.

—¡Yuri Plisetsky!

Seung asintió y cuando parecía que este le fuera a decir el suyo el carruaje giro en una de las esquinas de la cuadra.

Los gritos resonaron con más fuerza y Yuri corrió dentro de la casa para descubrir el motivo de estos. No sin antes percatarse que había dejado el helado dentro del carruaje y que posiblemente este ya estuviera derretido.

Tendría que inventar alguna excusa.


	9. 8. Invitación personal

Cuando Yuri le pidió a Leo que distrajera a Ruth nunca imaginó que una posible distracción sería meter a los animales del establo en la casa. Entendía hasta cierto punto que una cabra estuviera en la sala, que algunos de los gansos se pasearan por la cocina e incluso que las gallinas con sus polluelos estuvieran regados por todo el primer piso pero lo que nunca lograría comprender era el hecho de que había un cerdo en la cama de Mila.

Era un completo misterio cómo el animalito había logrado subir las escaleras y entrar justo en la habitación de la pelirroja.

La casa era un completo caos, todos los sirvientes intentaban atrapar a los animales para sacarlos de ahí pero lo que era un completo y trágico desastre era la habitación de la pelirroja, estaba arriba de su tocador y se negaba a bajar hasta que sacaran al cerdo del cuarto. Uno de los sirvientes se ofreció a cargarla y sacarla de ahí pero esta se negó alegando que «ningún sucio sirviente» podía poner sus manos sobre ella.

Las sirvientas intentaban tranquilizarla y cuando el cerdo parecía estar apunto de moverse solo se acomodaba para continuar durmiendo plácidamente.

—¡Sáquenlo! ¡Sáquenlo! —exclamaba Ruth mientras intentaba convencer a Mila de bajar.

Cuando Yuri apareció en el cuarto, Ruth soltó a Mila, quien estaba sujetada de ambas manos a ella, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Sus sirvientas se agacharon a socorrerla a la par que la doncella gritaba que «era el peor día de su vida».

—¡Tu! —exclamó la Babicheva. Yuri desvió la mirada hacia Leo, quien también ayudaba a sacar al cerdo de ahí—. Seguro que aún guardas resentimiento por tu castigo y haces esto para fastidiarnos.

—Señora, es un cerdo. Si nosotros que somos cinco fuertes hombres no podemos sacarlo, ¿cómo cree que un niño lo logró meter a la habitación? —interfirió uno de los sirvientes, acto seguido los demás también objetaron algo en favor de Yuri.

—¡Silencio! ¿Se atreven a responderme de forma tan descarada?

Todos guardaron silencio, bajaron la mirada y continuaron su labor, incluso Mila había dejado de quejarse cuando su madre gritó.

—No tuve nada que ver en esto —respondió el rubio atrayendo la furiosa mirada de Ruth.

—Cuando tu padre se entere de esto...

Ruth fue interrumpida por la presencia del susodicho, Misha se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y traía en sus manos un sobre.

—Ustedes tres —comentó con voz firme señalando a Yuri, Mila y Ruth—. En la sala, si tardan más de cinco minutos comenzaremos sin ustedes.

Acto seguido desapareció, Ruth bajó la mirada en dirección de Yuri para seguir regañándolo cuando Misha regresó, observó al cerdo y añadió.

—Mila, no tienes permitido tener mascotas en casa. Saca a ese cerdo de aquí.

Y de nueva cuenta se fue, al instante Mila lloriqueó alegando que ella nunca tendría a un cerdo por mascota, Ruth suspiró con pesadez e ignoró a al pequeño, en su lugar sujetó a Mila del brazo y la obligó a levantarse mientras la zangoloteaba.

—¡Compórtate! —Mila fue cesando sus lágrimas a la par que se ponía de pie y salía del brazo de su madre.

El rubio observó la escena ajeno a todo eso, le regaló una mirada de confusión a Leo por última vez y este alzó los hombros en respuesta.

* * *

Cuando Yuri bajó a la sala, el lío del primer piso había cesado, en su lugar se encontraba con la presencia de su abuelo —quien lucía mejor—, la de Alice, Mila, Ruth y su padre. Todos, a excepción de él y su padre, estaban sentados.

El doncel corrió a tomar asiento a lado de su abuelo, este revoloteo su cabello y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Ahora que estamos todos, puedo proceder con la lectura de esta carta con sello real que acaba de llegar.

Misha abrió el sobre y desdobló la hoja de papel que este contenía, carraspeó y comenzó. En resumidas cuentas se trataba de la invitación oficial para asistir al cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Casta, Viktor Nikiforov. Lo curioso de esta era que sólo mencionaba los nombres de Misha, Kolya, Alice, Ruth y Mila, Yuri no aparecía ni por asomo mencionado como invitado. Cosa que le sacó una sonrisa a las Babicheva.

Mila aprovechó el momento para hacer una broma de mal gusto.

—¿No te sientes como en el cuento de «La chica ceniza»? Con la única diferencia de que ni un hada madrina podrá ayudarte a llegar al baile.

No hubo tiempo de que alguien interviniera por Yuri, Misha tomó la palabra al instante como si hubiera esperado el momento exacto en el que la jobencita se callara para hablar.

—Te equivocas. Yuri nos acompañará al cumpleaños del Príncipe Nikiforov.

Mila hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no dijo nada al respecto, en su lugar, Alice buscó en el aire el cuerpo de Yuri, cuando lo encontró estrechó su brazo y sonrió.

—Tendremos que buscar un traje adecuado para la ocasión.

Yuri no dijo nada el respecto, ni siquiera se alegró por la noticia, sabía a la perfección el porqué su padre quería que asistiese a la fiesta, confirmó lo innegable cuando este respondió el comentario de Alice.

—Tiene que ser un traje que lo haga ver _deseable_.

Todos, a excepción de Yuri, se mostraron sorprendidos ante el comentario tan fuera de lugar. Misha al ver sus rostros de sorpresa y confusión no tardó en añadir.

—Padre, tu mejor que nadie sabía que el motivo por el cual pedí que trajeran a Yuri era para hacerle un regalo por su cumpleaños número diecisiete al joven Nikiforov. No hay que desaprovechar que Yuri es un Doncel, sólo servirá para dar placer y nada más.

Kolya se puso de pie al instante, no perdió la postura pero, por el color carmín que adquirió su rostro, era fácil saber que estaba más que molesto.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu hijo? Es apenas un niño, no puedes obsequiarlo como si de una vasija se tratara.

Misha simplemente bufó, no tenía la intención de discutir con su padre. Kolya, al no tener respuesta de su hijo, se animó a seguir hablando.

—No descartes la idea de brindarle una educación de calidad a mi nieto. ¿Quién será tu sucesor cuando tengas mi edad?

Misha borró su expresión de superioridad al escuchar eso, la familia Plisetsky había luchado por esa posición y sería un completo error darle su lugar a alguien ajeno a ellos.

Tres golpes resonaron interrumpiendo la discusión, Misha aprobó la entrada de la persona que tocaba la puerta, en eso apareció una joven sirvienta con un sobre en manos.

—Lo acaba de traer un mensajero real —dijo a la par que le tendía el sobre a Misha—. Es para el joven amo.

La atención fue dirigida de nueva cuenta a Yuri, quien jugueteaba con su pantalón, estaba pensando que ya quería que fuera la hora de la comida —pensamiento que sonó infantil cuando se percató de la situación—. Era algo «nuevo» que le llegara algo entregado personalmente por la mensajería del palacio.

Misha le arrebató el sobre a la sirvienta, esta salió tan rápido como entró dejando a sus espaldas esa atmósfera de tensión que ya estaba antes de su llegada.

Kolya le quitó el sobre a su hijo y se lo tendió a Yuri, él lo tomó con cuidado y se sorprendió al ver el nombre del Príncipe Nikiforov escrito en la parte del remitente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ruth—. ¿No piensas compartir su contenido con nosotros?

Kolya la fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Yuri, desconcertado por recibir algo escrito por el Príncipe, abrió el sobre. Se quedó unos segundos estupefacto al ver la hermosa caligrafía de Viktor a la par que lo maldecía internamente por tener un hermosa letra pero confusa a sus ojos. Por más que supiera leer le era incomprensible lo que esta decía.

Así que le tendió la hoja a Mila, dejando a su suerte el contenido de esta. La pelirroja se quedó atónita al ver que Yuri se la daba.

—Lamento decir que aún no sé leer correctamente, aunque mi abuelo haya estado practicando conmigo, no soy bueno en ello aún.

Mila tomó la hoja con arrogancia y se puso de pie, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leer.

—_Estimado Yuri Plisetsky: Desde mi llegada no he parado de escuchar tu nombre, estás en boca de todo el mundo. _—Hizo una breve pausa, lo suficientemente larga como para que su madre comentara de que seguro ya se había enterado de sus orígenes—. _Desde la Emperatriz, la joven Princesa, hasta el honorable hijo de la familia Katsuki. Por ello, he decidido..._ —Mila en ese momento apretó fuerte la hoja provocando que esta se arrugara—_...invitarte personalmente a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. No puedo permitirme ser el único que no conozca al heredero de los Plisetsky. Espero con entusiasmo tu presencia. Atentamente: Viktor Nikiforov._

Hubo silencio.

Yuri se esperaba todo menos una invitación personal.

¿Qué era lo que había escuchado de él?¿Qué fue lo que Katsuki le dijo al príncipe?

Comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo. En su vida pasada Viktor lo había rechazado como regalo, pero, ¿y si en esa segunda oportunidad no era así?

Algo había despertado el interés de Viktor por él, temía que ese _algo _hiciera que el mayor aceptase la oferta de su padre. Tendría ventaja en sus planes, ser concubino de un príncipe no sonaba para nada mal, pero Yuri no quería a Viktor, no quería _eso_.

Él quería a Shura y a Meili, los quería de regreso y sólo había una persona que se los podía dar. Para su desgracia, esa persona era la misma que se los había arrebatado.

_Otabek Altin._

El silencio se prolongó, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a romperlo, este no fue interrumpido hasta que varias sirvientas entraron sin permiso a la sala.

—¡La princesa! ¡La princesa está aquí! —exclamaron a la par que se mostraban alteradas.

La noticia tomó desprevenido a todo el mundo, el abuelo de Yuri fue el primero en salir a recibir a la pequeña Isabella, seguido de Misha, Ruth y Mila. Al final se quedaron Alice y Yuri. Este no reacciono hasta que Alice le dijo que fuera, el rubio cayó en cuenta de que él era el único motivo por el cual Isabella saldría del palacio.

Cuando salió se encontró que todos estaban arrodillados ante la princesa quien permanecía tomada de la mano de quien parecía ser su niñera. Yuri apenas iba a hacer la reverencia cuando la niña se abalanzó a sus brazos, costumbre que al parecer nunca perdería.

—¡Dage! ¡Terminé mi rutina de baile y Lilia me dejó venir a jugar contigo!

Yuri se tambaleó en un intento de no caer de espaldas, separó gentilmente a Isabella e hizo una reverencia. La pequeña al verle hacer la reverencia recobró la compostura y les pidió a todos que se pusieran de pie.

Se alejó de Yuri y caminó hasta Misha, este repitió la reverencia.

—Que el buen karma la acompañen, Princesa Imperial.

—Usted es el padre de Yuri, ¿verdad? —preguntó ignorando su saludo y sonriendo angelicalmente.

—Así es.

Isabella sonrió mostrando su pequeños y brillantes dientes, jugueteó con su abrigo de piel por unos segundos para después señalar al rubio.

—Quiero que me lo preste, se lo devolveré mañana, durante la fiesta del príncipe Nikiforov.

La petición de Isabella sorprendió a todos, la pequeña no esperó la respuesta, ella estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería y por ello arrastró al rubio hasta su carruaje. Él simplemente se dejó guiar, no podía comportarse rebelde con ella mientras los demás observaban.

En su mente, Yuri estaba ideando mil y un formas para entrenar a Isabella, algo así como su mascota, el objetivo era lograr que ella terminara haciendo lo que pidiese. Claro, sin que ella se percatará que estaba siendo manipulada por él.

Durante el trayecto, Isabella le platicaba a Yuri cosas triviales, él se limitaba a asentir pero no le ponía atención. Su mente aún estaba en la invitación de Viktor, tenía que pensar en alguna manera de zafarse de ese asunto si este quisiera aceptar la oferta de su padre.

Al llegar, la princesa lo arrastró a su cuarto de muñecas, una habitación enorme cuyas paredes tenían pequeñas repisas imitando una mansión donde dichas repisas eran el suelo de cada piso.

En el centro de la habitación había una diminuta mesa con varias sillas, en una de las esquinas había una pila enorme de peluches de diversos tamaños y sobre ellos colgaba un candelabro con adornos que imitaban a unas pequeñas hadas.

Isabella corrió a la pila de peluches y sacó de ahí un viejo y algo roto conejo negro, se lo tendió a Yuri a la par que lo invitaba a sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesita.

—¡Serás Sr. Bigotes! Yo seré la anfitriona de la fiesta de té y comeremos muchas gallet...—Isabella fue interrumpida por Yuri quien arrojó el peluche al suelo.

—No quiero ser _Sr. Bigotes_.

Isabella se mostró atónita, era la primera vez que recibía un «no» por alguien que no fuera Lilia o sus padres. Se puso de pie, recogió el peluche y se lo dio de nuevo al rubio.

—Eres Sr. Bigotes.

—No quiero. —Yuri tiró de nuevo al conejo e Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que obedecerme. Serás Sr. Bigotes. —Esta vez puso el conejo sobre la mesa, Yuri lo empujó para que este cayera al suelo.

—No. —Yuri, en apariencia, era un par de años mayor que Isabella así que podía darse la licencia de comportarse infantil—. Dame una buena razón para ser Sr. Bigotes.

Isabella no lo pensó mucho.

—Soy una princesa.

—Si, ¿y?

La respuesta de Yuri la tomó por sorpresa, hizo un puchero, cruzó los brazos y se dejó caer en el suelo a la par que comenzó a patalear.

—¡Y debes hacer lo que yo quiero! —chilló.

—En ese caso me voy. —Yuri se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta.

Isabella no dejaba de patalear y lloriquear que Yuri debía hacer lo que ella quería, cuando el doncel salió de la habitación, comenzó a gritar. Yuri esperó afuera de la habitación, la niñera de la princesa junto a varias sirvientas más entraron a tranquilizarla pero ella no paraba su berrinche.

—¡Yuri vuelve! ¡Quiero que Yuri vuelva! ¡Es mi único amigo! ¡Yuri!

En ese instante el rubio regresó, Isabella se zafó del agarre de su niñera y corrió a abrazarlo, pero este era un abrazo diferente. En los anteriores Isabella se apoderaba de Yuri como si fuera un peluche que no estuviera dispuesta a soltar, esa vez si se aferró a su cuerpo pero con mayor conciencia de que podía tirarle.

—¡No te vayas!—sollozó—. Mamá y papá no me dejan salir a jugar con otros niños. Dage Seung no vive cerca y no puedo jugar con él, por eso quédate conmigo.

Yuri sonrió de lado y acarició el cabello de Isabella, ella se separó de su abrazo y corrió a ofrecerle jugar con cualquiera de los demás peluches que tenía. Yuri cargó a Sr. Bigotes y decidió que, al final, si sería él. La princesita sonrió y para su sorpresa le hacía falta un diente, al parecer uno de sus dientes de leche se había caído mientras ella hacia su berrinche.

No pararon de reír ese día por como lucía gracias a la ausencia de su diente.

* * *

Isabella durmió aferrada al brazo de Yuri, mientras que él no lograba conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar sobre lo que sucedería durante el cumpleaños de Viktor, se sentía indefenso así que intentaba darse ánimos para tranquilizarse.

La primera parte del día transcurrió con normalidad, desayunó con la pequeña platillos dignos de la realeza, tuvieron un par de horas de juego y a media tarde comenzó el caos por la fiesta.

La niñera de Isabella se encargó de arreglarlos a ambos para la reunión, a la niña la peinaron con una media coleta y rizaron un poco su cabello, en cuanto a ropa, vestía un hanfu rosa con detalles dorados. Mientras que él portaba un traje verde militar, Isabella se burló de él ya que, según ella, lucía como un duendecillo. Yuri respondió a su comentario rodando los ojos.

La niñera regañó a Isabella por no comportarse adecuadamente, acto seguido los obligó a pararse enfrente de una extraña máquina, era una caja sostenida por unos palos, detrás de ella había un hombre cubriéndose la cara con una tela que estaba adherida a la parte trasera de la caja.

—¡Sonrían! —exclamó el hombre.

Ninguno de los dos sonrió, ambos estaban confundidos por el extraño artefacto, este objeto disparó una luz extraña que los desorientó por unos segundos, Yuri jamás había visto algo así en su vida y eso era decir mucho.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la princesa cuando su niñera corrió a arreglarle el hanfu al parecer iban a disparar la luz otra vez.

—Una cámara —respondió alejándose de ella—. Sirve para hacer pinturas instantáneas.

—¿Es magia?—preguntó Yuri asombrado.

La niñera negó y les pidió que esta vez sonrieran y así fue, ambos sonrieron por ser retratados por esa mágica caja.

Entre Isabella y Yuri había un curioso contraste, en primer lugar la diferencia de alturas, Isabella era por lo menos diez centímetros más baja que él. En segundo, el color de sus ojos, Isabella resaltaba por las dos lagunas que tenía por ojos mientras que ver los de Yuri era eclipsante, en general se podría hablar de sus ojos verde esmeralda pero si te tomabas el tiempo de observarle con cuidado, sus ojos eran una verdadera obra de arte de acuarela. Mayormente se basaban de un tono superior y después pareciese que recorrieran el color logrando unas hermosas sub tonalidades del color primo.

Una completa joya andante.

El segundo punto, evidente por supuesto, era que Isabella era como la noche y Yuri como el día. Era lo que más causaba contraste en la fotografía, era como ver una pintura de Luca Giordano.

La última diferencia, y la que más resonaba en mente de Yuri, era que él quizá no merecía eso. Había vivido casi una vida donde constantemente le recordaban que no era merecedor de nada como para que de pronto tuviera diversos golpes de suerte.

Negó para sí, nada de eso era mera coincidencia, sus acciones habían influenciado su futuro, el intervenir para salvar a Yuuri y a Isabella le traía ese tipo de beneficios.

La servidumbre se encargó de abrigarlos con hermosos abrigos de piel y fueron escoltados hasta el carruaje que los llevaría a la fiesta, Yuri entendió que ni la Emperatriz ni el Emperador irían con lo cual confirmaba que Isabella era en verdad una niña solitaria, no había interactuado con sus padres desde que él llegó a hacerle compañía.

Todo el paisaje se mantenía neutral, realmente congelado y silencioso, Isabella pasó el trayecto bromeando sobre el hecho de que era la primera vez que salía sola del Palacio Imperial.

El doncel cayó en cuenta de que no tenía nada estratégico y serio planeado por si el príncipe accediera a la oferta de su padre. 

_¡Pero qué más da!_

Observó a Isabella decidido, era la Princesa Imperial después de todo, lo que ella decía tenía que hacerse —cosa que ya no aplicaba entre ellos dos, por supuesto— así que tendría que arreglárselas para convencerla de ayudarle en determinado caso.

Recordaba hasta cierto punto que Viktor Nikiforov era un hombre frío y realmente manipulador, la imagen mental que permanecía de él en su memoria era la de un hombre en la silla del trono observándole de pies a cabeza de forma despectiva. Aquí habría que hacer la anotación que Viktor se comportaba así con todo el mundo, incluso con el resto de príncipes, realmente se preocupaba por dejar una mala impresión.

¿Qué tan deformada estaría esa personalidad en esa nueva vida?

El carruaje se detuvo, la puertilla se abrió y, mientras Isabella bajaba, Yuri respiró hondo en un intento de llenarse de fuerza.

Al bajar quedó realmente cohibido por el maravilloso palacio de los Nikiforov, titubeó antes de dar paso alguno y después siguió a la princesa y a sus sirvientes por el largo camino de piedra y nieve. Habían algunos invitados en la parte de afuera conversando, al ver a Isabella se arrodillaron, cuando cruzaron la entrada principal fueron inundados por un cálido ambiente lleno de música, risas y sonoras voces charlando.

Un enorme candelabro de cristal posaba orgulloso en el centro del gran salón de fiestas, había una enorme mesa cerca de la mesa con platillos para que los invitados degustasen, las coloridas telas de los vestidos se deslizaban de un lado a otro convirtiendo todo el lugar en un remolino de colores y alegría.

La llegada de Isabella fue anunciada y de inmediato todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia, Yuri se mantuvo a sus espaldas y caminó tras ella por el salón, no sabía con certeza a dónde se dirigía la pequeña y por eso, cuando vio que caminaba hacia el lugar del trono del joven príncipe quiso dar media vuelta y escabullirse.

Era demasiado tarde, Isabella se había detenido y Viktor retomaba su postura, Yuri cerró los puños al verle, con su larga cabellera platinada, su elegante traje de fiesta y su mirada monótona. Parecía que los príncipes amaban parecer rocas sin emociones.

—Que el buen karma la acompañe, Princesa Imperial —saludó Viktor a la par que repetía su reverencia.

—He traído a Yuri, como me lo has pedido Viktor.

El rubio se sintió traicionado por la pequeña, al parecer todo eso era un complot de su parte, realmente comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado. Viktor asintió e ignoró la presencia de Yuri, en su lugar invitó a los presentes a continuar con la fiesta mientras le señalaba a Isabella que los esperaba en el jardín, la princesa asintió y tomó a Yuri del brazo para guiarlo al punto acordado.

—Tsk... ¿Qué fue todo eso? —masculló el doncel mientras se zafaba del agarre y caminaba a su lado.

—No lo sé, sólo quería que tú estuvieras aquí y cuando se enteró que éramos amigos me pidió un favor.

—No soy moneda de cambio.

Acto seguido Yuri caminó entre la multitud alejándose por completo de Isabella, cuando se percató ya estaba afuera, en algún punto lejano del jardín del palacio. Suspiró con pesadez y alzó la mirada, no había estrellas en el cielo que admirar, sólo una solitaria luna menguante cuyo brillo era lo suficientemente potente para iluminar las sombras.

Quería desaparecer de ahí, quería dejar todo y huir lo cual lo hacía sentir miserable, lo peor ya había pasado, lo que venía no era nada comparado al infierno vivido pero no se sentía listo para enfrentarlo. En ese instante seguía siendo _nada_, seguía siendo el Yuri de la vida pasada, un niño sin educación, solitario y algo ingenuo.

Si quería cumplir sus objetivos tenía que hacerse fuerte en todos los aspectos, tenía ser él quien barriera con la mirada y no viceversa, quería ser _alguien_. Pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, cómo escalar en la pirámide de posición social sin necesidad de depender de otros. Quería que todo el mundo viera su esfuerzo, que vieran lo que Yuri Plisetsky era capaz de hacer.

«No descartes la idea de brindarle una educación de calidad a mi nieto. ¿Quién será tu sucesor cuando tengas mi edad?».

Las palabras de su abuelo resonaron en su cabeza, esforzarse por ser el sucesor de su padre quizá era la solución que buscaba, el problema radicaba en que su padre lo odiaba, jamás permitiría que pusiera sus manos sobre el puesto de Marqués.

Eso lo volvía una opción difícil pero buena, si estudiaba lo necesario, si lograba meterse por su cuenta en los asuntos reales, si lograba poner una propuesta en marcha en algún futuro cercano, quizá y tan sólo quizá, pudiera ganarse la confianza de Misha.

No el cariño, simplemente su confianza, la suficiente para darle el puesto o por lo menos para volverlo su aprendiz.

El único obstáculo que tenía para concretar esa idea tenía nombre y apellido...

—Es una agradable noche, ¿verdad?

Yuri sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, estaba seguro que había hecho una mueca de desagrado la cual esfumó al instante ya que, según Yuuri, miraba a las personas como si tuviera algo contra ellos.

En su lugar se obligó a parecer amable, serio pero amable en cierto punto, suavizó sus facciones y se limitó a asentir.

—En lo que cabe, ya que no hay estrellas en el cielo.

Otabek se relajó al escuchar que Yuri respondía su comentario, eso incluso le dio mayor confianza y se animó a continuar hablando.

—El otro día...

Yuri negó suavemente y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Lamento haber huido aquella vez, me tomó por sorpresa que el fabuloso Otabek Altin me dirigiera la palabra.

Esto último lo comentó en tono sarcástico, Otabek frunció el ceño levemente y después suspiró.

—¿Porqué tengo la sensación de que me odias?

Yuri observó a Otabek con sorpresa, gesto que borró al instante retomando su suave semblante de seriedad.

—¿Odiar? ¿Por qué debería odiarte? —preguntó con inocencia.

El mayor sintió una punzada en su corazón, era remordimiento, remordimiento sobre algo que desconocía pero le dolía en el alma.

La sensación de ser el depredador de un ingenuo siervo regresó, cerró los ojos y alejó lo más que pudo aquel horroroso pensamiento.

—Quizá...quizá te hice algo muy malo y en esta vida lo debo pagar —musitó.

Abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos y se encontró con un tembloroso Yuri que lo miraba estupefacto, alzó su mano con la intención de tocarle la mejilla pero el rubio retrocedió lentamente.

No fue hasta ese punto que Otabek comprendió que lo que había dicho era algo completamente descabellado y de inmediato intentó corregirse.

—Yo...

Yuri siguió retrocediendo y cuando intentó girarse para irse de ahí chocó contra alguien.

—Al fin te encontré.

El rubio se separó de Viktor, quien lo observaba con una ladina sonrisa. No sabía si sentirse agradecido por su presencia u odiarle por la forma en que lo miraba.

—Príncipe Nikiforov —musitó Otabek haciendo una reverencia, acto que imitó Yuri aún desconcertado.

—Me parece que Sezim te busca —dijo Viktor dirigiéndose a Otabek quien titubeó un momento antes de alejarse del lugar y entrar de nuevo a la fiesta—. En cuanto a ti...

El rubio alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse a centímetros del rostro de Viktor quien lo observaba meticulosamente.

—Uhm... eres más pequeño de lo que creí.

Yuri hizo una expresión digna de retratarse, algo entre confusión, sorpresa y molestia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin importarle que la persona frente a él fuera un príncipe.

Viktor se alejó de él y se mostró pensativo.

—No entiendo por qué Yuuri está tan interesado en ti, ¿no eres menor para él?

—Argh...sería increíble si me digieras el porqué querías conocerme.

Viktor sonrió de nueva cuenta pero esta vez de una forma genuina e infantil.

—Sólo quería conocer a mi rival en el amor.

Yuri no sabía si gritarle, decirle que estaba realmente loco, irse o hacer las tres cosas. No hubo tiempo de pensar, cuando sintió alguien jalaba de su brazo de regreso al palacio, alzó la vista y vio que era Yuuri Katsuki, de inmediato se detuvo y se separó de su agarre.

—Tu me has metido en este embrollo —le reprocho.

Este simplemente negó y observó a Viktor con el ceño fruncido.

—Su alteza real, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. No estoy interesado en nadie y eso lo incluye a usted, así que le ruego de la manera más atenta que no meta al heredero de los Plisetsky en esto.

Yuri leyó al instante el ambiente, lo supo por la forma en que Yuuri y Viktor se miraban, había esa clase de tensión entre dos personas que quieren ser algo más pero por diversas circunstancias no pueden concretarlo. Rodó los ojos y mostró su desagrado ante esa situación, en verdad que no quería ser parte de una disputa de amantes.

—Yuuri, te he dicho innumerables veces que me llames por mi nombre. No hay pecado alguno con que te tomes esa licencia.

—Su alteza, eso sería una completa falta de respeto. Ahora, si nos disculpa...

Yuri soltó una carcajada atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Porqué no se dicen que se aman y terminan esta ridícula escena?

No se quedó a escuchar lo que tenían que decir pero estaba seguro que alguien regresaría a la fiesta completamente avergonzado.

Se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos y tomó una porción de lo primero que vio, realmente necesitaba distraerse con algo mientras terminaba todo ese teatro.

Minutos más tarde se percató que Viktor regresaba, lucía feliz y sonreía con una luminosidad impresionante, detrás de él venía Yuuri, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, cuando le vio frunció el ceño gesto que él respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

—Eso no fue para nada gracioso —susurró Yuuri una vez este llegó hasta él.

El rubio bufó en respuesta y señaló a Viktor a la par que le daba una mordida a su bocadillo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

El moreno lo observó con fiereza pero después relajó su semblante.

—No lo sé, simplemente dice estar enamorado de mi. Algo patético y absurdo si consideramos su posición y la mía.

En su anterior vida no había ningún Yuuri que influenciara a Viktor, quizá ese era el factor que había cambiado, por eso el Viktor que conocía era un ser frío y manipulador mientras que este parecía ser un cachorro dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por su amo.

—Si fueras un doncel...

Yuuri le interrumpió.

—Tu eres un doncel. —Comentario que atrajo la atención de Yuri—. Tu padre le comentó a Minako lo que planea hacer esta noche.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

—¿Y?

—Y espero que Viktor acepte por el bien de todos.

—Mejor dicho por el tuyo porque yo no le veo ningún bien haciéndome propiedad de Viktor.

Yuri alzó la voz lo que atrajo la atención de otros invitados, Yuuri le pidió que fueran a otro sitio a hablar pero el menor estaba furioso e ignoró su propuesta.

—Entiende, Viktor y yo no podemos estar juntos de la misma forma que tu evitas el contacto con Otabek Altin.

Yuri se quedó sin palabras, ¿qué era lo que Yuuri sabía? ¿Alguien le había contado sobre su situación? ¿La vieja bruja?

Las trompetas sonaron y fue anunciada la llegada del resto de príncipes por lo que tuvieron que dejar su discusión a medias y enfocarse en hacer una reverencia para saludarles.

—Su alteza real, Jean Jacques Leroy.

Yuri hizo una mueca de desagrado, ese príncipe era otro infeliz que le había hecho daño, no olvidaba la forma en que este le negó la ayuda médica para Meili, la manera tan despectiva en que lo miró y como lo pateó fuera de su palacio.

La imagen de su pequeña agonizando se apoderó de su mente, cerró los puños y liberó unas lágrimas al recordar tan desgarradora escena.

Yuuri se percató de esto y posó una mano sobre su hombro en un intento de reconfortarlo.

Un sonido de sorpresa inundó la sala obligándolo a alzar la mirada, al parecer Jean había chocado con la pequeña Isabella y ahora ambos se encontraban en el suelo. Jean se mostraba abrumado, era un total crimen tocar a la bella Isabella, era el Tesoro del Imperio después de todo.

Se puso de pie ignorando la posición de la pequeña y le tendió su mano, Isabella dudó unos segundos en si aceptar la ayuda o no pero al final la tomó y logró ponerse pie.

Jean hizo una reverencia en disculpa y continuó su camino sin apartar la mirada de Isabella quien le correspondía.

—Su alteza real, Seung Gil Lee.

Al escuchar el nombre de Seung, Isabella rompió el contacto visual con Jean y se abalanzó a los brazos del recién llegado, este la cargó y le tendió un conejo blanco de peluche, parecido a Sr. Bigotes.

—Su alteza real, Emil Nekola.

El alegre príncipe era él único de los cuatro que siempre se había comportado amable con Yuri, pero no era bueno haciendo grandes hazañas y por ello el Emperador lo descartó como un posible sucesor. Yuri no perdería la oportunidad de marcar unos cuantos puntos a su favor con tal de que la Corona no cayera en manos de Otabek.

Los príncipes se acercaron hasta donde Viktor esperaba y lo saludaron estrechando su mano, al parecer se llevaban bien, lo cual sólo era una cortina de humo. Internamente efectuaban una lucha para resaltar más, resaltar para que el Emperador los notase y eligiera como sucesor.

El rival más fuerte era Viktor, a pesar de ya no contar con la guía de sus padres contaba con la administración de los Plisetsky, como Misha era estricto en su labor no era una sorpresa que su Casta fuera la más productiva en todos los aspectos posibles.

Los grandes magnates decían que el siguiente con mayores posibilidades de quedar en el poder era Seung Gil, opinaban que su amistad con la princesa sólo era una estrategia para ser notado, además de que su Casta era la segunda con mejores niveles de productividad. Poco se hablaba de Jean y Emil, había un enorme número de personas en contra de la familia Leroy, pocos partidarios abogaban por ellos así que no se consideraban una amenaza para la Corona.

En cuanto a Emil, su Casta era estable, no era la mejor ni la peor, estaba en un punto neutro de productividad y por ello no resaltaba en nada. El tercer nombre que se mencionaba como posible sucesor era el de Otabek Altin, hijo de la Duquesa Sezim Altin. Aunque él resaltaba más en el combate y en asuntos de la Guardia Real su nombre no se tachaba de la lista.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para ver quién de ellos sería el próximo Emperador.

Seung bajó a Isabella y esta corrió hacia Yuri cuando el alboroto de bienvenida había cesado.

—¡Mira! ¡Dage Seung me regaló a la Srita. Bigotes!

Yuri mantuvo una expresión neutra, no dejaba de mirar a los jóvenes príncipes platicando como buenos amigos, cuando se dio cuenta, Chris y Otabek ya estaban incluidos en la charla aunque este último no decía palabra alguna.

Entonces recordó cómo lo ayudó a irse deshaciendo de ellos, Viktor siendo envenenado, Seung encarcelado y ejecutado, Emil siendo amenazado para no reclamar la Corona, Jean mostrándose indiferente ante la idea de gobernar el Imperio por alguna razón que desconocía pero que seguro tenía que ver con el Altin.

El juego sería diferente en esta nueva oportunidad que tenía.

Una campanilla sonó marcando el inicio de la entrega de regalos hacia el cumpleañero, no le sorprendió a Yuri que su padre fuera a buscarlo y lo guiara a una zona donde se encontraba toda la familia Plisetsky.

La primera en entregar su regalo fue Isabella, le regaló a Viktor un hermoso corcel blanco. Siguió Emil —era el segundo mayor de los cuatro príncipes—, él le obsequió a Viktor lo que parecía —y tenía la forma— de un huevo de oro con adornos hechos con diamantes. El siguiente en pasar fue Seung acompañado de Luna, este le regaló un abrecartas con incrustaciones de perlas. Por último pasó Jean, su regalo fue un reloj de bolsillo bañado en oro.

Pasaron más personas importantes, más regalos llenos de oro y plata, hasta que fue el turno de Yuuri quien se acercó con su hermana y Minako para hacer entrega de su obsequio.

Era una enorme caja con papel plateado y un moño azul, la colocaron en el suelo enfrente de Viktor, este se puso de pie, quitó el moño y rompió el papel para poder abrir la caja, de ahí saltó un hermoso caniche.

De todos los regalos recibidos ese fue el único que le había sacado a Viktor una genuina sonrisa.

Cuando llegó el turno de la familia Plisetsky, Misha sujetó del brazo a Yuri, su abuelo tomó a su vez el brazo de Misha y le preguntó que si estaba seguro de lo que haría. Misha simplemente asintió y jaló al pequeño hasta donde Viktor aguardaba.

—Que las estrellas guíen su camino, su alteza real —saludó Misha a la par que hacía una reverencia.

—Basta de formalidades Sr. Plisetsy, nuestras familias se conocen desde generaciones atrás, creo adecuado romper una barrera más.

La mirada de Viktor se posó sobre Yuri, le sonrió divertido y se acomodó en su asiento mostrando indiferencia ante su presencia.

—Entiendo, Su alteza, y por ello creo adecuado hacerle el regalo del objeto más preciado de mi familia.

_Objeto._

Yuri sonrió ante aquella palabra, no era más que un objeto para su padre.

—Ah...¿y ese es? —preguntó Viktor mostrando sorpresa cuando era más que evidente que sabía a lo que Misha se refería.

—Un Doncel.

En ese instante la sala se llenó de susurros, Yuri no pudo descifrar ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera se molestó en girar para ver a la multitud, simplemente esperó a que todo eso terminara.

—Un Doncel —repitió Viktor mientras asentía pero dirigía su mirada hacia Yuuri Katsuki, quien se obligaba a mostrarse indiferente—. He de suponer que se refiere al pequeño.

—Si, su alteza. Sé que es muy joven aún pero es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando a usted para que no le cause problemas en el futuro.

Viktor observó a Yuuri una vez más, este le miraba con una mirada retadora.

_«No te atreverás»._

Viktor asintió y sonrió.

_«¿Quién dice que no?»._

Dejó escapar un suspiro, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

—Temo que rechazaré su regalo.

Yuri suspiró aliviado, mientras que su padre se sentía avergonzado.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo? —preguntó en un intento de sentirse menos...miserable.

Viktor asintió y caminó a un costado de Misha, obligándole a mirar a todos los invitados.

—En esta sala se encuentra presente la persona que amo, sería una falta de respeto aceptar un Doncel para mi disfrute personal cuando sólo puedo pensar en esa persona.

Las doncellas soltaron risitas de nerviosismo y alegría, ¿acaso era alguna de ellas la persona que le había robado el corazón al príncipe?

Yuri vislumbró a Otabek en la multitud quien se encontraba hecho una piedra por la escena, ¿acaso se encontraba molesto?

Realmente que esa escena estaba desencadenando infinidad de reacciones, pero la reacción que no esperaba Yuri fue la siguiente que calló a la multitud.

—Era predecible, ¿quién querría una manzana que ya fue mordida?

Yuri no tuvo que girarse para saber que la dueña de esas palabras era Mila.

Todo se salió de control.


	10. 9. No llores

Silencio, largo, prolongado e incómodo.

Yuri agradeció internamente que las miradas se fueran sobre Mila y no a él, parecía que toda la sala había puesto como objetivo mirarla y no decir palabra alguna por miedo a la reacción del príncipe.

Misha lucía más avergonzado por el comentario que la propia Babicheva, quien posaba orgullosa por lo expuesto.

—Señorita, ¿a qué se refiere con ese comentario?—preguntó Viktor en tono serio.

Las personas frente a Mila se hicieron a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar, cuando se encontraba a un escaso metro de distancia de Viktor se detuvo e hizo una reverencia.

—Su alteza, si usted me lo pregunta me veo obligada a responder con la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es _verdad_? —inquirió el mayor a la par levantaba una ceja, cauteloso.

Mila sonrió de lado y se puso de pie dispuesta a dejar salir su veneno.

—Por favor, no malinterprete mi comentario. Yuri es muy inocente así que no sería una sorpresa que alguien se haya aprovechado de él, aunque claro, esto es sólo una suposición. Pero, ¿porqué otra razón estaría una persona ajena a la casa en la habitación del pequeño?

Tras el sugerente comentario los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, Yuri tuvo que contener las ganas de rodar los ojos, sabia de que hablaba Mila y le sorprendía que sacara el tema. La adolescente debía percatarse que en ese momento no lo juzgarían a él, sino a su padre y eso era algo que Misha no iba a tolerar. Prácticamente se ponía la soga al cuello.

Las reacciones eran variadas, personas sorprendidas, otras preocupadas, otras confundidas y otras más cuyas expresiones no decían nada en lo absoluto. Misha y Kolya parecían tener la intención de intervenir y terminar con todo ese drama pero Mila no estaba dispuesta a callar, quería provocar caos así que echó una mirada a su alrededor, se topó con Yuuri —quien la observaba enfadado—, sonrió y levantó la mano. Por un segundo el moreno creyó que lo señalaría pero no fue así. Terminó apuntando a Yuko.

La doncella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, simplemente se limitó a guardar silencio en espera de lo que vendría.

—Ella estaba en los aposentos de Yuri, no cabe aclarar que...

—¡Mila, por favor! —Misha al fin interfirió, Yuri sabía que no sería en su favor o en la de Yuko, simplemente quería evitar un escándalo.

Viktor se mostró perplejo ante la escena, era fácil deducir que existían problemas entre los miembros de la familia Plisetsky, pero consideraba excesivo llegar al extremo de generar tal alboroto en público. Realmente no sabía cómo manejar la situación, ¿dejar pasar el comentario? ¿llegar al fondo del asunto? ¿castigar?

Eso parecía estar fuera de su alcance.

Yuuri no dejó que Viktor terminara de decidirse, dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar rumbo a la salida. El doncel, al verlo irse, lo tachó de cobarde ya que ni siquiera intentó abogar por su amiga. Pero tan pronto como príncipe Nikiforov pronunció el nombre del azabache, supo que eso solo era parte de un extraño plan.

Lilia y Yakov, ambos tutores de Viktor, lo fulminaron con la mirada. Podían permitir hasta cierto punto que la familia Plisetsky se expusiera pero jamás que el príncipe se involucrara en el asunto.

El moreno se detuvo al instante de escuchar su nombre y se giró en dirección a Viktor.

—Yuuri...—repitió el mayor pero esta vez en un susurro—. ¿Se puede saber el motivo de su retiro, Katsuki? —preguntó, esta vez obligándose a mostrar un gesto más serio y formal.

—Me indigna escuchar las acusaciones falsas y comentarios tan hipócritas por parte de la Srita. Babicheva.

Mila se giró y le dedicó una mirada asesina a Katsuki, no hacía falta mencionar que el resto de invitados volvieron a murmurar algo al respecto.

—¿Está diciendo que la acusación de Mila es falsa? —preguntó Viktor mostrándose más comprensivo.

Yuuri asintió y le regreso la mirada a la pelirroja.

—Yuko no era la única en la habitación de Yuri Plisetsky, yo también estuve ahí y con justa razón. La Srita. Babicheva había ordenado el completo encierro de este, sin comida, visitas y negándole la urgente atención médica que necesitaba.

Yuri desvió la mirada de Mila y la centró en su abuelo, quien se mostraba furioso y preocupado, Ruth se masajeaba la sien a la par que sonreía a las personas que la observaban con desaprobación. Y Misha, bueno, él parecía estar apunto de asesinar a todo el mundo y maldecir a los Cielos por hacerle pasar tal vergüenza.

—Fue un malentendido, Su alteza. —La voz de Anya resonó por toda la sala, Yuri se sorprendió un poco al verla interferir—. Mila está un poco delicada, hace poco se golpeó la cabeza por culpa de un pequeño percance que tuvo en su carruaje a causa de un perro...

Los ojos de Mila se iluminaron y asintió repetidas veces.

—Cierto, sólo estoy delirando. También fui víctima de un asalto por parte de los gitanos, todo eso provocaron que...que...

Viktor se mantenía serio pero al escuchar eso suavizó su semblante y sonrió.

—Bien, ahora que sabemos que fue un malentendido podemos regr...

Sin embargo, Yuuri no lo dejó terminar de nueva cuenta se giró dispuesto a irse de ahí. El príncipe lo observó suplicante.

—Yuuri, ¿acaso no estás conforme con la explicación de la dama?

—Acusó sin justificación alguna a Yuko, difamó la castidad de Yuri, además no parece arrepentida por ello. —El moreno no detuvo su caminar, continuó andando hasta que la voz de Ruth resonó en la sala.

—No la obligará a pedir disculpas, ¿verdad? —preguntó acercándose a Mila—. Bastante tiene mi niña por lo que vivió como para...

—Si se tratase del príncipe a la señorita ya se le hubiera cortado la lengua pero, como la difamación fue hacia un civil, ¿se le permite salir impune? —La voz de Seung Gil resonó en la sala lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Viktor se giró hacia Seung Gil y asintió, después observó a Mila para después centrarse en Yuuri.

—Me disculpo —declaró la pelirroja sin rastro de arrepentimiento antes de que Viktor dijera algo—. Fue imprudente de mi parte comentar eso.

—¿Aceptas su disculpa?—preguntó Viktor, esta vez dirigiéndose a Yuri.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa pero de inmediato pensó en una respuesta para ella.

—De rodillas —musitó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mila mostrándose perpleja.

—Discúlpate de rodillas. —Ruth tenía la intención de interferir y por eso Yuri añadió—. Discúlpate de rodillas pero no a hacia mi, la Srita. Nishigori fue la más afectada con tus...delirios.

Mila parpadeo varias veces pero no objetó, las personas en su camino se hicieron a un lado dándole el paso, caminó hasta quedar frente a Yuko y se arrodilló. Si se seguía negando su reputación caería en picado frente a todos los presentes, era mejor ceder un poco.

—Me disculpo por lo acontecido.

Yuko se mostraba avergonzada y no permitió que Mila permaneciera de rodillas por mucho tiempo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Viktor ahora dirigiéndose Yuuri pero este negó, el príncipe frunció el ceño, cuando parecía que iba a hablar Ruth se le adelantó.

—Su alteza, con todo el debido respeto creo que es inaceptable que se deje guiar por lo que un súbdito opine. Sé que la posición de Yuuri Katsuki es importante pero si continúa así parecerá que quiere satisfacer sus caprichos.

Viktor observó a Ruth entendiendo a lo que se refería, eso sólo lo haría perder el respeto del resto de invitados, por más que quisiera estar en buenos términos con Yuuri no podía poner en juego su posición como príncipe.

—Si me disculpa objetar, Sra. Babicheva. —Por supuesto, Yuuri no se iba a quedar callado e intervino al instante—. Pero considero inadecuado que Mila no reciba castigo alguno. Es cierto que se ha disculpado pero los crímenes no se pagan pidiendo perdón.

Ahí fue cuando Yuri supo que era su momento de actuar.

—Si me permiten dar mi punto de vista... Mila dijo aquel comentario sin pensar en las consecuencias y me alegra tanto que se haya disculpado pero si ella en verdad está arrepentida aceptara el castigo que se le de.

Ruth sonrió nerviosa, si se seguía aferrando a que eso terminara sin más sería una señal de que Mila no estaba arrepentida y por ende la disculpa que dio quedaría relevado a un acto hipócrita dándole la razón al joven Katsuki pero si aceptaba castigar a su hija sería una completa humillación para ella. Entre quedar como la madre de una víbora y la de una joven arrepentida y avergonzada, prefería la segunda opción.

—Mila tendrá prohibidas las salidas con su amiga —respondió rápidamente, no había pensado mucho en su castigo.

—A Yuri se le negó el alimento y la atención médica, ¿piensa que privar a su hija de salidas reparara el daño?

Yuuri de nueva cuenta había intervenido, no estaba muy contento que se le expusiera a Yuko de esa manera así que no dejaría pasar el asunto sin más, quería que todo eso terminara cuando él se sintiera complacido.

—Concuerdo. —La voz del príncipe Jean se hizo presente, los invitados de nueva cuenta se mostraron sorprendidos al verle entrometerse. Era una noche llena de sorpresas a su parecer.

—Pero ya ha pedido disculpas, ¿no hay acto más noble que ese? —objetó Emil mostrándose pensativo.

—No cuando se atenta contra la dignidad y vida de una persona —añadió Seung.

Gracias a los comentarios de los príncipes las demás personas comenzaron a dar sus puntos de vista convirtiendo la sala en un campo de guerra, algunos estaban en contra del comportamiento de Mila, otros decían que con la disculpa era más que suficiente, mientras que otros criticaban a Ruth por ser una madre tan condescendiente con su hija, y unos pocos criticaban a Misha y a Kolya por permitir que esa escena tan bochornosa se diera a mitad de la fiesta del príncipe Nikiforov.

Ruth se sentía tan abrumada por las decenas de voces cuchicheando sobre ella, la mirada asesina de Misha tampoco ayudaba en nada, al final se dejó guiar por la presión social.

—¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! —gritó a la par que abofeteaba a la menor, la sala se inundó de silencio de nueva cuenta.

Mila puso su mano sobre la roja mejilla, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y se tiró al suelo sollozante.

Todos, incluyendo a Yuri, se sorprendieron por el rumbo que había tomado la situación.

Misha aprovechó ese segundo para disculparse con los presentes, tomar a Yuri del brazo y guiarlo hacia la salida, Kolya repitió la acción pero él llevando a Alice, dejando al final a Ruth quien tuvo que llevarse a rastras a Mila.

Cuando salieron todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Yuuri también anunció que se retiraba, excusándose de que ya era demasiado tarde, excusa que nadie le creyó ya que no esperó a su hermana ni a Minako, simplemente salió corriendo de ahí.

Viktor se quedó congelado por unos segundos para después ir tras él, Yakov le llamó en su típico tono molesto pero el joven le ignoró, cuando este salió fue Lilia quien se disculpó con todos y dio por terminada la fiesta.

* * *

El trayecto de regreso fue irritante, silencioso y abrumador. El único sonido audible eran los sollozos de Mila, el cabalgar de los caballos y el golpeteo de las llantas contra las rocas del camino. Alice permanecía aferrada a la mano de Yuri mientras que este observaba de reojo la expresión de su padre.

Una expresión seria, monótona, sin vida, pareciese que en lugar de ser una persona fuera un muñeco de cerámica.

Sentado ahí, en medio de Alice y de Misha, Yuri se sentía por primera vez parte de esa familia, curioso sentimiento si se tomaba en cuenta el historial de su padre y el odio que decía tener por él.

«Tienes la apariencia de tu madre y el carácter de tu padre».

Las palabras de su abuelo resonaron en la cabeza de Yuri. También recordaba la continua comparación con su madre pero no estaba seguro de recordar su rostro, realmente no estaba seguro de la apariencia de esta.

Observó a Alice con más detalle, sus ojos eran dorados como el oro y a pesar de no contar con la capacidad de ver deslumbraban más que las propias joyas, viéndola ahí, en esa posición tan quieta e ida del mundo juró que por un segundo se vio en sus zapatos.

No como el Yuri de ese momento, si no en el futuro, cuando él creciera y fuera un joven admirado por su belleza. Pero a quien sí pudo ver en Alice en ese momento fue a su pequeño Shura, Yuri sonrío para Alice, ella tenía el cabello dorado de su pequeño y compartían una gran cantidad de expresiones. Cuando Shura nació, Yuri se preguntaba de dónde había sacado ese peculiar tono de cabello, el suyo era más opaco como el de su padre.

Yuri giró un poco su cabeza para poder ver a Misha quien conservaba su postura monótona, los ojos de su padre no tenían mayor parecido con los suyos que el tono esmeralda sólo que estos eran más claros y fríos que los suyos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró al darse cuenta que estaba buscándose parecido con Alice y su padre, cuando tendría que estar construyendo una imagen mental de su madre.

El carruaje se detuvo, algunos sirvientes les ayudaron a bajar y como si estuviera escrito en un invisible acuerdo, todos se dirigieron a la sala principal, una vez que se cerraron las puertas Misha tomó el florero más cercano y lo estrelló contra la pared.

—¡¿Realmente tenían que armar un escándalo en público?!—exclamó intercalando su mirada entre Yuri, Ruth y Mila.

—Déjame explicártelo, Misha—suplicó Ruth mostrándose avergonzada por lo acontecido.

—¿Explicar?—preguntó Kolya a la par que se sentaba en uno de los sofás—. Encerraron a mi nieto, le privaron de alimento y, para rematar, estando delicado de salud. ¿Qué quieres explicar, Ruth?

La Babicheva se quedó sin palabras y prefirió guardar silencio. Misha caminaba de la habitación de un lado a otro en un intento de reducir su furia mientras que Alice permanecía en silencio junto a Yuri , ambos parados cerca de la entrada. Mila simplemente continuaba llorando en silencio.

—Creo que es un asunto que deben hablar entre ustedes —sugirió la rubia dándose media vuelta y jalando consigo a Yuri—. Nos retiramos, con su permiso.

Una vez que ambos salieron de la sala, el doncel observó a Alice confundido, ¿por qué no quedarse?

Alice pareció sentir su inconformidad y añadió a la par que se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo para caminar.

—Si te quedas Misha terminará por castigarte y dejará impune el daño causado por Ruth.

El pequeño no sacó su lado altruista y ayudó a Alice a caminar, al contrario, se posicionó a un costado de ella y caminó lentamente para seguirle el paso.

—No entiendo por qué mi padre es tan condescendiente con ellas.

Alice se detuvo cuando era momento de doblar la esquina, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que se animó a hablar.

—Ruth era la prometida de tu padre, él sólo la veía como una amiga de la infancia así que no le costó mucho romper su compromiso con ella. —Dicho esto giró la esquina y continuó caminando—. Dima Babichev era un buen amigo de tu padre, él siempre estuvo enamorado de Ruth y aprovechó a casarse con ella cuando Misha rompió el compromiso. Dima y tu padre eran como las raíz y la planta, cuando Dima fue asesinado Misha no dudo ni un segundo en acoger a su familia.

—Mi padre ve en Ruth a su amigo porque ella era lo que Dima más amaba.

—Exacto. Misha no ve que mantiene a una zorra y a sus crías, sólo ve a su mejor amigo siendo atravesado por una espada.

Los siguientes cinco metros del camino transcurrieron en profundo silencio hasta que Yuri se animó a preguntar algo más.

—¿Qué hay de la familia Katsuki? ¿Mi padre era buen amigo de ellos?

Alice hizo una mueca y negó, después suavizó su semblante y se mostró algo dudosa.

—De la familia Katsuki como tal, no. Pero Hiroko Katsuki era especial para él.

Yuri se detuvo al escuchar aquello.

¿Realmente había un lazo invisible que lo unía a Yuuri Katsuki?

¿Tenía la certeza de poder confiar en él ciegamente?

Comenzaba a dudar, primero el parecido en sus nombres, el cual era un juego de palabras inventado por la propia Hiroko, y después, todo lo demás, la forma tan repentina en que Yuuri aparecía y desaparecía, sus comentarios tan acusadores, había mucho en común.

Alice se detuvo también al ya no escuchar los pasos del rubio y se giró.

—Yuri, si existía una persona en este mundo que podía cambiar a tu padre esa era, sin duda alguna, Hiroko. Su sonrisa sólo vive en mi memoria pero juro por todas las estrellas que cuando ella sonreía, algo dentro de Misha se suavizaba, nunca he visto a Misha comportarse de la misma manera con alguien más. Ni conmigo y eso ya es mucho decir, incluso llegué a sentirme celosa de esa regordeta dama, muchos decían que terminarían juntos y no niego que Misha la amaba. La amaba tanto como esta vida lo puede permitir pero no de forma romántica o sexual, la amaba de la misma forma que se aman dos personas que están destinadas a complementarse a base de sus defectos y virtudes, como dos personas que están destinadas a encontrarse... Yuri, si tienes la oportunidad de amar de esa manera hazlo. Un amor así conlleva un gran compromiso y responsabilidad pero si eres capaz de darlo todo por alguien, solo hazlo. Esa clase de amor es el que te da cinco minutos más de fuerza cuando está todo perdido.

El doncel no conoció a Hiroko, la familia Katsuki había desaparecido del mapa, el único rastro de ellos eran Mari y Yuuri, pero gracias al comentario de Alice pudo sentir que la conocía.

Si Hiroko Katsuki era la voz de la razón para su padre, Yuuri de una extraña manera también era eso para él. De tan sólo pensarlo se le erizo la piel, el moreno le decía cosas con tal sentido que pareciese que supiera todo de él.

¿Así se sentía su padre con Hiroko?

No, debía ser diferente. Mucho si lo pensaba a detalle, su padre era como un demonio y seguramente Hiroko era un ángel, mientras que él era una persona que regresó de la muerte por venganza y Yuuri un simple entrometido.

No tenía que agobiarse con ese tema, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó.

* * *

Realmente odiaba esas reglas invisibles, ¿a caso había una que te obligaba a desayunar con las dos arpías que te han hecho daño por años?

Al parecer sí.

Cuando bajó al comedor pensó que sólo se encontraría con su abuelo, quizá con Alice y su padre ya que cuando había una discusión entre ellos solían desayunar juntos, pero jamás imaginó encontrarse con Ruth y Mila.

Ruth lucía como siempre, incluso más indiferente de lo usual ya que ni se dignó a mirarle cuando él y Leo entraron. Mila, por su parte, lucía ojos rojizos y bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de arreglarse adecuadamente, simplemente había bajado con su camisón y luciendo su despeinada cabellera roja.

Yuri saludó a todos los presentes como de costumbre, restándole importancia al suceso de la noche anterior, los únicos en responderle fueron Alice y su abuelo, también Amelie considerando que ella estaba sirviendo jugo de naranja y sólo tuvo oportunidad de sonreírle.

Leo fue el encargado de servirles el desayuno, mientras la comida era puesta en los platos, Misha se puso de pie con la intención de dar un anuncio.

—Desde hoy desayunaremos, comeremos y cenaremos juntos, como la familia que somos.

Yuri contuvo las ganas de reír, era un total acto hipócrita nombrar _eso_ como familia, simplemente eran personas obligadas a convivir, nada más.

Todos asintieron sin objeción alguna, aunque Misha luciera calmado podía estallar una nueva discusión en cualquier momento, era mejor irse con cuidado.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál fue el castigo para Mila? —musitó Yuri en dirección a su padre, este le observó con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada.

Mila rompió en llanto otra vez.

—Dudo que tu vago intelecto te de para comprenderlo...—bramó Ruth molesta pero manteniéndose al margen de gritar— ...pero a Mila se le arrebató la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero junto a los príncipes de las Castas, una oportunidad así no surge cada mes.

Yuri observó a Mila por unos segundos, después posó la mirada en su plato y sonrío.

_Ella tiene que sentir lo que yo sufrí en su momento._

—¿Supongo que el dinero para la colegiatura, el hospedaje y demás gastos lo daría mi padre?

Ruth asintió.

Alice tomó con fuerza la mano de Yuri y por lo bajo le dijo.

—No cometas una locura.

Yuri negó, alzó la vista y miró a su abuelo sonriendo dulcemente.

—Abuelo, ¿podrías financiar los estudios de Mila en el extranjero?

Leo soltó la vasija de fruta que sostenía al escuchar ese comentario, su abuelo casi se atragantó con su té, mientras que su padre, Mila y Ruth lo observaban estupefactos.

—Pequeño, tú puedes hacer disposición del lugar de Mila en la academia. Visto que Misha no piensa darte una adecuada instrucción yo puedo...

Yuri negó manteniendo su angelical sonrisa.

—Querido abuelo, usted mejor que nadie sabe que ni siquiera leo apropiadamente. Ir al extranjero, en compañía de sus altezas reales, conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Me sentiría mal si por mi escasa educación los dejase en mal.

Alice negó repetidas veces dando seña de que estaba en contra de su comentario.

—Yuri, para eso precisamente irías. Para recibir una formidable educación, errar es parte de aprender.

Mila observó a su madre suplicante, en verdad ansiaba ir a estudiar fuera del Imperio. Ruth negó ante la mirada de su hija y se limitó a observar en silencio.

—Estoy seguro que Mila tiene una buena razón para ir, ¿cierto? —preguntó Yuri observando directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja.

Ella asintió y espontáneamente corrió a arrodillarse frente a Kolya.

—Se lo ruego, le juró que sacaré las mejores notas de mi clase, le traeré honor y buen karma a la familia. Sólo...sólo tiene que darme su bendición.

Kolya la observó por unos segundos para después observar a Yuri, su nieto era un completo tonto al pedir eso para Mila pero si era lo que deseaba seguramente la vida se lo compensaría con felicidad.

—Bien, bien...Te dejaré ir. —La joven dejó escapar un grito de felicidad y se abalanzó a los brazos de Kolya—. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te causa tanta ilusión? ¿Por qué quieres ir precisamente al extranjero a estudiar? La profesora que te da clase es una de las mejores.

Mila rompió el abrazó y observó apenada a Kolya, después tomó asiento en una de las sillas vacías de su costado y sonrió.

—Mi motivación no es algo, es alguien.

Yuri tenía una ligera idea de lo que vendría pero no apartó la vista de ella, quería recordar su rostro lleno de ilusión y amor.

—Ya veo, ¿se trata de un joven caballero?

La Babicheva asintió repetidas veces mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

—Por Otabek Altin en especifico, quiero ser más cercana a él y siento que si voy a este viaje podré lograrlo.

—No sabia que Otabek también se iría a estudiar al extranjero —susurró Yuri con voz monocorde.

—Me lo dijo anoche, durante la fiesta, antes de que bailáramos. Sin duda quiero convertirme en una mujer digna de él.

Kolya suspiró.

—Será mejor que, para tu regreso, tengas un anillo de compromiso de ese caballero. ¿Entendido, jovencita?

Yuri bajó la vista, se centró en la canasta de pan frente a él, Ruth sonrió al verle decaído pero lo que la mujer no veía era la fiera sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del doncel.

_Te lo arrebataré. Te arrebataré todo al igual que tu lo hiciste conmigo._

* * *

Los días pasaron y llegó la celebración de fin de año, la casa era un completo caos, sirvientes corriendo de ahí para acá con adornos, otros más quitando la nieve del camino, algunos ayudando con la limpieza, y pocos asistiendo en la cocina para terminar con el festín que se serviría en la noche.

Yuri practicaba su lectura en la oficina de su abuelo, este se había quedado dormido a mitad de la frase favorita del rubio.

—_Las batallas se ganan con los puños, y las palabras sirven en el consejo. Conviene, pues, no hablar, sino combatir._

Alguien tocó la puerta y tras un sonoro «Adelante» por parte del menor, Leo entró cauteloso y le hizo señas para que saliera. Yuri cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre el escritorio y acompañó al castaño.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó, curioso.

Leo desvió la mirada.

—Sólo...sólo espera y verás.

Yuri no tenía ánimos de replicar así que se dejó guiar por el mayor quien lo llevó al último cuarto del último piso. Yuri sintió náuseas al estar ahí, le traía malos recuerdos que involucraban a cierto pelirrojo que tanto se había empeñado en olvidar.

—Por favor, te suplico que no te enfades conmigo por esto pero no pude negarme ante su orden.—musitó Leo antes de abrir la puerta.

El doncel le observó con temor pero no pudo hacer nada, la puerta estaba abierta, a mitad de la habitación se extendía una silueta larga cuyo cuerpo y rostro estaban escondidos detrás de una gran capa azul marino.

Leo le invitó a pasar con un gesto de mano y Yuri entró observándole molesto, no sabía que estaba pasando y eso le irritaba.

—Al fin podemos continuar con nuestra charla.

Yuri rodó los ojos al reconocer esa molesta voz.

Viktor bajó la capucha de su capa dejando al descubierto una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _Frenteforov_?—masculló el rubio ignorando el pequeño detalle de que estaba frente al príncipe de su casta.

—¿Desde cuando nos faltamos el respeto?—preguntó Viktor sin rastro de enojo.

—Desde que tu amor no correspondido por Yuuri Katsuki me trajo problemas —respondió Yuri recordando su encuentro en el jardín de su palacio.

«Sólo quería conocer a mi rival en el amor».

¿A qué se refería Viktor con aquel comentario? No lo sabía pero le molestaba estar incluido en los asuntos amorosos de alguien más.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

—Vine a pedirte que cuides de Yuuri —comentó el príncipe ignorando por completo lo que el menor le había dicho.

Este le miró molesto.

—¿No te parece que Yuuri esta muy grandecito como para que yo cuide de él?

Viktor no borró su ingenua sonrisa.

—Si lo haces te daré algo muy lindo el día que regrese.

Yuri negó y se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse.

—No me interesa, su alteza —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Cuando mi madre murió dejó una serie de cartas que yo debería abrir en mis próximos cumpleaños, tu madre figura en la carta que mi madre escribió para mi cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Yuri se detuvo al instante, no dudó en girarse y observarlolleno de sorpresa.

—¿Qué dice de mi madre?

—No te lo diré, por lo menos no hoy. Quiero que intercambiemos correspondencia mientras estudio en el extranjero, cada vez que reciba una carta tuya donde confirmes que Yuuri se encuentra bien, será una carta donde yo te vaya revelando esa información. ¿Aceptas?

—¿Por qué yo? Tienes una centena de guardias a los cuales podrías pedirle eso sin problemas, no necesitas mi ayuda.

—No lo entiendes, no hablo sólo del bienestar físico de Yuuri. Quiero saber que emocionalmente se encuentra bien, algo que ningún guardia podría confirmarme, tu eres cercano a él de cierto modo.

—No somos amigos.

* * *

Si había algo que distinguía a los gitanos era su alegría y su aprecio por el arte, en especial por el baile y la música. Cuando la Nonna de Sara y Michael les había pedido que buscaran a Yuri para hacerle entrega de un anillo de bronce, ambos no dudaron en tomar la guitarra de su padre para ir tocando música en el trayecto.

Por momentos se intercalaban el instrumento, a veces siendo Sala quien tocase y otras su hermano, mientras que uno tocaba el otro bailaba al ritmo de la música. Algunas personas los observaban como si fueran bichos raros, otros se unían a la improvisada fiesta que iban predicando y unos pocos, los más valientes jóvenes, se acercaban a Sala y le decían lo hermosa que era, acto seguido Michael iba tras ellos con la intención de golpearlos.

Una vez que Sala lograba tranquilizar a su hermano continuaban su camino, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la residencia Plisetsky, Michael tocaba «Djelem Djelem» una de las canciones favoritas de Sala.

Mientras se acercaban, la trigueña pudo visualizar que en uno de los balcones de la casa almorzaban dos bellas doncellas. Una de ellas tenía cabellos de fuego, ojos azules como el mar y una encantadora sonrisa mientras que la otra tenía como atributos una larga melena chocolate a juego con un par de brillantes ojos del mismo color.

Sala sonrío al verlas, le parecían simpáticas.

Michael fue quien tomó la iniciativa de tocar la puerta, fueron dos golpes firmes, un criado de la casa les abrió y cuando Sala estaba a punto de pedirle que llamara a Yuri, Mila se asomó.

—¿Gitanos? Argh, no damos limosnas en esta casa. —Su comentario se ganó una mirada llena de furia por parte de Michael pero su hermana le impidió responderle—. Cierrales la puerta, no merecen nuestra atención.

El criado se disculpó con ellos en voz baja y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Sala, vámonos de aquí. Ya le explicaremos a Nonna que no pudimos entregarle el anillo —sugirió Michael a la par que se encaminaba de regreso.

Su hermana no lo siguió, alzó la vista hacia donde ambas jovencitas platicaban y llamó su atención.

—¡Hey! Venimos buscando a Yuri Plisetsky, ¿serían tan amables de llamarle?

Anya observó a Sala con despreció y murmuró algo por lo bajo provocando que Mila riera y observará a la gitana con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué debería llamar a Yuri? —preguntó a la par que tomaba un melocotón de un frutero y le daba una mordida—. Si no mal recuerdo, tu gente nos robó e incluso lo secuestraron. ¿No sería mejor que llamase a los guardias?

—¡Mentira! —exclamó Michael posicionándose a un costado de su hermana.

—En parte —murmuró Sala.

Anya le regaló una mirada de complicidad a Mila, dicho gesto era como si la invitase a hacer algo.

Mila arrojó el melocotón por el balcón, este impactó en contra del bello rostro de Sala, su hermano observó con furia a la pelirroja pero se abstuvo a decirle una mala palabra.

—Oh...se me ha caído —fingió la doncella—. Sería una pena desperdiciarlo así que tómalo, gitana. Te otorgo el privilegio de probar algo de tan alta calidad.

Michael observó a Mila llenó de furia, Sala ignoró aquella burla y recogió el melocotón, su hermano le suplicaba con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

Sala limpió lo que quedaba del fruto con la falda de su vestido y le dio un mordisco, tanto Mila como Anya la observaron sorprendidas.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó—. Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, señorita.

—Que asco —susurró Anya—. Es una perra vagabunda sin orgullo.

Mila frunció el ceño.

—Ahora, ¿podría decirle a Yuri que salga? —Sala seguía mostrándose alegre.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada, fingiendo desdén.

—No está en casa.

Michael masculló algo despertando la furia de Mila. Se levantó de su asiento sólo para tomar una copa de vino y verter el contenido sobre la cabeza de Sala.

—He dicho que Yuri no se encuentra en casa.

Los ojos de Sala se nublaron por un instante, quería romper en llanto pero si lo hacía su hermano explotaría así que prefirió alzar la cabeza y sonreír.

—Lamentamos las molestias.

Un pañuelo blanco apareció en su campo de visión, tras recibirlo y limpiarse con el pudo ver mejor a quien le pertenecía.

Era el hijo de Sezim Altin, Otabek Altin, caballero de la Guardia Real del Príncipe Nikiforov.

Otabek alzó la vista mirando acusadoramente a Mila, quien se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos avergonzada por ser atrapada por él en pleno gesto descortés.

—¡Dios! ¡Se me ha caído! ¡Como lo siento, señorita! —exclamó fingiendo arrepentimiento.

Otabek no dijo nada, en su lugar miró a Sala y a Michael, le parecía raro ver a dos gitanos enfrente de la casa Plisetsky.

—Me disculpo si al preguntar lo siguiente sueno descortés pero, ¿puedo saber qué asunto los trae por aquí?

Michael se interpuso entre él y Sala mostrándose imponente y molesto por lo acontecido.

—Buscamos a Yuri Plisetsky, necesitamos entregarle algo —respondiócon voz fría y sin apartar la mirada de Otabek.

La puerta en ese instante se abrió, era Mila quien corrió a los brazos del caballero.

—¿Estás bien? Realmente lamento lo de la copa de vino.

Michael frunció el ceño y le dedicó a la pelirroja una mirada llena de odio.

—Y lo del melocotón no, ¿verdad?

Otabek lo miró desconcertado, ¿había pasado algo más antes de su llegada?

Mila sonrió nerviosa.

—Supongo que vienes a que te confirme mi presencia en el viaje de estudios —musitó enfocándose sólo en Otabek.

Él se apartó gentilmente de ella y negó.

—Me temo que vengo por la misma razón que ellos.

Mila borró su sonrisa y miró a Sala.

—Por Yuri Plisetsky.


	11. 10. El principio del fin

Su conversación no tenía fin, Viktor era la clase de persona capaz de resistir durante horas en un tema con tal de que su acompañante cediera ante lo que él quería.

Mientras que Yuri, bueno, él tenía que contener las ganas de golpear la sonrisa perfecta del príncipe para evitar que continuara hablando.

Ya habían tocado más de cinco veces el punto de que Yuri no era _amigo_, ni mucho menos, un _conocido cercano_ de Katsuki. Por lo que la petición de Viktor no tenía sentido, al rubio no le interesaba en lo más mínimo hacer que ese par se mantuviera en contacto.

—Dame una buena razón para ayudarte —dijo finalmente el doncel, cansado por la larga y aburrida conversación—. Convénceme de que esto no es un simple capricho de Su alteza real.

Viktor se quedó perplejo al escuchar la petición, realmente no tenía un argumento con el cual sustentar el interés que mostraba por Yuuri Katsuki, simplemente era _algo _que estaba ahí. Como si en su ADN existiera un gen que determinara que sintiera amor por Yuuri, no podía poner como excusa algún suceso que lo haya afectado para sentirse así por el azabache.

Sencillamente lo amaba.

—No puedo darle una explicación a esto que siento por él, sólo existe. Desde siempre.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquel comentario Yuri lo relacionó directamente con Otabek. En el caso de este, sentía culpa y remordimiento al verle, a diferencia de Viktor que, emanaba amor y cariño por Katsuki.

_Otra cosa en común._

—Tiene que valer la pena —masculló Yuri cortando al fin el hilo de la conversación.

Cuando salió al pasillo no vio a Leo por ningún lugar, bajó con la intención de regresar con su abuelo, quien con suerte ya habría despertado.

A mitad del camino el castaño lo alcanzó, este le informó que fuera de inmediato a la sala de té ya que tenía visitas.

A Yuri no se le vinieron muchos nombres a la cabeza, era reducido el número de personas que le visitarían, incluso podía contarlos con los dedos de una sola mano. Pero definitivamente nunca se imagino ver juntos a Otabek, Mila, Anya y a los nietos de la vieja bruja, Michael y Sala Crispino.

Tanto Sala como Michael se mostraban cohibidos por la escena frente a ellos, una mesa con distintos bocadillos y utensilios utilizados en la preparación de un buen té. Nada del otro mundo pero para dos gitanos sin el mínimo conocimiento aquello era como leer un texto en lengua alienígena.

Lo primero que resaltaba a la vista era el hecho de que Mila era amable con Otabek, en exceso, hasta el punto en que pareciera que quisiera hasta darle el té directamente en la boca. Otro detalle que no pasaba desapercibido era que Anya lanzaba comentarios denigrantes en contra de los hermanos Crispino.

Hasta ese punto nadie había notado la presencia del rubio, así que este se vio obligado a saludar en voz alta, incomodando a Mila por su exagerado tono de voz.

—Me alegra verlos —comentó dirigiéndose únicamente a los hermanos—. ¿Cómo se encuentra su admirable abuela?

—Nonna es madera difícil de cortar así que no nos preocupamos por su salud, puedes estar seguro de que ella está bien —respondió Sala mostrándose alegre como de costumbre.

—Lo menos que se puede esperar de un gitano es una muerte pronta, son una plaga que se extiende, si no se elimina acabara con nosotros —interfirió Anya con desinterés provocando que Michael se levantara de golpe de la mesa.

Estaba furioso, se notaba desde la forma en cómo tensaba la mandíbula, cerraba los puños hasta como observaba a la morena.

—Creo que no es mucho pedir que únicamente se queden mis invitados —dijo Yuri observando directamente a Anya—. No hace falta decir que usted no es bienvenida, Srta. Ivanova.

Anya le dedicó una mirada de disgusto a Yuri pero no objetó, ante los ojos de ella el doncel no era más que un mocoso rebelde, discutir con él sería denigrarse así misma. Sin embargo, Mila si tenía la intención de ir contra la decisión del rubio pero al parecer no quería iniciar una discusión frente a Otabek, al final optó por disculparse y retirarse junto a Anya.

Después de que ambas doncellas se habían retirado, Yuri observó con toda la seriedad posible a Otabek.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo de su visita? —preguntó.

—Me gustaría que hablemos de eso en privado —sugirió Otabek.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo en privado.

El comentario de Yuri era ambiguo, Otabek no sabía si lo decía para evitar más malentendidos como el expuesto en la fiesta de Viktor —por el hecho de que no quería estar a solas con un extraño— o porque no quería hablar con él en concreto.

—Quería disculparme por no estar ahí cuando los gitanos te secuestraron junto a la primera esposa de tu padre, como caballero era mi deber ayudar... Además, quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

Yuri desvió la mirada, no entendía porqué se preocupaba cuando apenas y habían logrado intercambiar más de diez palabras en todo el tiempo en que se conocían.

—No lo considero secuestro, incluso admito que disfruto mil veces más la compañía de los gitanos que a la de una multitud de nobles y caballeros.

Michael dejó escapar una carcajada ante el comentario de Yuri y Otabek lo fulminó con la mirada al no hallarle gracia alguna.

El silencio se apoderó por unos minutos del lugar hasta que el mayor se animó a hablar de nueva cuenta, el rechazo era una posibilidad muy grande pero creía que no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Dentro de unos días más viajaré al extranjero por motivos de estudio —musitó observando al rubio, este simplemente observaba la tetera del centro—. Si me voy perderemos contacto para siempre y nunca sabré...—Dicha pausa llamó la atención de Yuri por lo que alzó la mirada y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Otabek, sintió su rostro enrojecer y se odio por ello—. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos más.

—No te veas obligado a ser mi amigo por los sentimientos de culpabilidad que albergas.

—No es eso. Simplemente me interesas.

Yuri al escucharle decir eso tuvo que contener las ganas de gritarle todo lo que le había hecho sufrir en su anterior vida, quería decirle que al estar cerca de él se sentía como en el mismo infierno y no podía soportarlo.

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo ser tu amigo, ¿entiendes? Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir puedes retirarte.

—Comprendo que el interés que tú tienes sobre mi es nulo pero ya te lo he dicho directamente, tengo la sensación de que me odias y necesito saber qué hice yo para sentirme tan miserable cuando estoy a tu lado.

Yuri observó a Otabek por unos segundos, segundos que parecieron décadas para el mayor ya que el doncel no apartó la mirada de sus ojos, acto que le intimidó. Al final Yuri le regaló una sonrisa ladina. Gesto que Otabek comparó al instante con las miradas asesinas de los leones cuando están a punto de atacar, le sorprendía que pasará de sentirse como el depredador a ser la presa.

—¿Y crees que conocernos aliviará la culpa? No sabía que el heredero de los Altin fuera tan supersticioso, si lo que quieres es dormir tranquilo entonces deja de pensar en ello. Tu mismo te torturas.

En ese instante Otabek sintió como una pared invisible se alzaba entre ellos, quizá la pared ya estaba ahí desde el inicio pero él apenas era consciente de su presencia, algo de lo que si estaba seguro era que haría todo lo posible para romper esa barrera. En verdad que quería conocer más a fondo el corazón del pequeño rubio que le sonreía sádicamente, quería entenderlo y, por alguna extraña razón, protegerlo de sí mismo.

—Los dioses sólo saben de nuestras penas y glorias, a ellos les imploro que me dejen ver la causa del remordimiento que me acongoja y a ellos les pido que abran tu corazón, Yuri Plisetsky.

Al finalizar Otabek hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida y salió de la sala dejando a sus espaldas a un tembloroso niño, este tuvo que aferrarse a su pantalón para controlar el temblor de sus manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sala, al notar su estado, corrió a socorrerlo. Con cuidado lo ayudó a sentarse mientras que Michael le servía un vaso con agua.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras colocaba el vaso en sus manos y se arrodillaba junto a la silla.

Yuri pareció salir de sus trance y observó a Sala sorprendido. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar pero cuando Otabek había dicho aquello, pudo revivir claramente lo último que vio antes de morir, la espada, a Otabek observándole con desprecio. Por unos segundos también se sumió en oscuridad y el ardor de su cuello había regresado, las palabras de Otabek resonaron en eco hasta que en medio de toda esa confusión pudo escuchar la voz de la gitana y regresar a la realidad.

—Su abuela...—musitó Yuri recuperando el aliento—. ¿Para qué los ha enviado?

Sala extendió su mano hacia Michael, él rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó algo diminuto que colocó sobre la palma de su hermana. La morena posó su mano frente al rostro de Yuri para que este pudiera ver el objeto.

—Nonna tuvo un sueño donde fabricaba esto para ti, no sabe para qué es o tan siquiera si te sea de ayuda pero creía esencial que lo tuvieras.

Yuri tomó con cuidado el anillo de bronce, y lo examinó detenidamente, Sala tenía razón, era tan simple que no se sabía si tenía propósito alguno pero por primera vez no rechistó contra esto, si la vieja bruja se lo había enviado era por algo.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente tras guardar el anillo.

—Ella también quiere que vengas a la celebración de año nuevo —añadió Michael tomando asiento y dándole un bocado a uno de los pastelillos de la mesa.

El rubio sabía que esa invitación no era más que una excusa de la mujer para ponerse al tanto de las novedades de su vida, pero tampoco objetó nada en contra de ello. Él también quería desahogarse con alguien, contarle sobre lo que había pasado con Otabek y la única persona que conocía los detalles era ella.

—Les prometo que iré.

* * *

La fiesta de fin de año transcurrió siendo un suceso cualquiera para Yuri ya que su padre no le permitió bajar a celebrar, cenó en su habitación solo —ya que le dio permiso a Leo de pasar la noche con su familia— mientras que en el piso inferior resonaba música y las risas de los invitados.

Antes de la media noche recibió la visita de su abuelo y Alice quienes pasaron ahí un rato antes de que Misha solicitara su presencia. Su abuelo le obsequió un abrigo de piel como regalo de fin de año mientras que la esposa de su padre un par de guantes de lana —guantes que la propia Alice tejió—, ambos obsequios le hicieron mucha ilusión a Yuri y fueron lo único memorable de la noche.

Antes de irse a dormir, Yuri escuchó claramente como su abuelo y padre discutían, tenía la intención de escabullirse para enterarse del motivo de la riña pero tan rápido como comenzaron a discutir, dejaron de hacerlo.

Por la mañana Leo lo despertó, el gallo ni siquiera había cantado para ese momento, Yuri apenas pudo escucharle decir que bajara a la sala antes de que este saliera de la habitación. Seguía somnoliento y le costó trabajo levantarse, el frío era tan agobiador que no dudó en hacer uso de las prendas que le habían obsequiado.

Al bajar se encontró con Alice y su abuelo, bebían una taza de té, ambos lucían muy abrigados y portaban capas azul marino con la insignia dorada de la familia.

—Ponte esto y sube al carruaje —dijo su padre a sus espaldas, cuando Yuri se giró le arrojó una capa azul.

Yuri sostuvo la prenda confundido, no sabía qué significaba aquello y tampoco el nivel de importancia que tenía como para que él también fuera considerado para la actividad. No objetó y se puso la capa tal y como se le pidió.

Su padre ayudó a Alice a subir al carruaje mientras que su abuelo le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda al pequeño en forma de saludo.

—Será tu primera vez así que no te sientas agobiado por no saber qué hacer, lo importante es ayudar —le dijo mientras que Yuri subía al vehículo.

—¿Ayudar en qué, abuelo? Estoy muy confundido.

Una vez que el carruaje comenzó a andar, Yuri se percató que detrás de ellos iban por lo menos otros cinco carruajes más, pero estos eran de carga. Algunos parecían llevar cajas de comida, otros mantas y ropa, y algunos pocos transportaban guardias de la Corte Real.

—Es nuestra caridad —respondió Kolya.

—El frío y la pobreza no se llevan de la mano —interrumpió Misha sorprendiendo a Yuri—. Visto que las nevadas han ido incrementando a la par que los niveles de pobreza, era lógico que la familia Plisetsky no se quedara con los brazos cruzados.

—Escuché que la duquesa Altin hará un par de eventos para juntar fondos y abrir un nuevo orfanato —añadió Alice—. El Príncipe suele hacer un recorrido cada primer día del año para ver por él mismo las decadencias de la casta. Todos apoyaban en algo así que no pude contenerme y propuse esto.

Con tal explicación Yuri no pudo contenerse y se mostró muy emocionado, en su anterior vida uno de sus propósitos era ayudar en lo posible a su pueblo, los actos caritativos iban de la mano con su existir. Ser considerado por la familia para ayudar era un completo regalo de año nuevo.

El carruaje se detuvo a las afueras de la casta, una zona con una baja calidad de vida, algo sumamente sorprendente considerando la productividad de la misma. En esencia eran casas en ruinas, escombros y bodegas, el hedor a putrefacción no se hizo esperar al igual que la enorme fila de mujeres, niños y hombres esperando por la ayuda.

Ya había una pequeña cantidad de guardias ayudando a colocar carpas, una de ellas iba a ser utilizada para brindar servicio médico, ya estaba esperando el doctor en conjunto de varias enfermeras. Otras más parecían ser usadas para improvisar una cafetería.

Misha fue el primero en bajar, al instante fue bombardeado por guardias que le preguntaban sobre qué, cómo y cuándo realizar las actividades que había programado.

—Me gustaría visitar el orfanato de la zona. —Hizo saber Alice una vez que estaban fuera del carruaje.

—En ese caso te acompañaré, Misha estará muy ocupado gestionando todo lo demás. —Se ofreció Kolya a la par que se alejaban dejando a Yuri sin saber qué hacer.

El rubio observó por unos minutos el alboroto frente a él hasta que se animó a dar un recorrido por la zona, dejó atrás el campamento improvisado y se adentró a las callejuelas del lugar, ahí habían varios guardias recogiendo cadáveres de personas que al parecer dormían en la calle y por acción del frío no pudieron sobrevivir la noche.

Ver eso provocó que el instinto de protección de Yuri se prendiera, de inmediato regresó corriendo al campamento y solicitó una pequeña carga de mantas. Se adentró a las calles de nueva cuenta y comenzó a repartirlas entre las personas que se encontraba acostadas a la orilla de la calle. Desde una anciana hasta una madre con su bebé, hombres ciegos y otros más sin alguna extremidad, a cada uno de ellos el rubio ayudó llevándoles cobijo, comida y guiándolos a una bodega que compró su padre para darles provisional asilo.

Cuando Yuri ayudaba a un anciano a llegar al refugio fue sorprendido por los gritos de auxilio de un niño, de inmediato le pidió a un guardia que socorriera al anciano mientras él regresaba por las estrechas calles en busca del pequeño, llegó a una zona de escombros donde había una casa con la mitad del techo caído. De ahí provenían los gritos de auxilio, cuando Yuri entró, lo primero que vio fue al pequeño llorando enfrente de una vieja cama donde descansaba una mujer.

Al acercarse se percató que la mujer tenía fiebre, mucha hasta el punto en que sus labios lucían resecos y su cabello estaba empapado de sudor. El pequeño tendría a lo mucho seis años, abrazaba con fuerza un roto oso de peluche mientras sujetaba con su diminuta mano un pedazo del camisón de su madre.

—Tranquilo, la ayudaré —musitó Yuri abrazando al pequeño para alejarlo de ella.

Yuri creía que a la mujer no le quedaba mucho tiempo, era mejor llevarse al pequeño de ahí y esperar que algún guardia notara la presencia de la moribunda mujer.

—No quiero que mamá se vaya al cielo, ¡no quiero! —sollozó el pequeño aferrándose a él.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el rubio, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del niño.

—Guang Hong —musitó este, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Bien, Guang Hong. Debes de ser valiente, aunque tu madre no esté contigo físicamente, ella velará por ti desde el cielo.

No hubo tiempo de que Guang Hong respondiera o de que Yuri añadiera algo más, Misha entró a la destrozada casa irradiando preocupación, ignoró la presencia de su hijo y la del pequeño dirigiéndose directamente hacia la mujer.

Una vez frente a ella se quitó la fina capa azul y la envolvió con ella, la cargó y se la llevó con rapidez al servicio médico.

Yuri se sintió cautivado por la acción de su padre, hasta ese momento creía que él era del tipo de persona que daba las órdenes y no del que hacía el trabajo pesado. Pero ese sentimiento no se comparaba en nada a la sorpresa que lo invadió al verlo preocupado.

Su padre, el hombre frío, calculador y capaz de echar a su hijo a una jauría de lobos, ¿estaba preocupado por una desconocida?

Eso si que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado ver.

Al final, Yuri también llevó al pequeño Guang Hong al servicio médico con la intención de que fuera revisado y también para que estuviera cerca de su madre, al parecer Misha la había llevado a tiempo para ser atendida, después de unas horas la mujer ya se encontraba estable.

Gracias al servicio social el día transcurrió en un suspiro, cuando las ocho de la noche dieron fue cuando Alice hizo saber sus deseos de regresar a casa, Kolya le pidió a Yuri que fuera a informarle de esto a Misha para saber si lo esperaban para regresar juntos o él los alcanzaría más tarde.

Yuri no tuvo que buscarlo por mucho tiempo, lo encontró en una carpa donde hombres del Consejo Real discutían sobre el notorio crecimiento de la pobreza en la casta.

Se mantuvo fuera de la carpa con la intención de no interrumpir la importante conversación pero de nada le sirvió. Misha notó casi al instante su presencia y salió de la carpa mostrándose tan frío como siempre, no le dijo palabra alguna a Yuri simplemente lo tomó con brusquedad de su brazo y lo llevó hasta un apartado callejón.

La nieve volvía a caer con intensidad provocando que la temperatura descendiera estrepitosamente, los guardias corrían de un lado a otro con la intención de guardar todas las cosas del campamento e irse pero la nieve sólo dificultaba su labor.

En medio de las órdenes y del ruido de los carruajes, Misha observó fijamente al menor, debatiéndose internamente en proponerle _eso_ o no.

—Nunca te consideraré mi hijo —bramó finalmente captando la completa atención de Yuri.

A él no le sorprendían las crueles palabras de su padre, ya lo sabía, era bastante obvio por la manera en que lo trataba.

—Lo sé —respondió con firmeza para hacerle saber a su padre que su comentario no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

—Debes de tenerlo siempre claro, ¿entiendes? No dudaré en venderte o intercambiarte por un caballo con tal de deshacerme de ti.

Yuri observó directamente a los ojos de su padre y asintió, _lo sabía_. Misha suavizó su semblante y dejó escapar un cansado suspiro.

—Pero deshacerme de ti conllevaría dejar el título de Márques en manos de alguien ajeno a los Plisetsky. —Misha cerró los ojos por un segundo dejando que unos cuantos copos descansaran sobre sus pestañas—. Te daré la educación que necesitas —musitó finalmente abriendo los ojos, provocando que los copos de sus pestañas salieran volando—. No hace falta aclarar que debes ser prácticamente una marioneta a mi disposición, cuando yo ordene que saltes tu sólo te cuestionaras qué tan alto lo harás —comentó sonriéndole de lado, aquel gesto sólo hizo regresar a Yuri a la realidad.

Nunca tendría el apoyo sincero de su padre.

—Padre, lamento ser un mal agradecido pero declino la oferta. —Se apresuró a responder provocando que Misha esfumara la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Estoy seguro que esto sólo lo dices para fastidiarme, tu nacimiento inclusive fue un acto de rebeldía por tu parte, fácilmente pudiste haber muerto durante el parto gracias a la debilidad de tu madre pero mírate. Aquí estás arruinando mis planes, como siempre —masculló el mayor entre dientes observando con furia a Yuri.

—Te equivocas, padre. Estoy más que dispuesto a ser tu sucesor pero no de la manera en que tu quieres. Te pido una oportunidad para ganarme tu respeto, verás que tan digno y merecedor soy del puesto.

Acto seguido Misha soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras observaba cínicamente a Yuri, ¿realmente intentaría demostrarle lo digno y merecedor que era?

—Correr a brazos de tu abuelo no servirá de nada, mocoso. Anoche discutimos sobre el tema y logré que se mantuviera al margen de todo esto.

—Jamás pensé en pedirle ayuda al abuelo —objetó Yuri mostrándose frío, denotando que Misha era el único que no se tomaba esa conversación con seriedad.

Misha borró su arrogante semblante cambiándolo por uno más monótono.

—De acuerdo, te daré la oportunidad de ganarte el puesto pero ten en mente que no puedes pedir mi apoyo, el de Kolya y mucho menos el de Alice.

—Soy consciente de ello, padre.

Misha hizo una mueca, realmente no sabía cómo Yuri se las iba a ingeniar para lograr su cometido.

—Tampoco esperes que te lleve a juntas del Consejo ni a otras actividades que te ayuden a familiarizarte con el ambiente.

—Claro, padre. No te pediré ninguna clase de favor.

Misha frunció el ceño, no se esperaba aquella respuesta, incluso Yuri parecía más motivado. La tranquilidad que demostraba era devastadora.

—Será muy difícil —repitió en un intento de bajar los ánimos del doncel.

—Pero no imposible.

Le molestaba la confianza que Yuri irradiaba pero a la vez le causaba intriga, no mostraba ni una pizca de preocupación ni de temor, simplemente aceptaba sus condiciones sin rechistar.

—Eso piensas ahora pero después hasta me rogarás para que de tu mano en matrimonio —contradijo Misha con la esperanza de ver a Yuri dudar.

—Lamento decirte que no será así, quiero ayudar a la casta. Es un sentimiento puro y de corazón así que no me daré por vencido hasta alcanzar esa meta, padre.

Misha se tomó un minuto para grabar en su memoria la fortaleza que Yuri irradiaba ahí, debajo de una tormenta de nieve y con los ojos clavados en él. Esa imagen valdría oro si el bastardo lograba completar su objetivo.

Al final sonrió pero no mostrándose sarcástico o arrogante, era una sonrisa llena de ambición.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

No fue hasta media noche que Yuri se acordó de la fiesta de año nuevo a la que fue invitado, incluso se sintió mal por no haber cumplido su promesa por lo que decidió escaparse de casa para llegar al campamento de los gitanos.

Sabía que habían cambiado su ubicación y por lo mismo decidió tomar un caballo prestado para recorrer el camino con mayor facilidad, ya que prácticamente todo el bosque estaba cubierto de una densa capa de nieve.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlos, al parecer seguían celebrando, se escuchaban sus borrachas voces cantando canciones de alegría mientras que algunos tocaban un instrumento musical y algunos más bailaban alrededor de un gran fogón. Incluso se escuchaban risas de niños pequeños quienes jugueteaban alrededor de las caravanas.

La vieja bruja al verle, corrió a saludarlo, se notaba a la distancia que la mujer estaba pasada de copas, cuando abrazó a Yuri un potente olor a vino invadió las fosas nasales del menor.

—Me disculpo por llegar tan tarde —musitó separándose de la mujer.

—No te preocupes, muchacho, nuestras celebraciones tienden a durar hasta días así que si hubieras llegado en el amanecer te aseguro que nosotros apenas y estaríamos a mitad del baile.

—Entiendo —respondió Yuri mostrándose más desanimado a comparación de la pequeña multitud que reía y cantaba—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Nonna observó a Yuri mostrándose comprensiva y asintió guiándolo hasta su caravana donde le ofreció un vaso con una extraña sustancia verde, a la par que lo invitaba a tomar asiento, desde ahí era apenas audible el escándalo de afuera.

—Me gustaría saber la función del anillo —comentó el rubio mientras jugueteaba con el vaso—. Sala me dijo que ni usted sabía su función pero me gustaría saber qué vio en su sueño, quizá eso me guíe.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero sólo me vi forjándolo —respondió, sentándose en un banquito al frente de Yuri—. Mientras averiguamos su uso será mejor que lo tengas siempre contigo.

Yuri asintió y a la par le dio un sorbo a su bebida, el líquido comenzó a arderle en la garganta y al instante lo escupió.

—¡Argh! ¡¿Qué es esto?! —exclamó colocando bruscamente el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Ginebra, Vodka y alguna otra bebida alcohólica en combinación de una receta especial gitana—comentó con alegría la mujer mientras daba otro sorbo.

—¿Acaso está loca? ¿Qué pretende al darme eso? —le reprochó el doncel.

—Parecías muy decaído, una buena ronda de alcohol no te vendría mal.

—¡Tengo sólo once!

—Shhhh, no chilles. En apariencia tienes once, ¿a los cuántos años moriste?.

Yuri guardó silencio para hacer las cuentas necesarias, cuando tenía veintiséis fue encerrado en aquella fría torre y vivió ahí durante doce años hasta que Otabek le puso fin a su miserable vida.

—38 años —musitó sintiéndose mal, realmente no se sentía como si tuviera esa edad, apenas comenzaba a vivir realmente.

—Como sea, no me vas a negar que en tu anterior vida llegaste a beber con desespero.

Yuri tomó el vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo, la extraña combinación sin duda la resentiría más tarde pero por el momento era un buen medio para distraerse.

—Me enteré que mi padre era buen amigo de Hiroko Katsuki, ¿usted llegó a conocerla?—preguntó después de tres tragos.

—No, pero si era buena amiga de tu padre deduzco que era un _rollito de canela_ —suspiró la mujer mientras se servía otro vaso de la potente mezcla.

—Así es, era una buena influencia para él. Creo que era la única que lo controlaba —respondió el rubio mostrando un sonrojado rostro por efecto del alcohol.

—Deberías buscar a tu «Hiroko», quizá así no cometas alguna tontería.

Yuri asintió y se bebió de una lo que restaba de la bebida, le tendió su vaso a Nonna y esta le sirvió otra porción.

—¿Se puede saber porqué estás tan decaído, muchacho?

El doncel se bebió de un trago la nueva porción y se acurrucó en la mesita a la par que le tendía de nueva cuenta el vaso.

—Porque Otabek es un idiota, un idiota lindo y estúpido —respondió mostrando claros signos de embriaguez—. Vino a verme y por alguna extraña razón reviví el momento de mi muerte, fue tan...horrendo.

La mujer tomó el vaso con la intención de servirle más pero al escuchar su comentario lo dejó de lado, mostrándose interesada.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con exactitud?

—_Los dioses sólo saben de nuestras penas y glorias, a ellos les imploro que me dejen ver la causa del remordimiento que me acongoja y a ellos les pido que abran tu corazón, Yuri Plisetsky _—repitió Yuri mientras alcanzaba su vaso y fruncía el ceño al verlo vacío—. Fue lo que dijo cuando reviví mi muerte, me parece aterrador que hasta a los dioses se haya encomendado. ¿Puedo servirme más?

—Si mal no recuerdo...—musitó la vieja bruja poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta su estantería de especias, Yuri la ignoró y alcanzó la botella—...tus últimas palabras fueron una maldición, ¿no?

Yuri asintió y le dio un sorbo a la botella.

—_Te maldigo Otabek Altin _—repitió la mujer—. Y tu cuello fue cortado, quizá... No, eso sería absurdo. Él fue quien te asesinó —finalizó Nonna girándose hacia Yuri sólo para encontrarlo durmiendo sobre la mesa—. Es imposible saber qué pasó después de tu muerte pero existe la posibilidad de que Otabek muriera arrepentido por lo que te hizo. Hay que esperar para ver qué sucede, pequeño.

* * *

Una semana después Yuri seguía resintiendo el hecho que había bebido aquella extraña mezcla de bebidas, no paraba de vomitar y de sentirse débil. Lo cual era justificable considerando que su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un débil niño.

La mayoría creía que Yuri estaba enfermo, sólo escuchó a Ruth decir que eso era el karma por ser un _maldito bastardo_. Nadie sabía de su escapada a la fiesta más que Leo, el amigable Leo que tuvo que prepararle un remedio para la resaca mientras le regañaba por ser tan descuidado —Yuri había inventado la excusa de que no sabía que era alcohol—.

Amelie solía darse sus escapadas para darle remedios para el empacho —la pobre creía que se había excedido con los dulces de la fiesta de fin de año— mientras que Alice parecía sospechar un poco.

Yuri había escuchado del sexto sentido de las madres, ellas parecían enterarse de todo gracias a él pero el inconveniente era de que Alice no era su madre y mucho menos se había descuidado como para hacerle pensar que había bebido.

Dios, Yuri sólo tenía once años. ¿Cómo podía sospechar de eso?

Cuando su salud mejoró, el rubio se dispuso a estudiar, fue al sótano dado que ese piso era exclusivamente dedicado a los libros que la familia había logrado acumular por generaciones, era una especie de biblioteca pero que solo resguardaba las reliquias de los Plisetsky. Yuri tomó el primer libro de económica que encontró e intentó leerlo pero no entendía nada. Era como si estuviera escrito en algún tipo de código, llegó el momento donde se frustró y terminó por arrojar el libro a la pared.

Si en verdad quería estudiar por su cuenta debía primero entender lo básico. Se maldijo cuando la imagen de Yuuri Katsuki apareció como su única salida.

_Debo encontrar a mi Hiroko, ¿no?_

Su abuelo le concedió el permiso de visitar a Yuuri, Leo se ofreció a hornear galletas para no llegar con las manos vacías mientras que el doncel simplemente se mentalizaba para pedirle ayuda.

La casa de Yuuri quedaba en medio del bosque, no muy lejos del territorio de los Plisetsky pero algo escondida del resto de propiedades aledañas. Cuando Yuri y Leo llegaron, lo primero que notaron fue el pequeño caniche que jugueteaba con un hueso.

Yuri suspiró armándose de valor y tocó la puerta de la vivienda, esta se abrió dejando expuesta a Minako, la tutora de Yuuri. La mujer tenía su larga cabellera suelta y vestía un camisón púrpura, al parecer seguía durmiendo a pesar de que ya era más de medio día.

—Que el karma la acompañe —saludó el rubio mientras que Leo hacia un reverencia.

—Igualmente —respondió la dama, mostrándose confundida por su presencia.

Yuri le pidió la canasta de galletas a Leo y este se las ofreció a Minako.

—Galletas recién horneadas —anunció—. Espero que le gusten.

Minako apenas y miró la canasta, sólo la tomó y observó seriamente al menor, esperando que expusiera el motivo de su visita.

—Me gustaría hablar con Yuuri —finalmente dijo.

—Sigue en el colegio pero pueden esperarlo dentro, no tarda —respondió Minako a la par que abría más la puerta dándoles el paso—. Pueden esperarlo en la sala, prepararé té mientras tanto.

Yuri y Leo quedaron cautivados, la casa estaba prácticamente tapizada de libros, todas las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías. También habían floreros repletos de diversas y coloridas flores por doquier, Yuri no contuvo las ganas de tomar una para comprobar que era natural, le sorprendía que a mitad del invierno ahí hubiera flores que parecían estar en pleno apogeo. Los muebles, escaleras y el suelo eran de madera por lo que daba la sensación de estar en un recinto natural.

Minako sólo tuvo la delicadeza de servirles un poco de té para después desaparecer de escena, estuvieron solos prácticamente durante media hora hasta que la puerta principal se abrió, Yuuri entró en compañía de su hermana, Mari.

—Te digo que el chocolate amargo es una delicia, quizá algún día haya alguna fábrica en el Imperio —comentó la joven mientras pasaba a la sala, se quedó estupefacta al ver ahí a Yuri y se detuvo al instante.

—Eso espero, la importación de chocolate es bastante cara —respondió Yuuri a sus espaldas, cuando entró a la sala Yuri levantó su mano en un gesto de saludo, el moreno suspiró y miró a su hermana—. ¿Te encargarías de la comida?

Mari asintió y salió de la sala.

—No sabía que escaseara el servicio doméstico —comentó Yuri en un intento de hacerle platica pero el mayor solo pareció molestarse.

—Un gasto menos además de que ayuda a la convivencia familiar —respondió rápidamente—.¿Puedo saber porqué estás aquí?

Yuri le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Leo, este la interpretó y se levantó del sofá.

—Veré en qué puedo ayudarle a la señorita Katsuki.

—¿Sabías que mi padre y tu madre eran amigos íntimos? —preguntó el doncel cuando Leo se fue.

Yuuri asintió y tomó asiento al frente de Yuri.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Simple curiosidad.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, ambos se miraban con recelo, esperando pacientemente alguna palabra del otro y al no presentarse fue Yuri quien decidió romperlo, siendo directo.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Yuuri abrió los ojos como platos para después fruncir el ceño y observarlo amenazante.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

—Enséñame todo lo que sepas. —Yuuri cruzó los brazos mostrándose inconforme por lo que el rubio tuvo que añadir—. Mi padre no me brindará educación alguna lo cual no me importa pero quiero llegar a ser su sucesor y para eso debo saber.

El azabache suspiró con pesadez y se puso de pie, caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos de Yuri y le observó aún reacio.

—¿Qué obtengo por ayudarte? Porque tendré un pago, ¿verdad?

—Pídeme lo que sea que esté en mis manos, yo te lo daré sin dudar —respondió el menor poniéndose también de pie.

—No quiero ni necesito nada en particular...por el momento. —Yuuri relajó su semblante finalmente y extendió su mano—. Así que tendrás que esperar para saber qué quiero cómo recompensar. ¿De acuerdo?

Yuri dudó un segundo, el azabache podía pedirle alguna cosa absurda, no quería arriesgarse pero tampoco quería entorpecer su trato así que finalmente le dio la mano.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

La siguiente hora transcurrió sin novedad alguna, Leo ayudó a Mari en la preparación de la comida y al final terminaron los cinco conviviendo, Mari se mostró interesada en Yuri y se la pasó alagando su aspecto. Al parecer el rubio era muy parecido a un antiguo compañero de la joven y esta terminó por apodarlo _Yurio _ya que, según ella, era muy confuso tener a dos Yuris en el mismo lugar.

Minako estaba encantada con Leo, admiraba que fuera tan bueno en la cocina y bromeo varias veces con el hecho de que ella habría incendiado la cocina por poner agua a calentar. Bromita que Yuuri afirmó, al parecer la gastronomía no era una virtud de su tutora.

Cuando se retiraron Minako les regaló una frasco de mermelada, al parecer Mari era muy buena en su elaboración, ellos la aceptaron encantados y subieron al carruaje.

A mitad del camino este se detuvo, Leo decidió asomarse para ver que ocurría y observó a Yuri sorprendido.

—Es un carruaje real —susurró mientras cerraba la cortina de la ventanilla.

La idea de que pudiera tratarse de Viktor se apoderó dela mente del menor, tenía bastante lógica considerando los sentimientos que este tenía por Yuuri, sería normal toparselo en el trayecto pero supo que se equivocaba cuando tocaron la puerta de su carruaje y al abrirla se encontraron cara a cara con Seung Gil.

—Lamento los inconvenientes pero, Yuri serías tan amable de subir a mi carruaje —se disculpó el príncipe.

Yuri observó sin palabras a Leo y este sólo fue capaz de decirle que fuera, que él cubriría su ausencia.

Y así sucedió, el rubio bajó del carruaje y se subió al de Seung, al hacerlo se encontró con Luna, la perrita no dudo ni un segundo en abalanzarse a sus brazos.

—De nueva cuenta me disculpo por la escena pero no encontré otra forma de reunirme contigo.

Yuri ignoró olímpicamente a Seung, estaba sumergido en las caricias del can.

—Permíteme presentarme adecuadamente, soy Seung Gil Lee príncipe de la Casta del Este.

—No es necesario que te presentes, en la fiesta me quedo más que claro su posición, su alteza —mintió, pero no podía decirle que a Seung Gil que sabía perfectamente quién era desde su primer encuentro.

—Me siento en la necesidad de disculparme por mantener aquella vez mi identidad en anonimato pero en lo único que podía pensar era en el bienestar de Luna —respondió a la par que acariciaba la melena de su amiga.

—Quien debería disculparse soy yo —admitió Yuri atrayendo la completa atención del mayor—. La escena en la fiesta del príncipe Viktor...

Seung Gil negó sutilmente.

—No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente. —Seung apartó las manos de Luna y rebuscó algo en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Quería despedirme adecuadamente ya que quizá esta será la última vez que nos veamos por que me iré del Imperio para estudiar en el extranjero.

Yuri fingió sorpresa acto que pareció agradarle al príncipe.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo, su alteza? Quiero decir, Alanis cuenta con magníficos profesores.

—Fue una propuesta del reino de Saudade.

«Una de esas naciones era Saudade, La nación de las muñecas», recordó el rubio. Anteriormente Yuuri le había hablado de ese lugar.

Seung al final encontró lo que buscaba y sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel doblado a la mitad el cual le regaló a Yuri.

—Es la dirección de mi residencia en Saudade, si necesitas algo no dudes en escribirme. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de haber ayudado a Luna.

—Su alteza, no es necesario. Ayudé a Luna sin la intención de recibir algo a cambio —objetó mientras intentaba devolverle el papel.

—Consérvalo, uno nunca sabe qué imprevistos puedan surgir.

Al final Yuri aceptó el papel, Seung se sintió agradecido por ello y procuró dejar al menor cerca de su casa. Ambos se despidieron y cuando el carruaje desapareció de su campo visual, Yuri corrió a casa donde se encontró a Leo esperándolo en la entrada.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —comentó con alivio.

—¿A tiempo? —replicó Yuri mientras Leo lo jalaba hasta la sala.

—Quieren que los saludes —musitó el castaño antes de abrir las puertas de una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

Su abuelo y su padre se encontraban al final de la sala saludando a una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache semi-canoso, esta se encontraba en compañía de un chico de la aparente edad de Mila.

La mujer se giró para ver a Yuri y le sonrió, el rubio se sintió cautivado por ella, era sin duda una elegante dama. Portaba una camisa blanca a juego con una falda larga azul marino, un camafeo verde esmeralda adornaba su cuello y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en un moño.

El chico también se giró, este hizo un gesto con el rostro en forma de saludo, usaba una camisa negra con un pantalón gris aperlado.

Yuri le devolvió el gesto.

—Yuri, ven y saluda a nuestros familiares —exclamó su abuelo con alegría.

El pequeño caminó hasta ellos e hizo una reverencia.

—Que el buen karma los acompañe.

—Ella es Evgenia Popovich, una tía lejana. —La presentó Misha—. Y este fuerte caballero es Georgi.

—Gusto en conocerte, Yuri —dijo Evgenia a la par que lo abrazaba.

—Me alegra conocerte —añadió Georgi mientras le daba la mano a Yuri una vez su madre se separó de él.

—El gusto es mío.

—Evgenia y Georgi a partir de ahora vivirán con nosotros, espero que les muestres el lugar y los ayudes a acoplarse ya que ellos antes vivían en el extranjero —le pidió Kolya a su nieto.

—Yuri —musitó Misha provocando que se sobresaltara, no estaba acostumbrado a que su padre lo llamará por su nombre—, lleva a Georgi a la sala de té, tenemos asuntos que arreglar con su madre.

—Por supuesto, padre. Le pediré a Leo que nos lleve lo necesario —respondió aun sin creerse que su padre fuera de cierto modo amable con él, era fácil darse cuenta que no quería provocar una mala impresión en sus visitas—. Georgi, sígueme.

Una vez que ambos salieron de la sala, Yuri le pidió a Leo que les llevara algunos bocadillos y té, después encaminó a su primo por los amplios pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de té.

—Espero no incomodarte con mi pregunta pero, ¿porqué ahora vivirán con nosotros? —preguntó Yuri con delicadeza.

Georgi observó curioso toda la decoración a la par que le respondía.

—Por lo que sé, Ruth Babicheva administra esta casa, como su hija estudiará en el extranjero y ella la acompaña le pidieron ayuda a mi mamá.

Yuri asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas invitando a Georgi a hacer lo mismo.

—Supongo que todo esto debe ser nuevo para ti.

Georgi asintió a la par que bajaba la mirada.

—Mi padre murió hace una semana, las deudas que nos dejó nos impedían seguir viviendo en nuestro país así que la propuesta del Sr. Plisetsky nos vino como anillo al dedo.

Yuri suavizó su semblante y asintió.

—Ya verás como te adaptas rápidamente a Alanis.

—No es la primera vez que vengo, claro, las veces anteriores sólo lo hacía de visita pero ahora viviré aquí...

Leo entró acompañado de un carrito lleno de pastelillos, galletas y una tetera. Al hacerlo dejó la puerta abierta dejando una amplia vista al pasillo donde segundos después cruzó Mila en compañía de Anya, Georgi se mostró altamente cautivado por esta última.

—¿Quién es la damisela de oscuros cabellos?—preguntó mostrando una expresión que a Yuri le recordó a la de un borrego somnoliento.

—Anya Ivanova, es amiga de Mila —respondió Yuri frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Conoces a Mila?

Georgi apartó la mirada de la entrada y asintió a la par que le daba las gracias a Leo, y tomó su taza de té.

—Si pero suelo hablar más con su hermano.

Yuri dejó caer la taza que tenía en manos y observó a Georgi con temor, Leo se apresuró a levantar los restos de cerámica.

—Uhm, olvidé que es tema tabú en esta casa. Lo siento —se disculpó Georgi restándole importancia a la reacción del rubio.

Yuri tuvo que obligarse a sonreír para hacer lo mismo, Lev Babichev era prácticamente un mito en la casa Plisetsky, a pesar de ser el hijo mayor de Ruth y contar con admirables habilidades en el estudio, era un completo cretino.

Misha lo había corrido de la casa unos meses antes de la llegada del doncel ya que el muy sinvergüenza se había enredado con una sirvienta y hasta la dejó embarazada, cosa que les traía muy malos recuerdos a los Plisetsky, y por ende no querían tener que lidiar con el mismo problema otra vez. Así que enviaron a Lev a la Casta del Oeste para concluir con sus estudios de Alquimista.

Yuri cerró los ojos y suspiró, obligándose a esfumar los malos recuerdos que tenía de Lev, ya sabía cómo lidiar con él cuando el patán se apareciera ahí por lo que no debía temer.

_No volverá a hacerme daño, no lo hará así que debo tranquilizarme._

* * *

Y el día llegó.

Los gritos de Mila se escuchaban por toda la casa, estaba muy irritada y se molestaba con cualquier cosa o persona que se parara frente a ella.

—¡¿Dónde está mi pañuelo verde?! ¡Lo necesito! —lloriqueaba mientras la mayoría de sirvientas corrían de un lado a otro buscando el dichoso pañuelo.

Georgi caminó con rapidez hasta la habitación de Yuri, no quería encontrarse con Mila estando ella tan estresada y ansiosa, se llevaban bien pero sabía que cuando una mujer estaba en ese estado era mejor no moverse ni respirar para evitar problemas.

Cuando los gritos se intensificaron se sintió agradecido de ya estar a unos pasos de la habitación de Yuri, al entrar cerró rápidamente la puerta y le puso llave para evitar que Mila entrara a hacerles una escena.

—Mila está muy nerviosa por su viaje —musitó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama del menor y le tendía un libro.

Yuri permanecía inmerso en un texto que explicaba la importancia de leer los clásicos literarios así que no le prestó mucha atención al comentario de su primo.

—Hay que agradecer que hoy es el último día que la tendremos gritoneando —respondió apartando la vista del texto y tomando su nueva adquisición—. Te lo devolveré cuando termine de leerlo.

Georgi asintió, realmente no le importaba si Yuri se quedaba con el libro, se trataba simplemente de un viejo ejemplar de «Alicia en el país de los relojes», un texto muy infantil que ya no captaba su atención.

—Cuando los gritos cesen sabremos que es momento de bajar para despedirla.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Georgi se ofreció a abrirla y se encontró con Amelie quien le regaló una sonrisa.

—La señora y señorita de la casa están a punto de partir, su abuelo solicita que bajen para despedirse.

—Gracias por el aviso —respondió Georgi a la par que se giraba hacia Yuri.

—O cuando nuestro abuelo crea conveniente deshacerse de ella —bromeó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

Al bajar se encontraron con toda la servidumbre formada para despedir a las Babicheva, frente a la formación se encontraba Misha, su abuelo, Alice y Evgenia, ambos se apresuraron para reunirse con ellos.

La primera en bajar fue Ruth, no dijo palabra alguna, sólo se quedó al final de las escaleras esperando por Mila quien apareció minutos después.

—Extrañaré esta casa —susurró mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

—Mis mejores deseos, Mila. Espero tu reporte de calificaciones cada mes —comentó Kolya a la par que se giraba para no verla salir de la casa.

En su familia existía esa superstición, cuando alguien se iba de viaje nadie de la familia podía verlo salir de la casa, de lo contrario a esa persona le iría mal.

—Que las estrellas velen tu viaje, Mila —dijo Misha y se giró junto a Alice.

—Que el Sol brille con mayor intensidad sobre ti, querida Mila. —Se despidió la madre de Georgi girándose a su vez junto con él.

El turno de Yuri llegó, Ruth no dudó en mostrar su desagrado hacia él mientras que Mila si logró comportarse.

—Una bella flor como tu, Mila, no necesita que oren por ella así que mi único deseo es que recibas las mismas bendiciones que des, por lo que no dudo que tu pasantía en Saudade será completa felicidad. Suerte.

Mila se mostró sorprendida por las dulces palabras de Yuri pero no quiso sugestionarse por ello, simplemente asintió y esperó a que el rubio se dirá vuelta para salir de la casa.

Cuando el galope de los caballos se esfumó por completo todos pudieron regresar a sus actividades normales, todos a excepción de Yuri quien se las ingenió para escabullirse fuera y correr a toda prisa hasta una callejuela que subía por una pequeña colina, desde ahí tenía una vista amplia de la casta y no le costó mucho identificar el carruaje en el que iba Mila.

Una vez que este desapareció de su vista se dio el permiso de suspirar de alivio y mirar el cielo.

—Madre, ten fe en mi. Los haré pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron en esta vida y la pasada.

_Que mis lágrimas y tu dolor sean mi motivación para seguir adelante._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin terminó el primer arco ❤
> 
> El siguiente capítulo dará un salto temporal de cinco años (Yuri tendrá 16 y pronto cumplirá 17) así que las cosas se van a poner intensas 7u7
> 
> Gracias por apoyar la historia ñwñ


	12. 00. Fin del comienzo

Estaba rodeado de neblina, apenas y eran visibles las estrellas en el cielo y el único rastro de luz que tenía eran los tenues rayos de la luna nueva. Gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, el frío le calaba los huesos pero en ningún momento pensó que era una buena idea regresar, tenía curiosidad de descubrir qué era lo que provocaba aquellos aterradores ruidos.

La puerta de la bodega estaba sellada con un enorme candado, sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundó su espada y con ella hizo añicos el monstruoso candado. La puerta se abrió lentamente, lo suficiente para que la luna iluminara su interior, no supo cómo reaccionar al ver al chico rubio que yacía ahí dentro.

Por un lado su belleza era excepcional, largos cabellos dorados, ojos que imitaban a dos preciosas joyas y alba piel. Pero el joven vestía ropas rotas, había moretones adornando ese hermoso y escultural rostro, y qué decir de sus ojos llorosos.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando el chico se puso de pie y salió corriendo, él se quedó un momento observando el lugar donde el joven había estado encerrado, habían restos de fruta podrida y por el nauseabundo hedor era fácil deducir que el chico llevaba ahí encerrado más de un mes.

—¡Cariño! ¡Ven a conocer a tu prometido!—la cantarina voz de su madre resonó a sus espaldas, sin ánimo guardó la espada y caminó de regreso a la calidez de la casa.

Tomó asiento junto a su madre y observó de soslayo a los dos hombres que estaban al otro lado de la mesa, no podía creer que fueran tan crueles como para encerrar por tanto tiempo a alguien pero tampoco tuvo la valentía de enfrentarlos, al final, ese no era problema suyo.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —masculló el más joven de los hombres.

Su madre dejó escapar una sutil risa para alivianar el ambiente, según ella, aquel matrimonio le beneficiaría en su camino para alcanzar la corona. Para él era una tortura, ni siquiera conocía al doncel con el que se comprometería, y mucho menos lo amaba.

—¡Maldita sea, Yuri! —se escuchó un ahogado grito a las afueras de la sala de té, él lo ignoró y bebió un poco de té.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer pelirroja que traía a rastras a aquel chico que había liberado minutos antes, el niño estaba cubierto de fango e intentaba zafarse del agarre de la mujer, por instinto se puso de pie para ayudarle pero su madre negó.

_Cierto, no es asunto mío._

—Lamento la demora pero Yuri es una completa bestia y cuando intentaba bañarlo salió corriendo directo al patio.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que aquello era mentira, lo había visto encerrado y sollozante pero de nuevo prefirió guardar silencio.

—¡Oh, querido! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Y esos moretones?—exclamó su madre corriendo a los brazos del chico, él apenas tuvo la delicadeza de mirarlo de nuevo.

—No es nada, Ruth lo ha dicho, es una bestia. Se trepa en los árboles como un salvaje y cuando cae se lastima. Por eso le pido que reconsidere su oferta de matrimonio.

No se sorprendió cuando su madre se negó, ya habían platicado de eso antes, se tendría que casar precisamente con ese doncel para que sus planes funcionasen.

—Vamos, Otabek. Saluda a tu prometido.

Sin mirarlo se puso de pie, caminó torpemente hasta el sitio donde el chico estaba y de mala gana hizo una reverencia.

—Otabek Altin, gusto en conocerte.

Retomó su postura, lo miró y al instante quedó cautivado.

A pesar de los moretones en su rostro, a pesar de que estuviera empapado y su ropa manchada de fango, a pesar de que no era un buen momento, le sonrío, le sonrió con una dulzura y amor del que no pudo evitar enamorarse.

—Yuri Plisetsky, el gusto es mío.

Otabek alzó una mano en un intento de tocar su mejilla y reconfortarlo pero todo se tiñó carmín, Yuri, sin dejar de sonreírle, retrocedió lentamente hacia lo que parecía ser un agujero negro.

—¡No!—exclamó e intentó alcanzarlo pero por cada paso que daba la distancia entre él y Yuri parecía aumentar, comenzó a correr en un desesperado intento de que no se marchara.

—Beka —musito Yuri pero esta vez con tristeza y reflejando mucho dolor.

Otabek se detuvo ya que, de la nada, la distancia entre él y Yuri era menor, se encontraba prácticamente a unos pasos de poder tocarlo, alzó nuevamente la mano pero mágicamente en esta ya tenía una espada, al mirarla la dejó caer y el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento.

Yuri comenzó a desvanecerse ante sus ojos, convirtiéndose en pétalos de rosas rojas, Otabek intentó tocar uno de ellos pero al hacerlo se sumergió en la oscuridad y...

Despertó.

Despertó de sobre salto, respiración agitada y cuerpo sudoroso, estaba en el suelo y se sentía sin fuerzas, con cuidado se puso de pie y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Prendió la lámpara de gas de su buró y de uno de los cajones de este sacó un cuaderno de dibujo, lentamente comenzó a pasar las páginas.

No estaba seguro de que significaran aquellos sueños, se sentían tan reales hasta el punto que comenzaba a temerles, tenía miedo de descubrir que todo eso era un vistazo a su futuro o quizá de su pasado.

Negó para sí, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Yuri luciera así, habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que lo vio, en ese entonces era tan sólo un niño altanero. No había punto de comparación con el joven que soñaba, _él_ era diferente, más inocente e ingenuo.

El cuaderno estaba repleto de dibujos de aquel joven que según sus sueños era Yuri, Otabek se había dado a la tarea de dibujarlo cada que soñaba con él, a veces con el rostro sonrojado, otras con una linda sonrisa y otras con moretones en su piel.

Cuando encontró una página en blanco tomó un lápiz e inició a retratarlo, gracias a esos sueños se había animado a enviarle cartas al doncel donde le preguntaba si se encontraba bien y le platicaba su vida en el extranjero, Yuri solía responderle con palabras, al inicio esto lo decepcionaba pero con el tiempo fue amando ese detalle del menor, era agradable despertarse con una hoja perfumada en esencia de lavanda con un «¿Ah?» escrito por Yuri.

Otabek coleccionaba esas «cartas» y en su tiempo libre las leía, se sentía como si aquello fuera un idioma secreto que sólo los dos entendían, gracias a los dibujos podía imaginarse la expresión de Yuri.

Cuando terminó el dibujo se recostó y lo observó detenidamente, esta vez había dibujado al menor con moretones en su rostro pero sonriente, lentamente repasó con sus dedos los moretones hechos de grafito, corriendo el material y ensuciando el dibujo. Cerró los ojos como si aquello le causará dolor y dejó caer el cuaderno a un costado.

No quería ver a Yuri en esa situación.

—Pronto te veré de nuevo y comprobaré si todos estos sueños son una realidad o... una muestra de nuestro pasado.


	13. 11. Piedra en el zapato

La rutina del joven Plisetsky eran un constante sube y baja gracias a su variación en tareas y obligaciones, la carga no sólo obligó a Yuri a ser más estricto consigo mismo, las personas a su alrededor también eran arrastradas y buscaban mejorar.

Un gran ejemplo de ello era Leo, el gestionar la ajetreada agenda de su amo lo había convertido en un preciso reloj, era consciente de que si el rubio se retrasaba y llegaba tarde a su siguiente cita, provocaría un desequilibrio en toda la semana.Algo que no era para nada agobiador para el castaño, pero le preocupaba que Yuri se estuviera sobre exigiendo, por ello prefería ser puntual con los horarios.

Era normal ver a Georgi interrumpir las clases de Yuri o aparecer cuando estaba más ocupado que nunca, algo que era muy estresante para Leo.

Un día normal en la vida del heredero de los Plisetsky consistía en despertar a las cuatro de la mañana, arreglarse, tomar un ligero aperitivo en sustituto de desayuno y salir a entrenar con Lilia.

La mujer era muy estricta con las clases de baile, era común que el doncel terminara con los pies masacrados, aquello no era porque su maestra fuera particularmente malvada y quisiera destruirlo, no, al contrario. Era dura porque veía potencial en él, Lilia quería guiar hasta lo más alto a Yuri para que deslumbrara a todos con su talento, incluso la pequeña Isabella comenzó a admirarlo por la dedicación que le tenía al baile.

Ella era consciente de que su amigo era mejor, lo sabía por que ella también se quedaba hipnotizada al verle moverse al ritmo de la música y al compás del viento.

Eso sólo fortaleció el pequeño vínculo que tenía con él, a ambos no les importaba entrenar hasta desfallecer, el dolor en las piernas o los dedos sangrantes, tenían un objetivo en común y con ello bastaba.

Quizá ese fue un factor que hizo madurar a Isabella, al menos un poco, porque nunca dejaría de ser la doncella berrinchuda. Ya no le interesaba arrastrar a Yuri a su cuarto para jugar con muñecas o para tomar el té, prefería esforzarse para ser de su agrado, en sí la palabra de Yuri era más importante para ella que la jurisdicción de los mayores. Sentía que si el doncel le advertía sobre algo tenía que tomarse unos minutos para pensarlo mejor ya que este terminaría teniendo la razón.

Después del baile venían las lecciones de conocimientos generales impartidas por Yuuri, él no era la persona más adecuada para enseñar a otros —aunque lo pareciera— tenía poca paciencia y le alteraba tener que explicar algo dos veces, pero al enseñarle a Yuri nunca sucedió eso. El doncel era muy inteligente, retenía la información a la primera y, lo mejor, estudiaba por su cuenta.

La convivencia entre ambos era amena por lo mismo, Yuuri no perdía el tiempo repasando temas anteriores y el rubio era muy dinámico en clase, siempre tenía una pregunta que le sacaba una media sonrisa.

Incluso en las clases de caligrafía, Yuri se esforzaba por mejorar y tener una linda letra, era casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Antes de regresar a casa, el joven Plisetsky visitaba a los gitanos. Había descubierto que Michael era muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Yuri no era hábil con la espada y por eso prefería invertir ese tiempo aprendiendo de él.

Leo no estaba muy contento con eso ya que el rubio siempre terminaba herido, lo cual parecía darle gracia a Michael, quizá sólo por eso lo ayudaba.

Una vez en casa, Yuri pasaba algo de tiempo con Alice, la mujer le enseñaba a bordar y tejer además, le explicaba cosas de jardinería al punto de que él se convirtió en responsable de este como lo era ella.

En caso de herirse acudía a su tía Amelie para curarse, era fácil engañar a Alice pero como siempre, antes de la merienda, visitaba a su abuelo, tenía que ocultar los moretones y evitar las cicatrices.

Los lazos con su tía también se solidificaron, era común oírles conversar animadamente mientras que Amelie ponía ungüento de eucalipto sobre sus moretones, ese simple contacto era más de lo que él podía pedir y por ello apreciaba cada instante.

Más que hablar con su abuelo de temas cotidianos, hablaba de política, si quería demostrarle a su padre que era fidedigno del puesto lo mejor era aprender del propio mentor que le educó y ese era precisamente su abuelo, el hombre parecía estar feliz de pasar tiempo con su nieto así que pasaba horas hablando y divagando sobre la estructura del Imperio, de los pros y contras de _esto_ y _aquello_.

Evgenia, la madre de Georgi, era muy cálida con el doncel, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que necesitaba, no era una sorpresa que desde su llegada el armario del joven hubiera incrementado de tamaño pues Evgenia no reparaba en gastos cuando se trataba de Yuri.

Era muy diferente a Ruth, incluso los sirvientes sintieron una mejora en la administración del hogar, la casa se mantenía limpia y en orden a la par que la calidad laboral iba en aumento.

Cuando llegaba la hora de la cena era el único momento en el día en que Yuri se veía obligado a convivir con su padre —a excepción de los eventos sociales donde era de suma importancia su presencia—, a decir verdad, ni siquiera llegaba a convivir como tal, Misha se limitaba a mirarlo y rara vez le dirigía la palabra.

Al terminar la cena, Yuri tomaba un baño y pedía que le sirvieran té, bebida que tomaba mientras repasaba sus apuntes del día y anotaba lo más relevante de las pláticas con su abuelo.

Lo normal sería que al terminar todo eso se fuera a dormir y descansar para el siguiente día pero no era así, se escabullía a la biblioteca personal de su abuelo y trabajaba en unos misteriosos pergaminos. Ni Leo sabía que era lo que Yuri hacía en estos pero suponía que eran importantes ya que algunas noches las pasaba en vela con tal de avanzar su trabajo en ellos.

Yuri apenas comía y dormía, sin embargo, lucía como un ángel, media melena rubia y lacia, ojos brillantes como diamantes, piel alba con sub tonalidades durazno, labios frambuesa y la gracia del agua al moverse eran sus cualidades más significativas físicamente.

«La belleza es fuerza arrolladora. No tiene sentido ser fuerte sin belleza».

Una belleza genuina que atraía tanto a hombres como mujeres, no era un secreto que a Kolya lo visitaban al menos cinco personas al mes con intenciones de pedir la mano de su querido nieto o con la intención de comprarlo.

Todas esas peticiones recibían un rotundo no por respuesta, Kolya sospechaba que Yuri tenía un romance con algún noble y la sola idea de comprometerlo con alguien más le rompía el corazón, prefería esperar a que su nieto le confesase que estaba enamorado y organizar un deseado matrimonio.

Lo que Kolya no sabía era que Yuri no le escribía cartas a su amado, todas y cada una de ellas eran respuestas para la correspondencia de Viktor Nikiforov. El rubio cumplía su promesa y mantenía informado al príncipe sobre Katsuki a la espera de conocer algún día lo que la difunta reina tenía que decir sobre su madre.

Sinceramente Yuri no buscaba romance ni amor, varias personas coqueteaban con él cuando visitaba la ciudad y a todas las mandaba de paseo, tenía un objetivo que ansiaba cumplir y no quería desviarse de este.

No le importaba dormir poco, terminar con el cuerpo adolorido o con una terrible jaqueca, seguía viviendo de esa manera tan asfixiante por algo, rendirse sería como renunciar al derecho de buscar justicia.

Su justicia.

Cada vez que se sentía desfallecer recordaba las palabras de Lilia, una frase que le dijo una vez cuando él aseguraba no poder terminar con la rutina.

«Solo los fuertes pueden renacer las veces que quieran, así que practiquen hasta morir y renazcan cual fénix».

Yuri alguna vez poseyó el título de Fénix, había muerto pero por alguna razón se le había dado una segunda oportunidad, estaba resurgiendo de las cenizas, ¿qué clase de fénix sería si no aprovechaba el momento?

Así que se propuso a morir cada día, seguir una estricta rutina hasta desfallecer y levantarse al día siguiente renovado, paso a paso, movimiento a movimiento, todo dolía pero no se comparaba al dolor de su corazón.

_Sólo un poco más._

—¡Isabella, te atrasas! ¡Yuri, tu pierna no está en la posición correcta!

Habían pasado cinco años donde Yuri se había preparado para poner en marcha todos sus planes, cinco años muriendo y renaciendo una y otra vez con tal de ser una mejor persona día a día, era más que consiente en que se había convertido en un peligro andante y eso le satisfacía.

—Vamos, no falta mucho para que termine.

Ese día sería su última clase con Lilia, con el próxima regreso de Viktor se le complicaría a la mujer dedicarles tiempo a Yuri y a Isabella, ambos ya eran unos prodigios en la danza y Lilia no podía hacer más que estructurarles una rutina especial para que se postulasen en la Academia Real de Artes y Humanidades.

De antemano sabía que la princesa estaba prendada de algún joven y no le dedicaría su vida a tal disciplina pero tenía fe en que Yuri se postulase, veía en él algo que le decía a gritos silenciosos que él lograría hacer historia.

Tras un _brisé de volé_ la rutina terminó, tanto Yuri como Isabella se dejaron caer en el frío piso del estudio a la par que intentaban tranquilizar sus agitadas respiraciones, sus corazones palpitaban con tal intensidad que Georgi, sentado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, bromeó.

—Si sus corazones fueran caballos ya hubieran dado dos vueltas a todo el Imperio en menos de cinco minutos.

—Los caballos tendrían más gracia —añadió Lilia dirigiéndose hacia Yuri—. Princesa tiene que mejorar el _cabriole _y usted...—Yuri se reincorporó y observó a Lilia aún con el rostro rojizo—. Yuri Plisetsky, espero verlo en la audición para la Academia.

Lilia le entregó un sobre azul celeste con el sello de la escuela grabado en cera del mismo tono, muchas personas morían por tener un sobre de esa clase en sus manos mientras que al rubio le daba igual.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que declinar su oferta, profesora? De nada me servirá esto si heredo el puesto de mi padre.

Lilia observó a Yuri con ojos entre cerrados y negó, era temeraria y haría lo que fuera con tal de verlo en el escenario.

—Tienes que ir —replicó Isabella dándole un golpecito en la cien—. Estoy segura que muchas admirables doncellas pagarían decenas de monedas de oro por verte en leotardo dando brincos por ahí.

—¡Princesa!—exclamaron al unísono tanto Yuri como Lilia.

A Yuri no le hacía nada de gracia que Isabella quisiera emparejarlo hasta con el rocío mientras que Lilia se preguntaba qué había hecho mal para que la princesa se comportara de forma tan...vulgar.

—Sólo por eso tiene que repetir el _cabriole _—la castigó Lilia y aunque Isabella replicó de nada funcionó, se quedaría más de tiempo en clase.

—En ese caso nos retiramos —anunció Yuri recibiendo como respuesta una mirada suplicante de Isabella—. Tengo que recoger a Katsuki de sus clases —añadió, justificando su partida.

Isabella se abalanzó a sus brazos sin mostrar intención de querer dejarlo ir.

—Dage, no me dejes. Últimamente pasas más tiempo con Yuuri que conmigo, ¡no es justo!

El doncel frunció el ceño y alejó gentilmente a la princesa provocando que ella le mirara con tristeza. Suspiró y relajó su semblante.

—Princesa, ya hemos hablado de esto. Yuuri se graduará pronto y ya no tendrá tiempo para enseñarme. Necesito aprovechar lo que le queda al máximo.

—Pero...

—Yuri, llegaremos tarde. —Leo apareció en el umbral de la puerta mostrándose ansioso por partir, Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando estaba apunto de objetar, Georgi apareció en escena haciendo una reverencia y parándose frente a ella.

—Si me permite recordarle, el mes que viene es el cumpleaños de mi primo y podrá pasar todo el día con él si así lo desea.

Los ojos de Isabella se iluminaron y asintió repetidas veces, Yuri la observó y negó, era todo un caso.

—Princesa —musitó Lilia enfadada por no ver a Isabella batiendo las piernas en el aire.

—Ahora si nos retiramos, que las estrellas iluminen su camino.

Dicho esto hicieron una reverencia y salieron del estudio, al pasar por la puerta Yuri se detuvo un instante para contemplar las fotografías que adornaban esta, era un hermoso recordatorio de lo que había cambiado al paso de los años.

* * *

El carruaje se sumió en un inusual silencio, Georgi solía hacer platica y Yuri se dejaba arrastrar a ella pero esa vez era diferente, su primo lucía nervioso y no apartaba la vista del libro que sostenía.

—¿Te preocupa que tía Evgnia descubra qué no acudiste a clase?

Georgi detuvo su lectura y lo observó fingiendo serenidad, negó y retomó lo que hacía. Se suponía que estuviera tomando nota de los versos de Lord Byron en lugar de estar observando como Yuri e Isabella realizaban un _entrechat_.

Y Georgi tampoco era del tipo que se saltaba clases, era muy raro que estuviese ahí, siendo parte de la utilería del carruaje.

Como no iba a recibir respuesta de él, Yuri decidió centrar su atención en Leo, estaba tomando nota en una pequeña libreta parecía tan concentrado que decidió quedarse en silencio.

Suspiró y se recargó contra la ventanilla, observando con pereza el paisaje, tampoco era común que él fuera a recoger al azabache, rara vez se paraba frente su colegio ya que le molestaban las miradas lujuriosas de sus compañeros pero ese día era necesaria su presencia. Tenía la misión de entregarle personalmente una canasta de galletas a Chris Giacometti, había sido su cumpleaños y Yuri cada año procuraba darle un presente para mantener una relación amistosa.

No tenía el más mínimo interés en ser su amigo pero después de enterarse que él y Yuuri competirían por el puesto de Secretario Imperial prefería mantener una relación estable con ambos.

En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo frente a la Academia de Altos Estudios del Imperio, el rubio saltó de este directo a la entrada con la canasta en manos, su plan era no permanecer mucho tiempo ahí ya que Yuuri no tenía ni la más remota idea de su presencia.

El edificio imitaba a una catedral, era enorme y con elevados techos con candelabros de oro y plata, armoniosos vitrales se extendían a lo largo de la estructura a la par de centenares de repisas repletas de libros, el piso era de piedra y las escaleras de roble. Cuando Yuri pasó por estas para llegar al tercer piso crujieron por debajo de sus pies de forma tan tétrica que de no ser porque conociese el lugar creería que se quebrantarían en cualquier momento.

Como las clases finalizaban era de esperarse que se encontrara con alumnos de diversos grados a mitad del corredor, algunos lo ignoraban por completo pero otros parecían lobos hambrientos, se lo devoraban con la mirada como si fuera un trozo de carne fresca.

Yuri no iba provocador ese día, su vestimenta era común, el kurta azul marino no estaba ceñido a su cuerpo y el pantalón blanco era holgado. Era casi como si tuviera tatuada la palabra «Doncel» en la frente y por ello atrajera la atención de la mayoría.

En sí no era tanto el hecho de ser un doncel, la cuestión era que era un _doncel soltero_, sin compromisos ni propiedad de algún noble. Yuri era consciente que los donceles eran dados en matrimonio desde muy temprana edad, que él no tuviera a alguien acortejándole tan siquiera era como un cebo para los hombres que sólo buscaban momentánea diversión.

—Mañana regresa Viktor. —Yuri sonrió de lado al escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Chris, no se sorprendió al verlo detrás de Yuuri, molestándole por el ansiado regreso del príncipe.

—El regreso de sus altezas reales debe ser motivo de gran celebración pero yo no me siento entu... —Yuuri empalideció y detuvo su caminar al ver al rubio.

No le agradaba su presencia a sabiendas de que sus compañeros de clase siempre decían que había algo entre ellos, era frustrante para él tener que lidiar con esos rumores.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró entre dientes mientras observaba serio al menor, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente y centró su atención en Chris.

—Que el buen karma le acompañen —saludó Yuri haciendo una reverencia.

Chris respondió el saludo y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo se encuentra su honorable abuelo? La última vez que lo vi fue durante la reunión de mi madre el mes pasado.

—Fuerte como un roble y audaz como un zorro, aunque lo aqueja un fuerte dolor muscular en la espalda.

Yuuri observó la escena molesto no creía que fuera absolutamente necesario que Yuri se plantará a mitad del corredor a platicar de forma amena sobre trivialidades, incluso le molestaba que se expusiera a las miradas de los alumnos, el doncel debía ser más cuidadoso.

—Espero que no sea muy tarde para hacerle llegar mis felicitaciones. —Yuri le tendió la canasta a Chris y este la recibió amablemente.

El azabache no permitió que siguieran con la conversación, sin previo aviso arrastró a Yuri hacia las escaleras guiándolo a la salida. El rubio simplemente lo observó furioso, sin replicar ya que era bastante teatro el que ofrecían a las personas a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde quedaron los modales, Katsuki? —preguntó sarcástico a la par que subía a su carruaje.

—¿Sucedió algo? —añadió Leo al ver la gélida expresión de Yuuri.

Este tomó asiento junto a Georgi, se podía ver que estaba a punto de estallar de ira.

—¿Quién es el impertinente que se clava cada fin de mes en el estudio de tu abuelo soltando amenazas en un intento de conseguir tu mano?

Existía un hombre que era temerario en su tarea de hacerse de Yuri, en su vida pasada este hombre no había sido de gran relevancia ya que para cuando le conoció había contraído nupcias con Otabek así que no le consideraba una amenaza pero si una piedra en el zapato.

El sujeto era hijo de un respetable conde, apuntaba a convertirse en cantante de ópera y, aunque sus propiedades no se comparaban en nada con las de los Plisetsky, se sentía con el derecho de exigir que se le proporcionase la mano de Yuri.

Y pensar que todo eso había comenzado gracias a una fiesta dos años atrás, él único «pecado» de el rubio había sido cruzarse en el camino del hombre.

Era un secreto a voces el hecho de que se había postulado a la Academia de Altos Estudios porque creía que Yuri acudía ahí, el pobre ya no pudo rechazar la matrícula cuando descubrió que no era así por temor de dejar en mal la reputación de su familia.

Yuri no paró de reír por un buen rato al enterarse de esto, era inútil que intentase algo con él pero irritante que le siguiera como un acosador cuando se plantaba en el edificio.

Georgi observó a sus acompañantes de soslayo, no tenía que ser un gran adivino para darse cuenta del ambiente tenso así que decidió alivianarlo soltando uno de sus «ingeniosos y carismáticos» comentarios.

—¿Acaso estamos en un concurso de preguntas? En ese caso yo tengo una mejor, ¿por qué el carruaje no avanza? Tengo que estar en diez minutos en el mercadillo.

—Tengo la sensación de que tu molestia va más allá de eso —finalizó Yuri dando la orden de avanzar.

—No acudiste a clase —comentó después de un rato Yuuri, esta vez dirigiéndose a Georgi.

—Dije que tenía que estar en el mercadillo —se excusó a la par que cerraba el libro y por primera vez en todo el recorrido mantuvo la cabeza en alto por más de cinco segundos.

El azabache le lanzó una mirada acusadora que cayó sobre él como un balde de agua helada.

—Verte a escondidas con Anya no servirá de nada —interrumpió Yuri indiferente, le daba igual que Georgi se involucrara con la mejor amiga de Mila pero sabía perfectamente que si había alguien que se molestaría con esos encuentros sería la propia Evgenia.

La mujer no tenía precisamente a Anya en un pedestal, incluso le había advertido a Georgi que esa doncella sólo jugaba con sus sentimientos pero ahí estaba el enamorado empedernido, colgando en las manos de lo morena.

Georgi se abstuvo de responder pero se notaba a kilómetros que si abría la boca sería para idolatrar a su amada, la amada Anya que saltaba de relación en relación cada que se encontraba con un hombre con mejor posición económica que el anterior.

Sin duda era un buen partido para Georgi, el ser más puro en cuestiones de amor, literalmente lo daba todo sin reparo y era muy ingenuo.

Una combinación interesante pero no compatible.

* * *

El día siguiente el Imperio entero era un caos, personas de un lado a otro corriendo al mercadillo intentando pescar los alimentos en oferta y las boutiques a reventar.

Mitad de mes, un barco extranjero con productos con interesantes rebajas y el pronto regreso de los príncipes era la fórmula perfecta para el desorden. Gracias a los cielos Yuri no fue obligado por su padre para ir a recibir a Mila y a Ruth en el puerto, prefería que Evgenia lo arrastrara al mercadillo y pasar parte del día en una pequeña multitud.

Mientras Evgenia obligaba a Georgi a probarse un traje de seda, Yuri aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a la sección de joyería, en su mayoría eran collares y aretes de plata pero lo que llamó su atención fue un camafeo de esmeralda. Sólo lo tomó por curiosidad y lo dejó en su lugar un minuto más tarde, cuando se disponía a regresar alguien se interpuso en su camino, habían colocado el camafeo frente a su rostro, Yuri frunció el ceño y se giró.

No le sorprendió ver al cantante de ópera, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, sólo reconocía su arrogante rostro, al final de cuentas tenía que hacerse cargo de ese zoquete.

—Vi que admirabas esta preciosa joya, claro, no tan preciosa como tu, y decidí adquirirla para ti. Siento que será una buena ornamenta para tu delicado cuello.

Yuri observó el camafeo y sonrío de lado mostrándose indiferente.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaré una baratija como esa?

El hombre tensó la mandíbula y lo observó irritado, no entendía qué era lo que tenía que hacer para ganarse su atención, había intentado todo y nada servía, eso comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Yuri apartó la mirada del sujeto, buscó a Evgenia y a Georgi, al no verlos rodeó al hombre y caminó en línea recta hasta el puesto donde anteriormente estaban, intentó entrar a la tienda de enfrente pero la multitud no se lo permitió. Sintió como alguien sujetaba su brazo con fuerza y se giró, se mostró molesto al ver a su _pretendiente_ de nuevo.

—Oh, vamos. No tiene cinco años ni soy un juguete para que se aferre a mí —replicó Yuri intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—Es justo eso —admitió el otro.

Las personas intentaban pasar y al hacerlo los empujaron, logrando que Yuri y el hombre quedaran pegados contra la pared, la distancia entre ellos era inexistente lo cual asqueó al rubio, más aún cuando el tipo aprovechó para rodear su cintura con un brazo.

—Suélteme —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Realmente quieres que te deje en paz?—Yuri asintió sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada—. En ese caso sugiero que tu y yo tengamos una reunión privada en mi mansión, es sólo para despejar la curiosidad que siento al verte.

Mientras decía eso acariciaba el rostro del rubio y le dedicaba una mirada llena de perversión, Yuri suavizó su semblante y se mostró interesado lo cual abrió paso para que el hombre se acercará más a su rostro

—Oh..¿una noche? —preguntó el doncel inocentemente a la par que pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros del sujeto, este asintió mientras intentaba acercarse a los labios del menor pero en ese instante Yuri, apoyándose de sus hombros, le dio un rodillazo con fuerza en la entrepierna y lo empujó, provocando que cayera al suelo.

—¿Quién te crees? —masculló el hombre retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

—¿El hijo del Márques? —Yuri alzó los hombros y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, decenas de miradas lo juzgaban y eso era lo que quería evitar en un inicio, pero tampoco iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante tal falta de respeto.

A mitad de la calle se encontró con Georgi quien lo estaba buscando desde hace rato, al parecer habían entrado a una tienda y lo habían perdido de vista.

Yuri procuró no contarles nada sobre el incidente, la llegada de Ruth y de Mila ya los tenía en las nubes y sumarle algo más sería desconsiderado.

Regresaron a casa una hora después, no habían muchos sirvientes que los recibieran, al parecer la mayoría estaba en la cocina y en el comedor preparando todo para la cena.

Las Babicheva estaban en la sala de té charlando con Misha, Alice y Kolya, Evgenia se sentía apenada por no haber regresado antes y se apresuró a entrar para saludarlas, Georgi no tenía excusa para irse así que también entró pero Yuri permaneció afuera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Leo al verlo.

Yuri se obligó a sonreír.

—Iré a cambiarme, bajaré para la cena.

Sin esperar respuesta de Leo se encaminó a su habitación y se echó sobre su cama, se sentía más agitado al escuchar las voces de Mila y de Ruth que con el suceso en el mercadillo, tenerlas ahí de nuevo tras cinco años era un golpe bajo que esperaba pero nunca se imaginó lo tanto que le afectaría.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y tras unos cinco minutos se puso de pie y caminó hasta su armario. Tenía que decidir qué impresión quería darles, ¿sería el doncel? ¿el heredero?

Quizá sería ambos, mostraría fuerza y belleza. Después de todo se había preparado tanto para ese día que no hacer muestra de sus dones sería un completo desperdicio.

Una vez elegido el traje y portándolo, bajó al comedor y se paró frente a la puerta, con la cabeza en alto esperando que los sirvientes abrieran las puertas.

Cuando la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver un poco del interior, Yuri cerró los ojos, debía tranquilizarse, suspiró y los abrió de nuevo. Sonrió y entró con delicadeza, todo el mundo tenía la mirada sobre él.

Lucía amenazante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Brisé de volé: En este brisé el bailarín termina sobre un pie después de haber sido batido y la otra pierna cruzada atrás.
> 
> Cabriole: Un paso del allegro en el cual las piernas extendidas se baten en el aire. Los Cabrioles se divide en dos categorías: petite, que se ejecutan en 45 grados, y grandes, que se ejecutan en 90 grados. La pierna de trabajo se empuja en el aire, la pierna que esta debajo la sigue y la golpea enviándola más arriba. El aterrizaje entonces se hace primero con la pierna que esta debajo.
> 
> Entrechat: Un paso de saltos en la que el bailarín brinca en el aire y rápidamente cruza las piernas antes y detrás del uno al otro.
> 
> Fuente: https://www.danzaballet.com
> 
> Kurta: Es una camisa suelta que cae hasta los muslos o debajo de las rodillas del portador y es llevada tanto por hombres como por mujeres.


	14. 12. Los tiempos cambian y las personas también

Mila parpadeó numerosas veces al verlo ahí parado, vestía un hanfu rojo con detalles en negro, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en una media coleta y a pesar de no usar joya alguna lucía como el personaje de una leyenda mitológica.

Tanto madre e hija no podían creer que aquella persona fuera el lamentable mocoso que alguna vez conocieron, todo en él conformaba una perfecta sinfonía de belleza y fuerza, era como observar a una rosa roja presumiendo sus espinas.

—Mila —musitó Yuri observando a la joven con entusiasmo.

La susodicha cayó en cuenta en que ella no tenía nada que envidiarle, era bella, con una figura de ensueño y decenas de talentos adquiridos con los años, ¿Yuri cómo podría luchar contra ello?

—Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo —comentó la doncella a la par que se ponía de pie y corría a abrazarlo.

Yuri no dudó en corresponder, incluso alagó su vestimenta y las joyas que adornaban su cabello. Una vez terminado el _hermoso_ encuentro, tomó asiento y Mila regresó al suyo.

—Has cambiado mucho —comentó Ruth a la par que se obligaba a sonreír.

El doncel simplemente asintió y dirigió su atención hacia los dos asientos vacíos que estaban a su lado.

—¿Esperamos visitas? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su abuelo.

Kolya hizo un gesto de mano restándole importancia y ordenó que comenzarán a servir la comida, fue la madre de Georgi quien inició la conversación, estaba tan emocionada por el regreso de las Babicheva que no dudó en hacerles un completo interrogatorio. Acción que no molestó en absoluto a las mujeres, en especial a Mila quien quería presumir sobre todo lo que había aprendido en el extranjero.

—Oh, ya veo querida —respondió Evgenia cuando la pelirroja les contó que en la ciudad donde vivió no era muy profesa la religión como lo era en su Imperio—. Supongo que esa es una de las principales diferencias entre nuestra cultura y la suya.

Mila negó y antes de responder tomó un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—_Autre temps, autre moeurs._

Ruth sonrió orgullosa, su hija había aprendido varias lenguas durante su estadía, conocimiento que en su Imperio era muy escaso, sin duda Yuri debía estar retorciéndose en su asiento al ver que él no era nada comparado con la bella Mila.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —preguntó Georgi frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba cortar su filete.

—_Otros tiempos, otros modos_ —respondieron al unísono tanto Yuri como Alice dejando sin aliento a Mila quien apenas y se disponía a responder.

—Oh...no sabia que Yuri también era talentoso en los idiomas —añadió fingiendo interés.

Misha colocó su mano sobre la de su esposa y sonrió.

—Alice debió enseñarle, después de todo, Mila viajó al reino natal de mi mujer.

Mila y Ruth se sintieron un poco tranquilas con aquel comentario, después de todo era conocimiento heredado de la vieja ciega. Georgi observó a Yuri confundido, él sabía mejor que nadie que eso lo había aprendido de Katsuki.

—En lo absoluto, padre, eso lo he aprendido por mi cuenta. —Al final Yuri se dignó a corregirlo mostrando desinterés hacia el tema.

Misha lo observó estupefacto, tampoco quería hacerle saber a Evgenia las problemáticas internas —muy internas— de la familia así que mejor guardó silencio y continuó comiendo.

—Ya decía yo que Yuri siempre tenía un libro debajo de sus narices —bromeó Evgenia sin notar que el ambiente se había tensado un poco.

La conversación continuó con fluidez gracias a ella, la mujer era tan parlanchina que si se lo propusiera podría hacer hablar a una roca, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Amelie se acercó a Kolya, murmuró algo por lo bajo y Kolya asintió.

—Que entren nuestros invitados, anda. No los dejes esperar.

Yuri estaba concentrado en su comida, realmente sólo quería sobrellevar la cena lo mejor que se pudiera a la par que obtenía información de Mila pero hasta ese momento sólo se la pasaba hablando sobre lo buena y costosa que era la ropa de esos lares.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y todos los presentes saludaron, a excepción de Yuri que observaba como un bicho raro al trozo de carne grasoso que había sobre su plato.

—Lamentamos la demora pero pasamos a saludar a los Giacometti y ya saben como es Olivia.

El rubio alzó lentamente la vista al reconocer aquella voz femenina, lentamente se fue girando hasta toparse con los brillantes ojos de Otabek que le observaban. Sezim al notar que Otabek se había ido por un segundo soltó un comentario gracioso y todos rieron, excluyendo al par que se observaba como si aquello fuera un sueño.

Yuri al verlo ya no sintió la admiración que en su vida pasada le aquejaba, antes era el esposo perfecto, ahora un simple peón en juego. Antes era capaz de confiarle hasta el más mínimo secreto sin sentirse desdichado, Otabek usualmente acariciaba su cabello en las noches en donde se le salía su lado parlanchín y le hablaba de su humilde pasado.

Sonrío de lado al recordar aquello, intentaría mantenerse al margen de los problemas sociales de Otabek, no quería que le utilizase como antes pero si quería cultivar en él la semilla del interés.

Quería que el moreno se muriese por su atención y cuando consiguiera eso seguiría con evitar que tomase las riendas del Imperio, de ser necesario dejarle en la ruina, para ello tenía que estar muchos pasos por delante de sus simpatizantes.

Conocía los principales planes, quería creer que no habían cambiado de una vida a otra y con ello regresó la fe de hacerle pagar.

Por su parte Otabek no podía creer que el joven rubio de ahí fuera el mismísimo Yuri Plisetsky, sin duda era idéntico al _Yuri de sus sueños_. Aquello comenzaba a atemorizarlo, ¿y si todos sus sueños era premoniciones?

Negó a la par que caminaba para tomar asiento, aún ignoraba las palabras de su madre y por instinto ocupó el lugar junto a Yuri, ambos se miraron de soslayo y nuevamente se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

—Otabek. —La severa voz de Sezim lo hizo regresar a la realidad, intentó sonreírle a los presentes y se disculpó.

Mila parecía estar encantada con la presencia del caballero mientras que Yuri le prestaba más atención a Georgi quien aún se esforzaba por terminarse las zanahorias del estofado. El rubio le señaló el trozo de carne sobre su plato y después las zanahorias de su tazón dándole a entender que quería un cambio, Georgi miró a su madre por unos segundos y cuando notó que ya estaba inundando de preguntas a los Altin, botó el vegetal al plato de su primo y arrastró la carne al suyo.

Ruth sonrió de lado con malicia, sin duda esa era una oportunidad perfecta para hacer quedar en mal al doncel, sin miedo a ser juzgada interrumpió la conversación entre Evgenia y Otabek.

—Yuri, es de mala educación intercambiarse la comida. Georgi, no debiste ceder ante su capricho.

Las miradas se posaron sobre el rubio, quien sonrió con dulzura causando que Otabek se sonrojase al verle, no era como las sonrisas que el Yuri de sus sueños le dedicaba pero era igual de hermosa y eso ya hacía latir su corazón como un loco.

—También lo es alardear sin fin sobre cosas innecesarias, querida Ruth—respondió el doncel llevándose a la boca una de las zanahorias y sonriéndole pero esta vez de forma más maliciosa.

—Eres igual que tu padre —añadió Kolya a la par que miraba a Misha con una sonrisa burlona—. Sólo que él le arrojaba los restos de comida al gato y una vez casi lo mata.

Misha observó a su padre con el ceño fruncido pero después relajó su semblante y sonrió.

—Tenía seis años, desconocía que los gatos y la cebolla no eran una combinación amigable.

Después de dicho comentario todos rieron ignorando lo que había pasado segundos antes pero tanto Ruth como Yuri se lanzaban miradas retadoras y eso era lo que más odiaba la mujer, aquel bastardo tenía las agallas de hacerle frente.

La conversación fue rondando de tema trivial en tema trivial hasta que Sezim se vio interesada en cambiar radicalmente el rumbo de la plática hasta guiarla a su hijo.

—Otabek será galardonado muy pronto con la Espada blanca —comentó mostrándose orgullosa de su hijo, no se hicieron esperar los comentarios de sorpresa y las felicitaciones.

La Espada blanca era un reconocimiento especial para los jóvenes caballeros, aquello denotaba que estaban muy bien calificados para su labor, ser honrado con una Espada blanca era similar a tener un pie dentro de la Guardia Imperial.

—Madre, no era necesario mencionarlo —musitó Otabek mostrándose apenado, no estaba ahí para alardear sobre sí mismo.

De hecho, no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué su madre lo había arrastrado hasta aquella cena pero no tardó mucho en descubrirlo.

—¿Qué dices? Eres mi hijo, mereces reconocimiento, honor y... amor. —Lo último lo pronunció a la par que dirigía su mirada a Mila quien captó la indirecta y sonrió.

Yuri observó la escena en silencio, él y Alice eran los únicos que se abstenían a pronunciar palabra alguna, a menos de que la pregunta fuera dirigida a ellos no le veían la gracia a hablar.

—Es cierto —añadió Kolya, al parecer había recordado algo importante—. Mila, ¿no has sido cortejada aún por algún joven? —Al pronunciar lo último Kolya arqueó su ceja en dirección a Otabek.

Mila soltó una sonora risa y negó.

—Decidí enfocarme en mis estudios, recuerde que le prometí que sería la mejor.

Yuri traducía aquello como un «Otabek sólo me ve como amiga pero sigo insistiendo», realmente le interesaba poco si la pelirroja tenía la atención de Otabek o no, él se encargaría de arrancársela y direccionarla hacia si de todos modos.

Otabek entendió que se referían a él, no negaba que en algún punto de su vida Mila tenía los reflectores de su atención para ella sola pero con el tiempo comenzó a centrarse en otras cosas, por ejemplo, en cierto rubio que no paraba de menospreciarlo. Sin darse cuenta se había embaucado en el juego del gato y el ratón, aunque no estaba precisamente seguro que él fuera _el gato _en esa partida.

Sezim tras ese comentario se mostró más interesada en Mila pero de vez en cuando también miraba a Yuri con aire curioso.

—¿Así que la joven Mila aún no tiene planes de casarse? —preguntó Sezim.

Mila supo que ese era el verdadero momento de lucirse y atraer la completa atención hacia ella. Ruth no quería dejar que su hija se auto alagara así que su deber como madre era dejar reluciendo los dones de su hija, por lo que terminó interviniendo en la conversación.

—Sezim, con total seguridad te digo que mi Mila está más que lista para el matrimonio pero sería un completo desperdicio que no hiciera uso de sus conocimientos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Sezim alzando una ceja y dando paso a que Ruth presumiera a su hija.

—Mi Mila, si lo quisiese, podría pedir una plaza como educadora en la Academia Junior y qué decir de su talento en el baile.

Sezim se giró hacia Otabek animándolo a hablar, el pobre estaba tan concentrado en mirar a Yuri por medio del reflejo de un tazón de plata que dio un brinco cuando su madre pronunció su nombre.

—Otabek, no me habías dicho que Mila era tan diestra en tantos ámbitos. Eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte.

El moreno apenas estaba asimilando el comentario cuando Yuri soltó unas curiosas palabras que atrajeron la atención de los presentes hacia la joven de las Babicheva.

—Estoy seguro que Mila se convirtió en la _prima ballerina_, ¿verdad? Me da curiosidad saber en cuantos recitales se presentó.

El comentario del rubio era inofensivo pero Mila lo resintió en demasía, era como si supiera qué puntos débiles tocar y estrujar para hacerla enojar.

Sonrió nerviosamente y negó.

—Lamento decir que no, aquel lugar es cuna de verdaderos bailarines.

Ruth hizo una mueca al recordar cómo habían rechazado a Mila, pero tenían un segundo plan.

—Haremos lo posible para que Mila logre audicionar para la Academia Real de Artes y Humanidades.

—¿Mila se enfrentara a Yuri? —preguntó Georgi con sorpresa, al notar que sólo él entendía su comentario le lanzó una miradita de complicidad al rubio.

Y así la atención regresó a Yuri.

—No se lo había comentado a padre ni a mi honorable abuelo, Georgi se enteró porque estaba ahí, pero recibí un sobre celeste.

Sezim sonrió de lado e ignoró a Mila, su nuevo objetivo a perseguir era Yuri, un doncel, bien parecido, hijo del Marqués, valía más que una doncella que había estudiado en el extranjero. Otabek, por otro lado, a penas y podía mantenerse estable a lado del rubio, no sabía si el chico lo hacía a propósito o era su propia torpeza pero a partir de que Mila había comenzado a hablar, ocasionalmente rozaba con los dedos su brazo, quizá todo era accidental pero el moreno estaba nervioso de pies a cabeza.

—Es verdad, hemos hablado tanto de la bella Mila que no le hemos prestado atención a Yuri. —Sezim se disculpó—. Dime jovencito, ¿a qué academia asistes?

Misha se sintió empalidecer, ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué su padre se había negado a brindarle educación? ¿Qué era sólo un hijo de una sirvienta que acarreaba mala suerte?

Cualquier respuesta lo haría quedar como el peor padre, lo admitía, lo era pero la duquesa no tenía porqué enterarse.

—Lo mío son los estudios autónomos —respondió Yuri con tranquilidad—. Tampoco niego que he recibido fortuita ayuda, por mencionar algunos nombres, Yuuri Katsuki ha sido un gran mentor y qué decir de Lilia Baranovskaya. De ambos he aprendido mucho.

Misha sintió que la vida le regresaba, al menos el mocoso tenía la gentileza de disimular los problemas fami...¡¿Lilia Baravnoskaya?!

Los presentes, a excepción de Georgi que ya sabía los pormenores, se mostraron muy sorprendidos. Lilia no tomaba a cualquiera bajo su tutela, que fuera tutora del príncipe Nikiforov era consecuencia de que antes lo fuera de la difunta reina, que enseñara a la princesa Isabella era también producto del estatus social de la pequeña pero de ahí a enseñarle a un completo desconocido había una enorme brecha que cruzar.

Tras un prolongado silencio fue Otabek quien se animó a hablar, admiraba la dedicación de Yuri, sabia por la propia palabra del príncipe que Lilia era muy estricta y que Yuri hubiera hallado el modo de sobrevivir era digno de reconocer.

—No me queda duda, Yuri es una valiosa Caja de Pandora.

El doncel observó a Otabek con el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que se atrevía a hablarle desde su regreso —las cartas no las contaba, ni siquiera las leía, obligaba a Leo a leerlas y luego pasarle un resumen del escrito para así responderle con la primera palabra que se le venía a la mente— y no estaba muy cómodo con ello, prefería cuando Otabek se mantenía callado dándole la posibilidad a él de molestarlo —por supuesto, el roce de dedos con el brazo del caballero era agrede—.

—Tienes razón, Otabek —reafirmó Sezim—. Supongo que Yuri se convertirá en bailarín.

El rubio negó y miró a su padre.

—El puesto de Marqués es a lo que aspiro.

Sezim asintió y observó a Mila, quien apretaba con fuerza una servilleta a la par que sonreía, se percató de ello y sonrió con malicia.

—Si le propusiera a Misha Plisetsky dar la mano de Yuri para mi Otabek, ¿cuál sería la respuesta?

El sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra la porcelana no se hizo esperar, todos habían parado de comer y se centraban en la serena Sezim.

—Claro, hipotéticamente hablando.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Mila pero nadie se había percatado de ello aún ya que la mayoría esperaba ansioso la respuesta de Misha.

—¿De Yuri? —repitió la joven desviando la mirada para que Otabek no la viera llorar—. ¿Un hijo bastardo nacido en mal tiempo? Seguro le traería desgracia a los Altin.

—¡Mila! —Por primera vez en toda la velada Alice se dignaba a hablar, aunque no podía ver estaba claro que aquella mirada de asco estaba dirigida totalmente a ella—. Te prohíbo que hables así del heredero de los Plisetsky, lo pasaré esta vez por que acabas de llegar y te has perdido de mucho pero Yuri es más merecedor que tu de estar en esta mesa.

—¡No es justo! Esta es _mi _cena de bienvenida, la atención no debería estar dirigida a él—reprochó la Babicheva centrando su mirada en Alice.

Misha se veía con la intención de intervenir pero Yuri soltó una sonora carcajada que lo sacó de sus casillas, lo cual tuvo que ocultar aferrándose a su copa de vino.

—_Ce n'est pas la vache qui crie le plus fort qui donne le plus de lait._

Alice también sonrió ante el comentario de Yuri, Otabek lo observó sorprendido, no creía que fuera capaz de responder a las agresiones a Mila, mientras que esta última se levantó de golpe de la mesa y observó a Yuri apretando la mandíbula.

—¡Dices eso para fastidiarme! —se giró hacia Sezim rompiendo en llanto—. ¡Duquesa le ruego que se mantenga alerta! Aunque no lo crea era mucho peor de pequeño, siempre fastidiándome.

Yuri alzó una ceja y la observó desafiante.

—Mila, no he dicho nada malo. Si te sentiste ofendida es _porque la corona te queda_.

La doncella lo observó con odio pero de pronto suavizó su semblante, sonrió y tomó asiento de nuevo. Yuri la observó confundido.

—Lo lamento, creo que me excedí —musitó—. No debo exigirle mucha educación a un chico cuya madre era una sirvienta y que ahora se pudre bajo tierra.

Yuri se puso de pie dando un golpe sobre la mesa con la palma de su mano pero en lugar de mostrarse ofendido sonrió.

—Me encanta cómo dices cosas obvias con la sensación de que descubriste algo —masculló—. Si, soy hijo de una sirvienta y ella está muerta. Si, nací en tiempos de desdicha. Pero recuerda una cosa Mila, obtenemos lo que damos. ¿No es tan grandioso el karma?

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió del comedor tan rápido como pudo. Admitía que estaba a punto de perder el control cuando Mila mencionó a su madre pero se detuvo al ver que ella era quien peor estaba quedando.

—No es necesario que te retires —lo detuvo Otabek a mitad del corredor.

Yuri observó amenazante la mano de este que estaba apunto de tocar su brazo. El moreno de inmediato la bajó e intentó sonreír.

—Que usted tenga esa actitud despreocupada hacia los comentarios de Mila es una cosa, yo no permitiré que hable de mí como si fuera su rival de amor.

Otabek arqueó una ceja y negó sin apartar la mirada de él, era consciente de lo celosa que era Mila pero siempre se había tomado eso como un juego, no había motivos para que ella atacase así a Yuri. Por ello, y desde su punto de vista, Mila tenía la razón. Yuri había sido demasiado rudo con su amiga. Después de todo, compararla con una vaca no había sido lo correcto.

—Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi, Yuri. Tienes un rostro angelical pero una lengua afilada, sé más pertinente con tus palabras.

Yuri rio en voz alta, era una carcajada fría pero sonora. Otabek relajó su semblante y suspiró.

—Parece que para usted es natural que otros pisoteen la dignidad de los menos favorecidos, no lo negaré, es natural ya que forma parte de los bajos instintos humanos pero eso no significa que ante tal acto me quede quieto. Si buscan a la fiera, la encuentran.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yuri, fingiendo inocencia y tristeza, observó uno de los floreros del pasillo y tomó con cuidado una flor, acarició sus pétalos por un momento para después dársela a Otabek quien la recibió confundido.

—Sólo existen dos clases de personas en este mundo —continuó—, los que pisotean a los humildes e idolatran a los poderosos, y los que son pisoteados pero son fieles a sus principios. ¿A cuál clase pertenece?

Otabek centró su vista en la flor y tras unos segundos de silencio la puso en el florero de nuevo.

—De la clase que en lugar de guardar rencor emplea ese tiempo para escalar de posición.

Yuri frunció el ceño, era inevitable no darse cuenta de que Otabek ya había dado marcha a los planes para obtener la corona.

En su vida pasada, este usó las conexiones de los Plisetsky para ir un pasó más allá que los legítimos príncipes, primero haciéndolos pelear entre ellos para después desaparecer a las principales amenazas: Viktor Nikiforov y Seung Gil Lee.

Si Yuri quería cambiar los sucesos tenía que iniciar con sus planes cuanto antes, todo eso le causaba dolor de cabeza ya que sus planes vengativos estaban separados según el fin pero entrelazados para ser efectivos, en otras palabras, si algo fallaba todo se vendría abajo.

Suspiró y asintió de forma sería, Otabek se regañó mentalmente, creyó que Yuri no comprendía aquello.

Y en parte era verdad, la familia del moreno siempre había estado en manos del ducado, mientras los Nikiforov tenían el mando de la casta ellos habían vivido generación tras generación ansiando la corona sin resultado alguno.

Otabek tuvo que esforzarse más que el resto para destacar, para que su madre se sintiera complacida con el esfuerzo que él le ponía a todo, no tenía talento nato, mucho menos virtudes destacables, al inicio de su entrenamiento terminaba con algunas costillas rotas pero poco a poco fue él quien terminaba rompiendo huesos. En parte se sentía contento con su avance y en parte no, sabía mejor que nadie que él quería ser como su padre, un caballero y no un Emperador como quería su madre, familiares y simpatizantes.

Si quería evitarse de problemas lo más acertado que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente a todos, claro, menos a Yuri. El rubio seguía siendo un enigma que resolver, por ello se alegraba de tener esa plática con él, era tan fácil para el rubio cortar la conversación e irse pero ahí estaba, intentando sobrellevar la plática.

—Quiero decir —añadió Otabek—. No es bueno que te hagas de enemistades. Mila es como tu hermana mayor, debes ser más gentil con ella, de esta forma te ganarás su respeto y podrás vivir sin problemas —se justificó esperando que Yuri lo entendiera y dejará de tener ese comportamiento altanero.

—Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿alguna vez le han pegado? —El rostro de Otabek se nubló, aquella pregunta le hizo recordar los frecuentes sueños que le molestaban. Sueños donde el doncel estaba completamente bien o completamente mal—. ¿Alguna vez ha pasado días sin probar bocado alguno? ¿Le han insultado por ser hijo de una sirvienta y humillado por haber nacido en tiempos no favorables?

Otabek negó, Yuri rio con delicadeza como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño y sonrió con dulzura, dicho gesto le heló la sangre al mayor, era como ver a un tigre siendo cariñoso.

Yuri hizo un gesto de querer irse pero Otabek lo detuvo, sacó de inmediato una trozo de papel de su bolsillo y se lo tendió, Yuri lo miró aún irradiando ternura y lo tomó.

—Por mi regresó la Academia organizará una justa y una pequeña feria, me gustaría que asistieras.

Yuri arqueó la ceja a la par que sonreía de lado, sin duda quería monopolizar la atención de Otabek pero de forma no tan evidente así que le regresó el papel, el moreno lo recibió algo decepcionado.

—Que estudie por mi cuenta no significa que esté libre todo el tiempo, lamento no poder asistir. Buenas noches —dicho esto Yuri desapareció al final del pasillo.

Otabek observó el trozo de papel aún esperanzado y lo dejó en frente del florero que antes había sido centro de atención del doncel.

Después regresó a la cena.

* * *

Cuando todo terminó se puso de pie lentamente, sus ojos seguían siendo una fuente inestable de lágrimas pero ya no emitía sonido alguno, su garganta estaba tan adolorida que tan sólo la idea de pasar saliva era una tortura. Como pudo se vistió con su ya rota ropa y comenzó a andar rumbo a su cuarto, con pies descalzos resbalando en el lodo, tropezando y dañándose con las hierbas, evitando cruzarse en el camino con los criados, o pero aún, con su abuelo.

El tacto de aquel hombre fue tan dañino que aún le ardían las zonas donde el desgraciado se atrevió a tocarle, entre sus piernas era aún visible los restos de sangre y semen. De su nariz brotaba a chorros sangre ensuciando su piel e inundando su paladar de sabores salados y asquerosos.

A penas y podía pensar con claridad, sólo quería llegar a su cuarto y dormir, olvidar y quizá al despertar se daría cuenta que todo eso fue un mal sueño.

Eso sería un completo alivio, despertar y que Otabek estuviera a su lado, diciéndole que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y tuvo que despertarle. Oh, Otabek. Cuánto le amaba, si él llegase a saber de ese altercado sin duda mataría al desgraciado.

O eso creía Yuri.

A mitad del corredor, a unos metros de su puerta, Leo se encontraba, en cuanto lo vio soltó la pila de sábanas que sostenía y corrió a socorrerlo, por acto reflejo el rubio dio un paso atrás y gritó.

_«¡No me toques!»._

Leo lo observaba con ojos llorosos y dio un paso más, paso que Yuri se aseguró en retroceder.

_«¿Q-qué ocurrió?»_, preguntó pero la simple apariencia del doncel era suficiente pista y evidencia del abuso.

_«Nada»_, susurró a la par que esquivaba a Leo y entraba a su habitación. _«No se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a Otabek»_, advirtió antes de encerrarse en el único lugar que consideraba seguro.

Entró al baño y abrió la llave del agua fría de la bañera, mientras esta se llenaba fue despojándose lentamente de las sucias y ensangrentadas telas que le cubrían. Primero sumergió un pie y de inmediato el agua se tiñó de carmín y café, en cuanto sus heridas hicieron contacto con la helada agua estás ardieron, Yuri cerró los ojos y se sumergió por completo.

Quería morir.

Se mantuvo bajo el agua el tiempo suficiente para que comenzara ansiar oxígeno pero no salió, esperó y esperó, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba dormido.

O muerto, prefería la segunda opción.

Para su mala suerte no fue así, despertó en su cama, vistiendo ropa limpia y seca, sus heridas estaban suturadas pero el dolor permanecía latente.

Mila y Ruth se encontraban sentadas en la orilla de la cama, al verle despertar soltaron un suspiro de alivio y corrieron a abrazarlo.

_«¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?»._

Yuri creía que en ellas podía confiar, en verdad que lo creía, a pesar de los malos tratos, las humillaciones y los golpes, al verlas rompió en llanto una vez más.

Les contó todo.

¿Y ellas?

Ellas rieron ante su anécdota.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Estaba llorando, Yuri odiaba llorar por lo que se obligó a cesar su llanto y auto consolarse.

_Eso...eso no volverá a pasar_, repetía una y otra vez a la par que respiraba lento y profundo para alivianar el dolor que le aquejaba, este se extendía desde su corazón, por todo el brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a su dedo anular.

El dolor llegó a ser tan insoportable que tuvo que masajearse la zona, se dio cuenta que si presionaba el dolor desaparecía, saltó de su cama y corrió al tocador, abrió las gavetas con desespero y suspiró aliviado al encontrar el anillo que le había regalado la vieja bruja.

Sin duda el anillo presionaba lo suficiente su dedo como para controlar el dolor.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y repasó su _pesadilla-memoria-del-pasado_, aquel suceso fue algo que se obligó a borrar a tal punto que no se incluía en sus planes de venganza, el simple hecho de mencionar algo relacionado a él le ponía la piel de gallina

Frunció el ceño y negó.

_Ya lo dije, eso no pasará. No formará parte de mi nueva vida._

Se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cuando volvió a examinar el anillo se sorprendió al ver que una zona de este comenzaba a lucir plateada, quizá esa era la magia que le acompañaba, pero...

_¿Qué significaba?_

Leo entró a su habitación un segundo después, dándole los buenos días y recitando para él todo lo que tendrían que hacer a lo largo del día a la par que sacaba de su armario la ropa que usaría.

Yuri observó el anillo una vez más y negó.

—Cambio de planes —dijo regalándole una sonrisa juguetona a su sirviente.

Leo, por su parte, se sentía a morir, Yuri no podía cambiar los planes de un día entero así, el resto del mes sin duda andarían corriendo de un lado a otro, quizá ni siquiera Yuri tuviera tiempo de comer, quizá ni de dormir.

—No, no, no, no, no. ¡No!—exclamó observando al rubio con ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Acaso quieres morir? Apégate a la agenda.

Yuri soltó una sonora carcajada y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Lo que haremos hoy es más importante, primero, le haremos una visita a Frenteforov.

Leo observó el techo a la par que elevaba las manos y se dejaba caer de rodillas.

—¡Dios, dame paciencia! Que no puedo con su ritmo de vida y ya anda insultando a su alteza.

Yuri se puso de pie y le quitó los ganchos de ropa de las manos al castaño, dejándolos caer en el suelo. Sonrió con más alegría y añadió.

—Segundo, iremos a la justa de la Academia.

Leo observó al menor frustrado y se dejó caer en el suelo.

—Si preguntan por tu fiel sirviente, diles que ya morí.

Yuri ignoró lo que Leo murmuraba y se aproximó al armario, buscando con desespero algo, al no hallarlo se giró hacia él de nueva cuenta, su sirviente seguía tendido en el suelo.

—Y por último, necesito ponerme el traje que Olivia me regaló el año pasado.

Leo se puso de pie rápidamente y negó repetidas veces.

—Haremos todo lo que quieras pero nunca te dejaré salir con esa ropa.

Yuri se disponía a apelar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, tras un golpe seco apareció Misha, a penas y puso un pie en la habitación cuando tomó al rubio del cabello e hizo que se arrodillará.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Tenías la única tarea de no crear un escándalo y sales con esto! —exclamó mientras ponía enfrente del doncel un trozo del periódico semanal.

Yuri se mantuvo sereno mientras leía rápidamente, en él se relataba que se le vio besuqueandose con el hijo del duque, sin duda aquello era la venganza de ese tipo por haberle rechazado. Cuando terminó de leer la nota se la arrebató de las manos a su padre y la hizo añicos.

—Eso nunca sucedió —musitó viendo directamente a los ojos de Misha.

Con tal gesto Misha se sintió retado y sin añadir más lo jaloneó por toda la casa hasta llegar al patio, Yuri daba pasos grandes e incluso saltos para no verse tan afectado por el jaloneo y para seguirle el paso a su padre mientras que Leo, a sus espaldas, le suplicaba a Misha que dejara a Yuri en paz.

Mila y Ruth esperaban en el patio, cuando cruzaron mirada con Yuri sonrieron, sin dudas ellas le habían enseñado la nota a su padre, el rubio ya se las regresaría más tarde.

Su padre lo aventó causando que este se raspara las piernas contra la roca del suelo, rápidamente tomó una soga del establo y amarró las manos de Yuri sobre su cabeza a un poste.

—No puedo permitir que ronden chismes de mi único hijo —masculló Misha a la par que rompía la parte trasera de la camisa del menor.

Yuri se sorprendió —sólo un poco— al escucharle decir eso, su padre admitía que todo eso era falso pero aún así se sentía con la _obligación_ de castigarlo. Al final sonrió de lado, su padre nunca cambiaría.

—¡Se lo ruego! ¡No le haga daño a mi joven amo!—suplicaba Leo a lo lejos pero sus palabras eran calladas por los guardias de su padre que se encargaban de darle una paliza.

Eso fue lo que hizo a Yuri enfurecer, Leo se había convertido en un confidente, en un amigo, incluso lo llegaba a ver como un hermano mayor.

—Padre, lo repetiré por última vez —comentó en voz alta—. Lo que afirma aquella nota no es más que un rumor.

Misha lo observó con el ceño fruncido, estiró la mano hacia uno de sus sirvientes y este le entregó un látigo de cuero.

—Lo sé —musitó tan bajo que Yuri fue el único que pudo escucharlo.

Yuri no cerró los ojos tras el primer golpe del látigo, no se quejó ni se movió, aquello no era nada comparado a lo que había recordado en la mañana.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y hasta diez golpes.

Misha sólo paró porque una sirvienta le informó que Alice se había despertado, claro, si Alice —o su abuelo—se enteraba que había masacrado a golpes a Yuri, seguramente Misha lo lamentaría.

—Dile que subo enseguida —dijo tras el último golpe, caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Yuri y soltó sus ataduras—. La próxima vez, antes de golpear al hijo de un noble, piensa en las consecuencias.

Ahí definitivamente Yuri se sintió miserable, su padre no sólo sabía que aquello era la venganza del hijo del duque, sabía todo el contexto detrás y aún así...aún así prefirió ignorarlo.

El rubio se giró y observó a su padre con seriedad, fría seriedad y después sonrió, Misha retrocedió un par de pasos por la impresión, incluso, se mostraba sorprendido.

Yuri se puso de pie y comenzó a andar, como si las heridas en su espalda fueran flores y no estuvieran sangrando.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez —comentó sin rastro alguno de dolor u odio—. Pero no aseguro nada.

Misha, Ruth y Mila le observaron confundidos, _¿a caso eso no era suficiente para hacerle rogar misericordia?_

El doncel se dejó caer a lado de Leo quien le observaba con ojos llorosos.

—Perdón, no pude hacer nada para...yo...no sirvo para esto.

Yuri suspiró con aburrimiento y le regaló a Leo una media sonrisa llena de compresión.

—Vamos, que se nos hace tarde—finalizó poniéndose de pie.

—P-pero...—balbuceo Leo sin entender, las heridas de Yuri debían ser muy dolorosas, mucho y aún así caminaba y sonreía como si nada.

El castaño también se puso de pie y sonrió, sin duda admiraba la fortaleza de su amo pero algo le decía que detrás de ella se encontraba un corazón frágil así que lo menos que podía hacer era serle útil para no aumentar la carga que caía sobre este.

—¡Espera! ¡Primero debo limpiar las heridas! ¡Si manchas algo de sangre no me ofreceré para limpiarlo!—exclamó con calma a la par que corría para alcanzar a Yuri, este al escuchar su regaño soltó una carcajada.

Ruth apretó con fuerza el pañuelo que sostenía al ver que el menor actuaba como si nada, Mila se percató que su madre incluso estaba sangrando, sus largas uñas sin querer le estaban rasgando la piel.

—Mamá —musitó luciendo asustada.

—Ese...ese... —Ruth soltó el pañuelo y suspiró—. Vamos, querida. Que tienes que ir con Otabek.—añadió luciendo más relajada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mila asintió y siguió a su madre, no sin antes darle un vistazo a Yuri. Confiaba en no verlo más tarde, sino todo eso habría sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

Yuri era peculiar.

O eso pensó Viktor Nikiforov al verlo plantado enfrente de la puerta de su oficina, no había guardias ni sirvientes escoltándolo lo que quería decir que se había colado al palacio sin ser invitado. Luego de unos segundos el príncipe cayó en cuenta del por qué Yuri se encontraba ahí y sin dudarlo dio media vuelta ocasionando que las doncellas que lo acompañaban tropezaran con él.

—Señoritas —anunció Viktor sonriendo—. Un mejor lugar para mostrarles mis habilidades es en...¡El jardín!

Las chicas soltaron tímidas sonrisas y se dispusieron a seguirlo, sin duda estar con el Príncipe Nikiforov era un gran placer y honor, lo seguirían a cualquier lugar sin rechistar.

—Yo se de uno que no querrá que le muestres tus _habilidades_ si le cuento lo que he visto hoy—comentó el rubio con aire despreocupado mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba en dirección a la salida del palacio.

Viktor se detuvo al instante y se giró hacia él.

—¡No!—exclamó caminando de regreso—. Yuuri no debe saber de esta reunión.

Las doncellas fruncieron el ceño y observaron a Viktor molestas, él les había dicho que no tenía ninguna relación con Yuuri —lo cual era cierto, era más probable que Katsuki pateara el trasero de Viktor antes que oírle coqueteando con él— así que se indignaron pero tampoco eran tan tontas como para dejar ir esa oportunidad de oro.

—Príncipe, ¿continuamos la reunión? —musitó una de las doncellas que intentaba seguirle el paso.

—Que pena —añadió Yuri mientras bajaba las escaleras fluidamente—. Estaba seguro que tenías una pequeña, pequeñísima posibilidad con Yuuri. Cuando se entere de esto...

Viktor saltó de las escaleras hacia el doncel y lo sujetó del brazo con desespero.

—Te lo ruego.

Las doncellas dejaron escapar comentarios de asombro, Viktor Nikiforov nunca rogaba, ¡nunca!

Ya odiaban al doncel por el simple hecho de haber causado eso, y también a Yuuri por ser el platónico del príncipe. Si querían una oportunidad con él tendrían que hacerle elegir.

—¡Príncipe! —exclamó una doncella de vestido rosa—. Continuamos con la reunión o...

—¡Nunca volveremos! —gritó otra de vestido verde olivo.

Viktor las observó, después a Yuri quien hizo una mueca y al final suspiró.

Diez minutos después el rubio estaba con Leo tomando una taza de té de menta en la oficina del príncipe mientras que este lo observaba como si estuviera viendo una rara especie de felino.

Sin duda ese doncel sabía manejarlo cuando se trataba de su tan adorado Yuuri, era una pena que no vería de nuevo a esas bellas mujeres pero valía más atender a Plisetsky para evitar un altercado con Katsuki.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sólo los _Yuris _ponían su mundo patas arriba y eso era un fastidio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el doncel a la par que dejaba su taza sobre la mesita—. Prometiste que me dirías el contenido de la carta una vez finalizado el plazo, ya concluyó, ya regresaste e incluso aleje de ti a esa jauría de zorras interesadas. Lo menos que puedes hacer es cumplir tu palabra.

Viktor suspiró y se dejó caer en su sofá.

—Eran las doncellas más bellas de la casta, todas dispuestas a cumplir mis caprichos y las deje ir por que un adolescente me amenazó con decírselo al amor de mi vida...¡la vida es tan cruel!

Yuri se puso de pie y pateó el sofá molesto, en primer lugar porque Viktor era un maldito patán casanova —o si, Yuri se enteró que ese _príncipe idiota_ había tenido varias novias durante su estadía en el extranjero mientras le juraba amor eterno a Katsuki— que se victimizaba, segundo, le molestaba Viktor, fuera patán o un erudito le aborrecía su actitud y tercero, era un maldito patán casanova —por si no había quedado claro la primera vez—.

—Y-yuri...—titubeó el castaño, sorprendido de ver que tuviera esa actitud hacia el príncipe pero al ver que Viktor en lugar de molestarse le seguía el juego se pudo tranquilizar.

Esos cinco años de cartas habían tenido su efecto, Yuri era capaz de hablar con Viktor con tal confianza que no se le hacía necesario seguirle el juego de _«El príncipe y el súbdito»_, incluso eso le daba repelús. Él, un ser de luz comparado a Viktor, siendo amable con un príncipe casanova con rostro de idiota. Ni en sueños.

Yuri continuó pateando el sofá, en algún punto Viktor se aferró a su pierna mientras que murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

—¿Qué será de mi sin damas bellas que me sigan? ¡Dime, Yuri!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Dime lo que hay en la carta o Yuuri sabrá que...

Viktor rápidamente se puso de pie, caminó hacia una estantería de libros, tomó un pequeño cofrecito y se lo tendió. En menos de cinco segundos su actitud de niño consentido cambio a la de un verdadero príncipe.

—Aquí tienes. Espero que sea suficiente pago por lo que has hecho, me tranquilizaba leer tus cartas diciéndome que Yuuri estaba bien. Te lo agradezco.

Yuri le arrebató el cofrecito a Viktor y lo abrió sin apartarle la mirada, primero la pesadilla, después su padre y ahora un príncipe poniéndoselas difícil, sin duda sería un gran día. Viktor le sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas coquetas y tomó asiento para después servirse una taza de té.

—Por tanto alboroto no te había dicho que hoy te ves muy encantador, gatito.

El atuendo de Yuri era formal pero ceñido al cuerpo, por alguna razón a Olivia le encantaba regalarle ese tipo de trajes, él prefería los holgados, dos o tres tallas más grandes para disimular su delgada complexión. Si quería resaltar su figura usaba hanfus y ya, no necesitaba de trajes _muy pero muy pegados _al cuerpo. Sólo que ese día era una ocasión especial, tenía planeado algo, no muy elaborado pero seguro que Mila le odiaría más cuando le viera.

El rubio lo ignoró, posó la mirada en el interior del cofre y se sorprendió al ver un broche de esmeraldas y rubíes.

—Dijiste que me contarías lo de la carta, no que me darías a cambio una joya —masculló molesto, sin duda era un gran día.

Viktor casi se atragantó con su té, tosió y señaló el broche.

—En la carta de mi madre decía que tenía que entregarle eso al hijo u hija de Yulia Plisetsky, sólo eso, cumplí con mi palabra.

Yuri suavizó su semblante y asintió.

—Si tu madre llega a mencionar a la mía en algún otro lugar...

—Te lo diré —finalizó el príncipe mostrándose más serio.

Viktor simpatizaba en ese sentido con Yuri, sus madres estaban muertas, nunca las conocieron, sólo se basaban de los que otros les contaban de ellas para hacerse de una imagen mental ya que no existía pintura o fotografía de ellas en el mundo.

Algo bastante raro si se habla de una reina, Viktor suponía que su padre había quemado todos los retratos de ella después de su muerte, seguramente con la intención de poder olvidarla o quizá como venganza hacia él, después de todo, la reina había muerto tras haberlo dado a luz. Su madre estaba enferma, sabía que no sobreviviría al parto y aun así quiso tenerlo.

—Bien, Plisetsky—suspiró Viktor poniéndose de pie—. Supongo que tienes algo que decir, después de todo, trajiste a tu sirviente cargando un pilar de pergaminos.

Yuri apartó la mirada del broche y asintió, le pidió a Leo que vigilase el corredor mientras que él hablaba con Viktor, lo cual encendió el interés del príncipe. Sin duda el doncel le hablaría de algo cuya importancia era elevada, de ser así sería provechoso saberlo.

—¿Qué dirías si te mostrara pruebas contundentes de que alguien está intentando hacer caer a la Casta del Norte? —preguntó Yuri a la par que extendía uno de los pergaminos sobre el escritorio de Viktor.

—Te diría que eres un completo demente por creer eso ya que nunca sucedería mientras que yo, Viktor Nikiforov, sea su príncipe —respondió Viktor de forma fría y sarcástica.

Yuri sonrió burlonamente y señaló el pergamino.

—Lamento informarte que no has hecho un buen trabajo.

El príncipe se acercó al pergamino y empalideció al instante, alzó la mirada hacia Yuri y negó.

—Es broma...¿verdad?

El rubio ensombreció su semblante y observó a Viktor lleno de seguridad, sin pizca de burla.

—Lamento decir que no. Nuestro Imperio caerá si esto continua así.

Cinco años tuvieron que transcurrir para que Yuri terminara los quince pergaminos que había creado para cada uno de los príncipes del Imperio, un total de sesenta pergaminos con información completamente distinta al anterior pero cuyo fin era el mismo: crear una guerra interna.

Yuri sabía perfectamente que cada una de las castas estaba en declive, a simple vista eran prósperas pero si se analizaba a fondo los libros de flujo financiero y se comparaba con los del Emperador era visible que algo no iba bien, un pequeño —insignificante incluso— monto de los fondos de cada casta era desviado a la nada.

Del Palacio Imperial a la casta en cuestión era donde el dinero simplemente desaparecía sin pena ni gloria, los montos anuales de dichas pérdidas eran tan insignificantes que ninguna casta le ponía atención pero considerando que aquel desvío llevaba al menos veinte o treinta años produciéndose era realmente aterradora la cantidad de dinero desaparecida.

Yuri sospechó de ello cuando su padre se comenzó a preocupar por los niveles de pobreza en su casta, los negocios cerraban sin razón aparente y la demanda médica era exorbitante a comparación del propio servicio.

Aquella investigación también la llevaba Misha sólo que si él seguía así —sin medios de los cuales fundamentarse— en unos diez años más se daría cuenta del error. Yuri se percató antes gracias a tres personas, la primera era su padre, la segunda Yuuri Katsuki, él estaba preparando su proyecto para postularse al puesto de Tesorero y por ende tenía información muy peculiar en sus manos. La tercer persona era Isabella, sin ella jamás habría podido colarse a la oficina del Emperador para robarle información.

El propósito de Yuri era simple, hacerle llegar dicha información a cada príncipe pero truqueada para que se notase que únicamente su casta era la afectada, así comenzarían a tener más cuidado, incluso a desconfiar de los otros, tarde o temprano alguien cometería un error y la situación de cada casta haría que el príncipe de esta comenzará un enfrentamiento.

Yuri creía que ese desvío de fondos era producto de los simpatizantes de Otabek, en su anterior vida, estos contaban con una fortuna admirable la cual usaron para financiar las batallas y demás cosas que involucraban al caballero con la toma del trono. Si tensaba el terreno y algún hombre de estos cometía un error sería fácil que se percatarán que Otabek estaba detrás de todo, claro, el rubio quería saber primero en quien confiar y esa guerra de príncipes le daría la respuesta.

A eso le sumaría el altercado contra Isabella, aún no olvidaba que intentaron asesinarla, sin duda el accidente se relacionaba. Una vez que supiera en qué príncipes confiar les revelaría esa carta, Isabella también sería un factor muy importante en todo eso, con su ayuda sería más fácil desmantelar la jugarreta de Otabek. Si ella seguía con vida contaba como una posible candidata, tenerla bajo monitoreo y seguir el rastro de las mujeres que intentaron asesinarla sería otra forma de llegar al núcleo de todo el problema y por ende a Otabek, mejor dicho, a sus simpatizantes que estaban dispuestos a todo por verlo con la corona.

Una vez llegados a ese punto Yuri sabía que no podía competir en fuerza o dinero contra los príncipes, por lo mismo tuvo que hacerse de otra riqueza y esta era el amor del pueblo. No de los nobles, burgueses o príncipes, la verdadera voz, la clase trabajadora, campesinos, gitanos, las personas que estarían dispuestas a meter las manos al fuego con tal de salvar a su Imperio.

En esos cinco años había logrado hacerse de una buena fama en los barrios bajos, mientras la nobleza le criticaba por no tener pretendientes, los trabajadores le agradecían por lo que hacía por ellos: clínicas, material para las escuelas, comida, techo, trabajo, etc.

No sólo en su casta, procuraba extender su ayuda a todo el Imperio, quizá no personalmente pero desde el año pasado tenía un par de personas de confianza que le ayudaban en esto, nada más ni menos que la mujer y el pequeño que alguna vez Misha salvó.

La mujer había quedado tan agradecida con Misha que por una temporada sirvió a la casa Plisetsky, en ese tiempo Leo logró hacerse amigo del pequeño Guang Hong al punto que también estrechó lazos con la madre y cuando Yuri le pidió conseguir gente de confianza recomendó a la madre, Guang admiraba mucho a Leo y rogó por ser tomado en cuenta, al final, Yuri los hacía viajar de casta en casta repartiendo la ayuda pero sobre todo, difundiendo su nombre.

Por algo la agenda de Yuri era apretada en extremo, sino andaba en el norte, viajaba al sur, sino estudiaba o bailaba, incluso viajaba en la caravana de los gitanos de vez en cuando para conocer el territorio por sí mismo, todo estaba contabilizado, cada segundo y minuto, no era un secreto que Leo se estresaba cada que Yuri hacía cambio de planes.

Si Yuri obtenía el favor del pueblo tenía asegurada una cosa más, su propia vida. Si los planes salían mal y le culparan con la posibilidad de ejecutarlo, el pueblo se levantaría en armas, _¿cómo dejarían morir al joven que tanto les dio?_

O mejor aún, si todo fallaba —su venganza hacia Mila como el evitar que Otabek ascendiera— y al final las cosas se repetían como en su anterior vida, Otabek admitiendo a Mila como su concubina para después intentar quitarle su título y asesinar a sus hijos, el pueblo de igual forma lo atacaría. _¿Cómo permitirían que lo derrocaran?_

Claramente preferirían al doncel que a la doncella, nadie querría una Emperatriz como Mila y en cualquier caso, Yuri se aseguraría de derrocar a Otabek. Mientras el pueblo estuviera de su lado podía estar seguro de que por lo menos no moriría por manos de la ley. Existía la posibilidad de que alguien quisiera asesinarle pero para ello ya tenía pensado otra cosa.

En ese momento en lo que tenía que pensar era en convencer a Viktor, hacerle creer que su casta era la única afectada con la desaparición de fondos y repetir lo mismo con cada príncipe.

Viktor pasó las siguientes dos horas leyendo uno de los pergaminos que Yuri le había mostrado, era el más importante de todos, en este se explicaba lo que la desaparición de los fondos causaba en la casta. Tras comprobar que toda la información era verídica, con ayuda de sus propios libros de flujo, suspiró con pesadez y observó a Yuri con frialdad.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?—preguntó seriamente.

—Mi padre es el Marqués, no lo olvides, algún día ocuparé su lugar. Es fácil para mí acceder a información de este tipo—respondió Yuri sin apartar la mirada de Viktor, tenía que mostrarse seguro si quería que el príncipe cayera en su trampa.

—¿Por qué él no me trajo esta información?

Yuri suspiró con pesadez, se levantó de su asiento y le arrebató los pergaminos a Viktor.

—Quizá por que_ soy un doncel inútil que sólo trae desgracias a su casta_, en fin, si quieres creer o no ya es asunto tuyo. —Fingió que aquello le había ofendido, tenía fe que la curiosidad y preocupación de Viktor por la casta sería más grande que su búsqueda por la lógica de la situación.

Viktor se tomó un minuto para pensarlo, la corrupción siempre había existido, quizá aquello era producto de algún miembro del consejo corrupto pero los fondos desaparecidos eran tan elevados que con ese dinero serían capaces de comprar todo el territorio de Tarab. Si lo pensaba con cuidado, el Emperador ya era un anciano, tarde o temprano el viejo iba a morir, hasta ese punto Viktor aseguraba que él sería el elegido para sustituirlo pero, ¿y si alguien quisiera boicotearlo de último minuto?

Su pueblo sería el responsable de pagar los vidrios rotos, no podía permitirlo, podía dejar que eligiesen a cualquier otro príncipe siempre y cuando la Casta del Norte no se viese afectada. Si ese era el caso entonces sería mejor evitar una desgracia y confiar ciegamente en la información de Yuri, después ya se encargaría en que se investigase y desmintiese, por el momento, confiaría.

—Espera. —Viktor detuvo al rubio justo cuando este estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la oficina.—. Deja los pergaminos, la situación que planteas es tan delicada que no puedo...

—¿No puedes dejarla pasar? Ya me lo imaginaba, después de todo te preocupa la casta —afirmó Yuri a la par que regresaba para dejar los pergaminos sobre el escritorio.

—Mi pueblo, me importa mi pueblo —reafirmó el príncipe.

Yuri asintió y dejó su material en el escritorio, al hacerlo, la parte plateada de su anillo destelló gracias a los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, Viktor sonrió al ver el anillo.

—En el dedo anular izquierdo —pronunció burlonamente—. No sabías que el felino se nos casaba.

El doncel cubrió el anillo con su otra mano y fulminó con la mirada a Viktor, se tomaba en serio su papel como príncipe pero eso no le quitaba lo cabeza hueca.

—Sólo es un adorno —se justificó dando media vuelta.

—¿No me digas que tu eres el rubio del que está enamorado Otabek Altin?

Yuri al escuchar a Viktor se detuvo en seco, había olvidado ese detalle, Otabek solía relacionarse con Viktor y Chris, y aunque Otabek fuera más serio que los otros dos no dudaba que al juntarse formaban una combinación explosiva.

—No sé de qué hablas —finalizó antes de salir de la habitación.

Viktor soltó una carcajada y posó su vista en la ventana.

—Sigo sin creer que enamoraras a Otabek por medio de palabras.

Alguna vez, durante su viaje de estudios, Viktor descubrió las cartas que Yuri le escribía a Otabek sólo para decepcionarse que estás fueran en su mayoría espacio en blanco con una ambigua palabra por encabezado.

Otabek siempre se le veía emocionado al leer las cartas al punto que Viktor le hacía burla.

«A menos que el resto de la carta este escrito en tinta invisible no entiendo que te gusta tanto de ese chico».

Había dicho una vez, acto seguido Otabek desvió la mirada y le confesó que buscaba el significado de las palabras en el diccionario, al hacerlo se sentía como si ese significado englobara todo lo que Yuri quisiera decirle.

Viktor no lo entendía, o por lo menos no con ellos, pero luego pensó en su Yuuri, él siempre le daba largas pero aún así él sentía que era su forma de coquetear, sólo así entendió—un poco—cómo Otabek se sentía con las palabras de Yuri.

El único problema era que Yuri realmente no escribía esas palabras agrede, incluso una vez le envió una carta a Otabek con la palabra «Gallina» sólo porque había visto pasar a una gallina y no por alguna razón en especial, eso confirma que _la basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otro_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas la vache qui crie le plus fort qui donne le plus de lait: Se traduce literalmente como «No es la vaca que grita más fuerte, la que da más leche».


	15. 13. No juzgues un libro por su portada

Suspiró con cansancio, el dolor que se propagaba por su espalda era horrible a tal punto que el propio roce de la tela de la ropa contra su piel era una completa tortura. Pero tenía que soportarlo, si Leo se percataba de ello seguro que lo obligaría a regresar y a descansar por lo menos una semana, eso sin contar que ya no podría ir a la justa para darle un encantador regalo a Mila.

Por Dios, era más que obvio que las Babicheva le habían enseñado la nota del periódico a Misha para que Yuri no pudiera ir a la justa. Confirmó eso cuando Leo le informó que Mila había encontrado el trozo de papel que Otabek le había dado, el muy listo lo dejó frente a un florero en el corredor principal, la pelirroja lo vio y el resto ya era historia.

No le daría el gusto a Mila, si ella no estuviera aferrándose tanto a Otabek seguramente lo dejaría pasar pero era ella estaba reacia a pelear por el corazón del caballero, mejor dicho, por el orgullo. Otabek sólo era el medio para saber quién era mejor, si Mila se quedaba con él se sentiría superior a Yuri, de igual forma él, por el simple hecho de quedarse con algo que Mila ansiaba tanto.

Aquello iba más allá de un verdadero sentimiento, estaba más enfocado en una guerra fría, sin mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones directamente, pero arrojándose tierra entre si.

Yuri aceptaba que no era lo correcto aquello sólo significaba seguirle el juego a Mila, es decir, rebajarse a su nivel, así que se preocuparía por ser mucho más sofisticado que ella a la hora de atacar.

En ese juego no había reglas ni penalizaciones pero una cosa era comportarse como si eso fuera la batalla final —como Mila, quien se esforzaba en extremo para hacerlo callar— y otra comportarse con prudencia, justo como Yuri estaba a punto de hacer.

En si no se iba a llevar todo el crédito, si lo que planeaba salía bien sería gracias al propio Otabek y a los celos de Mila, él sólo crearía una situación favorable en la cual el caballero y la doncella se desenvolverían según sus instintos. Que Otabek comenzara a interesarse en él y que Mila creyera que era su rival de amor ya era un detalle secundario en el que Yuri no tuvo nada que ver.

Por que si lo pensaba con cuidado, cinco años atrás, cuando aún era un niño, nunca creó una situación que desencadenase el repentino interés de Otabek y si lo hizo fue accidental. O quizá Otabek recordaba un poco de su pasado, de su amor por él.

Dejó escapar una carcajada al instante, ni hablar. No había manera de que Otabek también tuviera memorias de su pasado, ¿verdad?

El carruaje se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la Academia de Otabek, esta era distinta a las demás ya que contaba por sentado con al menos el triple de extensión, esto se debía que la mayoría de clases no se impartían en un salón convencional, había pistas para correr, áreas designadas a la equitación, al tiro con arco, al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el esgrima, entre otras cosas.

Las principales clases —las que sí eran normales— estaban relacionadas a las leyes, los derechos humanos y la economía de la casta, de ahí en fuera los caballeros no tenían obligación de estudiar artes u otras materias. Otabek era la excepción, su madre se había esforzado en que este fuera diestro en todos los ámbitos posibles. Claro, al final de cuentas Otabek siempre destacaba en combate pero se sabía defender si alguien le presentaba un texto en sánscrito.

Leo bajó del carruaje primero y observó el ambiente festivo por unos segundos, la entrada principal estaba adornada con flores y listones de colores, cruzando se encontraba un largo sendero de piedra repleto de puestos de feria, en ellos se vendían desde comida, bebidas, flores, ropa y por supuesto los típicos juegos regionales.

Más al fondo, cerca de los establos, había un escenario de madera en la cual tocaba un pequeño grupo de personas, desde un violín hasta un tambor eran los instrumentos que incitaban a las personas a bailar. Y más allá de todo el ambiente festivo había una fila de gente que esperaba ansiosa poder acceder a las áreas donde había clases de muestra o actividades relacionadas al combate, como las justas o los torneos.

Leo ayudó a Yuri a bajar y de inmediato le tendió un parasol rojo de bambú y papel aceite para que cubrirse del sol. El menor observó el sol que se posaba en lo alto e hizo una mueca, la visita a Viktor les llevó más tiempo de lo esperado, tendrían suerte si aún podía ver algo de la actuación de Otabek.

Caminaron entre la alegre multitud hasta la fila, Yuri vislumbró al final una taquilla improvisada y rodó los ojos.

—No me digas que hay que comprar una entrada —dijo fastidiado.

Leo sonrió y se ofreció a ir para comprobarlo mientras que Yuri se quedaba en la fila para evitar hacer la cola desde el inicio, el rubio accedió y fue así como el mayor se dirigió a la taquilla.

—No esperaba verte aquí.

Yuri reconoció la voz al instante, se giró y efectivamente, Yuuri Katsuki estaba ahí, pero lucía distinto. Quizá era la costumbre de verle siempre portando ropas elegantes a comparación de ese día en el cual vestía simplemente una camisa paja y un pantalón negro.

—Creí que a ti no te gustaban este tipo de eventos —saludó Yuri.

Katsuki le regaló una sonrisa sencilla, una que apenas y se notaba, denotando que estaba incómodo en ese sitio.

—Mari me obligó a venir, creo que le gusta un profesor de esgrima —confesó al final.

Yuri asintió y recordó lo que había pasado horas atrás, el que Viktor estuviera en compañía de ese montón de doncellas, no sabía si decírselo a Yuuri —aunque le aseguró a Viktor que no lo haría— al final de cuentas su relación era más estrecha con él que con el príncipe.

Titubeó un poco antes de dar un paso hacia él, estaba decidido, se lo diría. Pero se detuvo cuando notó que Yuuri traía en las manos un ejemplar del periódico, seguramente ya había leído la nota.

—Lo que afirman ahí es una completa mentira —musitó desviando la mirada, centrándose en Leo quien regresaba con una sonrisita nerviosa.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, esto! —exclamó Yuuri con sorpresa—. ¿Supiste lo que pasó con el hijo del duque?

Yuri frunció el ceño y regresó la mirada al moreno.

—Te dije que era mentira —masculló molesto sin darle la oportunidad a Yuuri de explicarse.

—Parece que llegamos tarde, la justa de Otabek terminó hace veinte minutos —informó Leo, al ver a Yuuri saludó y observó al rubio esperando más órdenes.

—¿Vienes por Otabek Altin? —interrumpió Yuuri—. Dentro de diez minutos más se enfrentará en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si quieren pueden venir con nosotros.

Yuri suavizó su semblante, suspiró y asintió.

—Parece que te había interrumpido —inquirió.

—Oh, no. Mari me envió por un granizado de cereza.

Leo y Yuri acompañaron a Katsuki a uno de los puestos y compraron el granizado de Mari, después se encaminaron a la arena principal donde el acceso se les fue dado gracias al moreno, quien ya tenía entradas, por desgracia estas eran para las gradas de en medio y no al frente —como a Yuri le hubiera gustado que fuera— pero aún así tenían un amplio panorama del centro.

Cuando llegaron estaba por concluir un combate, uno de los hombres ya tenía todo el rostro bañado en sangre pero aún así seguía en pie. Tras un fuerte golpe el hombre de rostro sangrante derribó a su oponente fuera del área designada para el combate, dándole así la victoria. Los aplausos y gritos eufóricos no se hicieron esperar.

Mari fue la única de su grupo en ponerse de pie y gritar emocionada, al parecer era muy fan de ese tipo de eventos. Yuuri hizo una mueca y casi gritando llamó a su hermana para hacerse escuchar.

—¿Segura que quieres seguir viendo esto? Adentro tienen una exposición de armas.

Mari puso los ojos en blanco y tomó asiento.

—¿En serio? Las demostraciones son lo mejor, sólo veamos un combate más y hacemos lo que tu quieras.

Yuuri suspiró un frustrado «Vale» a la par que le arrebataba el granizado a su hermana y le daba unos cuantos bocados.

La arena se quedó sola por unos minutos hasta que apareció un hombre de al menos uno ochenta de alto, piel negra como el azabache y tan musculoso como un titán. Por lo recitado por el presentador Yuri supo que ese hombre era el campeón del momento y uno de los más fuertes caballeros de todo el Imperio. El hombre caminó al centro y saludó atrayendo los gritos de apoyo del público.

Segundos después presentaron a Otabek, aunque ambos vestían el uniforme negro de la Academia no se les podía comparar, la mayoría de hombres apostaban al gigante y Yuri no los culpaba, Otabek a su lado lucía como una muñeca de porcelana.

Cuando Otabek se paró al centro e hizo una seria reverencia para el público y las doncellas gritaron de emoción fue cuando Yuri notó a Mila, estaba sentada en primera fila, lucía un esponjoso vestido rosa y le dedicaba por completo su atención a Otabek.

El presentador dio por comenzado el combate y los hombres se dispusieron a pelear, una pequeña presión se hizo presente en el corazón de Yuri, era incómoda ya que unos minutos después se percató que aquello que sentía no era más que _emoción_.

Se sentía emocionado por ver a Otabek combatir, una parte de él quería ponerse de pie y apoyarle mientras que otra le decía que no fuera estúpido y se apegara al plan.

Por lo mismo se obligó a centrar su atención en Mila, quién apretaba con fuerza un pañuelo y de vez en cuando gritaba de emoción o frustración.

Y es que aquel combate era épico, en primer lugar por la diferencia de alturas y complexión de los oponentes, y en segundo por que el mismo combate ya se había extendido demasiado.

En algún punto del combate el hombre hizo caer a Otabek boca abajo tomando ventaja de apretar su antebrazo contra el cuello de Otabek, tirándolo para atrás a la par que este se inclinaba para adelante dejando de este modo a Otabek inmóvil.

Yuri suspiró con pesadez, el dolor en su espalda seguía latente y el sol no ayudaba en nada, por lo mismo se disculpó con los hermanos Katsuki ya que él sería el primero en retirarse.

Tenía pensado ir primero a alguno de los puestos y comprar el primer manjar que se le presentase, quizá así recobraría fuerzas. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta las escaleras, una vez ahí abrió el parasol atrayendo así la mirada de Otabek.

Este, al principio, no le había reconocido por culpa del artefacto pero al ver que Leo le acompañaba sonrió, al final Yuri había ido y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

De inmediato saltó a su cabeza la imagen de Yuri indignándose por el hecho de que él estuviera perdiendo, sabía que el rubio no se andaba con rodeos así que imaginó que por eso se iba.

No podía permitirlo así que tomó una bocanada de aire, colocó como pudo sus manos entre su pecho y el suelo, con todas sus fuerzas ejerció presión para así levantarse —aún con su oponente en la espalda— y darle un giro abrupto a la situación.

En un ágil movimiento se soltó del agarre de su ponente y pateó la parte trasera de sus rodillas para que este cayese arrodillado así Otabek pudo pasar sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de su rival, juntando las manos en el cuello y tirando de él para sacarlo fuera del área de combate.

Un grito sordo revivió la arena, el público aclamaba el nombre de Otabek entre felicitaciones y aplausos. Yuri se giró algo aturdido, al hacerlo su mirada se cruzó con la de Otabek quién le sonrió, por acto reflejo le correspondió el gesto, se giró y continuó caminando rumbo a la salida.

Sin duda se moría de hambre.

* * *

Otabek había estado desanimado desde la mañana por la ausencia del rubio, aunque había recibido muchos regalos y contaba con la compañía de Mila se sentía insatisfecho, solo esperaba verle ahí.

Cuando estaba perdiendo esperanza alguna lo vio yéndose de la arena, en ese momento pensó que debía hacer algo para llamar su atención e impresionarlo, supo que valió la pena cuando Yuri le regaló una sonrisa.

No era cualquier sonrisa, era una sincera y resplandeciente, como las que el Yuri de sus sueños le regalaba, ese tipo de sonrisas lo enloquecían.

Una vez que el combate finalizó salió corriendo de la arena, quería alcanzar al menor, invitarlo a pasar el resto de la tarde con él y quizá se animaría a pedirle una cita formal, todo dependía de la disposición del rubio.

Tras bastidores había un pequeño grupo de chicas que se abalanzó a Otabek, él les regalaba disculpas mientras que ellas le pedían que se quedara con ellas un rato más, pero él sólo tenía en mente a Yuri, en alcanzarlo y hablarle.

Con suerte pudo llegar a los vestidores y tomó un ramo de rosas que andaba paseando desde la mañana —tenía planeado dárselas al rubio— y salió deprisa pero a mitad del camino se encontró con Mila quien de inmediato le abrazó y lo felicitó.

—Fue asombroso, todos creían que tu rival ganaría pero yo me mantuve fiel a ti —aseguró la pelirroja a la par que le echaba miraditas curiosas al ramo de flores que Otabek sostenía en brazos—. Oh, ¿y esas rosas son para...? —preguntó con dulzura.

Mila casi se sentía a morir cuando Otabek las miró y después le regaló una sonrisa a ella, creía que el esfuerzo de haber provocado que Misha golpeara a Yuri había valido la pena.

Estaba segura que se las daría a ella, en verdad que las podía sentir ya en sus manos pero Otabek arruinó el momento con una sencilla palabra.

—Yuri —musitó—. Son para Yuri. Ahora, si me disculpas...—añadió a la par que rodeaba a Mila—. Tengo que alcanzarlo.

Mila parpadeó numerosas veces sin saber qué decir o hacer, se suponía que Yuri no debía estar ahí.

Otabek recorrió con rapidez los puestos, buscaba con desespero el rostro que ya se sabía de memoria —gracias a sus recurrentes sueños—, el parasol o a Leo.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Yuri sentado en una barda de piedra, comía gustoso un tazón de curry con arroz mientras que Leo acomodaba entre las ramitas de un árbol el parasol para que lo cubriera.

Caminó cauteloso hasta ellos, el menor estaba tan sumergido en su comida que no notó su presencia hasta que Otabek se sentó a su lado, Yuri alzó la mirada y Otabek le observó reflejando felicidad. Entonces sonrió de lado y continuó comiendo.

—Las flores —comentó tras el último bocado, Otabek le hecho una mirada al ramo dándose ánimos para poder dárselo—. Están muertas.

Otabek observó confuso las flores por lo que Yuri añadió:

—No sé a quién se las vaya a regalar pero yo no regalaría algo sin vida.

—¿Muertas? —preguntó el moreno revisándolas, lucían bien, bastante bien.

—Si, las rosas murieron en cuanto se les cortó de su raíz. —Yuri se quitó el saco, el calor ocasionaba que sudara y su piel se pegara más a la tela provocando que el dolor incrementase—. Eso es algo curioso de algunas personas, adoran los regalos sin vida, ramos de flores, abrigos y bolsos de piel, en fin, cosas sin sentido alguno.

Otabek apartó el ramo y asintió.

—¿Qué cosas te gustan a ti Yuri? —preguntó mostrándose interesado por el pensamiento del chico.

Yuri estiró los brazos —al hacerlo el dolor se propagó con mayor fiereza pero no sé quejó— y observó el cielo sonriendo.

—Una pregunta ambigua...—musitó pensando en qué responder—. Si pregunta sobre qué regalos me gustaría recibir pues la respuesta es sencilla. Me gustaría obtener un frasco de rayos del atardecer, un ecosistema encapsulado, el canto de un ruiseñor atrapado en una caja musical, el llanto de una hiedra venenosa y el corazón de un soldadito de plomo.

La respuesta de Yuri podría mal interpretarse como una burla a la propia pregunta pero no era el caso, el rubio lo decía con total sinceridad, para él no valían los regalos vacíos y sin sentimiento, así era desde su vida anterior. Aquel diálogo ya se lo había dicho alguna vez a Otabek, ¿cómo podría olvidar la noche que se lo presentaron como su prometido?

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que habló con él, llovía a cántaros, observaban minuciosamente el cielo a la par que intercambiaban palabras en un intento de conocerse mejor. Ambas familias tenían la costumbre que la noche del compromiso se le regalaba un objeto de valor a la pareja, Otabek no había llevado nada y le preguntaba a Yuri sobre lo que le gustaría recibir, este le había respondido con el diálogo anterior, después Otabek le robó un beso y...

—Si consigo todo lo que pides, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? —Otabek sonrió.

Yuri abrió los ojos de par en par ante la respuesta y sin querer se balanceó hacia atrás, cayendo como consecuencia, y dejó escapar un grito. Otabek y Leo lo interpretaron de dolor pero su naturaleza era diferente, Yuri estaba sorprendido porque él Otabek de esta vida le dijo lo mismo que el Otabek que alguna vez conoció, no sabía si interpretarlo como una mala jugada de la vida o como destino.

—¡Joven amo! —gritó Leo.

Otabek saltó la barda y corrió a socorrer al rubio —quien lo seguía observando con sorpresa—, con cuidado colocó su brazo detrás de su espalda y por debajo de sus piernas para levantarlo. Yuri respingó por el contacto mientras que el mayor se percataba que la camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

—Estás herido, te llevaré a la enfermería en seguida.

—¡No! —gritaron al unísono tanto Leo como Yuri.

Ambos concordaban que no querían que el chisme de que Misha lo había golpeado se propagara como fuego por la casta, Otabek alzó una ceja y observó a Yuri dudoso.

—Yo me encargaré de curarle —aseguró Leo.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Otabek—. Por lo menos déjame prestarte una camisa y escoltarte hasta tu casa.

Yuri negó inmediatamente pero Otabek no lo bajó, al contrario, se paseó con él en brazos por toda la feria.

El rubio enrojeció, quería hacerse a la idea de que era furia y no por otra cosa, en si no le molestaba el tacto de Otabek ya que había ropa de por medio pero le frustraba verse en esa situación, por un segundo se sintió dependiente de él.

—Ya puede bajarme —musitó una vez que llegaron a los vestidores, como Otabek pareció no escucharlo se atrevió a alzar un poco más la voz—. Dije: Ya puede bajarme.

Otabek asintió y lo dejó en el suelo, de inmediato se dirigió a una mochila de piel que estaba colgada y sacó de ahí una camisa blanca, se la tendió a Yuri y tomó asiento en una banca de madera.

Yuri observó la camisa y después a su alrededor, no había cubículos donde cambiarse, regresó la mirada a la camisa y después vio a Leo. Este captó su pensamiento y se quitó su saco, posicionándose enfrente de Yuri y cubriéndolo parcialmente con la prenda.

Otabek soltó una carcajada.

—No es necesario tanto pudor, después de todo, _tenemos lo mismo_.

Yuri enrojeció, esta vez si que era de furia, fulminó a Otabek con la mirada y se comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa. El moreno comprendió que lo más educado que podía hacer sería desviar la mirada y así lo hizo a pesar de que Leo ya cubría a Yuri.

El rubio soltó un suspiró de alivio al sentir el contacto de la tela limpia y seca contra su herida espalda, aunque la camisa le quedaba un poco grande se sentía cómodo con ella.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse Leo bajó su saco y Otabek se puso de pie.

—Bien, ahora te acompañaré.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Yuri no respingaba por ello, generalmente era muy arisco pero ese día se encontraba peculiarmente sumiso. Algo muy raro, Otabek no quiso pensar mucho en ello, prefería disfrutar el momento.

El camino de regreso transcurrió en silencio, Yuri permanecía con la mirada perdida en el paisaje mientras que Otabek por pequeños intervalos lo observaba para después descansar la mirada en la madera del carruaje, Leo se sentía bastante incómodo en medio de los dos.

Sabía perfectamente que Otabek estaba interesado en Yuri —aunque no estaba seguro sobre qué clase de interés era— a la par que era consciente de que Yuri aborrecía el contacto con él. Por lo mismo le parecía muy extraña la repentina postura que había tomado con Otabek, podía entender hasta cierta punto que aceptara la camisa limpia pero de eso a aceptar su compañía había una gran brecha que superar.

Después de unos minutos Leo lo pensó con cuidado, la idea de ir a la justa había sido de Yuri y al parecer habían ido específicamente por Otabek a pesar de que el rubio no quería relacionarse con él. También fue petición de Yuri usar específicamente ese traje a pesar que sus heridas eran recientes, algo raro considerando que el traje al estar ceñido al cuerpo le estaría molestando.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Leo abrió la puertilla y fue el primero en bajar, seguido de Yuri y por último Otabek.

—Agradezco mucho su amabilidad —comentó el menor a la par que hacía una reverencia para Otabek.

Leo alzó una ceja, sin duda eso era muy raro.

—No es necesario que me agradezcas, Yuri —respondió Otabek con voz firme.

—La camisa... —comenzó diciendo Yuri pero Otabek negó.

—Puedes quedártela.

Leo vislumbró a lo lejos un carruaje que se aproximaba, sin duda era en el que Mila solía viajar, así que observó a Yuri dudoso. El doncel también se percató de la aparición del carruaje y en lugar de apresurarse a entrar suspiró y observó a Otabek.

—De acuerdo.

El carruaje se detuvo y de él saltó Mila, en ese preciso instante Otabek posó su mano en el hombro de Yuri.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó preocupado, Yuri respondió con un apenas audible «Bien»—Asegúrate de tomar una ducha caliente.

Yuri asintió.

—Te llevarán de regreso.

Otabek se giró para regresar al carruaje y se topó cara a cara con Mila, quien observaba la escena sin aliento, se despidió de ella y subió al carruaje sin más.

—¿Seguro que no quiere su camisa de regreso? —preguntó Yuri regalándole a Otabek una sonrisa coqueta.

El caballero se sorprendió por el gesto y negó repetidas veces, al final el carruaje comenzó a andar. Yuri se disponía a entrar a la casa y cuando se percató de la presencia de Mila sonrió alegremente.

—Buenas tardes, Mila —saludó y entró.

Segundos más tarde Mila, al fin, pudo respirar correctamente, no quería hacerse de una idea equivocada pero si unía todos los cabos el resultado era agobiador. Primero Otabek con un ramo de rosas para Yuri, después Otabek escoltando a Yuri a la casa, también había que agregar el hecho de que Yuri lucía cansado, y por último —y el detalle más aterrador— Yuri vistiendo una camisa de Otabek.

_¿Y si Yuri y Otabek...?_

Mila negó, eso no era posible.

Por su parte, Otabek analizaba el cambio repentino de actitud del rubio, repasó cada segundo en el cual había convivido con él en busca de una pista y al final terminó con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza al caer en cuenta lo que le había dicho cuando estaban sentados en la barda de piedra.

_«Si consigo todo lo que pides, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?»._

Eso lo había dicho por la emoción del momento, quizá fue imprudente por su parte pero al parecer había tenido un efecto grato con Yuri, ya que aquello al menos había suavizado la actitud del rubio.

Una vez de regreso en la feria, Otabek se reunió con Chris quien lo llevaba de puesto en puesto para curiosear las novedades de estos, en algún punto se alejaron de la multitud y llegaron a un puesto algo tétrico en aspecto, habían amuletos con trozos de animales colgados a lo largo y ancho, también había una gran variedad de pequeños frasquitos con sustancias de colores y etiquetas viejas con nombres raros, sin contar el montón de hierbas exhibidas.

En el centro había un cartel de cartón y tinta negra con la leyenda: **Acutumancia y lectura de cartas. Dos monedas de bronce por persona.**

Chris de inmediato le regaló a Otabek una sonrisa juguetona.

—Suena interesante —respondió el moreno alzando los hombros. De cualquier forma Chris iba a terminar arrastrándolo a ese lugar.

Cuando se acercaron al puesto una jovencita de piel tostada salió para atenderlos, Chris intentó coquetear con ella pero un chico apareció fulminándolo con la mirada, Otabek hizo un poco de memoria y reconoció a aquellos gitanos.

Si no recordaba mal, los había visto en casa de Yuri, cinco años atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó de mala gana el chico.

—¿Esa es forma de tratar a tus clientes? —replicó Chris mostrándose sereno trayendo como resultado que el chico tensara la mandíbula.

—Queremos ver a la adivina —añadió Otabek en un intento de tranquilizar las cosas.

La chica asintió a la par que les indicaba que la siguieran a la parte trasera del puesto, ahí había una pequeña tienda púrpura, la chica les indicó que tomaran asiento enfrente de una mesa con mantel del mismo color que la tienda y salió. El lugar era diminuto y oscuro, apenas y podían ver lo que les rodeaba gracias a los efímeros rayos de sol que se colaban de atrás.

—¿No se supone que debe haber una bola de cristal en el centro? —preguntó Chris luciendo algo decepcionado.

—Lamento decirte que tampoco tengo un gato negro. —Una ronca voz resonó, ambos se giraron curiosos buscando a la dueña pero no consiguieron verle.

—¿Pero tiene cartas con dibujos tétricos, verdad? —replicó Chris con curiosidad.

—Eso ya lo juzgaras tu.

De pronto la tienda se iluminó gracias a dos velas que aparecieron de la nada sobre la mesa, Otabek y Chris intercambiaron miradas cómplices y tras tres segundos alzaron el mantel de la mesa para ver si alguien se hallaba escondido pero no había nada, bajaron el mantel y al alzar la vista se toparon con la mujer.

—Cualquiera diría que sus almas son curiosas pero sólo fingen serlo —comentó la anciana en forma de saludo y sonrió.

Chris era el más interesado en la sesión así que inmediato hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Mi nombre es Chr...—La mujer posó un dedo sobre sus labios y negó.

—No necesito saber tu nombre —sentenció seriamente, después posó su mirada sobre Otabek y sonrió—. Primero atenderé a este chico parlanchín y después a ti.

Otabek de inmediato negó.

—No, yo no quiero una sesión.

La mujer se puso de pie y tomó una charola con agua que había a sus espaldas, la colocó al centro de la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento.

—Quizá no la quieras pero la necesitas.

Sin esperar más la adivina lanzó un montón de agujas al aire, estas al instante cayeron dentro de la charola, antes de que ambos curiosearan, la adivina colocó una pañoleta sobre la charola y miró a Chris.

—Bien, dime qué quieres saber.

Chris alzó una ceja.

—¿Eso no tenía que preguntármelo antes?

La adivina soltó una carcajada y siguió observando a Chris esperando su respuesta, este se quedó por un par de minutos pensativo hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Pronto entregaré un proyecto importante, me gustaría saber si habrá algún problema que deba evitar o al...

La adivina apartó el pañoleta de la charola y observó la figura que se había formado con las agujas, Chris y Otabek también le echaron una rápida mirada.

—¿Eso es un pene? —preguntó Chris confundido, la anciana lo observó con aburrimiento.

—No —respondió.

—Chris, las agujas no pueden formar ese tipo de figuras —le regañó Otabek.

—Pero si te fijas bien, esas tres agujas de ahí parecen los tes...

—Las agujas han hablado —interrumpió la mujer—. Habrán preocupaciones en tu camino pero no pierdas el optimismo y la alegría, vete preparando para el éxito, jovencito. Ya que tu proyecto saldrá adelante. Claro, no te olvides de la fraternidad y la bondad, ya que tu éxito no será del todo limpio si no le tiendes la mano a tus oponentes.

—Eso es _taaaan_ ambiguo.

Tanto Otabek como la adivina observaron a Chris con cansancio, este se apresuró a sacar la paga de la mujer y entregársela.

—Bien, ¡tu turno! —exclamó la mujer señalando a Otabek—. Dime tu nombre y cumpleaños.

Chris estaba dispuesto a alegar pero Otabek ya quería salir de ahí, así que se apresuró a responder.

—Otabek Altin, treinta y uno de Octubre.

La alegría que irradiaba la mujer se esfumó y de pronto su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Chris, la mujer se obligó a sonreír y asintió.

—Otabek —murmuró a la par que sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar su nariz—. Últimamente has tenido sueños..._pesadillas_, ¿no es así?

Con eso la mujer despertó la curiosidad del caballero, ganándose toda su atención.

Quizá no había sido una mala idea ir a parar ahí.

* * *

Transcurrió una semana sin que Mila o Ruth se metieran con él, aquello sólo era un claro signo de que estaban planeando algo en su contra pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por ellas después. En esos días había procurado enviar las cartas necesarias para pedir audiencias con el resto de príncipes y avanzar con sus planes.

Por el momento Viktor tenía la ventaja pero quizá eso cambiaría una vez que les transmitiera la información a los demás.

También se estaba preparando para un viaje largo, si conseguía las audiencias pasaría al menos un mes fuera de su casta, el viaje se produciría después de su cumpleaños y el de Isabella. Cuando estuviera cien porciento seguro de a quienes llevar consigo, obviamente Leo viajaría con él pero aún se debatía en llevar a Yuuri o a Michael, al primero sería por sus conocimientos y al segundo por su destreza en combate.

Lo recomendable sería llevar a ambos pero el problema era que no quería llamar demasiado la atención, para viajar de la casta del Norte a la del Sur había un camino corto pero peligroso que tomar, bien podría evitar esa zona pero su ausencia se alargaría por dos meses y eso no le beneficiaría en lo absoluto.

Aún le quedaban un par días más para decidirse, por el momento buscaría una excusa para obtener el permiso de su abuelo para viajar, tenía que ser inteligente para conseguirlo ya que dudaba que se lo otorgase considerando que aún era menor.

En fin, su agenda de ese día no era la gran cosa, sólo tenía una cita con Yuuri en la que —consideraba— la mejor cafetería de la ciudad para después terminar sus preparativos de viaje ya que Alice no lo dejaría hacer nada más gracias a que también presentaría la audición de baile el día siguiente.

Ese día no consideraba necesaria la compañía de Leo así que se dirigió al centro únicamente con la compañía del chófer del carruaje, tomó asiento en una mesa de la terraza de la cafetería y pidió un tazón de helado —a pesar de que aún era media mañana— y se dispuso a esperar a Yuuri. 

El mayor apareció cinco minutos después vistiendo formalmente con un enorme saco negro y trayendo consigo un portafolio negro, Yuuri ni se inmutó en saludar, tomó asiento y llamó a una mesera.

—Un café negro y una rebanada de pay.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

—Tu odias el café negro —resopló a la par que le daba un bocado a su helado.

El azabache pareció recordar la presencia de Yuri y asintió.

—Exacto, pero no es para mí.

De inmediato rebuscó entre los papeles de su portafolio mientras que Yuri le observaba con extrañeza, no entendía lo que sucedía, después de todo, Yuuri había sido quien lo citó ahí.

—No entiendo —musitó exasperado.

—El café es para tu padre, si es puntual como siempre, llegara en tres minutos por lo que creo tu tendrás que irte en treinta segundos si no quieres toparte con él. —Yuri le observaba perplejo, él no pareció notarlo y le tendió un par de hojas—. Los últimos ejercicios que te daré, si los resuelves perfectamente puedes considerarte graduado de la clase del Profesor Katsuki —sonrió.

Yuri borró el asombro de su rostro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Se puede saber porqué mi padre y tu se reunirán?

—Buenos días, Sr. Plisetsky —saludó el azabache ignorando al otro completamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Misha a Yuri.

—Claramente estoy dando un paseo por los jardines imperiales, padre —respondió molesto.

Yuri tensó su cuerpo al notar que su padre tomaba asiento a su lado, el mayor le regresó la mirada de molestia y saludó a Yuuri. La mesera regresó con la orden, Yuuri tomó el pay y le tendió la taza de café a Misha.

—Gracias —suspiró el hombre lleno de incomodidad, tampoco él se esperaba encontrarse con Yuri—. Dime, ¿cómo terminó eso?

—Los marinos que contraté dejaron en el hospital al hijo del duque, claro, no sin antes hacerle redactar una disculpa pública hacia Yuri.

El rubio se levantó de golpe al escuchar eso, no entendía nada más que el hijo del duque fue obligado a disculparse con él. Posó su mirada directamente en Katsuki, quien alzó los hombros y señaló con la mirada a Misha, este se hizo el desentendido y se concentró en beber de su taza.

—Bien, ¿cuándo publicarán la disculpa?

Yuri dio un golpe en la mesa y observó furioso a su padre, había llegado a su límite, ya no podía soportar hablarle con respeto y solemnidad cuando este se empeñaba en hacer su vida imposible. Ahora resultaba que le pagó a unos marinos para obligar al hijo del duque a disculparse cuando una semana antes él fue el primero en restregarle la nota de periódico en la cara mientras azotaba su espalda, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Misha alzó la mirada de su taza y observó a Yuri con frialdad.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó.

El rubio abrió la boca pero al instante la cerró y tomó asiento, los comensales de las otras mesas le miraban, si hacía un escándalo eso haría enfurecer a su padre, así que se limitó a observar.

Misha negó y centró su vista en el pay de Yuuri.

—¿Desayunaste? —preguntó con voz suave.

—No, antes de venir acá fui al palacio del Príncipe Nikiforov —respondió Yuuri.

Misha negó y se puso de pie.

—Iré a buscarte un verdadero desayuno.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y entró en la cafetería, Yuri observaba perplejo a Yuuri sin creerse lo que había visto.

—Dime que no eres el amante de mi padre o algo por el estilo —comentó en un intento de hallarle sentido al comportamiento de Misha.

Yuuri frunció el ceño y negó.

—Que la relación que tienes con tu padre sea nefasta no significa que así sea con los demás.

—Es una mala persona, no sólo un mal padre. Si pudiera ya hubiera matado a mitad de la casta—argumentó.

—Te aseguró que yo no estaría en esa mitad —respondió el azabache alzando los hombros.

Un largo silencio se apoderó del ambiente, el cual concluyó en cuanto Misha regresó a la mesa con dos platos, cada uno con un huevo estrellado, dos piezas de tocino y una pieza de pan tostado con mantequilla. Uno de los platos lo colocó frente a Yuuri y el otro frente a su hijo.

De inmediato Yuri lo observó desconcertado.

—¿Qué es esto?

Misha suspiró frustrado a la par que tomaba asiento y lo observó con aburrimiento.

—Un caballo, Yuri —respondió entre dientes—. Obviamente para pasear por los jardines imperiales con calma.

El rostro de Yuri enrojeció, si que su padre estaba colmando su paciencia, si fuera por él ya hubiera perdido —realmente— el control pero se obligaba a seguir con el juego.

—Gracias, padre —agradeció en tono sarcástico—. Sin duda aprovecharé el caballo.

—De nada —finalizó Misha mostrándose muy enfadado.

Padre e hijo intercambiaban palabras de odio, incluso olvidaron la presencia de Yuuri y sólo la recordaron cuando este soltó una tímida carcajada.

—Sin duda son familiares —comentó entre risas ganándose dos miradas de odio eterno por parte de los Plisetsky.

Yuri cruzó sus brazos y desvió la mirada.

—Seguro que sólo haces esto para quedar bien con los demás —musitó.

Misha le observó con firmeza y asintió.

—Yuri, ¿acaso no sabes que...—Misha tocó el hombro de Yuuri y negó, indicándole que era mejor guardar silencio.

—Será mejor que me retire —anunció finalmente Misha poniéndose de pie—. Yuuri, te espero en mi despacho mañana.

El azabache asintió y Misha finalmente se fue.

El silencio regresó y perduró por al menos quince minutos más hasta que Yuri fue capaz de observar al mayor.

—No deberías juzgar un libro por su portada —le regañó Yuuri haciendo referencia a Misha.

—El contenido es mucho peor —respondió frustrado—. Con total sinceridad —añadió segundos después—, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con mi padre?

—Con total sinceridad...—reafirmó Yuuri e hizo una breve pausa—...quizá no lo sabes pero los Katsuki y los Plisetsky son familias aliadas desde generaciones atrás.

Yuri asintió.

—Lo sé, pero tú, específicamente tu...

—Mi madre era...—Yuuri pareció dudar pero al final lo dijo—...era _especial _para tu padre.

Yuri volvió a asentir, eso también ya lo sabia, Alice se lo había dicho, incluso seguía con dudas, el parecido de nombre, la relación de su padre con Hiroko, el misterio en torno a Yuuri, todo eso lo hacía sentirse un poco inseguro.

—Y luego tu familia desapareció —añadió el rubio, el comentario hizo empalidecer a Yuuri y bajó la mirada.

—Se manejó como «desaparición» pero realmente los asesinaron —musitó despacio a la par que Yuri se mostró asombrado—. Yo vi cómo asesinaron a mi padres, cómo se llevaron a mi abuela, a mis tíos, a mis primos, a todos...

—Lo siento —murmuró el rubio—. No lo sabía.

Yuuri alzó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

—Nadie lo sabe, más que tu padre, tu abuelo y los guardias encargados de la investigación —comentó—. Desde ese día vivo bajo la tutoría de Minako pero tu padre cada fin de mes intenta comportarse como mi padre —sonrió—. Admite que lo hace fatal y por ello me sugirió convertirme en su asistente, creo que lo hace en parte para tener a otra persona como candidato al puesto de marqués pero yo acepté porque quiero experiencia para la tesorería. Espero no te moleste.

—Traidor —murmuró Yuri pero sonriendo de lado, acto que atrajo la atención de Yuuri—. Claro que no me molesta, realmente no te veo como competencia.

—¿Sabes? Puedes confiar en mí —aseguró Yuuri al poco rato—. Nuestras familias son aliadas después de todo.

Yuri ensombreció su semblante y negó.

—Aún no sé si quiero exponerte —soltó a la par que se ponía de pie—. Mejor cortemos lazos, dime qué quieres como pago y terminemos con esto.

Yuuri se puso de pie decidido y negó.

—No sé qué es lo que tramas pero considerando tu temperamento todo puede terminar mal, confía en mí.

Yuri le ignoró y caminó hacia la calle.

—Espero una carta en mi buzón donde me digas qué quieres.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Yuuri se encaminó por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a un desolado callejón donde se detuvo para pensar un momento en todo, desde sus planes hasta su relación con su padre, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

—¡Yuri! —escuchó a sus espaldas, en cuanto se giró Yuuri lo tomó por los hombros y lo arrinconó contra una pared—. No mueras —musitó.

El rubio lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos, como si apenas estuviera asimilando la escena.

—¿Qué? —preguntó débilmente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del mayor.

—No mueras —repitió el azabache—. O al menos no antes que yo, eso es lo que quiero como pago.

—_Tonto_ —pronunció el rubio en un suspiro—. Pudiste pedirme incluso un beso y preferiste obligarme a vivir, sin un duda eres un tonto.

Las mejillas de Yuuri adquirieron un potente color carmín y se separó de él al instante, a la par negaba con nerviosismo.

—Sólo no mueras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Glosario]
> 
> Acutumancia: Es la adivinación por medio de las agujas. No es tan preciso y por ello es mayormente usado para adivinar el sexo de un bebé durante el embarazo, pero me pareció interesante emplearlo aquí.
> 
> ⚜
> 
> Lamento la larga espera, si me siguen sabrán que me centré en un proyecto de Banana Fish, pero ahora que lo he concluído este fic será mi máxima prioridad.
> 
> Aprovecho para informarles que a partir del siguiente capítulo se vienen los cambios, si leyeron la versión anterior probablemente les descoloque un poco los nuevos acontecimientos. También me quiero disculpar por los fallos en la narración, siento que lo mejor sería escribir de nuevo el capítulo que editarlo, pero no cuento con el tiempo para dedicarme de lleno a esto así que de momento se quedará así, prometo mejorar en las siguientes actualizaciones.
> 
> Muchas gracias por su comprensión y apoyo ❤


	16. 14. Festival de girasoles y tulipanes

¿Aquello era una advertencia?

Tenía la ligera sensación de que si.

Según la vieja bruja, ella se encargaría de limitar cada acción irracional que él llevara a cabo pero hasta ese entonces no había hecho la gran cosa. A diferencia del anillo que le había obsequiado, este no podía abandonar su dedo sin que aquel desgarrador dolor regresara, además, el anillo había adquirido parcialmente un brillante color plata, dejando atrás su color _original_.

No podía asegurar si cambiaba de color con cada día transcurrido o lo hacía según sus acciones pero, por el momento y dados los hechos, se aferraría a esta segunda teoría. Ya que el anillo era color plata imaginaba que no había hecho nada irracional , quizá si cometía alguna locura este adquiriría de nuevo el color ocre y oxidado.

El misterio detrás del anillo era tan interesante que el rubio terminó por quedarse despierto más allá de la media noche, indagando en sus pensamientos sin dejar de observar la joya bajo la luz de las velas. Cuando finalmente se dió por vencido y no pudo hallar nada que le sirviera decidió irse a dormir, pero la cantidad de preguntas que rondaban su cabeza se lo impidió, en su lugar dio vueltas entre las mantas de la cama.

No era la primera vez que el insomnio lo agobiaba, a decir verdad era ya una rutina para él, a veces recordaba el pasado y el temor que le provocaba repetirlo lo obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos, de otro modo sentía que sería arrastrado de nuevo a esos aterradores días.

Pero esa noche sucedió algo particular, Yuri fue consciente incluso del silencio, más allá de sus pensamientos se encontraba una abrumadora capa de serenidad. Estaba seguro que si cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la oscuridad lo engullera, la sensación que recibiría no sería diferente a la de estar muerto.

Él mejor que nadie sabía cómo se sentía el no tener un cuerpo material y la falta de sentidos, había durado apenas y un parpadeo pero desde que se le concedió su segunda oportunidad no había pensado mucho en ello. El hecho de que en aquella noche el recuerdo regresara a él como oxígeno fue su peor pesadilla.

No importaba que se mantuviera con los ojos abiertos o que se removiera en la cama como un niño, no podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y tampoco estaba seguro que respiraba. Aterrado decidió ponerse de pie y salir al patio para respirar un poco de aire fresco, sabía que todo eso solo era una mala jugada de su cerebro, probablemente alguna clase de trauma que estuvo desarrollándose en esos años de forma silenciosa y que apenas aclamaba atención.

Con un poco de suerte, al salir, su mente se enfocaría en otras cosas y la tortura terminaría, o eso creyó ya que cuando puso un pie sobre el suelo lo recibió el tacto del agua helada. Alarmado retiró el pie y se mantuvo sobre el colchón y analizó el suelo con recelo, a simple vista no había nada pero si uno permanecía atento a los lugares donde la luz de la luna se colaba, podía distinguir ligeras ondas, como si el piso en si fuera una pequeña acumulación de agua en su habitación.

Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó ligeramente para comprobar lo que creyó haber visto, poco después estiró la mano y tocó el _suelo_, en efecto, bajo el tacto de sus dedos aquello que debía ser sólido era liquido.

_¿Qué demonios?_, pensó antes de que una mano saliera del agua y lo sujetara de la muñeca. Por inercia se aferró a las mantas con su mano libre sin dejar de forcejear con la _cosa _que intentaba jalarlo al fondo.

A pesar de que la situación era extraña Yuri no sintió miedo hasta que la _cosa_ reveló más de su apariencia, saliendo del agua contempló como una figura completamente desnutrida, cuya piel tenía laceraciones y era de un tono casi grisáceo, salía.

Este ser tenía una horrible cicatriz en el cuello, cuando abría la boca e intentaba hablar solo provocaba que un río de sangre se escabullera de sus labios, empapando así los viejos y sucios trapos que vestía de un brillante carmín.

—No...tu no puedes ser real...¡no puedes ser real! —gritó sucumbiendo finalmente ante el terror y el pánico.

La figura dentro del agua era _él_, su yo del pasado, aquel Doncel que había alcanzado las estrellas pero terminó pasando doce años de su vida en un calabozo.

* * *

—Lucía tan real pero cuando Leo entró a la habitación...ya no estaba, no dejó ni un rastro.

La cabeza del rubio descansaba sobre una mesita de forma perezosa, la abuela Crispino lo observaba de reojo mientras bebía un vaso de vodka y Sala escribía el sueño en un hoja y asentía mientras deslizaba la pluma entintada por el lienzo blanco.

—¿El día previo sucedió algo relacionado al agua? —preguntó la morena.

Yuri frunció el ceño y negó.

—No que recuerde.

Sala asintió y continuó escribiendo, la abuela apartó el vaso de vodka de sus labios y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

—Vamos, niña. ¿Cómo quieres tomar mi lugar si no puedes interpretar un simple sueño?

Sala practicaba para ser la sucesora de su abuela, la mujer le había confiado interpretar el sueño de Yuri pero seguía sin hallar alguna explicación.

—Entonces interprete usted mi sueño —la retó Yuri sonriendo burlonamente, a pesar de que enormes bolsas violeta adornaban la parte inferior de sus ojos se le veía con más ánimo.

La mujer rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la mesa, Sala se giró para escuchar la interpretación, tomaría nota para analizarlo más tarde y ver de dónde sacó dicha conclusión.

—No hay interpretación alguna —sentenció la mujer con desdén—. Si quieres una verdadera interpretación tendrás que meditar sobre lo sucedido en el sueño.

Sala hizo una mueca.

—Esa es una interpretación tan pobre —reprochó decepcionada.

Yuri se limitó a suspirar.

—Concuerdo.

Michele, quien se encontraba en el suelo afilando una navaja, se puso de pie y se sentó en la mesa al lado del rubio, a pesar de su interacción aumentó con el paso de los años no se les podía considerar grandes amigos así que el gesto le resultó extraño al menor.

—¿A caso Otabek Altin no tenía también esa clase de sueños? —comentó desinteresado—. Quizá tengan relación.

Tanto Sala como Yuri abrieron los ojos y se abalanzaron sobre Michael.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? —preguntó la morena.

—¿Otabek estuvo aquí?

Michele los observó a ambos y después a su abuela quien lo estaba acribillando con la mirada, Yuri notó el gesto y se giró hacia ella.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¡Necesito saberlo! —le reprochó.

—Es cierto, el caballero Altin visitó a Nonna durante la feria —recordó Sala—. Venía con el hijo de Olivia Giacometti y estuvo hablando con Nonna por horas.

La mujer desvió la mirada y tomó asiento, mostrándose reacia a querer responder.

—Michele —insistió Yuri.

—La abuela no puede responder —respondió el mayor, Yuri arqueó una ceja—. Es un voto que tiene, no puede hablar de la vida de sus clientes con otros.

—Pero tu puedes contarmelo, ¿verdad?

Sala alzó los hombros.

—¿Nos has visto ayudando a Nonna durante las sesiones? Sólo ella sabe qué hablo con Altin.

—Es un voto familiar —finalizó Michele.

Yuri suspiró con resignación y se dejó caer en su asiento, era frustrante que tuviera justo al frente a una persona que conocía todos los por menores de la vida de Otabek y no tener el modo de obtener dicha información.

La mujer se percató del descontento del menor y se apresuró a hablar:

—Si de algo te sirve, mientras tu y Otabek tengan las mismas inquietudes en mente, los sueños, las pesadillas, los recuerdos, las alucinaciones y demás estarán presentes en tu vida. —La mujer hizo una breve pausa—. No sólo en la tuya, mejor dicho, te aseguro que él pasa por algo similar.

Yuri la miró fijamente a los ojos y negó.

—No creo que él se esté cuestionando cuál es la realidad y cuál la pesadilla.

—No, pero quizá se está cuestionando algo más.

Yuri frunció el ceño y negó, victimizar a otros complicaría aún más las cosas y terminaría perdiendo la cordura.

* * *

Sala reflejaba tristeza en su rostro mientras jugueteaba con una flor que había arrancado del camino, ignoraba por completo la presencia de Yuri quien se limitaba a observarla de soslayo, la chica solía ser muy parlanchina pero esa vez el silencio la gobernaba por completo.

Yuri dedujo que eso se debía a que no pudo interpretar su sueño, imaginaba que tomar el lugar de la vieja bruja dentro de la comunidad gitana debía ser un gran honor y a la vez una terrible responsabilidad. Algo con lo cual Sala debía lidiar por sí sola, aquello lo sintió tan familiar que simpatizó con ella.

—No debes sentirte presionada —dijo observando la arbolada verde que se alzaba frente a ellos—. Con el tiempo mejorarás y serás incluso mejor que la vieja.

Sala soltó una triste risita y posó su mirada en Yuri.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa —musitó atrayendo la atención del rubio—. El hecho que Nonna esté buscando quien la suplante es clara seña de que pronto se irá...

Yuri arqueó una ceja, la mujer lucía bastante bien, cualquiera que la viera creería que estaba entrando en sus setentas pero por la reacción de Sala especulaba que la mujer era mucho mayor o quizá estuviera enferma.

En eso una idea cruzó la mente del rubio, si la mujer moría ya no tendría a nadie a quien recurrir cuando las pesadillas y premoniciones le atacaran, no habría nadie que escuchara toda las quejas que tenía para dar ni nadie que estuviera al tanto de su terrible pasado. Aquello retumbó en su cabeza tan fuerte que incluso pensó en confesarle todo a Sala, después de todo ella tomaría el lugar de la bruja, pero se arrepintió al instante.

—Ya veo...—respondió—. En cualquier caso relájate, no conozco a tu abuela a profundidad pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo que menos quiere es dejar preocupaciones a sus nietos.

Sala parpadeó un par de veces atónita por lo dicho, jamás había visto las cosas desde esa perspectiva, sonrió y asintió varias veces.

—¡Tienes razón!

Continuaron caminando por el extenso valle en silencio, Sala parecía estar más tranquila y eso alegraba un poco a Yuri, por alguna razón no le gustaba que las personas a su alrededor tuvieran mala cara, no quería contagiarse con su negatividad.

—¡Se nota que la primavera inicia! —exclamó la morena al ver las coloridas y silvestres flores que adornaban el valle.

Yuri las observó y asintió, pronto sería el cumpleaños de Isabella y después el suyo, no sabía qué esperar de ambas celebraciones.

En años anteriores sus cumpleaños eran como un día trivial en su vida, recibía un par detalles por parte de sus conocidos, Amelie y Evgenia le preparaban un desayuno especial y pasaba el resto del día leyendo o trabajando.

Pero este año tenía la impresión de que Alice preparaba algo para él, lo pensaba ya que la mujer había estado muy misteriosa al igual que Leo —quien era muy malo para mentir—, incluso Georgi y Amelie tenían un aura misteriosa cada que se los encontraba. Su abuelo era como un libro en mandarín, difícil de descifrar, por ello no sabía si él también tenía algo que ver en todo eso.

El cumpleaños de Isabella también sería diferente ese año, anteriormente la celebración se extendía por todo el reino pero Isabella sólo tenía una reunión privada con sus más allegados, en este caso, sus padres; los cuales difícilmente se presentaban. Por lo mismo Yuri parecía ser decoración del palacio cada que se acercaba el cumpleaños de la princesa, ella se aferraba a su presencia y era muy difícil que lo soltara.

Ese año Isabella había organizado una fiesta en el Palacio Imperial donde todo el mundo estaba invitado, aquella celebración era la noticia del momento y por lo mismo las boutiques estaban a reventar.

Todas las doncellas estaban nerviosas por querer resaltar era, sin duda, una oportunidad de oro para conseguir marido y elevar el estatus social.

—¿Irás a la celebración de la Princesa Imperial? —preguntó.

Sala negó.

—Visitaremos la tumba de mamá, nuestro padre ya tiene todo organizado para el viaje.

Yuri se regañó por no haberlo recordado, a inicios de primavera toda la caravana de gitanos dejaban la Casta del Norte para dirigirse a la frontera con Tarab, Sala le había contado que su madre había muerto ahí y que su cuerpo había sido enterrado debajo de un árbol del que cada primavera brotaban frutos de miel y como su madre era fanática de la miel lo relacionaban con ella. Más que costumbre, el ir a visitar su tumba se había convertido en una tradición.

—Lo había olvidado —confesó el rubio algo avergonzado.

—¡Quita esa cara! ¡Mira! —le regañó Sala a la par que le tendía un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo rosa—. No nos hemos olvidado de tu cumpleaños, aún es pronto para regalos pero Mickey cree que te será de mucha ayuda.

Yuri recibió el objeto con cuidado, desató el nudo del pañuelo y observó maravillado la daga que se hallaba oculta entre la tela.

Esta daga tenía un peculiar grabado en el filo, las figuras abstractas le recordaban a los símbolos que luego veía dibujados en los documentos de la abuela Crispino

—Mickey dijo que pareces _meleto _en combate con espada así que le pareció buena idea hacer esto, Nonna hizo un encantamiento de la buena suerte especial para ti, ¡y yo fui la encargada del grabado! —explicó la joven deslumbrando alegría.

—Es un regalo encantador —respondió Yuri aún con la mirada fija en el objeto—. Gracias.

—Me alegra que te guste. —Sala observó el largo camino que le esperaba a Yuri recorrer y suspiró—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que alguien te lleve?

Yuri negó, le importaba poco que lo vieran con los gitanos pero tampoco quería aprovecharse de la peculiar amabilidad de estos, entendía que la caravana estuviera tan alejada de la casta y por ello no le molestaba recorrer tanto a pie.

Después de despedirse de Sala continuó su camino —el cual duró al menos media hora más— hasta llegar a las colonias de la periferia con el bosque, ahí descubrió que las calles estaban siendo ornamentadas con guirnaldas de flores y banderines con el sello real de Isabella —un tulipán de oro—, también había música inundando las calles y los puestos de feria estaban haciendo su aparición.

El ambiente era tan animado que Yuri se dejó llevar por la emoción, dejando que la alegría inundara su ser mientras iba dejando de lado el tema del sueño.

El resto del día fue sumamente normal hasta que en un punto de la tarde Alice envió a Leo por Yuri, cuando Yuri apareció en el lugar citado —el jardín— la encontró rodeada de guirnaldas de girasoles y pañoletas blancas con bordados de la flor antes mencionada.

—¿Yuri?—preguntó Alice al escuchar ruidos a su alrededor.

—Leo me dijo que me esperabas aquí —respondió el nombrado.

Alice dejó de hacer las guirnaldas y asintió para después indicarle a Yuri que tomara asiento a su lado.

—Pronto se cumplirán dieciséis primaveras desde tu nacimiento.

Yuri pasó saliva, de la nada recordó el humor de los mil demonios con el que su padre amanecía en esos días, el hombre era el impedimento de todos para no celebrarle su cumpleaños en años anteriores.

—Si —musitó recordando todas las veces en las que le mencionaron que su nacimiento era un mal augurio para la familia.

Alice sonrió.

—Las costumbres de mi tierra natal nunca las olvidaré —dijo a la par que buscaba a tientas una de las pañoletas bordadas—. Ahí la simbología de las flores es algo muy importante, tanto que nuestros apellidos se basan en estas, incluso tienen relevancia en nuestra vida diaria como en el nacimiento, el casamiento, los funerales y, por supuesto, los cumpleaños.

Alice le entregó una de las pañoletas a Yuri quien la tomó con cuidado, observando a detalle cada elemento que conformaba el tejido.

—Nunca habían celebrado mi cumpleaños —replicó por lo bajo el rubio—. No veo la gracia de hacerlo ahora.

A pesar del comentario negativo Alice no perdió la sonrisa.

—Lo sé, admito que temía un poco la reacción de Misha pero comienza a darme igual.

Yuri observó a Alice anonadado, nunca creyó escuchar tales palabras por parte de la mujer, era una verdadera sorpresa que se estuviera revelando.

—¿Por qué un girasol? —cuestionó.

—Los jóvenes girasoles buscan los rayos solares durante todo el trayecto del astro, lo persiguen con pasión hasta el punto de que este se convierte en objeto de su devoción —comentó Alice retomando la hechura de guirnaldas—. Lo mismo sucede con los jóvenes de tu edad, buscan con esmero cumplir sus metas... creo que es una linda comparación.

Yuri sonrió, estaba de acuerdo con Alice, la simbología detrás de eso era enigmática.

—No me hace mucha ilusi...

Alice frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh, no!—exclamó—. Prométeme que ese día estarás en casa, por favor.

Yuri suspiró.

—Bien, lo prometo. Estaré aquí.

* * *

Alice y Yuri se encontraban en un carruaje, en camino a la Academia para la audición del rubio, y desde la salida de este no habían intercambiado palabra alguna.

La mujer no podía observarlo pero se mantenía atenta a los sonidos del ambiente, suponía que Yuri estaba divagando al no escuchar más que su tenue respiración, sonrió cuando el carruaje se movió bruscamente —gracias a un bache— y el menor maldijo.

Alice imaginaba que Yuri se había golpeado, por alguna extraña razón tenía una imagen mental del chico, al no ver tenía que guiarse de su intuición, tacto e imaginación para lograr esto.

Según ella, Yuri tenía ojos de una joya acuosa, como el de un camafeo de esmeralda sumergido en agua cristalina a medio día —Alice adoraba esa clase de comparaciones—, cabello brillante y aterciopelado como los pétalos de los girasoles, piel alba con subtonalidades durazno y el genio de un Persa y un saboteador de barcos.

Lo último no porque creyera que Yuri fuera un rebelde sin causa o alguien cuya arrogancia era más que palpable, simplemente creía que para ser un Persa y un saboteador de barcos se necesitaban todas aquellas virtudes de las cuales Yuri era poseedor.

El rubio se percató que Alice estaba atenta a él y frunció el ceño, la mente de Alice era como una caja de Pandora, difícil de descifrar y tan atípica que no podía deducir lo que podía estar pensando.

—¿Por qué el cambio de parecer? —preguntó Alice al sentir la mirada de Yuri clavada en ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Alice sonrió con dulzura.

—Georgi me dijo que no tenías planeado ir a la audición de la Academia, aparece Mila y cambias de opinión...

Yuri chasqueó la lengua irritado, el repentino cambio de planes no le incumbía a ella ni a Georgi, le fastidiaba tener que rendir cuentas.

—¿Desde cuando Georgi te mantiene al tanto de mi vida?

—Recita buenos poemas —respondió Alice sonriendo de nueva cuenta.

Al verse ya harto de aquella conversación y de la vaga respuesta de Alice, desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla ignorándola por completo, tras unos segundos la mujer soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Acaso te molesta que te quite la atención de mamá? —comentó en tono de broma pero sin afán de ofenderle.

El comentario no le cayó bien a Yuri, apretó los puños contra su regazo y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Tu no eres mi madre —masculló con frialdad.

La respuesta de Yuri le cayó a Alice como un balde de agua fría, empalideció al instante y bajó la mirada intentando contener unas caprichosas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

El rubio ignoró su reacción y volvió a centrarse en el paisaje, no entendía cómo una mujer como Alice había logrado enamorarse de un monstruo como su padre. Incluso se planteó la idea de que quizá todo eso no hubiera sucedido si Alice y su padre no hubieran estado juntos.

Era un planteamiento bobo y poco lógico de analizar en esas circunstancias, su pasado ya estaba escrito, tenía que centrarse en el presente para obtener un futuro favorable.

—¿Cómo...? —susurró para sí pero el comentario atrajo la atención de Alice. Yuri se maldijo por ello y se obligó a terminar la pregunta—. ¿Cómo conociste a mi padre?

Alice parpadeó un par de veces ante tal pregunta, se sentía confundida, no creía que eso fuera de interés de Yuri.

—La primera vez que vi a tu padre...—susurró regalándole una sonrisa melancólica—. La primera vez que lo vi...

El carruaje se meneó de un lado a otro abruptamente ocasionando que ambos se golpearan contra los extremos e incluso chocaran entre ellos, los caballos relincharon y el chófer se apresuró a gritarles para saber si estaban bien.

Tras constatar que Alice no se hubiera dañado más allá de recibir unos cuantos golpes por el impacto, Yuri descendió del carruaje para encontrarse con el chófer.

De este modo descubrió que una de las llantas quedó atrapada en un agujero que estaba en el camino, desde lejos el relieve parecía estar parejo así que el hombre no lo notó hasta que estuvieron prácticamente sobre él.

El chófer les pidió que esperaran, pues no habían pasado hace mucho un pueblo así que iría a buscar ayuda para repararlo pero, de hacerlo, Yuri llegaría tarde a su audición.

Cuando el sirviente desapareció junto a uno de los caballos, Alice bajó del carruaje y le dio palmaditas en la espalda al rubio.

—No te preocupes, quizá podamos explicarles el motivo de tu impuntualidad —lo consoló, pero Yuri guardó silencio, su mirada estaba fija en el agujero en la carretera—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Es un camino muy concurrido —comentó el menor para después observar ambos lados del trayecto—, pero desde que estamos aquí no hemos visto ningún otro carruaje.

Alice apartó su mano y se encogió de hombros, sintió escalofríos por la afirmación.

—¿Crees que fue intencional?

Yuri asintió.

—Alguien no quiere que haga la audición.

Alice intentó sonreír para contrarrestar la tensión.

—Estamos a tiempo de pedir una escolta, todo saldrá bien...

Pero el rubio no sentía lo mismo, desde que tuvo aquel extraño sueño se estaba preguntando su significado, quizá era una advertencia ya que el miedo que sintió durante la pesadilla era el mismo que comenzó a desbordar al momento de descubrir que la avería del carruaje había sido intencional.

—Será mejor que regresemos.

Alice abrió la boca con la intención de replicar pero al final ningún sonido fue expulsado de su garganta, ella también sentía que eso era lo mejor.

Esperaron a que el chófer regresara con ayuda y al cabo de unas horas regresaron a casa, poco después se enteraron que una viga_ casi_ cayó en el escenario, siendo específicos, sobre Mila; ocasionando que la pelirroja saliera lesionada.

Yuri sintió que de no haber sido ella, quizá la viga si hubiera caído al escenario y la víctima habría sido él.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Isabella llegó como una tormenta, el centro de la casta era un caos, parecía que la mayoría de personas se habían puesto de acuerdo para acudir de último minuto de compras.

Era una pena que ninguna de esas personas fuera Mila, quien permanecía encerrada en su habitación guardando reposo por el accidente en la audición.

Los doctores decían que era una simple torcedura, nada grave para llegar a un esguince pero a Mila le gustaba ser el centro de atención y por ello le había dicho a sus conocidos que era un esguince. Tenía la esperanza de que se corriera el rumor para que Otabek fuera a visitarla pero nunca sucedió, recibía visitas de sus amigas y de unos cuantos pretendientes pero del caballero Altin poco se supo.

Como quería seguir guardando las apariencias se obligó a permanecer en su habitación pero, en secreto, estaba arreglándose para la fiesta en honor a la Princesa Imperial.

Ruth, como buena madre que era, mandó a confeccionar para su hija un vestido único, este era de finas telas importadas de todas partes del mundo, era azul marino con un sutil degradado para terminar en un azul celeste, con incrustaciones de diamantes a lo largo de la zona del escote y bellos decorados de hilo de oro. El vestido no era para nada comparable con el resto del guardarropa de la pelirroja, este era más sutil en cuanto al corte y para nada estorboso.

Con dicho vestido Mila tenía planeado mostrarle otra faceta a Otabek, una alejada de la niña consentida para así hacerle ver —según ella— que era un buen prospecto de esposa.

Como último detalle decidió ponerse un collar que el propio Otabek le había regalado —mucho antes de que Yuri apareciera en escena— este era muy simple, tenía en su totalidad cuentas de plata, dichas cuentas iban desde un tamaño muy pequeño hasta uno del tamaño de una canica. A Mila no le gustaba el diseño, incluso decía que era un collar feo, por lo mismo no solía usarlo, pero lo que lo salvaba de no ser deshechado era justamente que Otabek se lo había obsequiado.

Mientras que Mila luchaba para apretar lo mejor posible su cintura con un corsé, Yuri ya se encontraba en el palacio Imperial sumergido debajo de una pila de vestidos, hanfus, yukatas, kimonos y demás cosas que minutos antes se hallaban dentro del armario de Isabella.

—¡No tengo nada que ponerme! —sollozó la princesa.

Por lo general se tomaba con tranquilidad los eventos sociales pero por alguna extraña razón se encontraba muy delicada esa vez. La pequeña seguía sacando con furia la ropa de su armario, lucía una azabache cabellera despeinada y sólo vestía un camisón verde agua, sus sirvientas y damas de compañía alzaban la ropa que les parecía más linda y le proponían ponérsela, pero Isabella terminaba por fulminarlas con la mirada y romper en llanto una vez más.

—No es que quiera aturdirte más pero, ¿no se supone que tenían que confeccionarte un vestido para la ocasión?—preguntó Yuri a la par que se abría paso entre la pila de ropa.

—Nuestra princesa ha estado tan ocupada organizando los preparativos que olvidó por completo la confección de su vestido —respondió una de las damas de compañía cuando Isabella se giró ignorando el comentario de Yuri.

—Princesa... —suspiró el rubio irritado—...sólo es un vestido.

Isabella se giró de nueva cuenta hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, cerró los puños y se abalanzó a él.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! ¡No es por el vestido por el que lloro! —confesó entre gimoteos.

Yuri dudó un segundo en si abrazarla pero al final la rodeó con los brazos mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Pueden dejarnos a solas? —preguntó a las presentes, ellas dudaron pero al final salieron de la habitación—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Isabella ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor y negó.

—Nada.

—Isabella —pronunció con severidad Yuri ocasionando que la niña se apartará de su agarre.

—¡Él no vendrá! ¡No podrá venir! ¡Hice todo esto para nada! —confesó a la par que se aferraba a su camisón.

Yuri miró hacia arriba implorando por paciencia, esperaba que su Meili no fuera así de caprichosa de mayor.

—Vamos por partes —pidió a la par que invitaba a Isabella a tomar asiento—. ¿Quién no vendrá?

Isabella hizo un puchero, desvió la mirada y se sentó en el suelo, sobre el desastre que ella había comenzado. Al no recibir respuesta el rubio suspiró de nuevo, tenía que hallar la manera de sacarle la verdad a la princesa.

—Debe ser alguien muy amable... —comenzó diciendo ganándose la atención de Isabella—...eso debe ser, para ganarse tu aprecio la persona en cuestión debe ser honrada y simpática.

Isabella sonrió con melancolía.

—Lo es. Y mucho.

La princesa se puso de pie y corrió hasta su cama, se arrodilló a lado de esta y sacó de la parte baja una pila de cartas las cuales depositó frente a Yuri.

—¿Desde cuando intercambian correspondencia?

—¡Aún hay más! —exclamó Isabella dejando los sollozos de lado para sonreír alegremente—. Pero...

Yuri arqueó una ceja, Isabella se dejó caer en el suelo y recargó su rostro sobre su mano, la cual apoyaba en su pierna.

—¿Pero? —replicó Yuri interesado—. Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Los ojos de Isabella se iluminaron, se levantó de golpe y abrazó a Yuri.

—¡Si, si, si! ¡Cuento contigo! ¡Es verdad! ¡Tu me ayudarás!

En ese instante Yuri supo que no había sido una buena idea haberle prestado atención al tema. Isabella se separó de él y le regaló una dulce sonrisa, Yuri suspiró de nueva cuenta, con ese tipo de gestos no podía ser tan malvado con ella.

—Verás... —dijo la morena a la par que se sentaba a su lado—. ¡Estoy enamorada de JJ!

—¿JJ? —replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco, le parecía que ese nombre sonaba al de un bufón.

—¡Si! ¡JJ! ¡Jean Jaques Leroy, el príncipe de la Casta del Sur! —Yuri observó perplejo a Isabella—. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo conozcas?

El mayor tensó la mandíbula, ¿cómo no podía conocer al hombre que, en su anterior vida, le negó la ayuda para su pequeña Meili?

No era un secreto que le tenía cierto remordimiento, aún así intentó tranquilizarse.

—Isabella, no... —dijo mostrándose aún sorprendido.

La princesa borró la sonrisa de su rostro y le dio la espalda.

—¿Tu también me dirás que no es una bueno para mi?

Yuri parpadeó intentando mantenerse en el mismo hilo que Isabella, en eso recordó la tensión política que había en el aire.

Existía un gran número de personas que estaban en contra de que los Leroy gobernaran una casta ya que dicha familia no tenía sangre real y había ascendido a ese puesto gracias al Emperador.

Sus opositores, al enterarse de la fiesta en honor a Isabella, dejaron saber que estaban en contra de que los Leroy se presentaran ya que la reunión de ambos príncipes podría ocasionar algo más —entendido como un encuentro amoroso— dándole así más estatus a la familia Leroy sin mérito alguno.

El escándalo se hizo tan grande que el propio Emperador dejó en claro que no quería ver a los Leroy en el cumpleaños de Isabella, esto haciéndolo para evitar que el Tesoro Imperial fuera blanco de chismes, pero en lugar de tranquilizar el ambiente lo empeoró.

El príncipe Seung Gil Lee fue el único en dar la cara en favor de los Leroy, alegó que si ellos no hacían acto de presencia para evitar malentendidos, él tampoco acudiría ya que le parecía absurdo el argumento.

Los simpatizantes de dicho príncipe lo apoyaron, desatándose así, una absurda riña entre los opositores de los Leroy y los simpatizantes de los Lee.

—No me malinterpretes, Isabella. —La pequeña negó—. Sólo quiero que estés bien.

Isabella se giró y con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó a Yuri que la ayudara a verse con JJ. Yuri no tenía que hacer la gran cosa, únicamente tenía que distraer a los presentes por una hora —como si distraer al Emperador y a la Emperatriz fuera cosa de todos los días— mientras que ella, con ayuda de otras personas, se dirigiría al muelle donde finalmente se reuniría con el príncipe y podría pasar unos minutos en su compañía.

Si, todo eso para que Isabella pudiera estar alrededor de quince minutos de su cumpleaños con su amado. Una tarea arriesgada que Yuri dudó en aceptar pero después de considerarlo aceptó.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció Isabella—. Ahora sólo queda el asunto del vestido... —musitó tristemente.

Yuri estaba a punto de sugerirle usar un vestido rosado que vio entre la pila de ropa cuando Leo entró en la alcoba disculpándose por la acción.

—Es que no falta mucho para el comienzo y ustedes no salían... —se excusó.

Isabella vislumbró entre los brazos de Leo un hanfu de un hermoso color azul y de inmediato se acercó a él para examinarlo.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó curiosa.

Leo le tendió el traje e Isabella lo desdobló y de inmediato quedó maravillada con la finura del mismo.

—Es lo que Yuri usará esta noche...

Yuri alzó la mano pidiéndole silencio, aquel hanfu era el mismo que años atrás Leo había insistido en comprar para una ocasión especial, era el mismo hanfu que tanto le recordaba a su boda con Otabek.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Isabella asintió—. En ese caso puedes quedártelo.

Leo observó a Yuri con seriedad, si le daba el hanfu a Isabella él no tendría nada qué ponerse para la gala. Yuri percibió eso en el mirar de Leo e hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

La ropa que vestía no estaba mal para la ocasión, el hanfu marrón era adecuado, lo único que tenía que hacer para darle un toque especial a su apariencia era peinar su dorada cabellera y adornarla con el broche de esmeraldas y rubíes que Viktor le había dado.

La fiesta comenzó una hora después, las indicaciones de Isabella eran claras, en cuanto el baile comenzara él tenía que distraer a los invitados para que no se notara su ausencia, para eso faltaba al menos una media hora más. Por lo mismo el rubio decidió darse una vuelta por el salón de fiestas, se encontró más de una vez con su padre quien no le prestó atención.

Después de algunos minutos se anunció la presencia del príncipe Emil Nekola y la de Viktor Nikiforov, ambos príncipes fueron directamente a saludar al Emperador y a felicitar a Isabella. Más tarde vio que Ruth y Evgenia charlaban cerca de los bocadillos en compañía de Olivia pero, al no ver a Georgi, dio media vuelta con la intención de buscarle.

Eso lo hacía ya que no tenía a nadie más con quien charlar, Leo había pedido permiso para ir con su familia a la feria y a Yuuri no lo veía por ningún lugar, tampoco quería incomodar a Isabella, quien se encontraba nerviosa y sólo se paseaba de un lado a otro observando con desespero cada reloj de pared que se le cruzaba en el camino.

Después de varias vueltas vislumbró a lo lejos a Georgi en compañía de Mila y de Anya, ambas se lo estaban llevando casi a rastras hacia el jardín.

Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia dicho lugar y al salir se encontró con una escena que daba pena ajena.

—Como escuchaste, Georgi —se regodeó Mila—. Anya sólo saldrá con un noble que logré derrotar en combate a Otabek.

—P-pero... —tartamudeó Georgi—. ¡Él ha recibido instrucción especial!

—¡Oh! ¿Acaso no te crees capaz de derrotarlo? —preguntó Anya fingiendo desilusión—. Y yo que creí que eras fuerte...

—¡Claro que no, queridísima Anya! —objetó Georgi—. ¡Por ti sería capaz de robar la Luna y las estrellas! ¡Desafiar a los dioses y aventurarme a lo más profundo del mar!

Yuri se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, no podía creer que Anya y Mila se estuvieran burlando en sus narices y Georgi no lo notara.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —interfirió mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—No seas tan aburrido, Yuri —replicó Anya rodando los ojos—. Sólo le dije a Georgi lo que requería hacer para que pudiera salir conmigo.

Yuri resopló a la par que cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Y es necesario que para eso Georgi este arrodillado frente a ti?

Mila dejó escapar una sonora risa que sólo hizo enfurecer más al rubio.

—Haznos el favor de regresar al agujero de donde saliste.

—Georgi, quiérete un poco más—masculló Yuri al ver que su primo no replicaba.

—Ridículo —musitó Mila al ver el broche que el rubio portaba en su cabello.

No podía creer que Yuri tuviera en su poder un broche así de bonito, lleno de esmeraldas y rubíes, mientras que ella se estaba paseando con un collar sumamente insípido.

El menor ignoró tal comentario y caminó hacia la entrada del palacio, Mila visualizó una fuente a menos de medio metro así que empujó a Yuri y a la par «evitó» que cayera por completo en el agua.

Aquel acto sólo fue una excusa para arrancarle el broche del cabello, los diamantes que colgaban de este cayeron al suelo atrayendo la atención de Anya y Georgi.

Mila se alejó de Yuri y dejó que cayera por completo en la fuente.

—Que torpe soy —admitió con pena—. Yuri, ¿estás bien?

El rubio le regaló una fría sonrisa a la par que se ponía de pie, el agua chorreaba por la tela de su hanfu, se encontraba completamente empapado.

—No te preocupes, Mila.

Mila observó, fingiendo horror, los diamantes y el broche destruidos, de inmediato se arrodilló para recoger los restos.

—Lo lamento. Seguramente te lo regaló tu amante, dale mis más sinceras disculpas a Yuuri. —El Doncel la observó atónito—. ¿O era tu criado? ¿Quizá algún plebeyo? Ah, te he visto en compañía de tantos hombres que ya no sé ni con quien mantienes una relación en secreto.

Mila se levantó y le tendió los restos del broche, Yuri en lugar de tomarlos le propinó una bofetada, la pelirroja soltó las piezas y cayó al suelo.

Anya corrió para socorrerla.

—¡¿Qué te crees?! —gritó llena de furia.

—Yuri se ha molestado porque he dicho la verdad —musitó Mila rompiendo en un falso llanto.

El rubio iba a hablar pero alguien llegó a la escena, era Viktor, este observó a los involucrados con monotonía.

—Príncipe Nikiforov —sollozó la pelirroja.

—Príncipe, esa bestia golpeó a Mila —atestiguó Anya mientras ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

Viktor se agachó pero no para ayudar a Mila, tomó las piezas del broche y observó a Yuri.

—Que descuidado. Te doy el broche que dejó mi madre y en menos de una semana lo rompes, tendrás que compensarlo más tarde.

Mila ahogó un grito, si Yuri hablaba sería su fin, meterse con un regalo de esa índole era castigado.

Yuri la observó de soslayo, sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—Tal ofensa solo la puedo pagar con mi vida pero, por favor, no le corte la cabeza a Mila. —exageró con el propósito de asustar a la pelirroja.

Viktor alzó una ceja al no entender el comentario.

—Fue culpa de ambos que yo cayera en la fuente, Mila sólo intentaba ayudarme pero, por desgracia, tomó abruptamente el broche. ¡Puede descuartizarme en su lugar pero a Mila sólo hágala tomar vino envenenado!

Viktor sonrió al captar lo que Yuri pretendía, no tenía nada en contra de la chica pero le resultaba divertido ver su rostro temeroso.

—Jamás me atrevería a ser tan cruel. —Mila suspiró aliviada—. En cualquier caso pediría que a Yuri le colgasen y a Mila la dejaran a su suerte amarrada en una barca que navegase hacia el Pacífico.

Yuri se mordió la lengua para evitar reír.

Mila soltó un verdadero sollozo, había dejado de fingir desde que Viktor había revelado sus planes. Anya se aferraba al cuerpo de su amiga, no podía hacer más, sentía que el miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Georgi observaba la escena desconcertado, sabía las leyes de la casta y en ninguna se mencionaba tal castigo por atentar en contra de un regalo Imperial, lo máximo que podrían hacerle a Mila sería hacerle pagar —o reponer— dicha joya.

—Príncipe, se lo suplico, déjeme...—Mila pensó mejor sus palabras—. Déjenos corregir nuestros errores, repararemos el broche.

Yuri se limitó a sonreír.

—Reparar...si yo ordenara que le cortaran la cabeza a Mila, ¿cómo la repararía si su madre me lo suplicase? —Mila se quedó sin aliento—. El broche está roto, no hay nada que hacer.

Anya observó a su amiga y la alentó a hacer un «algo por algo», en ese caso, dañar una de sus joyas. Mila negó, la única joya que traía consigo era el collar que Otabek le había regalado en su décimo cumpleaños, jamás se atrevería a romperlo.

—Entiendo, su alteza —interrumpió Yuri—. Sólo pido que me aniquilen a mi primero, no soportaría ver a la bella Mila sufrir.

—Te concederé ese deseo, Yuri.

Mila cerró los puños y observó a Yuri con odio, dio unos pasos adelante y tiró con fuerza de su collar, todas las cuentas de plata cayeron al suelo.

Viktor no sabía que más decir, parecía que ya estaban llegando al término de la broma.

—¿Tu qué me ofreces, Yuri?

—Mi vida.

—Que temerario. —Se acercó a él y le entregó las partes del broche—. Asegúrate de repararlo.

Dicho eso Viktor caminó hasta la entrada del palacio perdiéndose entre la multitud que celebraba. Mila y Anya lo siguieron a la par que fulminaban a Yuri con la mirada.

—No deberías jugar con los regalos de los príncipes —musitó Georgi.

—Este broche no era de la difunta reina. —Georgi guardó silencio—. Es un regalo que esta le iba a hacer a la mía —aclaró el rubio.

De la nada apareció Otabek ante ellos, tanto Yuri como Otabek se mantuvieron la mirada e interactuaron en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Tiene algo que decir, caballero Altin? —preguntó el Doncel con tranquilidad.

Otabek suspiró, creyó que después de su encuentro en la feria las cosas cambiarían pero, por lo visto, no sería así.

—Sólo admiro el paisaje. Un noble doncel empapado en rocío, bajo la luz de las estrellas, es hermoso.

Yuri endureció su semblante.

—Cuide sus palabras, caballero Altin. Si alguien le escuchara pensaría que me corteja.

Otabek se quitó el abrigo y lo posó sobre los hombros del menor.

—Yuri, te juro que ya hubiera pedido tu mano de no ser que cada vez que nos vemos siento que estás a punto de asesinarme.

El rubio tiró el abrigo al suelo.

—Jamás me atrevería a ensuciar mis manos con sangre...—Hizo una breve pausa—. Para eso están los demás.

Dicho eso, Yuri caminó hacia la entrada mientras que Georgi se mantuvo en su sitio.

—No sé qué daño le hayas causado a mi primo pero...—susurró—... te sugiero que te disculpes cuanto antes, parece que cada día que pasa sólo le das razones para que no te quiera cerca.

Georgi avanzó pero Otabek le sujetó el brazo.

—Siento que le he hecho daño pero...no sé con qué.

Georgi apartó la mano de Otabek de su brazo y retomó su andar.

—No pierdas el tiempo y descúbrelo.

* * *

Yuri regresó al salón de fiestas sin preocuparse que lo vieran empapado, por suerte, Isabella lo arrastró hacia uno de los pasillos para indicarle que el baile iniciaría pronto y al verle en ese estado lo regañó.

—¡Yuri! —reprochó—. Cuando te pedí que distrajeras a los presentes jamás pensé que lo hicieras de esta manera.

Yuri guardó silencio, Isabella suspiró y le pidió que la esperara ahí. Un par de minutos después Isabella apareció trayendo consigo a Minako.

—¡Es él! Es urgente que consiga un traje, ¡pronto iniciará el baile!

El rubio observó a la castaña un poco avergonzado, desde el incidente en la fiesta de Viktor no la había vuelto a ver y por ende no se había disculpado con ella por el comportamiento de Mila.

—Será difícil conseguirle un hafu, ¡la boutique fue un caos por la tarde! —respondió Minako.

—No importa que sea un traje, lo importante es que no esté empapado —bromeó Yuri pero Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Conoces el protocolo —lo regañó.

—¿Quieres ver a tu príncipe o no?

A regañadientes Isabella aceptó y se fue de ahí, al parecer, las personas que le ayudarían a salir ya la esperaban.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas, Yuri bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento...por aquella vez.

Minako sonrió.

—Tranquilo, al ayudarte sabía a lo que me exponía. ¡Lo importante ahora es conseguirte un traje! —exclamó.

Yuri no supo explicar cómo pero Minako se fue por unos segundos y al regresó ya tenía en sus manos lo que Isabella le había pedido, corrió a cambiarse y a su regreso las miradas se posaron sobre él.

El traje era bonito y elegante, consistía en una camisa blanca, chaleco rojo, saco, pantalón de vestir y corbata negros, incluso, Minako se había tomado la molestia de conseguirle unos zapatos de charol a juego.

Cualquiera que lo viera no comprendería el porqué Yuri estaba siendo blanco de miradas acusadoras y murmullos venenosos, la razón era simple, Yuri era un doncel. Los donceles no eran bien vistos portando ropa tan masculina en eventos sociales, se creía que por ser tan delicados y finos tenían que lucir como verdaderas muñecas de aparador.

Aparte, Yuri seguía sin tener pretendiente alguno así que su situación se prestaba a malinterpretarse.

La Emperatriz buscaba con la mirada a Isabella ya que la princesa tenía el deber de abrir la pista de baile y al no encontrarla llamó a Yuri para preguntarle sobre su paradero.

El rubio tuvo que ingeniárselas para inventar una excusa convincente, al final consiguió persuadir a la Emperatriz y le aconsejó que invitara a otro de los invitados a abrir la pista en lugar de Isabella.

La mujer aceptó el consejo y se lo comunicó al Emperador, quien ya lucía desesperado por no ver a los invitados moviéndose al son de la música, por lo mismo aceptó la propuesta de su mujer sin rechistar.

Tras un discurso de bienvenida hizo saber su deseo de que algún invitado tuviera el honor de abrir la pista de baile, la Emperatriz había puesto como candidato a Viktor Nikiforov pero por la situación tan tensa eso se podía prestar a un malentendido en donde se daba por sentado que Viktor era el favorito del Emperador, así que el hombre prefirió concederle el honor a Otabek Altin.

Los invitados se hicieron a un lado para dejar libre el espacio designado al baile mientras que las doncellas trataban de llamar la atención de Otabek para que las invitara a ser sus compañeras de baile.

Pero Otabek pasó de largo, buscaba con la mirada, atento, cuidando de revisar bien. Mila dio un saltito ante la sorpresa de que Otabek había posado su mirada en ella y sonrió, Otabek le devolvió la sonrisa pero no le tendió la mano, en su lugar, caminó hacia la mesa de bocadillos detrás de ella donde Yuri comía un pudín de manzana.

Tal era la concentración de Yuri en comer que no se percató de la presencia de Otabek sino hasta que el caballero musitó su nombre.

—Yuri, ¿me concederías esta pieza? —preguntó el mayor haciendo una reverencia y tendiéndole su mano.

Yuri observó las miradas de horror de los nobles más conservadores, era inaudito que un doncel con esa pinta fuera el que diera comienzo al baile. Las miradas acusadoras no sólo iban para él, también para Otabek, no podían creer que un joven tan educado como él se fijara en un ser anormal.

_No hay mayor distracción que un Doncel como yo este a mitad de la pista de baile_, pensó recordando la súplica de Isabella, no le hacía gracia bailar con Otabek pero lo haría.

Alzó su mano en señal de que aceptaba la oferta, Otabek sujetó su mano con delicadeza y depositó un efímero beso en esta para después guiarlo al centro de la pista.

Las notas del piano comenzaron a resonar, Otabek posó una mano en la cintura de Yuri y con la otra sostenía su mano, el violín se añadió a la canción y comenzaron a deslizarse por la pista.

Ambos tenían clavados la mirada en los ojos del otro, al inicio Yuri intentaba ponerle la situación difícil a Otabek al hacer relucir sus dotes de bailarín pero Otabek supo seguirle el ritmo, incluso, algunos de los invitados mostraron sorpresa al ver que ambos chicos eran compatibles a la hora de bailar.

Entre giros, caricias de mano, el _1, 2, 3_ y demás complementos de baile, Yuri fue amando ese momento y pedía que no terminara. Al bailar se podía olvidar de sus problemas y dicho acto no cambiaba su función aún si Otabek era su pareja.

La música se fue animando y al par de unos segundos el rubio le sonrió a Otabek, lo cual, el caballero respondió animadamente por medio de pasos de baile más sueltos.

Para Otabek ese momento era mágico y parecía un sueño ya que al inició creyó que Yuri rechazaría bailar con él, después de todo, se había mostrado altanero cuando lo encontró en el jardín.

Fue en ese instante en que Otabek supo que debía seguir los consejos de la gitana con la que tuvo la sesión durante la feria, la mujer le había aconsejado mostrarse sin filtro alguno ante el rubio, también le dijo que no temiera por el qué dirán y que debía seguir luchando por Yuri a pesar de todas las cosas que se le cruzaran en el camino.

A Otabek le sorprendió que la gitana supiera tantas cosas sobre él, incluso le dio consejos relacionados con la corona, le mencionó que debía anteponer su corazón sobre ese asunto ya que, de lo contrario, perdería el amor del doncel.

Otabek le preguntó si estaba segura que Yuri le amaba, a lo que la mujer respondió que la semilla del amor estaba cultivada en su corazón y era su deber hacerla brotar si quería que su amor fuera correspondido y no unilateral. Pero también le advirtió que había un corazón que latía con mayor intensidad por Yuri y que esa persona era un contrincante digno.

Ya para finalizar, Otabek le preguntó el nombre de aquella persona y la gitana se molestó alegando que los celos serían su perdición y que era mejor que se centrara en mirar a sus espaldas ya que alguien lo traicionaría. Pero la gitana también aclaró que su rival aún no albergaba sentimientos amorosos por Yuri, ni Yuri por esa persona, sino que su rival era tan poderoso que sería capaz de construir cimientos fuertes desde lo más bajo para ir construyendo de a poco un amor tan firme que ni siquiera él, siendo el primer amor del rubio, sería capaz de tirarlo.

Las palabras de la gitana lo atormentaron por varias noches y estaba dispuesto a ignorarlas pero se arrepintió en cuanto Yuri le sonrió de nueva cuenta, tenía que asumir el riesgo de perderlo todo por él y no se arrepentía de esa decisión.

Tal como la gitana aconsejó, Otabek cuidaría el árido corazón de Yuri, esperando que algún día su amor lograra florecer. Por que, en efecto, Otabek aceptaba tener sentimientos amorosos por el rubio y no por nadie más.

El violín resonó en solo y tras un giro la música se desvaneció en el aire, el rostro de Otabek estaba a milímetros de rozar al de Yuri, la posición en que habían terminado era extraña pero acogedora, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperla.

Definitivamente parecían estar en un sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como pueden ver (si es que leyeron la versión anterior) aquí los sucesos ya sufrieron ligeros cambios, espero que les guste, sé que mis actualizaciones son tardías pero sus comentarios me animan mucho a continuar así que denle mucho apoyo al proyecto si quieren actualizaciones más constantes ñ3ñ
> 
> Aprovechando este espacio quiero admitir un error que he estado arrastrando por varios de fics de YOI y del cual apenas caigo en cuenta (cuatro años en el fandom y apenas me cae el 20, perdón). ¿A qué me refiero? A la escritura del nombre de uno de los hermanos Crispino, no sé porqué pero siempre lo he escrito como 'Michael' cuando en realidad es 'Michele' QAQ
> 
> Lamento mucho esto, me da paja corregirlo así que en los capítulos anteriores se mantendrá así pero a partir de ahora ya lo escribiré de forma correcta :'3
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	17. 15. Entre huesos y tierra los secretos aguardan

Era su cumpleaños, sin duda lo era, nadie podía negar que lo fuera después de ver tremendo espectáculo que había en la sala.

Al menos tres sacerdotes realizaban «una limpia» para alejar las malas energías, la mala suerte y sobre todo, la desgracia.

Yuri rodó los ojos, no tenía ni diez minutos de haber despertado y ya resentía que ese fuera _su día_.

Ruth ignoró por completo su presencia, prefirió ayudar en las oraciones y demás rituales, ella no era supersticiosa, simplemente quería fastidiarle la celebración a Alice. La había visto tan animada la noche anterior dándole órdenes a las sirvientas para que decoraran toda la casa que se sintió con la necesidad de arruinarlo.

Misha apareció un par de minutos después y al ver tal espectáculo hizo una mueca de desagrado, observó a Yuri y suspiró fastidiado.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tu cumpleaños?

Yuri asintió sin mucho ánimo, se estaba arrepintiendo de quedarse en casa, si fuera por él huiría pero le había prometido a Alice quedarse.

Misha bufó, parecía que iba a hacer un comentario despectivo, pero en su lugar llamó la atención de Ruth y la de los sacerdotes.

—Esto no es un circo —exclamó amenazante—. Cualquier tontería que quieras hacer, querida Ruth, hazla fuera de la casa.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta en dirección a su oficina donde, el rubio supuso, se encerraría por el resto del día.

—Yuri —le llamó Leo quien parecía estar muy nervioso—. El mercader que contrataste ya está aquí.

Los ojos de Yuri se iluminaron, comenzaba a creer que ese sería un excelente día, no había nada mejor que, en el mismo día de su cumpleaños, la desgracia comenzara a caer sobre las Babicheva.

Leo hizo pasar al susodicho mercader pero no como un invitado de Yuri sino como un viajero cualquiera que vende productos maravilla, algo que no pasó desapercibido por las mujeres, incluidas Ruth y Mila.

El mercader dejó en medio de la sala un enorme baúl que contenía una infinidad de joyas, finas telas, maquillaje, perfumes y frascos con sustancias coloridas. La atención de Mila fue atraída por un collar de esmeraldas, el collar no tenía mucha gracia pero Mila lo quería sólo porque la atención de Yuri también había caído en dicha joya, prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos pero le importó poco ya que al cabo de una negociación el collar terminó siendo suyo.

Por su parte, Evgenia y Alice se mostraron interesadas por algunas de las telas que el hombre ofrecía, sobre todo la seda, ambas mujeres coincidieron en que dicha tela era perfecta para un vestido de gala.

Tras varios minutos las mujeres parecían estar satisfechas con sus compras, habían gastado en media hora lo mismo que una familia humilde gastaba en un mes. Parecía que aquella visita terminaría ahí pero, cuando Evgenia, Alice y Yuri se retiraron, Ruth acorraló al hombre pidiéndole que le mostrara los tónicos de belleza que tuviera a su disposición.

Como todo buen vendedor así lo hizo, desde mascarillas que aseguraban borrar las arrugas hasta cremas para tener una piel más suave que el trasero de un bebé, Ruth acaparó todo para ella y para su hija, lo veía como una inversión, si Mila lucía bella y etérea como una ninfa atraería la atención de algún hombre rico.

—Esto es lo más novedoso en el extranjero —anunció el mercader mostrando un gotero—. Es Belladona, es el secreto de las mujeres extranjeras para lucir hermosos ojos de muñeca.

Mila se mostró interesada por el producto, recordaba que en su estadía en Saudade las doncellas lucían justamente como muñecas de porcelana, Alice era un ejemplo vivo de ello y poco a poco, Yuri también. Apretó la mandíbula de tan sólo pensarlo, Yuri, el mocoso que vivió la mayor parte de su vida rodeado de estiércol y portando horribles harapos estaba cada vez más cerca del estándar de belleza perfecto.

—¿Cómo se usa? —preguntó al instante. El mercader se encargó de especificarle las dosis y otros usos estéticos, con lo cual, madre e hija, quedaron encantadas.

Yuri observaba desde el pasillo, siendo cuidadoso de que no notaran su presencia, cuando cerraron el trato sonrió, confiaba en que la vanidad de Mila fuera el principal factor de su desgracia y no lo había decepcionado, ambas mujeres estaban cavando lentamente su tumba.

Leo se acercó a Yuri, también con sigilo e hizo una mueca cuando vio lo contenta que estaba Mila con el tónico.

—¿Estás seguro que...?

Cerró la boca antes de terminar la pregunta, tras pensarlo optó por ignorar ese detalle, era mejor no saber mucho, de este modo no corría el riesgo de delatar al doncel.

—¿Disculpa? —replicó Yuri, al parecer no había notado su presencia.

—Alice dice que aún no está todo listo así que, mientras tanto, pide que la acompañes en el jardín —se corrigió.

* * *

Después de aquel suceso la vida parecía color de rosa para Yuri, consideraba de mayor importancia encargarse de evitar que Otabek ascendiera a emperador pero no podía dejar impunes a las Bavicheva, por ello había optado por un plan lento y poco riguroso.

Existían dos cosas que para esas mujeres eran más importantes que la vida misma, la primera era la belleza y la segunda, la aceptación de la alta sociedad. Yuri se encargaría de desmoronar ambos aspectos, por más innecesarios que estos fueran para él, tenían mucha relevancia para ellas, sin duda se sentirían destrozadas cuando llegara ese día. Lo esperaba con ansias, verlo todo desde lo alto, ver como madre e hija caían muy bajo.

Mientras ese día llegaba se conformaba con molestar a Mila con otro de sus puntos débiles, en este caso, Otabek.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y se enfocó en disfrutar de su cumpleaños, al menos un poco ya que ni siquiera a él le daba gracia la conmemoración. Tal y como Leo le había informado Alice lo esperaba en el jardín, un detalle que destacó en demasía fue la mesa de madera con dos enormes frascos de vidrio, recipientes con tierra y una canasta con plantas silvestres, que estaban frente a la mujer.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó acercándose con recelo a la mesa.

—Haremos un _Eternal Terrarium _—anunció Alice sonriendo con dulzura—. Es como tener un trozo del jardín pero dentro de la casa y es sustentable por sí mismo —añadió al notar que Yuri no sabía qué era eso.

—Tenemos un hermoso jardín y, ¿me estás pidiendo que construya uno artificial para tenerlo dentro de la casa? —cuestionó tomando uno de los frascos con curiosidad.

Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida, al parecer esperaba que a Yuri le emocionara aquella actividad.

—B-bueno...—titubeó—. Podríamos poner los terrarios en zonas menos concurridas de la casa, para darles un toque más...

—Vivo —completó Yuri—. De acuerdo, me agrada esa idea.

Alice le fue indicando cada uno de los pasos, le daba consejos sobre la humedad que debía tener la tierra, la cantidad de esta y otras cosas más que debían hacer antes de sellarlo. Fácilmente estuvieron alrededor de una hora en eso, la llegada del medio día fue notable gracias a la intensidad que tomaron los rayos del sol, fue necesario que la servidumbre les llevara agua fresca para resistir aquel clima.

—¿Seguro que no hay gotas en el vidrio? —preguntó Alice cuando Yuri estaba a punto de cerrar el terrario.

—Ninguna. ¿Ya puedo cerrarlo? —Alice asintió—. Está hecho, ¿y ahora?—preguntó al notar que al parecer algo no iba bien con los preparativos de su fiesta, la evidente voz de descontento de Evgenia resonaba por todo el lugar.

Alice también se percató de ello, no tenía porqué alarmarse pero tenía que encontrar la forma de distraer a Yuri mientras eso se solucionaba.

—¿Qué te parece si te concedo una pregunta? —propuso Alice.

—¿Una pregunta? —replicó Yuri poco convencido.

—Me refiero a que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa y yo tendré que responder con total sinceridad, así que meditalo.

Yuri alzó una ceja dudoso por aquella repentina actividad, estaba más que claro que eso lo hacía Alice para entretenerlo, como cuando le pides a un niño pequeño que cuente las lentejas que hay en una bolsa.

—¿Cómo conociste a mi padre? —preguntó repentinamente.

—Oh...no esperaba que eso te interesara.

—No importa si no quieres responder —musitó Yuri intentando evadir la respuesta.

—Nada de eso, sólo que nunca creí que te interesara saber cómo fue que tu padre conoció a su primera esposa —añadió Alice con sutileza—. Bueno...—meditó la respuesta por unos segundos y después sonrió—. Nos conocimos en un festival que conmemora la primavera, el sol lastimaba la vista y las mariposas danzaban de flor en flor. —Hizo una breve pausa como si pudiera recrear aquella escena en su mente—. Recuerdo que lancé una flecha y acerté en el blanco, muchas personas aplaudieron y después tu padre lanzó otra flecha que atravesó la mía y la partió a la mitad... lo tomé como un reto, lance al menos tres flechas más y las incrusté una tras otra en su flecha. Ese año resulté la ganadora del torneo.

El menor abrió los ojos como platos.

—No creí que fuera un torneo, quiero decir, no te ves de la clase de mujer que le gusta ese tipo de actividades.

—Yuri, pareceré una muñeca pero no soy una. Si me hubieras visto en mis mejores años te morirías al ver la finura y exactitud de mi puntería con el arco.

—Increíble —confesó el rubio—. Supongo que a mi padre le dolió que una mujer le ganara.

—A decir verdad, en ese momento él no sabía que yo era una doncella —admitió con orgullo y atrayendo más el interés de Yuri—. Por desgracia, en mi país, no le permiten a las mujeres participar en torneos de ese calibre, necesitaba el dinero así que fingí ser un hombre, tu padre no lo descubrió hasta días después.

Antes de que el rubio tuviera la oportunidad de comentar algo, una voz masculina interrumpió su plática, Yuri no tuvo que girarse para saber que el intruso era Otabek, el caballero traía consigo una canasta de mimbre, detalle que hizo a Yuri sonreír, creía que el moreno se veía muy ridículo trayendo eso consigo.

—Lamento importunarlos pero quería pedir permiso para.... —El rostro de Otabek adquirió una sutil tonalidad rojiza—. Ahm...Yuri, ¿te gustaría ir de campo conmigo?

La sonrisa de Yuri se esfumó, no le hacía mucha gracia pasar tiempo a solas con el caballero.

—Declino la oferta —respondió sin pena alguna—. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y prometí pasarlo aquí.

Otabek se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Tu cumpleaños? —replicó—. No lo sabía... —admitió avergonzado.

—¡Alice! —interrumpió Evgenia—. Tenemos un problema con _esa_ sorpresa —comentó nerviosa, al notar la presencia de Otabek hizo una reverencia—. ¿Qué hacemos? —insistió.

Alice estiró su mano en dirección a Evgenia y se disculpó con el rubio.

—Te prestamos a Yuri por una hora —informó mientras era encaminada por Evgenia—. Mientras resolvemos esto.

Yuri observó a Alice suplicante, no quería quedarse con él pero tampoco quería sumarle una carga a la pobre mujer, no sabía de qué sorpresa hablaban pero parecía algo serio, a tal punto que Evgenia estaba histérica.

Tanto el rubio como Otabek observaron en silencio cómo las mujeres ingresaban a la casa mientras cuchicheaban.

—Me disculpo de nuevo, no sabía que era tu cumpleaños.

Yuri lo observó con monotonía, suspiró y le indicó que lo acompañara.

—Vamos, busquemos un lugar para comer lo que trajiste.

Atravesaron el jardín hasta llegar más allá de los establos, todo el trayecto en silencio y con cierto aire de incomodidad, Otabek no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo sacarle platica a Yuri mientras que el rubio maldecía internamente haber terminado en esa situación.

Al final se instalaron en una pequeña colina cerca del bosque, la vista desde aquel punto era simplemente maravillosa.

—Me percaté que te gustan los alimentos dulces, así que traje varios postres —comentó Otabek mientras sacaba las cosas de la cesta.

Yuri sonrió pero esta vez de forma sincera, le parecía agradable que el mayor notara eso y también, supuso, que todos esos postres los había preparado él. En su anterior vida así eran las cosas, Otabek procuraba consentirlo con su comida favorita, claro, todo eso sucedió antes de que el moreno ascendiera al trono. Porque cuando Otabek se convirtió en Emperador el contacto que tenían era casi inexistente, Yuri apostaba que pasaba sus días con sus damas de compañía más que con la presencia de su esposo.

Desvió la mirada y se concentró en el paisaje, en verdad deseaba esfumarse de esa escena, los recuerdos lo azotaban más que de costumbre y eso le dolía.

—En verdad...—habló sin pensar y se maldijo por ello, Otabek ya le prestaba atención—. Seré directo. —Yuri se giró hacia Otabek para quedar cara a cara—. Aspiro al puesto de Márques y, por lo mismo, no tengo interés en relaciones amorosas que puedan distraerme de mi objetivo.

Yuri pensó que Otabek se mostraría ofendido, molesto e incluso dolido, pero jamás imaginó que le sonreiría, al menos no de la forma en que lo hizo. Aquella sonrisa era igual a las que, en su anterior vida, el moreno le regalaba cada vez que lo veía después de un largo plazo de tiempo.

Era dulce, sincera y llena de amor a tal grado que hizo retumbar cama fibra del cuerpo del doncel, la melancolía lo invadió de nueva cuenta, era como un bello sueño.

—No creí ser rechazado antes del primer intento de querer proponerte el cortejo —objetó sin borrar la sonrisa—. Me pones las cosas muy difíciles, Yuri. —Otabek alzó una mano hasta la mejilla del rubio para acariciarla—. Y eso solo hace que me vea más interesado en ti.

Yuri enrojeció al instante, su corazón latía a mil por hora y qué decir de su desenfrenada respiración, todo estaba en su contra en ese momento como para negar que aquellas palabras le habían agradado.

—¿Hasta qué punto es tu nivel de interés por mi? —musitó suavemente.

—Yuri —suspiró Otabek acortando la distancia que los separaba—. Eso tu ya lo sabes perfectamente. —Sus respiraciones comenzaron a palpar la piel del otro gracias a la cercanía.

—Dilo —ordenó el doncel en un hilo tembloroso de voz.

Otabek enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del rubio para acortar más la nula distancia que los separaba.

—Al punto de hacerte mío aquí y ahora.

Sus labios estaban rozándose sutilmente, el toque era poco que eso no se podía considerar un beso, sin embargo, cuando Otabek se estaba animando a_ realmente_ besar a Yuri un repentino recuerdo impactó en la memoria de ambos. Aquel impertinente memoria era el momento en que Otabek había abofeteado a Yuri después de que Mila diera a luz..

Ambos se separaron de golpe pero fue el rubio quien más se alejó, se puso de pie y retrocedió observando con terror al mayor, no podía creer que estaba a un segundo de caer rendido a sus brazos.

Dio media vuelta al instante y comenzó a andar hacia el bosque, con los puños cerrados e intentando no odiarse por ser tan estúpido.

—Yuri —lo llamó Otabek a sus espaldas—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Quiero estar solo! —respondió con furia.

Otabek hizo un ademán de querer ir detrás de él pero se detuvo, quizá lo hizo gracias a al sentimiento de culpabilidad que recién lo hostigaba, ni siquiera pudo ver cómo el menor desaparecía detrás de la arboleda.

Por su parte, el doncel se detuvo antes de entrar al bosque, se giró hacia Otabek y resintió que este no fuera detrás de él, cerró los ojos y suspiró. No tenía por qué sorprenderse, así era Otabek, jamás iba en busca de las personas, un hecho que no parecía cambiar ni con las nuevas oportunidades.

Caminó alrededor de dos horas entre los árboles, sin fijarse qué ruta tomaba o con algún destino marcado, simplemente caminó observando sus pies intentando borrar la escena anterior, era inaceptable que estuviera a un pelo de gato de caer rendido por Otabek y todo era culpa de los recuerdos.

Cuando parecía estar tranquilo decidió parar su caminar con la intención de regresar a casa pero desconoció por completo esa zona del bosque, era más oscura que la zona que solía visitar, incluso las plantas y árboles tenían un matiz diferente.

Intentó regresar sobre sus pasos pero después de varios intentos se dio cuenta que estaba caminando en círculos, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre una piedra en un intento de hallar una forma para salir del bosque.

Tras meditarlo se puso de pie y caminó guiándose del sol, tenía la esperanza de no estar tan desubicado y llegar a algún lugar conocido pero no fue así.

Cuando comenzó a perder la paciencia inició a alarmarse por cada minúsculo ruido que se producía a su alrededor, si estaba en la profundidad del bosque corría el riesgo de toparse con algún lobo e incluso con algún oso.

Continuó caminando y de un momento a otro cayó por una pequeña barranca, era tan pequeña que no se hizo alguna lesión de gravedad pero algo que le llamó la atención fue la tela sobre la que cayó, se puso de pie y observó que parecía ser un vestido rasgado, la tomó y al hacerlo un montón de huesos cayeron al suelo, dejó caer la tela alarmado y se aterró al ver con mayor claridad la escena.

Habían, al menos, otros diez esqueletos esparcidos por la zona, algunos de mujeres, otros de hombres, dos de ellos de una niña y un niño de no más de diez años.

No sabía si aquello era producto de algún animal salvaje que sació su hambre con alguna familia perdida o alguien los había asesinado. De cualquier manera no se quedaría ahí para descubrirlo. Guiado por su instinto de supervivencia salió corriendo del lugar, era tanta su desesperación por salir de ahí que no le importaba hacerse daño en el camino, pero llegó un punto en el que su antebrazo chocó contra una rama que le abrió una profunda herida obligándolo a detenerse.

La cantidad de sangre que salía era tan bestial que no supo qué hacer más que rasgar una parte de su yukata para enrollar el trozo de tela sobre la herida.

Se acurrucó en el tronco de un árbol con la esperanza que alguien pudiera encontrarlo, los rayos del sol comenzaban a desaparecer y el frío se iba abriendo paso, ambos sucesos no auguraban nada bueno para él. Con la noche se haría más difícil una búsqueda, los animales salvajes harían acto de presencia y qué decir del frío tan característico de las noches.

Intentó ponerse de pie después de un rato para seguir intentando salir pero se mareó y cayó al suelo, la sangre no se detenía, a pesar de que la herida fue en —desde su perspectiva— una zona sin mucha importancia ya había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre.

Si no moría siendo devorado por alguna jauría, moriría de frío o por desangrarse.

Cerró los ojos por —a lo que él le pareció— un segundo y al abrirlos ya no había rastro alguno de luz, en su lugar un manto estrellado posaba sobre su cabeza. Se estremeció al escuchar ruidos de ramas a su alrededor, sin dudarlo tomó una rama gruesa, si algún animal lo atacaba con eso se defendería.

Los ruidos se fueron intensificando, como pudo se puso de pie y comenzó a batir de lado a lado la rama, una silueta se elevó frente a él y sin dudarlo le soltó un fuerte golpe.

—¡Mierda! ¡Soy yo, Yuri!

Yuri bateó una vez más la rama en contra del azabache.

—¡Por un demonio, Yuuri! ¡Creí que eras un maldito oso! —exclamó sin dejar de golpear al chico.

—¡Tranquilo! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!

—Dios —musitó el azabache alarmado al notar la herida de Yuri—. Eso no luce para nada bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Katsuki? —preguntó el doncel haciendo caso omiso de su estado.

—Solo escúchate —comentó Yuuri estupefacto—. Estás herido y te preocupa más saber el por qué estoy aquí. ¿Acaso estás demente? —Yuri desvió la mirada—. Ven, tenemos que hacer algo con esa herida.

Yuuri comenzó a andar pero el rubio no lo siguió, simplemente se quedó en su lugar.

—Aún no respondes mi pregunta.

—Mi antigua casa está por allá —reveló el mayor señalando al frente.

Si se prestaba atención se notaba la lejana luz de una lámpara, al parecer no estaba muy lejos de salir de ese lugar. Con eso en mente el rubio suspiró y siguió a Yuuri por lo que quedaba de trayecto.

Cuando salieron de la zona de árboles fueron recibidos por una enorme mansión de piedra, las luces de la residencia estaban apagadas pero la lámpara de la entrada brillaba con mucha intensidad. Yuri dio un paso en falso y cayó al suelo, ya no soportaba seguir de pie, se sentía débil y con la inmensa necesidad de dormir.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Yuuri a la par que se arrodillaba a lado del doncel y desataba la tela—. ¿Desde cuándo estás perdiendo sangre?

Yuri parpadeó con pesadez y sonrió de lado.

—No estoy seguro.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco, tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos y entró corriendo a la antigua residencia Katsuki, todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y de sabanas blancas que cubrían los muebles, Yuri no tuvo mucho tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar cuando se había percatado ya estaba recostado sobre una fría cama.

—¿Llamarás a algún doctor? —preguntó con la intención de no quedarse dormido.

Yuuri rebuscaba con violencia en las gavetas de algunos muebles y negó.

—Supongo que no sabes donde estamos —respondió preocupado.

—Me perdí en el bosque —confesó.

—Estamos en medio de la nada, la casa más cercana está a tres horas a caballo.

Aquel comentario hizo que Yuri recobrara los sentidos, hasta ese instante sintió dolor, ardiente dolor proveniente de su antebrazo, cada vez estaba más cerca de tener un pie dentro de su tumba.

Yuuri se colocó sobre él, vertió el contenido de una pequeña botella de vodka en la herida provocando que el menor soltara un fuerte alarido, el resto del contenido lo echó en una larga aguja.

—No quiero preocuparte pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer esto, lo único que sé es que debo cerrar esa herida cuanto antes.

Yuri pasó saliva, era realmente alarmante que una herida en el antebrazo tuviera esas consecuencias, la idea de que alguna vena o arteria fue dañada cruzó en su cabeza.

Asintió y recibió el trozo de tela que Yuuri le tendió, lo colocó en su boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Después de eso, todo se tiñó negro.

* * *

Al despertar se sentía sudoroso y con un agrio sabor que recorría desde su paladar hasta su garganta, intentó incorporarse pero el agarre de algo se lo impedía, bajó la mirada y se encontró con Yuuri quien dormía parcialmente sobre su torso.

En eso recordó su herida, pasó la vista sobre su antebrazo solo para encontrarse con una tétrica imagen, la sutura era descuidada y se asemejaba a un nudo de espinas, suspiró, al menos seguía con vida.

Yuuri despertó minutos más tarde, lo primero que hizo tras abrir los ojos fue preguntarle sobre su estado, al comprobar que se encontraba bien salió de la habitación prometiendo traer algo de comida a su regreso.

El rubio apenas y se podía mover de su lugar, cada movimiento requería una gran cantidad de energía con la que él no contaba, se rindió tras varios intentos y se dejó caer en la cama. Al cabo de unos quince minutos el azabache regresó con un plato de frutos rojos y un vaso con agua.

—Lamento no tener algo más que ofrecerte pero mis provisiones se han terminado —se disculpó.

—Creí que tu casa es donde actualmente vives —cuestionó el rubio mientras se metía algunos frutos a la boca.

Yuuri negó.

—Es la casa de Minako, esta es mi verdadera casa.

Yuri asintió, quería sacar el tema de anoche, saber el por qué Yuuri estaba en el bosque pero no sabía si era una buena idea. Así que decidió contarle lo que vio en el bosque, los esqueletos, el mayor abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la anécdota.

—¡¿Dónde los encontraste?! —preguntó sobresaltado.

—¿Eso era lo que buscabas anoche? —replicó el rubio fingiendo desinterés.

Yuuri chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

—Alguna vez te conté que tomaron el asesinato de mi familia como desaparición, es justamente por eso, nunca encontraron sus cadáveres.

Yuri dejó de lado el plato de frutos sintiéndose avergonzado de tocar el tema con suma naturalidad, el rostro y la voz de Yuuri reflejaban agonía, no se merecía que su situación se degradara en cuestión de importancia.

—Pero los cadáveres de tus padres si los encontraron, ¿verdad?

Yuuri asintió, se dirigió hacia un ventanal y abrió la puertita que daba al balcón, estiró su mano y señaló un punto que el doncel no alcanzaba a ver.

—Ahí, justo en esos árboles colgaron sus cadáveres como si de un trofeo se tratara —suspiró y se giró—. Por favor, dime dónde los encontraste. Cada noche que paso en esta casa juro que escuchó sus alaridos, piden descanso y jamás lo obtendrán si no tienen un entierro digno.

Como Yuri no se podía poner de pie sólo pudo darle indicaciones muy específicas sobre el paradero de su familia, el azabache salió de la mansión al cabo del medio día y regresó horas más tarde cargando un costal.

Desde el ventanal, el rubio observó cómo Yuuri cavaba un agujero debajo de los árboles, tras enterrar el costal se arrodillo frente a la improvisada tumba y comenzó a rezar, duró así por lo menos una hora.

Con un poco más de fuerza y energía tras el descanso, Yuri se puso de pie y bajó al patio, recogió algunas flores silvestres y las llevó hasta la recién cavada tumba en la que Yuuri seguía hincado. Colocó las flores sobre esta y se unió a la oración, era lo menos que podía hacer por la persona que había salvado su vida.

—Gracias —musitó cuando las oraciones cesaron.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme —respondió Yuuri sin apartar la vista de la tumba—. Recuerda que mi pago es que tu vivas y no mueras antes que yo lo haga.

Yuri sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué no esperaste para enterrarlos en el cementerio del pueblo?

Yuuri bajó la mirada.

—Si alguien se entera que sus cadáveres han sido encontrados, seguramente Mari y yo estemos en peligro.

—Eso quiere decir que sabes quién asesinó a tu familia.

Yuuri alzó la mirada y observó fijamente al rubio.

—No te sorprendas, yo no soy el único que está en una situación delicada.

El doncel se señaló desconcertado, Yuuri asintió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yuri, no soy tan ciego como para no darme cuenta que visitaste a Viktor para hablar de la situación de la casta. Tampoco ignoro el hecho de que tu has solicitado audiencia con el resto de príncipes. ¿Qué planeas? ¿Destruir el Imperio? —Lo último lo dijo en tono de broma.

Yuri soltó una carcajada al verse descubierto, no respondió, en su lugar recargó su rostro en el hombro del otro y cerró los ojos.

—Dame un respiro —suspiró—. Ni siquiera me has felicitado por mi cumpleaños —le reprochó.

El azabache suspiró con cansancio, al parecer no obtendría respuesta alguna de él.

—Deje tu regalo en casa, Yuri —admitió con ironía—. Pero si hay algo que pueda darte y esté aquí, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Yuri abrió los ojos y observó a Yuuri con malicia, había algo que desde hace días quería probar, solo era curiosidad pero la idea estaba tan clavada en su cabeza que era imposible no ignorarla.

—Quítate los lentes —ordenó.

—¿Sólo eso? —cuestionó el mayor a la par que se retiraba los anteojos.

Yuri pasó su mano por el cabello de Yuuri para peinarlo hacia atrás y dejó escapar una risita.

—En efecto, te ves mucho más atractivo así.

Yuuri enrojeció y desvió la mirada, tensando la mandíbula e intentando mostrarse furioso.

—No juegues así conmigo.

Definitivamente adoraba molestar a Katsuki, incluso en un día tan malo como ese la presencia del azabache parecía ser lo único capaz de hacerlo olvidar la ola de problemas que estaban por caerle encima. Se preguntaba si de ese modo se sentía su padre con Hiroko, pero la sola idea de ello lo aturdía ya que, de ser así, significaría que era algo ya establecido por el destino y en aquel momento el destino era su mayor enemigo, quería demostrar que era posible cambiarlo.

No podía permitirse obtener los mismos resultados que en su vida pasada.

* * *

Todos lucían cansados, con ojos rojizos, pronunciadas ojeras negras y la mirada perdida en la sala.

El silencio era agobiador, nadie se atrevía a romperlo por miedo a que Alice recordara el motivo de la noche en vela y terminara llorando de nueva cuenta.

La estresante tranquilidad no duró por mucho tiempo, Mila apareció en el umbral de la puerta, luciendo fresca y serena, al verlos ahí, encerrados en su dolor, decidió ser más que inoportuna.

—Vaya —comentó tomando asiento al lado de Georgi—. Al parecer la desgracia también afecta a quien la provoca.

Todos los presentes le lanzaron una mirada asesina a la chica, Georgi se levantó al instante de su sitio a la par que la observaba con resentimiento.

—Tu comentario no viene al caso —masculló.

Tal observación sorprendió a la mayoría, incluida Mila, Georgi no solía ser el tipo de persona que sacara las garras, a pesar de que no había sido grosero con ella era impactante que la callara.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama. —Ruth apareció segundos después, severa como de costumbre y sin rastro alguno de preocupación—. Discúlpate.

Evgenia tensó la mandíbula, quería replicar, defender a su hijo pero eso sólo desataría más problemas. No quería importunar a los demás, lo mejor que podía hacer era ceder.

—Georgi...—musitó con la intención de ordenarle que se disculpara pero antes de que eso ocurriera Alice interfirió.

—¿Disculparse? —cuestionó mostrando poca tolerancia—. Georgi fue demasiado amable, si por mi fuera ya le hubiera arrancado esa lengua de víbora que tu adefesio se carga.

No hubo tiempo de mostrar conmoción, Ruth se abalanzó sobre Alice, alcanzó a rasguñarla en la mejilla pero la mujer logró desviar su agarre para así conseguir tirarla de los cabellos.

—¡Maldita loca! —afirmó Ruth intentando alejarse pero sólo consiguió que Alice tirara más de su cabello.

—¡Seré una lunática pero no una asesina como tu!

Georgi intentó separar a las mujeres pero entre tanto ajetreo sólo consiguió que ellas se hicieran más daño, en medio de maldiciones y el llanto de Mila que veía aterrada la escena apareció Misha, al fin salía de su oficina.

Al ver el la pelea dio un golpe con el puño sobre la superficie de la puerta atrayendo la atención de los presentes pero no logró que las mujeres se separaran.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?! —exclamó caminando hacia ellas.

—Misha —sollozó Ruth—. Alice se ha vuelto loca.

Antes de que Misha interfiriera para que ambas se separaran, Alice cedió y soltó a Ruth.

—Vaya —exclamó fingiendo sorpresa—. Hasta que te dignas a salir.

Misha observó a su esposa conmocionado, no entendía el revuelo.

—No seas tan arrogante —la regañó Ruth—. Estoy segura que Misha tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver.

Alice rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado.

—Ruth, deja de revolotear tal pavorreal —masculló—. Ni siquiera sabes el por qué Misha se encierra cada año en su oficina.

Ruth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por la desgracia —respondió como si fuera algo evidente—. El nacimiento de Yuri, el augurio de la mala suerte.

Misha tomó a Alice del brazo enfadado.

—Para —ordenó esperando que la mujer no revelara más de la cuenta.

Alice sonrió retadora y se soltó de su agarre.

—Parece que alguien olvidó que el mismo día del nacimiento de Yuri también falleció Hiroko Katsuki —comentó saboreando cada una de las letras de aquella frase—. ¿Pensabas que Misha odiaba a Yuri simplemente por nacer en época de mal agüero? ¿Por ser hijo de una sirvienta? —Alice soltó una desdichada carcajada a la par que Misha le lanzaba una dolida mirada—. Lo odia porque el simple hecho de verlo le hace recordar el cadáver de su adorada Hiroko, cada año que Yuri cumple equivale a un maldito año en que Hiroko ya no está.

—Alice —masculló Misha a la par que la tomaba del brazo.

Ruth la observó perpleja, sabía del incidente con la familia Katsuki pero jamás se imaginó que aquello golpeó tan fuerte a Misha.

—¿No dices nada, querida Ruth? —preguntó la rubia mientras era jalada por Misha—. ¿Te decepciona que Misha siga prendido a esa mujer mientras que tu no vales nada para él?

Ruth cerró los puños y observó con ojos llorosos a la pareja pero contuvo sus lágrimas, suspiró y sonrió para Alice.

—Quizá este año encuentren un nuevo cadáver en el bosque —bramó con serenidad.

—Ruth, cálmate. —Misha se detuvo en seco y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Alice bajó la mirada y negó, se zangoloteó para zafarse del agarre de su esposo y guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Las cosas nunca se calmaran mientras las dos sigamos con vida —objetó alzando la mirada, dio un paso hacia atrás y se lanzó sobre Ruth, sólo alcanzó a darle un puñetazo en el ojo ya que Misha la rodeó con sus brazos para impedir que se hiciera daño.

—¡Maldita perra! ¡Te mataré! —gritaba.

—¡Alice! ¿Acaso enloqueciste? ¡Para ya! —le reprochó Misha.

—Si, estoy loca —afirmó sin dejar de zangolotearse—. Loca por que perdí a un hijo y ahora puedo perderlo otra vez.

Misha observó a Alice confundido.

—¿Qué? —musitó.

—Yuri se perdió en el bosque —sollozó Alice—. Y fue mi culpa, yo dejé que fuera con Altin...yo...solo quiero que él esté bien.

Leo apareció en la sala, lucía agitado, apenas tomó aire y le informó a todos los presentes que Otabek y el pequeño escuadrón que armó para la búsqueda de Yuri habían regresado. En cuanto dijeron eso, Misha ordenó que nadie saliera y que, sobretodo, Alice fuera llevada a su alcoba.

—¡Tengo derecho a salir! —exclamó la mujer mientras dos sirvientes la cargaban.

Misha la ignoró por completo y salió con la sensación de que no encontraría buenas noticias. Otabek y otros cinco caballeros aguardaban en la calle, montaban finos corceles y saludaron a Misha al verle.

—Señor —musitó Otabek con culpabilidad—. No pudimos encontrarlo —informó.

Misha no dijo palabra alguna, observó un punto fijo en la nada y pensó que si no hallaban a Yuri entonces Alice_ realmente_ enloquecería.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cesar la búsqueda y esperar que regresara por su cuenta? ¿Buscar hasta encontrar un cadáver?

No lo sabía.

Entonces pensó en Hiroko, ¿ella que le recomendaría?

Visualizó la última vez que la vio con vida, sonreía con la típica dulzura que le caracterizaba.

«Sé que llegarás a tiempo».

Pero no lo hizo, cuando llegó era demasiado tarde, había sangre en el suelo, Mari lloraba desconsolada dentro de un ropero, Yuuri, al igual que el resto de familiares, no estaba por ningún lugar, al buscar encontró al pequeño en el balcón, con la mirada perdida en el exterior. Cuando Misha corrió a socorrerlo, Yuuri señaló un punto del patio, ahí la vio, colgada como un estandarte junto a su amado Toshiya.

Misha se culpaba por no llegar a tiempo, ¿qué le hacía pensar que lo haría con Yuri?.

—La casa —respondió al cabo de unos segundos, Otabek lo observó confundido—. ¿Hasta qué punto del bosque buscaron?

—Un poco más allá que la choza del guardabosques —informó el moreno con firmeza—. Después de eso no hay nada, no creo que Yuri llegue hasta esos límites.

Misha sonrió de lado y negó.

—Ese mocoso tiene mis genes, y créeme, siempre reto el límite.

Misha ordenó que tomaran una ruta en particular, un camino abandonado que daba hacia la residencia Katsuki, ese punto y sus alrededores eran su única esperanza de encontrar al rubio, de haber ido más allá no habría forma de saberlo ya que el camino se volvía empinado, lleno de obstáculos y sobre todo, peligroso.

Al estar a media hora de la residencia, Misha le ordenó a los cinco caballeros que comenzaran a buscar a los alrededores, se reunirían dentro de dos horas para hacer reporte de sus hallazgos. Él y Otabek continuaron el camino hasta dicha casa, para su sorpresa encontraron a Yuuri Katsuki sacando agua de un pozo en la entrada de la residencia. El chico, al verlos, soltó el balde de agua y corrió hasta ellos.

—Creí que nunca llegarían —dijo con un aire de alivio.

—¿Yuri está aquí? —preguntó al instante Otabek.

—Si, ayer lo encontré en medio del bosque...herido. No hemos podido regresar porque tiene mucha fiebre —informó.

Tanto Misha como Otabek bajaron de sus caballos y le pidieron a Yuuri que los llevara con él.

Otabek observó perplejo la residencia, era enorme, al menos el triple de lo que era la propiedad Plisetsky. Pero, por el descuido del jardín, las telarañas, el polvo y la madera tapando las ventanas, parecía más el escenario de un cuento de terror que una casa de ensueño.

Al entrar a la casa se toparon con una enorme sala, al fondo de esta había una chimenea y sobre esta, una pintura. En ella salía retratada toda la familia Katsuki, el patriarca; Ame Katsuki, el hijo mayor; Kuro Katsuki, la esposa de Kuro; Hana Katsuki, los hijos de dicha pareja; Miranda y Haru Katsuki, ambos jóvenes de unos dieciocho años.

También aparecía el segundo hijo, Shion Katsuki con su esposa e hijos, Martha, Lili y Max —estos últimos de diez años—. Por último aparecía la familia del hijo menor Toshiya Katsuki con su esposa Hiroko y sus hijos, Yuuri y Mari Katsuki.

Misha, al ver la pintura, empalideció y desvió la mirada, no le hacía gracia encontrarse con ella.

—No sabía que existía esta casa —comentó el moreno mientras Yuuri los guiaba por las escaleras de la casa—. Es extraño que esté tan...

—¿Alejada? —preguntó Yuuri girándose hacia él—. Es mejor así, menos gente, menos problemas —añadió retomando el andar.

—Es peligroso que vengas sólo —interrumpió Misha en un suspiro.

—Ya no tengo cinco años, se apañárselas por mi cuenta.

Misha no pudo agregar algo más, habían llegado a su destino, una pequeña recámara con las únicas ventanas descubiertas, por ellas entraban los rayos solares alumbrando la penumbra de la habitación.

Lo primero que acaparó la mirada de todos fue la cama del centro, contaba únicamente con un colchón que parecía estar cubierto de sangre, sobre este Yuri dormía, entre sueños se quejaba.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó Otabek abalanzándose hacia él—. ¡Mierda, Katsuki! ¡Mira en qué condiciones lo tienes!

Otabek tomó entre sus brazos al rubio, al tocar su piel se alarmó por la intensidad en la que esta ardía.

—¿En qué parte se hirió? —preguntó Misha con serenidad.

—El antebrazo.

Otabek revisó dicha parte del cuerpo, abrió los ojos como platos al ver la descuidada sutura.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —bramó a la par que dejaba a Yuri en su sitio y caminaba hacia el moreno.

—¿Disculpa? —replicó Yuuri poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Estaba perdiendo sangre!

—Fuiste muy descuidado —masculló tensando la mandíbula.

—¿Descuidado? —preguntó Yuuri con enfado pero de inmediato relajó su semblante—. Tienes razón, fui descuidado. —Misha observó a Yuuri desconfiando de su actitud—. Pero no tan descuidado como para perderlo en el bosque.

Otabek dejó escapar algo similar a un rugido y caminó hacia Yuuri pero Misha se interpuso entre ambos para evitar un enfrentamiento.

—¡Basta! —ordenó—. No es momento de discutir. —Otabek suspiró y asintió—. ¿Yuuri crees que puedas preparar algo para bajarle la fiebre?

—Si, precisamente por eso fui a recoger agua.

—Bien —respondió Misha alejándose del par—. Caballero Altin, ayude a Yuuri con lo que sea necesario.

Yuuri bufó a la par que salía de la habitación.

—Si necesito partir un tronco lo llamaré.

Otabek frunció el ceño y siguió a Yuuri.

—También puedo romper huesos.

Sus voces se perdieron en el pasillo, Misha suspiró con cansancio y caminó hacia el rubio, era cierto que la escena ante él era tétrica, la sutura era horrible y qué decir del estado del chico pero, a pesar de ello, se tomó la libertad de posar su mano en el cuello del menor Imaginó la idea de terminar ahí con la vida de su hijo pero se retractó al instante.

—Por Alice —musitó pero al instante se sintió culpable, no hacia eso por Alice. El hecho de que él siguiera con vida, incluso antes de nacer, no era mérito de Kolya o de su mujer.

Alejó su mano y se sentó sobre el colchón, observandolo monótonamente.

—Es por Hiroko —recordó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago—. Cuando me enteré que Yulia estaba embarazada había bebido, la busqué y al encontrarla comencé a golpearla...quería deshacerme de ambos —rememoró para sí—. Pero Hiroko apareció...sigues aquí por ella.

Se alejó de Yuri, odiaba su nombre, su existencia y qué decir de su progenitora pero no podía dejarlo ir así, Hiroko le había salvado la vida cuando él ni siquiera tenía razón de ser, deshacerse de él sería como traicionarla y eso era lo que no quería.

No quería fallarle.

Caminó hacia el ventanal con la esperanza de relajarse pero se sorprendió al reconocer la habitación, era la misma donde había encontrado al pequeño Yuuri. La vista era la misma, el patio, el cielo, los árboles...

Misha cerró los ojos recordando la tétrica escena que alguna vez se encontró ahí, los abrió al cabo de unos segundos y salió al balcón.

Le dio curiosidad ver debajo de los arboles tierra removida con un ramo de flores, era reciente por lo que le hacía pensar que Yuuri acababa de enterrar algo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras rumbo al patio, confirmó sus sospechas al ver una pala cerca de la puerta con restos de tierra. La tomó y se encaminó hacia ese lugar, apartó el ramo de flores y comenzó a remover la tierra hasta que se encontró con un viejo costal, lo sacó para después verter su contenido sobre el césped.

Se alejó de golpe al ver los huesos y la ropa desteñida que salió del costal pero supo mantener la calma, se arrodilló junto a los restos y los observó minuciosamente, por la ropa dedujo que se trataban de los restos de los integrantes de la familia Katsuki. Tomó una de las prendas, un saco, para examinar a detalle y confirmar que, en efecto, el traje tenía un bordado distintivo de la familia, un águila dorada en medio de círculo de espinas.

Comenzó a recoger los restos con la intención de ponerlos de nuevo en el costal, entre los huesos se encontró con una insignia de plata con el escudo de...

Misha recogió los restos con rapidez, los enterró y tomó la insignia caminando con rapidez hacia las afueras de la residencia, hacia el pozo.

Observó el objeto con repudio y lo lanzó al fondo de este con la esperanza de no volverlo a ver nunca, cosa que dudaba ya que Yuuri había encontrado los restos de su familia.

El hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de él era con el único objetivo de protegerlo, incluso Minako sabía a lo que se enfrentaba al tener a los hijos Katsuki bajo su tutoría, pero ambos tomaban ese riesgo sin rechistar. Sobre todo Misha quien sabía el trasfondo y se lo ocultaba a su colega, sabía que Mari y Yuuri tenían información interesante en sus manos, mejor dicho, en sus memorias.

Claro que ellos no lo sabían, o por lo menos Mari no, pero Yuuri parecía recordar y le gustaba indagar, el azabache buscaba información, preguntaba, leía, observaba y analizaba. Yuuri era como Hiroko, observadores natos capaces de obtener información al mirar una persona.

Por lo mismo Hiroko sabía controlar, Hiroko observaba sus gestos monótonos y era capaz de saber si estaba en un lío, la mujer no le ofrecía ayuda simplemente se la daba.

Yuuri era como su madre, no había duda de ello, tal y como Yuri tenía rasgos de él.

La insignia era un secreto de Hiroko, algo que sólo ella sabía y quería investigar por su cuenta, no revelar el secreto le costó su vida y la de su familia, Yuuri podía cometer el mismo error, querer sobre llevar todo y guiarse a un final catastrófico.

Misha sabía que llegaría el día en que la verdad se supiese pero haría lo posible para que Yuuri no muriera antes de ello, desgraciadamente, para lograr eso tenía que ocultar las piezas fundamentales para que la verdad se revelara.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó a la residencia, ahí se enteró que el azabache había preparado un brebaje con milenrama, dicho brebaje bajó considerablemente la temperatura de Yuri pero seguía teniendo fiebre.

Después de debatirlo decidieron que lo mejor era arriesgarse y regresar, el trayecto podía empeorar el estado del chico pero si se quedaban ahí no tendría oportunidad de ser atendido por algún doctor.

Misha tomó a Yuri en sus brazos y lo subió a su caballo, sentirlo de esa manera era extraño, era diferente a darle azotes o a la sensación de haberlo cargado cuando era un bebé.

Sonrió de lado al recordar a su hijo, el heredero, el que debía estar vivo, recordaba que lo cargaba en sus hombros y le daba paseos por el jardín, jugaba con él a la hora del baño y en cada comida, el pequeño lo observaba con sus ojos miel y sonreía sólo para él. Jamás había hecho eso con Yuri y tampoco se imaginaba haciendo algo similar en la actualidad, prefería cuidarlo desde la lejanía, velar por él para que no cometiera una estupidez que le complicara las cosas después.

Como la vez del incidente con el hijo del Duque, no había necesidad para golpearlo pero lo vio apropiado para enviarle un mensaje a _ella_, Amelie había visto todo, seguramente escribió una carta y se lo informaron, ¿el resultado?

Yuri podía seguir viviendo con ellos una temporada más, y así seguiría, cuando _ella_ tuviera intenciones de ir por él, Misha le dejaría muy claro que con cada paso dado Yuri pagaría las consecuencias, así _ella_ retrocedería.

Era como el juego del gato y el ratón, uno buscaba y el otro era perseguido, un bucle que parecía no tener fin. Misha creía que todo cesaría si Viktor aceptaba a Yuri como regalo de cumpleaños, el rubio estaría bajo el resguardo de la corona, _ella_ no podría acercarse pero, vistos los acontecimientos, tenía que apuntar a otra cosa.

_¿Por qué proteger a un bastardo?_, se preguntó cuando se reunieron con los otros caballeros. _¿Por que cuido de Yuri?_, pensó observando al chico quejarse entre sueños.

Entonces, Yuri hizo una mueca y Misha sospechó.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, Kolya fue quien los recibió, de inmediato llamó al doctor de la familia y movilizó a toda la servidumbre para que atendieran a su nieto. Entre tanto caos, Misha se dirigió a la alcoba de su mujer, la encontró llorando y rezando.

Y lo entendió.

Tomó a Alice del brazo haciendo que ella soltara un grito de sorpresa, pero al instante la calmó con un abrazo.

—No me digas que...—afirmó la mujer, Misha asintió—. Aún puedes cuidar de Yuri —dijo a la par que se apartaba de su esposo.

—No...tenemos que deshacernos de él, de Amelie...si ellos siguen aquí tú...

—¡No! ¡No te llevarás a Yuri de nuevo! —exclamó a la par que retrocedía—. Amelie no ha dicho nada...no ha hecho nada, seguramente quiere que Yuri siga aquí...

Misha negó, Amelie parecía ser una sirviente inofensiva pero era una víbora, él se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a Yuri, estaba seguro que deseaba que el rubio se reuniera con su madre, con Yulia, y para ello estaba dispuesta a darlo todo.

Incluso su vida.

—Si Amelie se va entonces Yuri puede quedarse. —Misha se acercó cautelosamente a Alice—. Pero es necesario que me confirmes que...

—No lo diré, moriré sin decirlo. —Alice negó al percatarse lo que Misha insinuaba—. No merezco decirlo y mucho menos sabiendo que yo lo permití.

Misha tensó la mandíbula.

—Tampoco lo diré.

Alice extendió su mano en busca del agarre de su esposo, después de todo su tacto le reconfortaba. Misha tomó la mano de Alice y la atrajo hacía él, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alice ocultando su rostro en el cuello del hombre.

Misha cerró los ojos y estrechó con mayor fuerza a la mujer entre su cuerpo.

—Por que me equivoqué...—Un nudo se formó en su garganta—. Me equivoqué y no quiero aceptarlo...—Una, dos, tres lágrimas se deslizaron entorno a su mejilla, Alice también lloraba.

—Misha, nunca te equivocas...—sollozó Alice—...cuando lo haces te rectifico así que es mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta...

—Nuestra culpa —le corrigió Misha.

* * *

La oscuridad le rodeaba, no era un novedad, tenía la sensación de conocer aquel lugar, era un sentimiento tan profundo que al instante se percató que aquello no era real.

La eterna noche sin estrellas ni luna alguna, la tierra debajo de sus pies tan pegajosa y chiclosa que parecía fuel y el intenso color carmín de los lirios a su alrededor eran más que prueba suficiente para notar que el escenario era fantasioso.

_Como un sueño_, pensó.

Antes de tener la iniciativa de examinar el lugar, vislumbró a lo lejos una intensa luz blanca que se alejaba del lugar, sus pies comenzaron a andar por su cuenta, era lo único con brillo propio y quería alcanzarlo, tenerle en sus manos y cuidarlo, era simple instinto natural.

Con cada paso dado se percató que aquella no era una luz, en realidad, se trataba de una mujer.

¿Alice?

La mujer se acercaba a lo que parecía ser un prado verde, con un brillante cielo azul que cortaba a la mitad el paisaje tétrico en donde se hallaban, intentó correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, el fuel había atrapado sus extremidades inferiores, entre más forcejeaba más era arrastrado por la negrizca sustancia.

_¡Alice!_, exclamó extendiendo su mano hacia la mujer.

Esta se detuvo, dio media vuelta y le tendió la mano. Intentó alcanzarla, sus dedos rozaron un instante los de Alice pero, cuando parecía que todo se iba a solucionar, escuchó un sollozo a sus espaldas.

Dejó a un lado los intentos de escape y buscó con la mirada al dueño de dicho sollozo, entre el mar de lirios rojos pudo ver dos pequeños bultos.

_Papá._ Un nuevo sollozo se hizo presente atrayendo con mayor potencia su atención. _Papá, hace mucho frío._

_¿Meili?_, preguntó reconociendo aquella vocecita. _¡Espérame! No te preocupes, ya voy para allá._

A pesar de estar atrapado en el fuel, hizo lo posible para caminar hacia los lirios, podía ver con claridad a su pequeña Meili y a Shura abrazados esperándolo entre la flora, al verle sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrieron, se pusieron de pie con la intención de caminar hacia él pero el fuel también los atrapó.

_¡No se muevan más!_, exclamó temiendo que aquella sustancia infernal se tragara por completo a sus niños.

Dio un paso más, el suelo debajo de él desapareció y comenzó a caer.

_«Yuri, eres mi agonía, mi dolor... mi delirio»._

Abrió los ojos al cabo de unos segundos, estaba en su habitación, sorprendentemente no tenía la piel sudorosa ni taquicardia, todo parecía realmente normal...hasta que un florero se cayó de la nada.

Se levantó para recoger los restos del objeto pero sólo consiguió que un libro, de una estantería, cayera sobre su cabeza. Observó el lugar y no encontró nada, comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loco, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y recordó lo que había pasado.

Poco después se dejó caer en la cama, un maullido resonó y después tenía un rasguño de la cara.

El animalito corrió a esconderse debajo de su escritorio, se hizo bolita y lo observó con sus ojos felinos desde la oscuridad.

—Así que tú tiraste el florero. —El gato maulló provocando que el rubio sonriera de lado—. ¿Eso fue una afirmación o un reproche?

El gato movió su trasero y corrió hacia él, trepando por su pierna, para después revolcarse en su regazo a la par que soltaba zarpazos al aire.

Yuri ahora podía verlo mejor, era un gato pequeño, de diferentes tonos grisáceos y con unos lindos ojos verde olivo. Hasta ese momento notó el moño color azul que tenía en su cuello, la cinta iba junto a una pequeña nota.

«Feliz cumpleaños. Con cariño, Y. K.».

El minino se abalanzó a su cara y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, Yuri lo tomó entre sus manos y lo arrojó fuera de la cama con sutileza.

Se levantó de la cama al cabo de unos segundos —cuando el gatito había tirado otra botella— y caminó hacia la ventana, era un hermoso día primaveral, perfecto para retomar sus labores diarias y proseguir con sus planes.

El gato maulló de nueva cuenta, el doncel se giró hacia él y notó que traía entre sus garras una hoja de papel cubierta de tinta, la sustancia negra escurría desde el escritorio y, gracias al minino, la habitación había quedado tapizada con rastros de esta.

Suspiró, tomó al gatito entre sus manos y lo metió dentro del cuarto de baño con la intención de que no siguiera dando lata. Contrario a lo que pensó, el felino comenzó a maullar con una intensidad que, suponía, hasta el propio Emperador pudo oír sus alaridos.

—Despertaste. —Leo entró segundos después, conmocionado por dichos maullidos.

Yuri asintió.

—Me siento mejor, así que no hay tiempo que perder y vayamos con mi abuelo. Necesito pedirle permiso para ir a las otras castas.

Leo empalideció al instante y bajó la mirada, el rubio se percató del gesto ya que el mayor era prácticamente un libro abierto, sólo un despistado no se daría cuenta de sus pensamientos.

—Yuri...no sé como decírtelo... —titubeó—. Llevas tres semanas en cama.

El doncel llo miró ojiplático.

Había perdido las audiencias con los príncipes, una oportunidad que le costó obtener, y la había echado a la basura por una estúpida herida. Cerró los puños con firmeza y desvió la mirada, tenía que tranquilizarse y encontrar una solución.

—Pero no te preocupes...—se apresuró a decir Leo—. Logré cambiar las fechas de las citas con los príncipes Emil Nekola y Jean Jaques Leroy —añadió sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—¿Y el príncipe Seung Gil Lee?

Leo bajó la mirada.

—A pesar de que expliqué tu situación se negó a verte después...lo lamento.

Yuri se relajó, tras un suspiro le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa a Leo. Con las audiencias de dos príncipes se conformaba pero eso no significaba que se rendiría tan fácil, haría lo posible para reunirse con Seung Gil, tenía que contarle todo para que la riña se produjese, no le servía que solo Viktor, Emil y Jean estuvieran en una pelea campal por el trono. Requería que todas las piezas estuvieran en juego activo para que las condiciones fueran favorables.

—Entiendo —respondió—. En ese caso, necesito ver a Yuuri.

* * *

Fueron a la casa de Minako pero, lamentablemente, no lo encontraron ahí, Mari les había dicho que estaba con el Márques en la Academia de caballeros, al parecer querían negociar con el rector los fondos que recibiría la institución el próximo año.

Cuando llegaron al recinto se encontraron con una pequeña multitud reunida en uno de los campos de combate, Yuri iba a pasar de largo pero escuchó la voz de Georgi entre la muchedumbre. Le preocupaba que él estuviera ahí ya que, por la mañana, estaba discutiendo con su madre sobre Anya.

Evgenia le advertía que esa mujer solo estaba jugando con él mientras que Georgi la defendía a capa y espada, la riña fue tan grande que Evgenia le dijo a Georgi que, si se iba con Anya, él estaría muerto para ella. Después de eso hubo un largo silencio seguido de un portazo, de este modo su presencia en la Academia no era una buena señal.

Se dio un golpe en la frente al ver por que se daba tal alboroto, en medio de las personas se encontraba Georgi sosteniendo —de una manera incorrecta— una espada, frente a él estaba Otabek con un semblante que decía lo mucho que le sacaba de contexto esa escena.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el caballero observando a Georgi con desdén—. ¿Me estás retando a un combate?

—¡Si! ¡Por el amor de mi bella Anya! —exclamó Georgi intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Al otro lado se encontraba la susodicha con sus amigas, por suerte Mila no estaba presente, Anya reía por lo bajo y animaba a Otabek a aceptar el combate.

—¿A caso dudas de tus habilidades? —cuestionó Anya.

Otabek alzó una ceja.

—¿De las mías? —preguntó—. De las de él —corrigió cuando Georgi, por su temblor de mano, soltó la espada.

Todos los presentes dejaron escapar una carcajada burlesca, a excepción de Yuri y Leo, quienes permanecían apartados de la escena observando a Georgi con pena.

—¿No deberías ayudarle? — La voz de Yuuri resonó a sus espaldas.

Yuri sintió un escalofrío al escucharle, dio un brinquito por la sorpresa y desvió la mirada.

—Lo haría pero...

El azabache no lo dejó terminar, se abrió paso entre las personas y le arrebató la espada a Georgi, los presentes lo aclamaron por dicha acción.

—Si me lo permiten, me gustaría representar a Georgi en el combate.

Otabek frunció el ceño, estaba dispuesto a negarse pero recordó la sutura que le había hecho a Yuri, relajó el semblante y asintió.

—Si así lo quieres —respondió, Yuuri se quitó su saco y comenzó a arremangarse su camisa—, pero no me hago responsable de heridas mortales.

De nuevo se escucharon aclamaciones, Georgi objetó por el cambio pero algunos estudiantes lo sacaron de la zona y le hicieron callar. Para ellos era mil veces mejor ver a Yuuri Katsuki, el ratón de biblioteca, luchando en contra de Otabek Altin, el caballero de bronce.

Nadie le ganaba a Otabek, que Yuuri se propusiera hacerlo sin tener un mínimo conocimiento de ello era prácticamente un suicidio.

Ambos competidores se pusieron en posición neutra, uno de los compañeros de Otabek se ofreció a regular el combate y al cabo de unas indicaciones sencillas dio por iniciada la pelea. Otabek balanceó su espada en el aire con tal agilidad que, de no haber sido por la rapidez de Yuuri, hubiera dado un golpe certero en el cuello del otro.

Con tres movimientos más hizo retroceder al moreno, la estrategia de Otabek era acorralarlo contra una pared para darle el golpe final, algunos lo aclamaban mientras otros animaban a Yuuri a darle la vuelta a la situación, Anya había desaparecido de escena y Yuri se había quedado en blanco.

Era imposible no percatarse que ese par no combatía en pro o en contra de Georgi, había tensión entre ellos, parecía que estaban saldando cuentas, sus movimientos eran agresivos y precisos como si realmente tuvieran la intención de dañar al otro.

Otabek, al cabo de unos cinco minutos, estaba consiguiendo acorralar a Yuuri. Al llegar a la pared apuntó hacia su pecho pero el azabache esquivó el golpe, con ayuda de la pared se impulsó y le dio un golpe a Otabek en las piernas, el caballero reaccionó al instante pero mostrándose sorprendido por el repentino movimiento, de pronto parecía tomarse en serio aquel combate.

El ruido, producto del choque de las espadas, no cesaba, golpe tras golpe el público tenía que alejarse ya que los rivales estaban en constante movimiento.

—¿Se puede saber qué sucede?

La voz de Viktor le hizo frente al choque de las espadas, todos hicieron una reverencia. Con la clara excepción de Yuuri y Otabek, quienes tenían el filo de sus espadas en el cuello del otro, su cabello estaba empapado en sudor, sus respiraciones sonaban agitadas y sus latidos retumbaban en eco como cientos de martillazos.

—Un combate, su alteza —respondió el caballero que regulaba el combate.

Viktor alzó una ceja cuestionando la razón que los había llevado a dicho enfrentamiento.

—¿La razón? —ordenó saber.

Los combatientes miraron a Viktor por el rabillo del ojo.

—Por Yuri Plisetsky, su alteza —respondieron al unísono.

Gracias al cielo nadie se había percatado de la presencia de Yuri sino la atención hubiera pasado a él, Viktor le reprochó la respuesta a Yuuri en silencio, lucía dolido y frustrado pero, en lugar de calmarlo, Yuuri sonrió de lado.

Viktor desabrochó su capa y la dejó caer al suelo, después se despojó de su abrigo y comenzó a arremangar su camisa.

—En ese caso me gustaría representar a Otabek Altin.

La mayoría soltó un grito de sorpresa, primero Yuuri interfiriendo, después la respuesta de los rivales para terminar en que el mismísimo príncipe de la casta se involucrase, todo eso era una locura.

Otabek retiró su espada del cuello de Yuuri, hizo una reverencia y le tendió el objeto a Viktor quien lo tomó con brusquedad y apuntó con él a Yuuri.

—Si gano tendrás que cumplirme cualquier cosa que te pida —anunció desafiante.

Yuuri hizo una reverencia.

—Lamento oponerme pero, visto que su alteza posee todas las riquezas de la casta, me veo incapaz de cumplirle deseo alguno —objetó.

Viktor sonrió de lado.

—Si gano quiero que pases esta noche en mi alcoba —musitó tan suavemente que sólo el azabache fue capaz de escucharlo.

—Si lo plantea de esa forma...—respondió Yuuri alzando la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Viktor—...no me arrepiento de hacer esto.

En un movimiento Yuuri golpeó el brazo de Viktor provocando que soltara su arma, el príncipe retrocedió al instante ya que Yuuri lanzó otro golpe hacia su pecho, el rastro de sangre se hizo presente en la camisa de Viktor, había alcanzado a lastimarlo, al menos levemente.

Aquel combate era diferente al presenciado minutos atrás, Yuuri era tres veces más agresivo y todos sus movimientos eran de ataque mientras que Viktor intentaba recuperar su arma, Yuuri pateó el objeto dejándolo a metros de distancia de su dueño, Viktor gruñó y se abalanzó sobre este.

El príncipe logró recuperar la espada pero, al alzar la mirada, se encontró con el azabache quien balanceo su espada en contra de sus rostro, más de uno ahogó un grito de horror, por un momento creyeron que Yuuri si que terminaría con la vida de Viktor pero sólo le hizo un rasguño en la mejilla.

—Gané —anunció el moreno dejando caer el arma frente al príncipe.

—Viktor Nikiforov De Alanis, hijo de Dominik Nikiforov III y heredero a la corona de la Casta del Norte. —Todos se hicieron a un lado al escuchar la voz de Yakov Feltsman, el tutor legal del príncipe—. Se puede saber, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo?!

El hombre estaba rojo de la ira, le importaba poco que hubieran personas presentes mientras le regañaba. Viktor, por su parte, sonreía para Yuuri de una forma tan dulce que todos se olvidaron de su enfrentamiento.

—Yuuri —anunció Viktor poniéndose de pie—. Esto fue mucho mejor que tener sexo contigo.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —bramó Yakov al ver que el menor ignoraba su presencia—. Tienes tres malditos segundos para regresar a la oficina del rector y firmar la autorización.

Yuuri suspiró a la par que daba media vuelta.

—No deje de lado sus deberes reales —sugirió.

—Cuando nos casemos serás mi deber real.

Yakov gruñó algo por lo bajo y fue así como Viktor se dignó a prestarle atención.

—Eres igual que tu madre —sentenció el hombre mientras ayudaba a Viktor a ponerse el abrigo—. Yo apenas decía «No andes por la casa descalza sino te enfermaras» y ella ya había pillado un resfriado.

—Relájate, te puedes infartar —respondió Viktor.

Yakov fulminó al príncipe con la mirada, parecía tener la intención de replicar pero su atención fue atraída por Yuri Plisetsky quien estaba siguiendo a Yuuri Katsuki. Empalideció y negó con la cabeza.

—No es el único que se parece a su madre —afirmó pero Viktor pasó por desapercibido el comentario.

* * *

Yuri cerró la puerta con llave, le había pedido a Leo que regresara a casa para que encubriera su ausencia, quizá la negociación con Yuuri le llevaría más tiempo del previsto.

El moreno se puso colorado cuando escuchó el sonido de la cerradura, tenía la sensación de que Yuri lo estaba secuestrando y, de cierto modo, temía lo que fuera a pasar.

—Gracias por mi regalo —finalmente fue el rubio quien rompió el silencio, se giró hacia Yuuri y caminó hasta llegar a su cama, lugar donde tomó asiento.

—¿Ya tiene nombre? —preguntó haciendo lo posible para no mirarlo.

Yuri lo ignoró y se dejó sobre los edredones.

—¿Amas a Viktor?

Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua helada a Yuuri, empalideció y sintió náuseas, no porque la respuesta fuera negativa, al contrario, sentía algo por él, algo que jamás florecería por múltiples razones.

La primera era sencilla de comprender, la diferencia de estatus, Viktor era un príncipe y candidato a emperador, requería de alguien capaz de darle hijos, algo que quedaba fuera de su alcance.

La segunda razón era la propia naturaleza de su amor, Viktor sólo sentía algo por él, como si su amor fuera algo que estuviera codificado en su personalidad, claro que habían antecedentes para sentirse de esa manera pero él no los recordaba. Eso hacía que Yuuri se obligara a negar lo que sentía, no había fundamento, o por lo menos no alguno que Viktor recordase.

La tercera causa era más evidente, Viktor era un maldito casanova, no había doncella de la corte que no hubiera pasado por su cama era un santo milagro que ninguna de ellas hubiera quedado en cinta.

Dicha causa desembocaba otra más, la cuarta, Viktor parecía no tomarse en serio a Yuuri, o por lo menos no de la manera en la que el moreno quería, si en verdad le amaba por qué se acostaba con otras personas, por qué no hacía lo posible para conquistarlo de buena manera en lugar de lanzarle comentarios hilarantes, por qué no luchaba para que le creyera que su amor era real y sincero.

En su lugar, se escudaba bajo la máscara de un príncipe caprichoso, que obtenía lo que quería sin mérito alguno y que esperaba verlo a él, algún día, despertar en su cama.

Yuuri odiaba eso, a parte que le daba temor salir lastimado, prefería ignorar la existencia de Viktor y concentrarse en sus asuntos, cosas de mayor importancia y con un calibre mucho mayor que una relación amorosa con un imposible.

—No —carraspeó—. ¿Y tú a Otabek? —Yuri negó—. Entonces...

—Quiero libertad —respondió de golpe—. Esa es la única verdad. 


	18. 16. Entre ver, callar o cotillear

Era prácticamente el mismo drama de siempre, pero esta vez, disfrazado de elegancia. Podía sentir las miradas de esos nobles aristócratas barriendo cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, después le regalaban una arrogante sonrisa y saludaban con cierto aire de superioridad.

No había gran cambio de aquellos lobos hambrientos que rondaban en su casta a esas hienas traicioneras, incluso era peor, los primeros mostraban los dientes desde el inicio, pero su nueva compañía esperaba ansiosa a que bajara la guardia para morderle la espalda.

Incluso sus comentarios estaban disfrazados bajo la manta de la educación, pero herían como si de mil navajas se tratase, la incómoda mirada que le lanzaban al soltarlos lo hacían sentirse pequeño, pero a pesar de todo, respondía con una dulce sonrisa y con un discreto comentario ofensivo.

—Bueno, dígame. ¿Qué opina sobre las ventajas competitivas que están teniendo los burgueses en los últimos años?—comentó el Sr. Královsky, un hombre con una gran barriga y largos cabellos canosos que caían en su espalda—. Siempre es bueno saber la opinión de los jóvenes.

Yuri asintió a la par que le daba un sorbo a la copa de vino rosado que sostenía, ladeó la cabeza y maldijo internamente al ver que Katsuki seguía siendo acorralado por un par de jovencitas que se veían sumamente _interesadas_ en la economía de la casta.

Odiaba la conversación que estaba teniendo con aquel hombre y odiaba, aún más, no poder salir de ella poniendo de excusa ir con su acompañante.

El Sr. Královsky al ver que demoraba en responder arqueó una ceja, barrió con la mirada a Yuri y negó a la par que extendía los brazos a los lados en claro signo de desaprobación.

—¡Dioses, por favor! —exclamó dramáticamente asustando a la doncella de su derecha—. Creí que los Donceles eran más sensatos que una novicia enamorada, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así —renegó provocando que el rubio lo fulminara con la mirada.

—¡Vamos, Královsky! —interfirió un tipo que llevaba más de media hora mirando su trasero por lo que Yuri supuso que no diría nada bueno—. ¿Qué esperabas de estas lindas criaturas? Su trabajo es ser atractivos, no intelectuales.

Yuri sonrió intentando ocultar la rabia que lo carcomía y negó a la par que, nuevamente, le daba un trago a su vino.

—No hay peor ignorante que aquel que piensa que la belleza sólo vive en un trasero bien formado y no en una amena conversación sobre los factores sociales —respondió observando fijamente al sujeto, este lo miró ojiplático, antes de que pudiera responder Yuri le tendió su copa de vino y le regaló una encantadora sonrisa—. Si me disculpan, prometí saludar a Madame antes de la función.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta uno de los extremos de la sala, ahí se encontraba Leo, sentado en uno de los banquitos intentando no mantener contacto visual con nadie, Yuri se avergonzó de haberlo llevado a ese sitio tan decadente, si él —siendo hijo de un noble— se sentía como pez fuera del agua, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaba Leo.

Suspiró a la par que tomaba asiento a su lado trayendo como resultado que Leo se sobresaltara.

—Desearía tener una maldita escopeta y volarle los sesos a ese tipo —masculló con voz monótona.

Leo dirigió su mirada hacia las personas con las que Yuri antes hablaba y detectó al instante que uno de los nobles mantenía la mirada fija en el doncel, frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

—El hecho de estar en una casta ajena a la nuestra no es motivo alguno para que te falten el respeto —declaró caminando hacia el grupo.

Yuri observó a Leo con asombro y de inmediato detuvo su andar tomándolo del brazo.

—Es normal —justificó.

Leo arqueó una ceja y mostró gran interés en refutar, pero no logró decir nada ya que el Príncipe Emil Nekola hizo acto de presencia junto a su madre, Madame Darina Sarka, concubina favorita del Rey Bedrich Nekola.

Yuri, en una primera instancia, no sabía sobre la situación familiar del príncipe, no fue hasta esa mañana que Yuuri se lo explicó con la intención de que le fuera bien en la audiencia. Por lo visto, el Rey Bedrich poseía el harem más grande de todo el Imperio, era un coleccionista de la belleza femenina y, por ello, no había concretado ningún matrimonio con nadie, se encargaba de deshacerse de los hijos varones de sus concubinas para no tener pleitos por la corona real y regalaba a sus hijas mayores a miembros importantes de la nobleza para consolidar fuertes lazos de lealtad.

Aquello había cambiado cuando una niña de nombre Darina fue a parar a su harem, la pequeña cautivó de inmediato su corazón y la proclamó como el ser más bello de la casta, tanta fue su devoción hacia ella que le permitió ejercer una carrera como actriz y un listado interminable más de cosas que a otras concubinas se les negaba.

Darina, a la edad de quince años, dio a luz al que sería el único hijo varón del rey, lo nombraron Emil y de inmediato obtuvo el título de Príncipe. Bedrich estaba tan obsesionado con la joven que no fue capaz de arrebatarle a su primer hijo, además, le parecía que ya era hora de «sentar cabeza», claro, omitió el hecho de convertir a Darina en reina.

Madame Darina era la adoración tanto del rey como del príncipe, darle una buena impresión a ella conllevaba tener media jugada ganada.

Todos hicieron una reverencia ante la llegada del príncipe, este sonrió en forma de saludo y caminó en dirección a Yuri, gracias a esto el rubio pudo percatarse de la pequeña figura que se ocultaba detrás de Emil, no medía más de un metro sesenta, destacaba por sus largos cabellos chocolate y su ostentoso vestido rosa pastel.

—Que el buen karma lo acompañe —saludó Yuri a la par que rompía la reverencia.

—Mi casta lo recibe con amabilidad.

La persona detrás de Emil asomó el rostro por unos segundos, solo los suficientes para que Yuri quedara enamorado de sus ojos azul cielo y de su pálida piel de porcelana.

Emil soltó una sonora carcajada y observó de reojo a la doncella detrás de él.

—Madame, por favor. No sea tímida —aconsejó a la par que daba un paso hacia la derecha dejando descubierta a la doncella.

Yuri observó a Emil con sorpresa y después a la joven frente a él, ¿en verdad ella era su madre?

Por la historia suponía que la mujer tenía unos treinta y tantos años, pero la persona parada frente a él, lucía mucho menor, casi se le podía comparar con Isabella, delgada complexión, ojos inocentes y un —casi— inexistente busto.

Darina observó a Yuri como si le estuvieran presentando una hermosa joya, sus ojos deslumbraban como agua cristalina contra el sol y la sutil sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios reflejaba pura inocencia.

—Gusto en conocerla —añadió el rubio al ver que la chica no hablaba.

Emil animó a su madre a saludar con un gesto de mano, entonces ella sonrió ampliamente y se acercó más a Yuri, tanto que este tuvo que retroceder un paso para no quedar tan cerca de su rostro.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Darina—. ¡¿Ha pensado en dedicarse a las artes escénicas?! ¿Actuación, baile, quizá canto? ¡En realidad no importa! Con su aspecto conquistaría a los mismísimos dioses.

Emil alzó los hombros y negó al ver la emoción de su madre, era inevitable que ella reaccionara así, había aprendido a la perfección a detectar la genuina belleza gracias a Bedrich, sabía mejor que nadie que su belleza acabaría tarde o temprano por ello se había propuesto a encontrar muñecas vivientes que la suplantaran en el escenario, quería ser conocida como una dadora de talento más que por ser la concubina favorita del rey o que por ser una actriz de renombre.

—A decir verdad...—musitó Yuri un poco desorientado por la actitud de la damisela—....Lilia Baravnoskaya fue mi mentora.

El brillo en los ojos de Darina incrementó, si Baravnoskaya había entrenado al muchacho con gran ahínco era porque este seguramente era portador de un talento envidiable, ya se lo imaginaba en el escenario interpretando varias piezas musicales que ella misma se encargaría de componer.

Pero aquel sueño se esfumó cuando el director teatral apareció y le indicó que fuera tras el escenario ya que la obra comenzaría pronto, Darina se despidió más de fuerza que de ganas de Yuri y le hizo prometer a Emil que pactaría otra reunión con el doncel, como era de esperarse el príncipe no se negó, esto sin importarle la opinión de Yuri.

—Vaya...—suspiró Emil sin borrar la alegre sonrisa que traía consigo desde el inicio de la velada—. Por algo mi padre dice que nunca hay que enamorarse de una mujer de cabello claro.

Yuri arqueó una ceja y observó a Emil lleno de curiosidad.

—¿Disculpe?

—Son muy sentimentales —aclaró—. Y las de cabello oscuro son demasiado egoístas.

—Que dilema —respondió Yuri.

Por unos segundos el silencio se apoderó de ellos, fue Leo quien lo rompió torpemente al carraspear. Emil reparó en la presencia de este y se disculpó con él a la par que lo invitaba a pasar al palco reservado para ellos mientras atendía a Yuri.

—No es necesario —le rechazó Leo—. Prefiero permanecer cerca de mi amo —aclaró mostrándose más seguro de si.

—¿Quién lo diría? Un criado hablando por su amo. —Emil fingió sorpresa y observó a Yuri con aire retador.

—Leo —pronunció el rubio con dureza—. Espera en el palco.

El castaño observó a Yuri contrariado por unos segundos para después ceder y retirarse. Emil sonrió victorioso e invitó al doncel a seguirlo a una sala más privada, Yuri aceptó el ofrecimiento y fue detrás del príncipe, dejando a sus espaldas la pequeña multitud de nobles que iban accediendo al auditorio principal, entre ellos vio a Yuuri. Este parecía estarlo buscando, pero era arrastrado por las jovencitas con las que platicaba anteriormente.

—¿Cómo va con eso? —preguntó Emil mientras caminaban por un albo pasillo, al no obtener respuesta de parte de Yuri añadió—. Su herida en el brazo.

—Gracias por preguntar, su alteza —respondió el menor saliendo de su trance—. Va mucho mejor, aunque fue toda una osadía que me permitieran viajar hasta su casta.

De tan solo pensar en todo lo que tuvo que discutir con su abuelo y con su padre para conseguir el permiso, le dolía la cabeza. Fue extremadamente difícil, tanto que incluso cuando Yuuri se ofreció a acompañarlo Misha renegó hasta el cansancio que de no ser por la intervención de Evgenia seguirían discutiendo.

La mujer abogó por él ya que creía que ese viaje le haría bien para su recuperación, sus fundamentos no estaban bien establecidos, pero llegó a convencer a Misha y a Kolya, Evgenia le había dicho a Yuri que lo tomara como un regalo de cumpleaños y le aconsejó relajarse, pero contrario a lo recomendado, Yuri era un manojo de nervios.

Tenía una ligera idea de cómo abordar a Emil, el príncipe era una persona tranquila y amigable, no ser tan brusco serviría para convencerlo, pero con la misma intensidad, tenía pavor de equivocarse, lo tenía muy en claro, cualquier paso en falso lo llevaría a un fatídico final.

Entraron a una habitación que constaba de un par de elegantes sofás y una mesita de noche, sobre esta ya se encontraba el material que había llevado consigo para el engaño, Yuri suspiró intentando liberar la presión que sentía y con una agradable sonrisa le pidió a Emil que revisara los pergaminos.

Le explicó a Emil lo mismo que anteriormente le había dicho a Viktor sólo que ahora usaba un tono de voz diferente, firme, pero delicado, como si estuviera intentando explicarle a un niño pequeño la muerte de un ser querido.

El patrón se repetía, el desvío de fondos, el que estos aplicaban únicamente a su casta, la problemática que desencadenaba y demás.

Emil permanecía en silencio mientras lo escuchaba hablar, de vez en cuando asentía y rara vez preguntaba algo relacionado al discurso del rubio, su mirada se quedó centrada en los pergaminos mientras que su mente procesaba toda la información obtenida.

Tras una hora Yuri pudo darse un ligero respiro, había explicado cada detalle de tal forma que pudiera dejar interesado al príncipe, este se tomó un par de minutos antes de desviar la mirada y dirigirla hacia el rubio, sonrió amablemente y musitó un simple «Gracias».

Yuri se sorprendió por la reacción de Emil, pero no dijo nada más, tenía que tener en cuenta que cada príncipe había sido educado de una manera diferente y que, por ende, sus reacciones tendrían un mar de diferencia. Por ejemplo, cuando le había dicho todo eso a Viktor este había cuestionado toda su información y se mostraba reacio a creer que eso estuviera sucediendo bajo su mando, en cambio, Emil se mostraba más abierto a la idea.

* * *

Chasqueó la lengua al ver al Sr. Královsky —acompañado del sujeto de la otra noche— entre la multitud que halagaba al Príncipe Jean Jaques Leroy, eso parecía ser más que una simple coincidencia, la reunión con el Emil Nekola había sido tres días atrás y era prácticamente imposible que se encontraran de nueva cuenta en una casta completamente diferente, señaló con la mirada al hombre antes de dar media vuelta y disimular que veía las flores de un jarrón de cerámica.

—¿Es él? —preguntó Yuuri empalideciendo, lo cual atrajo la atención del rubio—. Královsky —repitió en un susurró antes de caminar hacia el anciano.

Yuri soltó una de las flores que admiraba e intentó seguirle el paso.

Admitía que la idea de un jardín dentro de un castillo era innovador, el lugar estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de distintos tipos de flores, el suelo era de azulejo celeste y en el techo descansaba un enorme candelabro de cristal del cual caían algunas ramificaciones de las plantas aledañas. Era interesante ver la diferencia cultural que radicaba de una casta a otra, eso se notaba a simple vista en la arquitectura y la vestimenta, pero permanecía implícito en los gustos personales de sus gobernantes.

Visitar la Casta del Oeste era como darle un vistazo a algún país extranjero, lo tradicional quedaba de lado y todo mundo portaba ropa que —por lo menos en la casta de Yuri— solo se usaba en celebraciones importantes, a diferencia de la casta del Sur, la cual conservaba todo lo tradicional pero lo amplificaba con los ornamentos, era común ver en esos lados hombres usando anillos con grandes gemas o mujeres que adornaban su cabello con diamantes.

Yuuri llegó con clara ventaja, primero ignoró por completo la charla del príncipe y puso una mano sobre el hombro del Sr. Královsky, el hombre al verle se quedó petrificado para después ladear la cabeza indicándole al moreno que hablarían en otro sitio, fue así como ambos desaparecieron. Yuri tenía la intención de seguirlos, guiado por la curiosidad de saber de dónde se conocía aquel par, pero no llegó tan lejos ya que Leroy llamó por él.

—Parece que he rompido mi récord al ahuyentar a un súbdito en menos de diez segundos —bromeó atrayendo las risas de la nobleza que le rodeaba.

Yuri estaba a punto de arquear una ceja y cuestionar su comentario, pero se contuvo.

—No es lo que parece, su alteza —respondió a la par que hacía una reverencia—. Es todo un honor estar frente a usted.

—No te disculpes, lindura —argumentó Jean—. Entiendo que mi presencia te intimide.

Más risas siguieron el comentario del príncipe, Yuri se obligó a sonreír e intentar no arrojarle un florero a la cabeza, no habían intercambiado ni cien palabras y Yuri ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, no entendía qué veía Isabella en un tipo tan arrogante e idiota como lo era ese príncipe.

—Bueno...—musitó—. Si su alteza lo desea, sería un honor proceder a la audiencia prometida.

Jean empalideció al instante, Yuri se sorprendió por su cambió de actitud y observó con interés la escena que se alzaba a sus pies, todos los nobles lo observaban con una incómoda sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, otros más ni intentaban ocultar el descontento de sus ojos.

—Su alteza, ¿a caso tendrá usted una audiencia? —preguntó una de las mujeres mayores.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió en tono nervioso el príncipe—. Llamé a este lindo doncel para entretenerme, ¿no es para eso qué sirven? Simple distracción.

Yuri frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Jean, cerró los puños con fuerza cuando los nobles relajaron su semblante y comenzaron a reír.

—¡Que ingenioso es nuestro príncipe! —exclamó un hombre.

Jean de inmediato miró a Yuri regalándole un gesto de arrepentimiento, fue ahí cuando el rubio notó que algo no andaba bien. Primero, al llegar a la casta, fueron recibidos como si anticiparan su visita, la mayoría de las personas con las que habló conocían su nombre. Segundo, en la entrada del palacio le habían pedido que dejara a Leo en una habitación especial donde aguardaba la servidumbre de los invitados. Y por último, la actitud de aquellos nobles, rodeando y parloteando alrededor del príncipe como si intentaran parecer simpáticos cuando en realidad no lo eran, le hacía pensar que lo estaban... ¿Vigilando?

Yuri no estaba seguro, era una simple suposición, quizá todo ese teatro era porque los habitantes de esa casta eran unos completos imbéciles.

De cualquier forma no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Cierto —dijo relajando cada membrana de su cuerpo—. Suelo contarle historias a la Princesa Imperial y esta tarde he venido a entretener a su alteza real.

Jean lo observó con sorpresa, pero de inmediato asintió y pidió que todos se trasladaran a una habitación que imitaba a un salón de teatro, pero en menor escala, Yuri se paró en el pequeño escenario y observó los movimientos de Jean, este tomó asiento en uno de los lugares de la primera fila, en medio de la mujer mayor que anteriormente lo había cuestionado y de un hombre robusto.

—Comienza con tu relato —ordenó el príncipe.

Contar historias era sinónimo de cantar, las historias eran relatadas acompañadas del arpa o la flauta, Yuri nunca había hecho eso en público, recordaba alguna vez contarle historias a sus pequeños antes de que estos se fueran a dormir, pero jamás delante de otras personas, esa vez tenía que improvisar tanto la historia como su canto.

El encantador sonido de la flauta desencadenó el ambiente ideal, la melodía duró unos segundos antes de apagarse dando así entrada a la voz de Yuri, antes de abrir la boca cerró los ojos en un intento de entrar en paz para no cometer ningún error.

La historia iniciaba en el bosque, cuando las hadas cultivaron el corazón de una joven recién fallecida en medio de un pantano, tras unos días de ahí floreció un tulipán que fue encerrado por un rey en una jaula de oro, con el paso de los años la flor se fue transformando en una joven de cabello turmalina que quedó completamente enamorada del bufón que iba a entretener al rey cada Domingo.

Al llegar a esta parte, Jean observó a Yuri de tal forma que le hizo entender que comprendía su mensaje, aquella historia relataba el amor que había florecido entre el príncipe y la Princesa Isabella.

—_¿Puedes prolongar la salida del sol? Oh, amada Luna _—cantó refiriéndose a la vez que tuvo que encubrir la ausencia de Isabella para que esta pudiera verse con Jean.

La canción finalizaba con la muerte del clavel quien rompía sus raíces para poder escapar al bosque donde se encontraría al bufón, este lloraba mientras sostenía a la joven y la Luna le ofrecía un hechizo para revertir el daño.

Un minuto de silencio perduró después de las últimas notas de la flauta, después el público aplaudió, pero se detuvieron al ver que Jean no movía ni un músculo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, su alteza? —preguntó el hombre a su lado.

Jean se puso de pie y observó fijamente a Yuri.

—En verdad...—musitó en un hilo de voz—. ¿La vida del clavel siempre estuvo en peligro? —preguntó implícitamente para saber si Isabella podía salir lastimada.

—Si y lo seguirá estando mientras todos quieran la corona del rey —respondió Yuri.

Jean contuvo la respiración por un segundo, después se obligó a sonreír y se giró hacia los nobles.

—He quedado conmovido por la historia —anunció—. Así que le daré un rubí a la primera persona que me traiga un clavel silvestre, con su raíz en una maceta elaborada por un artesano del bosque. —Los nobles lo observaron estupefactos—. Lo quiero ahora.

Todos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala a prisa, excepto la mujer mayor, ella se quedó sentada y no parecía tener la intención de moverse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el príncipe.

—No me gustaría dejarlo solo, su alteza.

—Es una orden —aclaró obligando a que la mujer se retirara.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta rompió el silencio, Jean tomó a Yuri del brazo y lo jaló hasta la parte inferior del escenario, lugar donde se hallaba una pequeña puerta de madera.

—¿Qué... —Jean puso un dedo sobre los labios de Yuri indicándole que guardara silencio.

Abrió la puerta y, con un gesto de mano, invitó a Yuri a pasar, el espacio ahí era extremadamente reducido, sólo les permitía estar sentados.

Jean cerró la puerta provocando que quedaran a oscuras, se escuchó un golpecito en la madera y cuando menos se lo esperó se iluminó el lugar, Jean había dejado una lámpara de gas en medio de ambos, suspiró y recargó su cabeza contra la madera.

—Olvidé que llegabas hoy —admitió a la par que hacía una mueca de incomodidad—. Lamento que hayas visto mi faceta de «imbécil supremo» pero sólo así los mantengo a raya.

Yuri arqueó una ceja y le regaló al príncipe una mirada que pedía más de una respuesta.

—Parece que nunca lo dejan —comentó Yuri con cuidado.

—Mentiría si digo que ya estoy acostumbrado —suspiró de nueva cuenta y cerró los ojos—. ¿Cómo está mi amada Isabella?

—Primero me gustaría saber el porqué terminé debajo de un escenario, su alteza.

Jean sonrió de forma genuina ante el comentario de Yuri a la par que abría los ojos.

—Bueno, creo que puedes saberlo. Al fin y al cabo Isabella confía en ti, si ella lo hace entonces también lo haré.

La explicación fue sencilla, «Las paredes escuchan y hablan de nosotros», había dicho Jean atento a la reacción de Yuri, este se limitó a observar el sitio donde se encontraban y asintió, entonces Jean le reveló que aquello era la sutil manera del Emperador de vigilarlo, Yuri creyó que eso había comenzado cuando los problemas con los simpatizantes de los otros príncipes se intensificaron por lo que se sorprendió al enterarse que no era así.

El príncipe había vivido de esa manera desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre rodeado de personas que cuestionaban cada genuina acción o palabra que ejercía, personas que lo veían por arriba del hombro como si de una basura se tratase, entonces, cuando cumplió once años, comprendió que la única manera en la que podía sobrellevar todo eso era denigrando a otros, dándole contestaciones estúpidamente hirientes a los mismos que le rodeaban mientras fingía inocencia, al parecer les agradaba verle siendo naturalmente indeseable. Un par de años más tarde comprendió que eso era porque se estaban encargando de criarlo para que no aplicara para la corona Imperial, era una maldito experimento para crear al candidato no ideal.

Era el extremo opuesto de lo que era Viktor, él había sido concebido y educado para ser el gobernante ideal, Emil —a pesar de ser hijo de una concubina— tenía más simpatizantes que lo querían en el trono mientras que él iba siendo relegado a las sombras, por un tiempo se convenció de eso, comenzaba a aceptar que había nacido para no ser Emperador pero todo eso cambió cuando conoció a Isabella. Ella también había sido concebida y educada para no ser emperatriz, era una flor viviente encarcelada en una jaula de oro, era rechazada para ser una gobernante y aceptada para lucir como una estrella en medio de la oscuridad.

En ese momento lo comprendió todo, había nacido para estar con ella, sencilla y maravillosamente para eso, para cuidarla y amarla. Era su complemento ideal, con ella podía ser él, no el Príncipe de la Casta del Sur ni Jean Jeaques Leroy, era simplemente JJ el chico que amaba la música, el hablador nato, el agrícola que cultivaba sonrisas en Isabella.

No era arrogante por naturaleza, fue su naturaleza quien lo había llevado a ser arrogante.

Todo lo que el mundo conocía de él era una farsa, Isabella era la única que conocía el verdadero sentido de su vida, su esencia pura y silvestre.

«Presa fácil», pensó Yuri cuando JJ quedó rendido ante sus venenosas palabras.

Él fue el único con quién se atrevió a meter cizaña en todo el sentido de la palabra, no tuvo escrúpulos al engañarlo y convencerlo de que debía luchar para salvar a Isabella, al decirle que su casta perecería si no hacía algo al respecto y, por supuesto, en insinuar que alguien más planeaba casarse con la princesa.

JJ era tan inocente como lo era Isabella que si Yuri le hubiera dicho que salvaría a su amada saltando a una hoguera él lo hubiera hecho sin rechistar.

Yuri tuvo que contener la sonrisa que se quería formar en su rostro, con los anteriores príncipes no había visto avance alguno por lo que comenzaba a desanimarse, pero al ver lo cautivos que estaban los verdaderos sentimientos de JJ se alegró ya que en cualquier momento podría dejarlos escapar y ocasionar un verdadero desastre.

* * *

La Casta del Este era... normal.

Realmente se apegaban a la vida tradicional y todo estaba perfectamente sistematizado, las personas caminaban en el sentido correcto en las amplias calles, había un sistema de drenaje envidiable y qué decir de la organización de los medios de transporte, los carruajes no chocaban entre sí y tampoco estorbaban para el paso de peatones.

A diferencia de las demás castas, en esta no había un barrio bajo, la calidad de vida era bastante similar entre los pobladores.

_Muy limpia y perfectamente organizada... _Yuri se preguntaba en dónde estaba la trampa.

Como Seung Gil se había negado a recibirlo tuvo que buscar la manera de encontrarse con él, la ocasión perfecta para ello era en una subasta que se celebraba en el Palacio Real. El plan de Yuri era sencillo, subastar por lo mismo que Seung lo hiciera para así atraer su atención.

Gracias al encuentro que tuvieron años atrás tenía un ligero panorama de cómo comportarse con él, aunque esa vez tomaría un camino arriesgado.

La subasta se llevaría a cabo en un espacio llamado «Sala Coral», Yuri entendió el significado al entrar, era un salón completamente albo, lleno de sillas, en el cual había un enorme coral incrustado en la pared del fondo siendo esa pieza el único atractivo visual.

Habían al menos cincuenta personas sentadas a la espera de la subasta, entre ellas estaba Seung Gil, quien era la única persona sentada en la segunda fila a la derecha, las personas que apenas hacían acto de presencia evitaban sentarse en esa fila lo cual atrajo la curiosidad del rubio y terminó tomando asiento en el extremo opuesto. Seung Gil lo observó de soslayo para después centrar su mirar al frente.

La subasta comenzó diez minutos más tarde, al inicio se subastaron un par de pinturas, después unas piezas de cerámica para finalizar con una estatuilla de una anciana, la estatuilla era de barro, la típica pieza sin valor, hecha quizá por algún niño que quería ser escultor de mayor.

En cuanto anunciaron la pieza Seung Gil levantó la mano abriendo con una puja de dos monedas de plata, nadie más parecía tener la intención de pujar por el objeto así que Yuri alzó la mano y elevó la suma a quince monedas de oro. Seung levantó la mano una vez más pujando por el trozo de barro cien monedas de oro, Yuri comprendió que Seung quería ese inservible objeto así que se animó a pujar la módica cantidad de tres mil monedas de oro, sabía que una subasta no se realizaba de esa manera pero quería que Seung Gil notará que también tenía interés por el objeto.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

Cuando se dio cuenta Seung Gil lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, observó al moderador y negó, dejando que Yuri tuviera que pagar esa estúpida cantidad por tierra mezclada con agua.

Yuri se sintió derrotado, el plan no era que ganara la subasta, sólo tenía que ejercer un poco de presión en Seung Gil, no entendía porqué el príncipe había dejado de pujar, era absurdo que se rindiera tan fácil, si se tratara de Viktor seguro que seguiría pujando sin importarle la cantidad de ceros con tal de ganar.

Le dolió la muñeca cuando tuvo que dejar la cantidad de monedas acordadas sobre el escritorio en donde recibían el dinero y daban el objeto, el peso de la maldita estatuilla no se comparaba en nada al peso de las monedas.

Yuri hizo una mueca de dolor al pensar que esa había sido una estúpida idea, ni siquiera le parecía bonito el objeto, era tan liviano que hasta un guijarro le sería de más ayuda, realmente no sabía qué haría con él.

—Plisetsky. —Al escuchar su nombre se giró y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con Seung Gil—. Necesito que me vendas la estatuilla.

Yuri no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la naturalidad y delicadeza en la que el príncipe le pedía eso.

—Hace cinco minutos estaba en subasta —le recordó en tono de burla.

Seung Gil hizo una mueca y negó.

—No podía seguir pujando por ella —reveló—. Lo máximo que te puedo dar son mil monedas de oro.

Yuri echó a reír de nueva cuenta.

—Pagué tres mil monedas de oro por esta cosa —Seung Gil asintió.

—Increíblemente pujaste por masa deforme que de nada te servirá —afirmó el príncipe, Yuri lo observó boquiabierto y sin habla.

¿Qué se creía? Hacerle pagar tanto dinero para después ofrecerle una tercera parte. ¡Dios! Que fuera un príncipe no le daba derecho a ser tan mezquino.

—No pienso recibir menos de esa cantidad —masculló el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

—Quizá podría hacer algo para compensar la cantidad restante.

Yuri no se esperaba que el propio Seung se pusiera para él en bandeja de plata, sonrió con satisfacción y estaba a punto de pedirle la reunión cuando Seung Gil añadió algo más.

—No pienso hablar contigo.

El rubio se quedó sin aliento y titubeó antes de poder responder.

—Estamos hablando —informó con obviedad.

—Me refiero a que no pienso hablar contigo sobre lo mismo que has hablado con los otros príncipes, es soso y nada innovador poner a la gente en contra de otros.

Sintió como el aire se le iba, su ritmo cardíaco aumentó estrepitosamente y qué decir del vuelco que dio su estómago, parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder decir palabra alguna. Todo estaba sucediendo de manera tan repentina que no sabía cómo reaccionar, Seung Gil tenía conocimiento de ello, por alguna extraña e infortunada razón conocía sus planes y hablaba con él como si se tratara de cualquier banalidad.

No se le ocurría alguna forma en que el príncipe se pudiera haber enterado, ¿en qué momento cometió el error?

—¿Qué insinúa, su alteza? —preguntó intentando que los nervios no ganaran poder sobre él.

—No insinuó nada —respondió el príncipe observando fijamente los esmeralda ojos de Yuri—. Estoy completamente seguro de ello.

Yuri asintió mientras se obligaba a sonreír para restarle importancia a la situación.

—Solo soy un doncel, ¿qué podría hacer yo para ejecutar aquello que dice?

Seung pareció meditarlo por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada.

—Eres una horrible persona, eso es lo que eres.

La conversación estaba tomando un muy inesperado giro lo cual hizo que Yuri mandara todo al diablo y cediera ante la tentación de llevarle la contraria al príncipe. Quería ver qué tanto conocía de él y el cómo fue que se enteró de ello.

—La mayoría difiere de... ti. —La última palabra la pronunció con cierto tono que denotaba sensualidad, Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Seung Gil desviaba la mirada.

—Eso es porque ven tu físico y no tu corazón. —Seung Gil le regresó la mirada y asintió—. Las personas son ciegas, ¿sabes? Creen que el cuerpo ideal es aquel que se adecua a todas sus fantasías cuando, en realidad, todos poseemos uno.

Yuri sonrió de lado.

—Nunca has visto mi corazón, mucho menos creeré que sepas algo sobre mi, solo estás jugando.

Seung Gil suspiró y negó.

—Si supieras comprender el concepto de _cuerpo ideal_ comprenderías por qué digo que eres una horrorosa persona —aseguró dando media vuelta.

—En ese caso muéstrame... si lo haces te daré la estatuilla.

Fue simple curiosidad por entender lo que pasaba en la cabeza del príncipe, solo curiosidad, al parecer la curiosidad era un verdadero problema, lo supo cuando Seung Gil regresó y le pidió que cerrara los ojos.

Al inicio se negó, estaban en medio de la Sala Coral y traían un escándalo desde hace mucho tiempo, creyó que las personas los estarían observando, pero para su sorpresa, no fue así. Todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos, un sujeto regañaba a su esposa por haber gastado más de lo acordado en una pintura, varios niños corrían entre las sillas, otras personas platicaban con sus amistades, nadie se inmutaba en prestarles un poco de atención.

Eso lo animó a acceder a la petición de Seung Gil, cerró los ojos y sintió como el príncipe lo tomaba del brazo guiándolo hacia algún lugar, caminaron así por unos minutos, quizá diez, quizá menos, Yuri no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, solo sabía que terminaron en el exterior, sentía la brisa primaveral tocar su piel al igual que la calidez de los rayos del sol.

—Un cuerpo ideal es aquel que...—La voz de Seung Gil sonaba lejana pero con cada palabra pronunciada aumentaba su cercanía—...tiene oídos para escuchar...—La voz del príncipe, sonando justo a su lado, hizo que Yuri sintiera un escalofrío—...tiene brazos para abrazar...—Seung Gil sujetó los brazos del rubio para colocarlos de tal forma que el rubio terminara abrazándose a sí mismo, la sensación de aquel auto-abrazo hizo que Yuri sonriera, era cálido y agradable—...corazón para amar... —Seung subió las manos del doncel por su pecho para que ambas quedaran sobre su corazón, Yuri sintió el palpitar de su propio corazón, era rítmico y sonoro—...piernas para bailar.. —El rubio soltó una dulce carcajada cuando el príncipe lo tomó de los brazos e hizo que diera una vuelta a la par que tarareaba una canción que desconocía—...piel para sentir... —Seung Gil extendió las palmas de Yuri y las rozó con delicadeza con sus dedos, el menor se estremeció en su lugar a causa de la sensación que eso le provocaba—...labios para besar...—Los dedos de Seung pasaron de las palmas de Yuri hasta sus labios, el doncel suspiró al sentir el efímero roce de estos contra su piel—...y, por supuesto, ojos para admirar. Ábrelos.

En los minutos anteriores parecía que el mundo entero había perdido el sonido, Yuri era incapaz de escuchar las cosas a su alrededor, estaba tan centrado en las sensaciones que Seung Gil le mostraba que había pasado por alto todo lo que lo rodeaba, eso cambió cuando abrió los ojos, el mundo adquirió color.

Lo primero que escuchó y vislumbró fue el canto de las aves y el color verde, la luz solar lastimó su vista en primera instancia, pero cuando esta se adecuó pudo percibir con claridad dónde se encontraba, un jardín.

El olor de las rosas inundó sus fosas nasales, seguido del sonido de agua corriendo, giró a su derecha y se encontró con una cascada artificial, después percibió el olor a tierra mojada, el sonido de algunas abejas pasando detrás de él retumbó en su sistema sensorial y qué decir la gama de colores que le rodeaba, se sentía como en un sueño, todo era tan irreal que no lo podía creer.

—Aprende a escuchar, a ver, a sentir... simplemente aprende a vivir y te darás cuenta de... muchas cosas...—La voz de Seung Gil se unió a la armónica composición, Yuri no fue capaz más que asentir y tenderle la estatuilla de barro.

Seung la tomó con cuidado y musitó un inaudible «Gracias», se disponía a retirarse cuando su madre salió acompañada de un séquito de sirvientas.

La mujer se detuvo frente a ellos, Yuri hizo un ademán de querer hacer una reverencia, pero Seung Gil tomó su brazo con firmeza, impidiéndoselo.

—Cenaremos a las siete —informó la mujer sin mirar a Seung, manteniendo la mirada fija al frente—. Procura llegar a tiempo.

—Te presento a Yuri Plisetsky —añadió el príncipe con tono monótono.

La mujer giró un poco el rostro para ver a Yuri, lo barrió con la mirada para después regresar a su posición inicial y sonreír con soberbia.

—¿Un doncel?—cuestionó—. Eso sí que es innovador, príncipe.

Yuri se giró hacia Seung en busca de respuestas, pero este se limitó a sonreír de lado y negar.

—Quizá.

Dicho eso la mujer continuó caminando por el vasto jardín, sus sirvientas iban detrás de ella sosteniendo todo tipo de objetos que pudiera requerir, desde vasos con agua hasta un cambio de ropa.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?—masculló Yuri soltándose del agarre de Seung Gil.

—Nunca te arrodilles, Plisetsky —espetó—. No es lealtad lo que demuestras cuando haces eso, lo que demuestras es debilidad. Por lo menos aquí puedes ver a los otros cara a cara, no importa si es la reina o un campesino, todos valen por igual.

Yuri asintió, comprendía el porqué la casta era tan ordenada y sistemática, al haber logrado que ese pensamiento floreciera en la mente de sus pobladores lo consiguieron, algunas cosas tenían más sentido para él mientras que otras solo le daban incógnitas a rebosar.

Seung Gil era el príncipe que no podía leer, no podía suponer nada sobre su vida familiar ni su forma de vida, era un misterio, por suerte le había mostrado la forma de descubrirlo.

«El corazón es el verdadero parámetro de la belleza».

* * *

—¿Me lo dirás ahora?

El largo viaje por las castas llegaba a su fin, solo faltaba esperar para ver cómo se desarrollarían las cosas, mientras que Viktor y Emil se mantenían cautelosos, JJ se mostraba más animado a tomar cartas en el asunto y Seung Gil prefería ignorarlo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es privado.

Yuri había vivido grandes experiencias durante ese mes, pudo conocer en persona varias localidades a las que había ayudado y, por supuesto, tener un panorama más amplio de la cultura del Imperio.

—Bien, no me digas nada de tu relación con el Sr. Královsky.

Yuuri tensó la mandíbula y tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos para que lo mirara, pero Yuri se alejó de golpe.

—¡Maldición! ¿Seguirás así todo el camino?

Yuri lo ignoró y prefirió acurrucarse en el regazo de Leo quien permanecía leyendo un libro.

—Leo, hay un mosquito muy fastidioso, golpéalo con el libro.

—No te molesta que te fastidie por las noches. —Yuuri sonrió victorioso, sabía qué cosas le dolían al rubio y una de esas era usar los mismos juegos en su contra, lamentablemente su sonrisa se borró al instante cuando un libro de pasta dura impactó contra su rostro.

Leo se quedó con las manos en el aire y observó con sorpresa a Yuri, quien le había arrebatado el libro.

—Ve a fastidiar al Sr. Královsky —masculló.

Yuuri mantenía una mano sobre su nariz mientras intentaba recobrar la postura.

—Creo que me rompiste la nariz —sentenció.

El carruaje se detuvo de golpe, Leo se giró hacia la ventanilla que conectaba con el asiento del chofer para descubrir la razón.

—Pregunta por el camino a tomar —informó.

Existían dos caminos, el largo y el corto, el primero consistía por un desvío de la ruta del este para llegar por el oeste a la casta, el segundo seguía las veredas naturales, el problema en la última ruta era que se encontraba cerca de una zona donde la delincuencia era muy alta.

—El largo —respondió Yuuri como si fuera algo obvio.

—Puedes decirle al Sr. Královsky que te acompañe por ese camino —masculló el rubio—. Iremos por el corto.

—No me lleves la contraria en esto, sabes los peligros que habitan en esa ruta. Iremos por el largo.

Mientras discutían por cuál camino tomar, la atención de Leo fue captada por unas siluetas que aparecieron de la nada detrás de ellos, se trataban de unos hombres enmascarados que avanzaban con sus caballos a gran velocidad. Las sombras se dispersaban hasta la vereda del camino largo obligando a Leo a asomarse por la ventanilla para indicarle al conductor que tomara el camino corto, acción que llamó la atención de los otros, apenas Leo iba a excusarse cuando el carruaje volcó.

Todos cayeron y se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que pisadas contra la gravilla del camino resonaron, después se escucharon quejidos del chofer, Yuri se arrastró hasta la ventanilla para ver su estado y se quedó en shock al presenciar cuando un hombre completamente vestido de negro sacó su espada y cortó el cuello del pobre chofer.

—Sáquenlos de ahí —ordenó el extraño.

De inmediato Yuri retrocedió y se colocó en una esquina del carruaje, justo a lado de la puertecilla, Yuuri y Leo lo observaron desconcertados, pero a la par se mostraban nerviosos, cuando la puertilla se abrió y se asomó un hombre —vestido de igual forma que el anterior— el rubio lo rodeó del cuello con el brazo, arrastrándolo dentro del carruaje y golpeando un punto débil en la nuca del sujeto para que este perdiera el conocimiento.

Otro hombre tenía la intención de asomarse para ver qué era lo que le había sucedido a su compañero, pero en ese instante Yuri saltó del carruaje batiendo la espada que segundos antes le había pertenecido a su atacante. Ahí fue cuando pudo ver claramente que se trataba de un pequeño grupo de quince hombres enmascarados, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían collares con un dije de plata del tamaño de un puño, dicho dije representaba un árbol.

A sus espaldas Yuuri y Leo salieron del carruaje quedándose estupefactos por la escena que se alzaba ante ellos, el azabache de inmediato observó a Yuri, sabía a la perfección que el combate con la espada no era lo suyo así que se aproximó a él arrebatándole la espada y amenazando de forma más firme a sus atacantes.

Los hombres terminaron por formar un semicírculo a su alrededor y dieron un paso adelante para atacar, Leo tomó de la mano a Yuri y lo arrastró hacia un pequeño barranco para huir de ahí.

—¡Yuuri! ¡No podemos dejarlo solo! —exclamó apartando el agarre de Leo y corriendo de regreso, sabía que era un completo suicidio, lo sabía, pero no podía dejarlo morir.

Yuuri se encontraba peleando a duras penas con los hombres, lucía cansado, su piel sudorosa al igual que su azabache cabello, tenía algunas cortadas no graves en los brazos.

Cuando el rubio apareció algunos hombres se abalanzaron sobre él, pero supo esquivar sus golpes y logró quitarle a uno su arma, utilizó el cuerpo de ese sujeto como escudo para evitar salir herido.

Segundos después también apareció Leo armado con un grueso tronco de madera que balanceó en el aire para evitar que más hombres atacaran a Yuri.

El rubio había logrado dejar inconscientes a tres hombres, estaba luchando con tres más cuando, sin querer, tiró de la tela que cubría el rostro de uno de ellos desgarrándola hasta el cuello donde quedo paralizado al ver un tatuaje de lirio, similar al que había visto en la insignia de Yuuri años atrás. El hombre aprovechó la distracción y lo apuntó con su espada, Yuri tropezó dejándolo a la merced de su atacante, quien no dudó ni un segundo en apuntar directo a la yugular.

Tanto Leo como Yuuri cesaron su ataque por miedo a que el hombre asesinara al rubio, otro hombre les ordenó que se pusieran de cuclillas a lado de él y así lo hicieron.

—¿En verdad creyeron que tenían oportunidad alguna? Que patético —resopló uno de ellos.

—Menos charla y más acción —añadió el hombre que tenía a Yuri contra el suelo, era un hombre rubio, con una enorme cicatriz que iba desde su frente hasta su mandíbula, atravesando de por medio su ojo izquierdo.

Yuri sonrió de lado, con ayuda de su antebrazo derecho apartó la espada de su yugular, con la mano izquierda atrajo al hombre hacia él y se levantó dándole un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna. El doncel aprovechó el doblegamiento del hombre para rodearlo con su propia espada y apretar el filo contra el cuello de este. En un rápido movimiento le arrancó el collar de árbol y lo guardó en su bolsillo, sin duda lo necesitaría para examinarlo después, y observó a los otros hombres con sorna, estos apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

—No se atrevan a dar un paso más o su compañero morirá —amenazó, uno de los hombres hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y caminó hacia él, Yuri apretó el filo de la espada provocando una leve herida de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre—. Ni un paso he dicho.

El que parecía ser el líder bajó su espada y levantó sus manos dando un paso hacia delante.

—Sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo —aclaró.

—¿Quién los contrató y para qué? —exigió saber Yuri, el hombre dio un paso más y bajó las manos.

—Una caritativa alma que nos dijo que...—se agachó hacia Leo levantándolo del suelo y lo aprisionó con su brazo para después apuñalarlo con una daga que tenía escondida en la muñequera de su brazo—...si hacíamos esto te darías por vencido.

Dicho y hecho, Yuri al ver la anterior acción soltó por acto reflejo al hombre que aprisionaba y corrió en dirección a Leo, al darse cuenta de su error se detuvo de golpe, otro dos hombres lo habían rodeado, tenían sus espadas contra su cuello.

—Déjenlos en paz —masculló—. Supongo que esto sólo tiene que ver conmigo.

El líder negó y dejó caer a Leo al suelo, este soltó un quejido.

—Saben demasiado para su bien —finalizó recogiendo su espada con la intención de cortar el cuello de Leo.

En ese preciso instante el brillo del filo de una katana cegó a la mayoría, un hombre de larga cabellera azabache, vestido con un yukata negro, era el dueño de dicha arma, de un golpe atravesó el cuerpo del líder de los bandidos.

El resto de hombres intentaron abalanzarse a él pero de la nada aparecieron más personas que los atacaron entre agudos gritos de guerra, todas ellas con una pinta más descuidada que la del anterior, algunos con ropa hecha con cuero y pieles de animales, cabello desmarañado y piel manchada. Otras con ropa más común —pantalones marrón y camisa blanca— pero esta se encontraba con agujeros y sucia.

Yuri, al verse libre, corrió hacia Leo y se arrodilló ante él, Yuuri apareció segundos después y entre los dos intentaron levantarlo, pero no llegaron muy lejos ya que en su camino se atravesó un caballo, su jinete era aquel misterioso hombre de katana. Con un gesto de mano llamó a otras personas, estas se apresuraron a apartar a Leo de ellos.

—¿Qué intentan hacer? ¿Primero nos ayudan y ahora quieren llevárselo? —interrogó Yuri con el ceño fruncido.

Un hombre enorme y musculoso, con rizada y larga cabellera pelirroja similar a la de su barba, tenía un enorme hacha colgando a sus espaldas, soltó una ronca carcajada y se acercó más de lo apropiado al rubio.

—¿Ayudar? —inquirió con voz burlona—. Nosotros no ayudamos a nadie, nosotros hemos venido para robarles y a defender nuestro territorio.

Yuri abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, sorprendido se giró y observó su entorno, era verdad, estaban en el inicio del camino corto, del llamado Valle de los ladrones, nadie que estuviera en su sano juicio cruzaba por ahí.

—Pueden llevarse todo, incluido el carruaje, pero déjennos libres —añadió el azabache intentando razonar con el hombre, pero este se negó.

Yuri retrocedió un paso y el hombre lo tomó de la cintura para subirlo a otro caballo.

—¡Suélteme! —exclamó mientras se zangoloteaba en un vago intento de zafarse del agarre, pero era imposible, al lado de aquel hombre él era una simple muñeca de trapo.

—¿Soltarte? Si desde lejos se ve que vales una mina de oro, cariño.

Yuuri intentó abalanzarse al caballo, pero otros hombres lo sujetaron de los brazos y le obligaron a arrodillarse. El hombre de katana le hizo unos cuantos gestos con la mano al pelirrojo, este rió en consecuencia antes de hablar de nueva cuenta.

—Arreglen el carruaje, ahí llévense al cuatro ojos y al herido, yo me encargaré de esta belleza.

Yuri replicó y le dio un codazo pero esto solo provocó que el hombre se enojara y le diera un golpe, lo último que vio antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue el rostro de preocupación de Yuuri.


End file.
